Reconstruction
by ptite-ane
Summary: Depuis six ans,les sorciers vivent den paix, avec l'absence de leurs amis par la faute d'un homme:Sirius Black.Mais voulant satisfaire un désire cruel et égoïste,Lynna va se plonger dans les archives de la guerre.Bien des choses referont surface.
1. Chapitre 1

Je rappelle que la lecture d'Amitié Douloureuse (AD) est inutile pour la compréhension de cette histoire...En fait, AD ne permet que de bien comprendre le caractère du personnage principal qui se résume en trois mots : Cruche-lâche-égoïste. Cette histoire résumera parfaitement ce qui se passe dans AD.

Un grand merci aux lecteurs de Amitié douloureuse et aux revieweurs. Je n'ai pas su répondre à toute mes sachez que je les relis souvent et qu'elle me font toujours chaud au coeur...je suis sincère, j'ai même mal aux joues quand je les relis.

Enfin, sachez que souvent (peut être pas tout le temps), les chapitres commenceront par un extrait de Amitié douloureuse. (qui donnera des détails à ceux qui ne veulent pas lire AD)

Merci à tous et à toutes.

Un immense hommage au G4, Anwa, Eliane et Lalouisablack, pour leur soutiens, leurs idées, leur aide, leurs corrections, leurs critiques et nos discussions sans queue ni tête sur msn. Cette fic est notre fic les filles.

_Note d'Anwa : Tout comme pour un bon nombre des fics de Taka, le résumé ainsi que l'image est de notre fait, au G4 et à moi. Et tout comme pour AD, si Louisa apporte une correction discrète mais efficace pour le béta-read, je vais quant à moi continuer à me lacher sur les remarques débiles, que certains d'entres vous ont peut être déja aperçus dans AD lorsque Taka se plantait de version.  
Soyez attentifs, si ça se trouve, elle va encore se planter de version 2-3 fois, et vous pourrez lire mes idioties en exclusivité !_

Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu la première fic et qui ne comprennent pas certaines choses, ne vous en faites pas, même ceux qui l'ont lu ne doivent pas saisir tous les sous entendus. ^^

_Désormais, laissons place à l'histoire !_

**Reconstruction**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **_Bon, je recommence_

_-Sirius ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me rejoindre dans le parc à deux heures ? J'aimerai te parler…_

_Elle avait dit ça rapidement, d'un ton presque brusque, la tête légèrement baissée mais ses yeux le fixant malgré tout, ses joues étaient écarlates et ses mains trituraient son sac…Il soupira avant de répondre avec dédain :_

_-…Si tu veux._

_-Merci beaucoup !_

La salle était silencieuse mis à part les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Des classeurs, d'où certains formulaires dépassaient, et de nombreux livres étaient éparpillés entre les étagères, parfois l'un d'entre eux était posé à même la terre, étalant son contenu autour de lui. Une grande cape en fourrure pendait négligemment du dossier d'un fauteuil dont la couleur verte commençait à s'effacer. Les traces de brûlures et deux trois longues entailles intriguaient souvent les nouveaux venus. Le dit fauteuil était placé en face d'un bureau sombre et recouvert de toute sorte d'objets, de la plume d'oie la plus commune jusqu'à la brosse à dent et au coupe-griffe pour sphinx. Mais ce qui prédominait restait les papiers : des parchemins griffonnés, des feuilles mises en boules, des contrats attendant la signature d'un client, deux emplois du temps, des croquis de créatures plus farfelues les unes que les autres, des articles de journaux...Tout cela s'entassait au point de former dunes et vallées entrecoupées par moment d'une bougie ou d'un dictionnaire. Cependant, un seul endroit semblait épargné par ce champ de bataille : un petit espace paraissait être l'objet d'une grande méticulosité mais un unique objet y était dressé, comme si cette zone y était totalement dédiée. Un cadre s'y élevait, contenant une simple photographie en noir et blanc. Les jeunes personnes représentées paraissaient bien trop nombreuses pour l'espace accordé par le rectangle de papier glacé, ou peut être que le photographe n'avait pas pris assez de recul malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, mais cela ne semblait les gêner : ils se tenaient tous bras-dessus, bras-dessous, souriant à pleine dent. Parfois, un jeune homme au cheveux sombre s'amusait à donner un coup de coude à un autre à lunette qui tenait dans ses bras une jolie fille, faisant rire le reste de ce qui devait être leur amis. Ils étaient tous heureux, cette photo transpirait le bonheur.

Puis, le même jeune homme brun désigna quelque chose du doigt dans la salle avant de ricaner avec ses proches mis à part une des filles, qui semblait gênée. L'objet montré était en réalité une femme, de l'autre côté du bureau, assoupie, la tête basculant derrière son siège. Cette femme endormie était la version adulte de la demoiselle embarrassée.

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Encore ces limaces, partout, mais au lieu de ressentir de la gêne ou du dégoût, je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse. Je ne l'ai pas été depuis si longtemps. Pas autant.  
Je me penche pour plonger ma main dans cet amas orange et j'en ressors un hachoir. Ca ne me choque pas du tout. Au contraire, je regarde cet ustensile comme l'aurait fait une mère envers son enfant. Je me sens un peu idiote mais peu importe, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, des hurlements autoritaires surgissent derrière moi, me forçant à me retourner. Puis je les vois et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, les larmes aux yeux, comme si tout ce que j'avais ressenti à cette époque ressurgissait telle une fontaine salvatrice. Les hurlements persistent, je ne vois pas leur origines mais je les ignore, je préfère regarder leurs visages. Je voulais juste être avec eux et voilà que je le suis.

Difficilement, j'ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort mais le message se transmet malgré tout : Merci.

Ils sont tous là, avec moi, quand soudain l'un d'entre eux -lequel ? Je ne sais pas- tend violemment les bras. Je le regarde d'un air moqueur en le rassurant : je ne vais pas tomb...

**SBAM**  
-AÏE ! Je hurle violemment en plaquant une main derrière mon crâne où va bientôt naître une belle bosse.  
-Ca vous apprendra à dormir au travail Miss, me lance en roumain une puissante voix qui me paraît bien cruelle après un tel réveil.

Je me redresse de manière à être sur les genoux tout en époussetant les poussières qui ont profité de ma chute pour s'agripper à ma robe de sorcière puis me retourne vers mon supérieur tout en rangeant deux trois mèches qui voulaient s'évader de mon chignon, Monsieur Sigurd. Le directeur du département des créatures magiques du ministère de la magie en Roumanie me toise avec dédain avant d'afficher un sourire tout aussi franc que sa voix en me tendant une de ses grosses paluches. Ma main semble bien misérable dedans mais il me relève avec vigueur sans pour autant me faire mal avant de s'occuper de la chaise sur laquelle je somnolais il y a encore deux minutes. Je jette un regard rapide autour de moi, un peu gênée que mon patron voit le capharnaüm que constitue mon bureau, puis, avant qu'il ne me jette une de ces questions auxquelles on ne peut répondre, je décide d'être celle qui ferait le premier pas : Lily appelait ça « s'enfuir vers l'avant ». D'ailleurs, elle était dans mon rêve...Non ?

-Que me vaut le plaisir votre visite Monsieur ?  
-Ce n'est pas en employant de belles paroles que vous arriverez à cacher cet océan d'immondice, ni votre flemmardise, réplique-t-il, souriant tout de même à ma phrase.

M. Sigurd, contrairement à ce que son physique semble montrer, aime les belles formulations et y est très sensible, ce qui le rend très sympathique à mon égard puisque mon père apprécie lui aussi la politesse et que c'est cette éducation que j'ai reçue ; mais il sait aussi conserver les priorités dans son champs de vision et faire abstraction du reste. Sigurd est un homme qui représente à lui tout seul la sur-dimension : corps immense, musculature épaisse, manteau énorme, accent gargantuesque et caractère écrasant. Donc le physique parfait pour s'occuper d'abraxans, d'hippogriffes et de cocatris. Si on veut le convaincre, il faut montrer que tout cela ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid. L'entretien d'embauche que j'ai eu avec lui aurait normalement dû se terminer bien rapidement vu ma timidité et ma faible maîtrise du Roumain mais ce jour là, j'eus la bonne idée de passer une heure à parler avec Sue, suite à quoi, j'ai continué sur ma lancée amicale et un peu délirante, faisant croire à mon employeur que rien ne m'atteignait.

-Si je viens vous voir, Lynna, c'est pour une mutation temporaire.

Je reste silencieuse : le mot mutation m'a légèrement effrayé au début, j'ai déjà un peu le mal du pays ici -l'Angleterre me manque- alors partir encore plus loin serait un enfer, mais si ce n'est que temporaire ça devrait aller. Cette fois, c'est la pensée du Royaume Uni qui me ramène vers mon rêve : oui, Lily y était présente, ainsi que d'autres...A Poudlard je crois.

-Vous savez qu'il y a un effectif insuffisant chronique dans le secteur des Dragons ?  
-Oui.

Bien sûr que je le sais, je suis dans le département des mammifères magiques en tant qu'agent d'élevage et de soins et pourtant je dois passer le tiers de mon temps à aider les gars du secteur mentionné, à finir leurs dossiers, à remplir les formulaires...Cette fois, je me rappelle des devoirs de l'école, quand on se demandait de l 'aide les uns aux autres, surtout à Remus qui prenait constamment de l'avance -sans être le meilleur pour autant, contrairement à James et...-mon coeur se pince face au fait que je considère toujours comme un duo inséparable la victime et le traître- Sirius. Eux aussi étaient là, dans mon songe.

-Mais pourquoi me muter ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, ne voyant dans ce déplacement du personnel qu'une absence de logique : sans moi, les dragonniers vont en baver.  
-Il semblerait que d'autres départements -tel que celui des moldus ou même les des transports sorciers- ont su résoudre le même soucis en cherchant de jeunes recrues à l'étranger. Puisque vous êtes celle qui maîtrise le mieux différentes langues, c'est vous qui partez.

Je fais une petite moue au dernier mot, ayant l'impression d'être un poids qui va rapidement se trouver au placard. Ma grimace fait naître un rire tonitruant mon patron qui se tient le ventre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Lynna, vous reviendrez dans quelques mois, vous pourrez en profiter pour voir du pays vu le temps libre qui vous sera accordé -mais vous devrez emporter certains dossiers malgré tout.  
-Et en quoi consistera exactement ma mission ? Fais-je en en appuyant sur ma bosse qui me relance.  
-Vous irez voir de jeunes gens, étudiants, pour vanter les avantages de ce métier -vous y avez assez contribué pour en parler comme une véritable professionnelle, j'en suis certain. Vous acceptez ?  
-Euh...-j'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée de faire un discours devant des adolescents prêts à me manger toute crue comme le faisaient les Maraudeurs. Je pense que ça ira...Pourquoi partir plusieurs mois alors qu'une semaine suffirait amplement ?

J'avoue que cette mutation, même si elle semble fort intéressante et enrichissante, continue de me faire un peu peur. Comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas aller dans une nouvelle école, je multiplie les questions au cas où cela pourrait m'aider.

-L'administration y a compté le temps d'apprentissage de la langue du pays, mais cela ne vous sera pas nécessaire. Vous partez dans trois semaines, Compris ?  
-Compris ! Je réponds avec force automatiquement.

Je me retourne, réfléchissant déjà à mon futur discours, imaginant que mon patron allait partir et que je pourrai enfin terminer tranquillement ce dossier sur les Niffleurs des plages quand un petit raclement de gorge m'indique que je ne suis toujours pas seule.

-Miss, toujours aussi distraite, non ?

Je relève la tête, inquiète au possible : aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? Un sandwich sur un papier important ? Non. Un dossier urgent à rendre aujourd'hui ? Non. Ma culotte ? Non plus, enfin je crois. Je me met à rougir sous l'anxiété avant de comprendre en frappant de mon poing la paume de ma main: j'ai oublié de poser une question !

-Quelle est ma destination ? Je demande, ou plutôt « réponds », comme si un professeur venait de me poser un problème auquel je connaissais la solution.

Mon patron pousse une immense exclamation qui fait trembler les murs de mon bureau minable tandis que quelques feuilles et plumes posées en équilibres s'effondrent sur le sol :

-Poudlard !

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de ma maison à l'aide d'un sort un peu trop violent, je m'engouffre dans l'entrée, jetant par dessus mon épaule mon sac et balance les deux trois dossiers rapportés du bureau afin prétextant vouloir les terminer chez moi afin de partir plus tôt. Ces derniers tombent sur un journal où la photo de Ludo Verpey fait la une, un balai à la main : c'est la nouvelle star internationale du quidditch, dire qu'il était plutôt rangé à Poudlard, maintenant, c'est une célébrité.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire d'un air béat en rentrant dans le salon avec l'impression d'être une gamine qu'on vient de prévenir qu'un cours était annulé. D'habitude, je suis plus discrète quand je rentre, surtout depuis que cet idiot de Josh s'est installé à côté de chez moi et vient me harceler tous les soirs, mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche.  
Josh est un jeune homme qui doit avoir à peine deux ans de plus que moi et qui cherche toujours tous les moyens pour s'incruster chez moi. Au début j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir une nouvelle connaissance, puis j'ai cru qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour m'emprunter sans arrêt des choses mais finalement, une amie m'a appris qu'il cherchait surtout à se montrer avec moi, juste pour faire croire qu'il a réussi à « posséder » une anglaise. Depuis, je le fuis comme la peste, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre d'homme, quelque soit la nationalité.

J'envoie ma longue cape en fourrure dans les airs avant qu'elle ne se pose élégamment sur le canapé. Une seconde plus tard, mon porte manteau -placé derrière le dit canapé- la soulève poliment afin de la suspendre pour ensuite reprendre sa place. Je finis ma course sur les genoux, entraînant avec moi une partie du tapis et faisant feuler Sooty qui dormait dessus. Enfin, je jette une énorme poignée de poudre scintillante dans l'antre vide qui me fait face pour y placer ensuite ma tête. Sooty court se réfugier sous le buffet tandis que j'annonce -ou plutôt hurle de joie- la destination.  
Au bout de quelques secondes parmi les ombres déformées et les sons dénaturés -j'adore ce voyage !- je me retrouve face à un parquet sale et un tapis qui commence à se faire dévorer par les mites, mais en ce moment, tout me semble merveilleux. Même la grosse chaussette sale qui traîne près des escaliers que j'aperçois furtivement.  
Puis, des bruits de pas se font entendre et enfin Remus entre dans mon champ de vision.

-Bonjour, me dit il avec calme et chaleur, approchant son visage du mien.

Je sais qu'il aurait voulu l'approcher encore un peu plus si il n'y avait pas ces flammes qui continuait de brûler, et ça ne fait qu'amplifier le sentiment de plénitude qu'il fait naître en moi.

-Salut ! Je lance avec une énergie qui le surprend mais le fait sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui...  
-TU SAIS QUOI ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, en lui coupant la parole.  
-...te rend si heureuse ? Finit-il, avec un soupir. Non, je ne sais pas, quoi ? Continue-t-il avec politesse.

J'ai souvent l'impression que Remus a vieilli plus rapidement que nous autre mais il dit que c'est moi qui suis restée une enfant. Ca me touche un peu de le voir ainsi mais bon, je suis assez fière de représenter sa jeunesse !

-Et bien, je marmonne en me mordant les lèvre, comme si cet acte misérable pourrait retenir plus de trente secondes l'information qui meurt d'envie d'exploser au grand jour.

Plus un mot ne se dit. Un ange passe puis Remus reprend la parole tandis que je fais tout mon possible pour garder ma bouche fermée -tâche fort ardue vu mon sourire trop grand pour ma tête.

-Tu as vraiment quelque chose à me dire où tu me contactes juste pour m'embêter ?  
-J'ai un truc à dire, je glousse -bon, il a raison, je suis restée une gamine. Je t'embête ?  
-Oui.  
-Méchant.

Correction, je ne suis pas une gamine mais un vrai bébé !  
Un second silence suit.

-Tu sais très bien que tu me diras ton « truc » avant que je ne te le demande, sourit-il avec malice.

Je bougonne un peu pour jouer le jeu puis je me lance.

-Je retourne à Poudlard ! Je hurle avec bonheur.  
-Aaaah ! Je me disais aussi qu'il était impossible que tu ais pu terminer tes sept années vu ton QI. C'est gentil de la part de Dumbledore de te reprendre, mais je trouve que ton patron en a mis du temps pour se rendre compte de cette évi...

Je sors ma tête de la cheminée, une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-rieuse sur le visage. Je sais parfaitement que la tête de Remus va apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre dans ma cheminée mais je sursaute quand même lorsque j'entends sa voix.

-Pardon, je te taquinais. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles tu irais à Poudlard.  
-Bon, je recommence : je dois encourager des jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre à venir travailler chez nous car on manque d'effectif.  
-Pourquoi ça me fait penser aux jeunesses Hit...marmonne Remus, un air faussement rêveur sur le visage avant que je ne l'interrompe une seconde fois.  
-Je débarque dans deux semaines et je reste plusieurs mois ! Je précise, avec enthousiasme, mon regard se plantant dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas le futur travail qui me rend le plus heureuse.

Enfin, Remus sourit avec bonheur à son tour : cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus en dehors des cheminées mais il nous était impossible de voyager à cause de nos emplois et nos finances -quoique ça va mieux de mon côté depuis ma promotion.

Auparavant, je travaillais comme assistante d'un médicomage animalier mais je trouvais ce travail bien trop morbide et mon employeur était un véritable radin, sans compter son mauvais caractère. Sa secrétaire m'a raconté qu'il était comme ça depuis qu'une salamandre d'Egypte s'en serait pris au haut de son pantalon...Heureusement, j'ai pu changer de métier et trouver . J'essaye toujours de prendre un portoloin pour le Royaume uni une fois par an mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça. C'est pourquoi cette mutation est une véritable bénédiction pour moi, et Remus bien sûr.

Soudain, nous pensons tous les deux à la même chose, rougissant comme des adolescents, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Mon ami me jette un regard plein de sous entendu, levant un sourcil taquin tandis que je change clairement le sujet de la conversation.

-Tu avertiras Sue pour moi ? Ces horaires sont toujours trop flexibles à mon goût.  
-Si c'est ce que tu _désires_...  
-Arrête, je jette rapidement, n'arrivant pas à cacher mon sourire. Vous me préparerez une petite fête pour mon arrivée ?  
-Mais oui, mais oui, ça va être ta fête, susurre-t-il avec une expression qui me laisse penser que l'esprit de James doit le posséder.  
-ARRETE ! Je m'exclame en sursautant, frappant malencontreusement le rebord de la cheminée, à l'endroit exact où se situe ma bosse.

Il pousse un léger soupir de dépit mais reste assez fier de m'avoir fait craquer tandis que j'utilise toute ma force mentale pour ne pas montrer ma souffrance et, ainsi, éviter de recevoir un de ses « Lynna-patatras ». Plus de 10 ans qu'il retient ce surnom...

-D'accord, on va essayer d'arranger quelque chose. Mais tu sais où loger au moins ?

Je lui jette un regard mauvais avant de comprendre que cette fois il ne plaisante pas : je m'imaginais dormir chez lui mais avec son problème de santé et ses finances...Il m'avait prévenu, en sixième année qu'il était malade, mais c'est seulement en septième qu'il m'a dit toute la vérité. Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant dix jours...J'avais peur, je me rendais compte qu'il m'était inconnu et qu'il pouvait être dangereux, mais la guerre avançait et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux être heureux maintenant, en étant avec lui et les autres, quitte à se faire mordre, plutôt que de prendre trop de précautions...Exactement le comportement que j'ai eu avec Black l'année précédente.  
Je secoue la tête puis regarde Remus avec sérénité.

-Je verrai, je lui souffle doucement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'incruster chez mes parents...Que le travail me trouve un appartement serait ce qu'il y a de mieux, sinon je pourrai m'incruster chez Sue ou chez toi...quand ça ira.  
-Le problème est : est-ce que tu dois apporter un Dragon en guise d'échantillon pour tes élèves ? Parce que je doute pouvoir en garder un dans mon jardin, je tiens trop à mes rosiers.

Je lui tire la langue puis nous éclatons de rire.

-Il n'empêche que je suis trop heureuse ! _Je vois la vie en rose !_ Même ta chaussette puante me semble charmante.

Remus rougit violemment, avant de faire murmurer une incantation qui, je l'imagine, doit faire disparaître la chaussette, tandis que je souris de toutes mes dents. Finalement, la conversation prend des allures plus banales.

-Comment va Sooty ?  
-Je crois qu'il s'est enfui...  
-QUOI ? Hurle mon ami, horrifié.  
-Sous le buffet.  
-Idiote, ne me fais pas si peur, souffle-t-il comme si cette simple phrase l'avait épuisé.

Lors de l'enterrement de James et Lily, nous avons fait une sorte de petit pèlerinage, ou ballade pour leur mémoire, entre proches auprès de l'ancienne maison des Potter. Là, tandis que nous nous rappelions des moments passés avec nos amis décédés, nous y avons entendu quelques miaulements misérables avant de découvrir un Sooty, le chat noir de Lily, sale, maigre et affamé mais surtout encore vivant. Je crois que l'on a encore plus pleuré face à cette vision que durant toute la cérémonie funèbre. Il a été décidé que je serai sa nouvelle maîtresse mais Remus et Sue continue de prendre de ses nouvelles puisqu'il est le dernier souvenir vivant que nous détenons de Lily.

La discussion par cheminée se prolonge sur nos finances, nos logements, nos amis, notre travail...  
Je meurs d'envie de parler des souvenirs de Poudlard, on le fait un peu mais moins que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai peur, peur de le blesser, peur de faire ressurgir une souffrance qui s'éteint doucement, peur qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas là. Peur qu'il m'en veuille.

Et par dessus tout, j'ai peur de montrer ce que je pense.

Tandis que le soleil commence à se coucher, je souhaite une bonne nuit à Remus -avec décalage horaire.

-A dans deux semaines ! Je lui déclare, avec une certaine cérémonie accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.  
-Donc, dragon ou pas ?

Je pointe ma baguette sur son visage, feignant lui jeter un sort tandis que sa tête retourne dans son domicile.

Me relevant, les jambes engourdies et les genoux douloureux, je me dirige vers la cuisine afin de servir un rapide dîner à Sooty et à moi. Tandis que je sors quelques pâtes et un vieux reste de poulet rôti, j'imagine tout ce qui va se passer dans deux semaines : je vais retrouver Remus, Sue et tous les autres. Je vais aller à Poudlard, je vais revoir les professeurs de ma jeunesse et rencontrer des jeunes d'une autre génération. Je vais me remettre à parler Anglais naturellement, retourner sur les lieux de mon enfance. Mon esprit se tourne doucement vers le passé, comme pour m'y habituer, pour me laisser le temps de me rappeler...L'époque où l'on pouvait parler librement de Sirius Black, sans haine dans la voix, sans mépris sur le visage, sans tristesse dans notre coeur.

Sans le vouloir, je laisse tomber un verre que je venais de sortir du placard. Cette pensée me fait tellement souffrir : j'ai l'impression que Remus me verrait comme étant toujours amoureuse de lui si je lui disais ce que je pensais. Mais c'est faux. Il devrait être le premier à le savoir pourtant !  
C'est juste que tout cela est tellement impensable : Sirius, trahir James et Lily ? Non ! Non...  
Cela va faire à peu près 6 ans que tout s'est détruit. Chacun, nous reconstruisons les morceaux, nous vivons nos nouvelles vies, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Peut être que les autres ressentent la même chose mais pas Remus en tout cas...La dernière fois que j'ai voulu aborder le sujet, il m'a bien fait comprendre par une colère noire qu'il était hors de question de douter de la culpabilité de Sirius. Il en a trop souffert pour en parler encore aujourd'hui, mais moi, j'ai justement besoin d'exprimer mes doutes, mes angoisses, mes peurs. Peut être parce que je n'étais pas là, peut être que je m'en veux : je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, si j'étais restée, Sirius n'aurait pas changé, que j'aurais pu lui éviter cette erreur.  
Mais en suis-je vraiment capable ? Là n'est plus la question.

Le véritable problème, la véritable raison pour laquelle je doute de la culpabilité, ou plutôt que je voudrais en douter, de cet ancien ami est autre que sa proximité avec James ou mon absence.  
La vérité est qu'il me manque.  
Il me manque autant que les autres. Non, plus que les autres. Il est encore de ce monde mais je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir, lui parler à cause de ce qu'il a fait. Je voudrais tellement lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, comme je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça, de nous avoir abandonnés, de les avoir tués. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, j'en suis certaine, mais cet ancien amour a comme renforcé mon amitié, m'empêchant de le haïr. Si on y ajoute en plus mon absence lors de cette guerre, il est parfaitement logique que je me retrouve dans cette situation ambiguë : les souvenirs sont toujours trop douloureux, on s'acharne sur le coupable avec une cruauté que je ne connaissais pas de certains...Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je veux faire moi aussi ? Je le sais coupable, je ne doute pas de ça mais plus de mon propre comportement, car toute cette rancoeur qu'on dirige contre cet homme, j'ai l'impression de la recevoir puisque, au fond de moi, je crois toujours que c'est à cause de mon inattention, mon éloignement qu'il a commis ces crimes.

Je ne doute pas de sa responsabilité, mais de la mienne : puis-je me venger sur lui, m'assurer que j'en ai le droit, avoir la légitimité de le faire souffrir ?

Si seulement il m'avait jeté dès le début. Je sais que jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi heureuse que durant cette époque où je l'aimais tout en étant son amie, mais...

-Merrroooow.  
-Iiiik ! Sooty ! Lâche ma jambe, tu me fais mal !

Je me penche pour donner sa pâtée au chat noir comme l'ébène tout en ramassant le verre -heureusement intact- que j'ai laissé s'échapper de ma main puis je me relève brutalement en levant les yeux vers le ciel afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler : je dois être courageuse ! Je dois rester souriante...

-Allez ! Haut les coeurs Sooty ! Dans deux semaines, tu reverras Sue et Remus !

Le matou garde la queue dressée et ronronne en dévorant le contenu de sa gamelle. Je le fixe un moment avant de me mettre moi même à table tout en commençant à travailler mon futur discours à voix haute, toute seule, dans ma cuisine.

* * *

Note:

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. En tout cas, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de revoir ma petite Lynna, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'écrire une fanfiction. Et vous, ça vous fait quoi de revoir Miss-Cruche ?  
Ca vous donne envie de laisser des Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le second chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de revoir les anciens lecteurs...Et ravie d'en rencontrer des nouveaux ! Et pour la première fois, on va rencontrer Sue ! La fameuse Sue qui n'a été vue qu'une seule fois dans Amitié douloureuse, durant un flash back ! J'esoère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu plus osé.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est Lalouisablack qui prends la parole.  
_Note de LaLouisaBlack :/  
Ahhhhh ! C'est mon tour de squatter chez Taka !!!! J'ai quelques minutes (avant d'être réquisitionnée pour préparage de toast) pour vous parler de cette magnifique(ou pas) auteur, et de sa toute nouvelle histoire, Reconstruction. Autant vous avouer que sans le G4 (cet abominable regroupement d'auteurs farfelues dont le but ultime est de dominer le monde fanfictionnel, mais chut, c'est un secret =P), cette fiction n'existerait pas.  
C'est peut-être faux, mais comme je suis peu modeste, je préfère dire qu'une partie (importante ou pas, j'en sais rien) découle de conversations MSN aussi farfelues et décousues que les auteurs en elles-mêmes, coupées des « J'ai faim » de certaines miss, et des blagues (nulles bien souvent, cela va sans dire) pullulant dans l'esprit des G4istes. J'avoue aussi que Taka s'est souvent arraché les cheveux pour nous ramener dans le droit chemin de sa fanfiction, et qu'après de longs mois de non-existence, Reconstruction a fini par naître. Grâce au G4, grâce à Anwa et sa Sev'attitude, Eliane et ses « aidons Taka, tout de même », moi et quelques idées jolies mais que l'auteur n'aimait pas (=P), mais surtout grâce à Taka et son acharnement, sa Sirius'attitude, et ses zolis dessins.  
Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture =)  
Louisa, toute émue d'avoir sa place dans les notes d'auteur._

**Chapitre 2 :** _Ca fait si longtemps !_

_-Tu me le jures ? pria-t-elle tandis que son visage reprenait des couleurs._

_-Oui oui, je le jure…Tu peux me…murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux avec une expression douloureuse et gênée._

_-Comment ça je… ?_

_Le regard de Lynna descendit de la figure de son désormais complice pour tomber sur sa poitrine en grande partie dévoilée vu l'absence de chemise._

_Elle poussa un grand cri et rejeta Remus dehors avant de s'habiller en vitesse._

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Hihi. Ca fait toujours bizarre au nombril les portoloins, c'est à la limite du désagréable mais ça me fait rigoler toute seule. Voilà, maintenant les autres passagers me regardent bizarrement.

-Nous sommes arrivé, veuillez vous détacher du portoloin après avoir pris vos bagages en mains, en cas de pertes, déposez votre déclaration au bureau des douanes des transports magiques. Toute déclaration déposée 24 heures après le voyage sera automatiquement refusée. Les transports sorciers « Magic Hollidays » vous souhaitent un agréable séjour au Royaume Uni ! lance une voix féminine provenant de nulle part.

Je prends mon sac et le panier de Sooty qui miaule comme un dément -il déteste les voyages quand il est enfermé- puis me dirige en compagnie des autres voyageurs -une vieille sorcière toute décrépie et un homme avec une oreille derrière la tête entre autre- vers la sortie. Après avoir traversé un long couloir muni d'une seule porte, j'arrive enfin dans l'immense hall du ministère de la magie britannique. Je prends une grande inspiration, fière d'être rentrée chez moi, voulant profiter de cet instant précieux mais mon chat continue de hurler à la mort tout en griffant sa prison d'osier, faisant tourner la tête de quelques employés curieux. Je soupire mais je garde mon sourire, puis je m'avance vers la première cheminée du mur de gauche, lieu où je suis censée retrouver mes amis -la fontaine de la fraternité étant toujours prise d'assaut par toute sorte de sorciers et créatures magiques, il y est bien plus dur d'y retrouver une connaissance. Je pose le panier par terre puis en sors le félin qui plante ses griffes dans mes mains : je ne sais pas si c'est par panique ou par vengeance mais j'ignore le geste -j'ai connu pire. Enfin je le prends contre mon épaule afin qu'il sente ma présence tout en regardant le monde qui passe sous nos yeux.

Sooty est plutôt social comme chat : ayant vécu presque six ans à Poudlard, il a vu beaucoup de personnes différentes et n'a pas vraiment peur des humains. Nous observons tout les deux un petit groupe de gobelins à la démarche saccadée quand quelqu'un pianote sur mon bras. Je me retourne en sursautant quand je reconnais Remus, fatigué, épuisé même, mais Remus malgré tout !

Ravie, je m'avance vers lui, dans l'attente d'une étreinte mais c'était oublier le chat qui me donna un puissant coup de griffe accompagné d'un grognement dissuasif, sa queue battant contre mon ventre de mécontentement. Avec un sourire d'excuse pour mon ami, je remets Sooty dans son panier, et, au bout de cinq minutes de combats -étonnant la force que détiennent les félins dans leurs pattes antérieures !- j'arrive à refermer le couvercle pour enfin me réfugier dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. En relevant la tête, nos visages se frôlent. D'un air entendu, je lui fais une rapide bise au coin de la bouche à laquelle il répond par une caresse de sa joue. Enfin, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, je reprends mes affaires et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie « moldue ».

-Je m'attendais à voir Sue, elle n'a pas pu venir ou elle m'a oubliée ?

-Elle a préféré t'attendre à l'extérieur, de peur de croiser M. Croupton.

-Comment ça ?

Sue travail au département de la justice magique, ce qui nous étonne encore, mais finalement, elle semble apprécier son travail et être un bon élément.

-Elle a un dossier qui a deux semaine de retard et elle ne voulait pas se faire séquestrer par son patron alors qu'elle venait t'attendre...Donc elle nous attend dans un pub, pas loin d'ici.

Bon, c'est un bon élément, impartiale et tout, le seul problème est qu'elle déteste certaines partie de son travail, les délaissant au possible, comme moi et mes anciens devoirs d'arithmancie.

Après une petite marche de dix minutes, sous le soleil renaissant d'avril et les plaintes infinies de Sooty, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Ce dernier avait réussi à sentir un petit chien errant, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une serpillère, qui trottinait près de nous et avait émit un tel cri d'horreur que le chien avait fait un bond de trente centimètres avant de s'enfuir en couinant. En rentrant dans le pub on remarque tout de suite où se trouve Sue. Certes, nous ne la voyons pas, mais avec elle c'est toujours pareil : l'attroupement d'homme est un signe qui ne trompe pas. Avec l'aide de Remus j'arrive enfin à traverser la mini marée humaine, qui est assez déçue de voir un autre mâle arriver, et à apercevoir mon amie. Je n'ose faire un geste face à elle, la joie entrave ma parole, tentant de retenir les larmes d'émotions provoquées par ces retrouvailles. Puis, Sue, toujours aussi belle avec ces cheveux épais et son allure élancée, m'attrape dans ses bras.

-Lynna ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Oh, tu n'as pas changé : pas un seul kilo de perdu !

La seconde d'après, je me débattais pour retourner en Roumanie et ne plus jamais voir cette pimbêche de Sue Winston. Remus me retient un bras tout en affichant un sourire en coin malgré lui. Il a fallut que Sue s'excuse -et arrête de rigoler- pour que j'accepte de rester. Nous décidons alors de nous rendre chez le garçon de la bande. A la suite d'un rapide transplanage, nous prenons place dans le salon qui, depuis deux semaines, semble avoir subi un grand ménage. J'ai envie de demander si cela a été réalisé uniquement pour moi mais je m'abstiens : Sue n'est pas au courant que je vais rester chez Remus pour d'autres raison que celle purement financière, et elle a un don pour comprendre les allusions, d'où son travail d'ailleurs. D'un coup de baguette, j'ouvre le panier en osier avant de l'envoyer -une fois vide- avec ma valise contre les escaliers, en attendant d'aller les ranger à l'étage. Le félin, d'un bond gracile, saute sur le canapé à côté de Remus qui lui offre quelques caresses et autres attentions qui le font ronronner.

Je m'étire avant de débuter la discussion sur les derniers évènements en Angleterre, dans la vie de mes amis, de leur famille, et de parler de la mienne.

-Comment va ta mère ? Demande Sue avec intérêt.

-Oh, ça va, elle fait un peu la tête à mon père pour une histoire de salle de bain mais ou sinon, elle reste en forme.

-Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu « pas en forme », rigole Remus, légèrement gêné.

Ma mère est une femme au tempérament de feu ce qui peut être aussi bien que mal. Etrangement, elle ne se fatigue jamais ce qui, selon les gens extérieur au cercle des proches, est un don mais pour les autres, une malédiction. Je crois que ma bonne humeur constante provient de sa force. Mon père, quant à lui, est un homme qui ressemble énormément à M. Sigurd : très calme, un peu bourru et stricte, plus avec moi que ma soeur d'ailleurs, ce qui a provoqué de grande dispute lors de ma petite enfance. Notre famille détient tellement de caractères différents et farfelus qu'il est toujours très embarrassant d'inviter des amis. Heureusement, mes amis sont eux aussi « farfelus ».

-Et ta soeur ? Demande avec politesse Remus.

Je lui jette un regard noir auquel il répond par un sourire d'excuse : je hais ma soeur. En réalité, je l'aime bien, elle était plutôt sympa quand on était petite mais, désormais, alors que je suis plutôt petite et avec quelques kilos à perdre, elle a décidé d'être grande, svelte, séduisante et surtout, elle a choisi de me le montrer : elle a un travail génial -médicomage pour enfant- un salaire fabuleux et elle est fiancée à un homme riche. Je la hais ! On m'a toujours comparé à elle durant toute mon enfance.

-Pas la peine de montrer les crocs, Lynna, me lance mon amie. Tu sais très bien que moi c'est l'inverse et j'en souffre aussi : je suis plus belle, plus intelligente, j'ai un meilleur travail et un meilleur salaire, j'ai toujours tout mieux fait que ma soeur et pourtant c'est elle qu'on félicite, soupire-t-elle.

-Peut être est-ce à cause de tes fréquentations, je chantonne.

-C'est faux ! C'est parce qu'on ne m'offrait pas assez d'attention que j'ai décidé d'aller en chercher.... « autre part », finit elle avec un air coquin.

-Moi j'aurai aimé avoir un frère, avoue timidement Remus.

-Moi aussi, il m'aurait présenté ses amis, continue Sue, inépuisable sur le sujet.

J'offre un sourire consolateur à Remus qui y répond avant de faire apparaître quelques boissons. Je commence à parler en long et en large de mon emploi et de mon enthousiasme à aller faire une présentation à Poudlard. Commence alors le déballage de souvenirs en tout genre, du plus heureux aux plus ridicules -étrangement, je suis toujours l'un des acteurs principaux dans ceux-ci...C'est inquiétant. Sue nous déballe des affaires judiciaires sans aucune pudeur mais, en y regardant de plus près, on remarque qu'aucun nom ni traits particuliers ne s'échappent de sa bouche. Remus nous écoute, précisant parfois un point, posant une question ou deux, donnant son avis sur un sujet...Et me jetant de temps à autre un regard plus insistant, me dérangeant légèrement, au point que je me met à triturer mes vêtements, au cas où... On aborde le sujet des voisins de Remus -des maniaques du barbecue à ce qu'il nous dit- quand je me rappelle des miens, et surtout de Josh. Je leur en ai déjà parlé dans des lettres, surtout à Sue : si elle sait comment séduire n'importe quel homme, elle sait aussi les faire fuir afin qu'on la laisse tranquille, et je voulais bénéficier de ce genre de conseils.

-N'empêche que je suis bien contente d'avoir pu fuir Josh, ses regards appuyés et ses sales remarques grivoises...

-Pour finir avec celle encore plus dirigées de Sue, signale Remus.

-Hey ! Fait la concernée, outrée.

-Oui mais celles de Sue ne me sont pas destinées...

-Que tu crois ma petite coquine...

-...Et moins graveleuse, je continue, ignorant superbement ma voisine de fauteuil qui s'amuse à laisser une main baladeuse sur mon épaule.

Avais-je dit cette phrase sur un ton de défi ? Parce que Sue l'a prit comme tel : elle lança en guise de réponse une phrase qui scella une expression d'écœurement sur nos visages pendant au moins une minute. Mais où est-ce qu'elle a appris ce genre de choses ? On était plutôt polis à Poudlard...

-Bon ben je crois qu'on peut annuler le repas, je n'ai plus faim, murmura Remus, presque effrayé par la facilité avec laquelle notre amie avait détruit ses clichés sur les filles douces et innocentes.

-Petite nature, siffla Sue.

-Euh...Et comment va Ludo ? On entend parler de lui jusqu'en Roumanie ! Vous êtes resté en contact avec lui ? Je demande précipitamment pour éviter des tensions et surtout penser à autre chose.

-Je me le suis fait, répond Sue avec le plus grand calme.

Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, puis me tourne vers Remus, dans l'attente d'une réponse plus sérieuse.

-Moi aussi, m'affirme-t-il, avec le même calme.

Une seconde de silence passe pour ensuite laisser place à d'immenses éclats de rire. Ca fait du bien de retrouver ses amis. J'apprends que si Katty n'a pu venir c'est à cause de son voyage de noces et que la plupart des amis de sexe masculins étant en couple, les petites-amies ont refusé qu'ils prennent part aux festivités sachant que Sue serait présente.

-Pourtant je ne pique pas les mecs des autres, s'étonne-t-elle.

-Je pense que c'est le comportement des dits « mecs » qui les inquiétaient, précise Remus.

-Ah...J'ai l'impression que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi en matière d'homme.

-Normal, nous on ne vit pas parmi les Nifleurs des plages ! Ricane Lupin.

-Tu peux parler, le loup-garou.

Nous en sommes au débat sur les nouvelles réformes à propos des taxes sur les potions quand dix heures sonnent. Ayant une journée chargée le lendemain, Sue décide de nous abandonner : elle fait une bise à Remus qui rougit -ce qui me fait pouffer- avant de monter mes affaires à l'étage puis elle me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

Chose que j'avais prévue depuis un moment car voilà six ans que j'attends et deux semaines que je prépare minutieusement mon plan. Au moment où ses cheveux caressent mon visage, je lui murmure de ma voix la plus faible mais la plus rapide :

-Ne réagit pas. Demain, 7h45, ton bureau.

Elle m'écarte de son corps, un sourire -trop naturel pour ses lèvres pulpeuses et taquines- sur son visage, ses mains glissant sur les miennes.

-J'espère te voir bientôt, je lui dis en souriant, tandis que Remus redescend au salon, comprimant avec une légère et courte insistance la main droite de mon amie.

-Il y a intérêt ! Réplique-t-elle en répondant à ma pression de son autre main.

Nous lui disons au revoir tandis qu'elle nous souhaite une bonne nuit avant de transplaner, sûrement chez elle. Je regarde la porte se refermer sur la rue sombre et vide, soulagée qu'elle ait compris. Désormais, il faut qu'elle accepte...Mais ça attendra demain.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? Je propose à Remus qui s'approchait des restes de notre apéritif.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de perdre tous mes verres d'un seul coup.

Je souffle avec dédain avant de monter les escaliers tout en lui râlant dessus.

-Je ne suis pas aussi balourde ! Je me bats contre des gryffons et des quintaped ! Et, à ce que je sache, j'ai toujours tous mes membres à leur plaaAAAAA...Aouch !

J'ai l'impression que toute la crédibilité de mon discours s'est effondré avec moi lorsque j'ai trébuché sur la septième marche.

-Tu disais, Lynna-patatras ? susurre Remus avec un air malicieux.

Je sais qu'il attendait la moindre occasion pour placer ce surnom idiot que Peeves lui a apprit. Je ne lui réponds pas, trop concentrée à ne pas couiner lamentablement, les mains plaquées sur mon dos qui semble avoir tout pris. Mon ami m'aide à me relever avant de retourner à sa tâche, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je rentre dans sa chambre et m'affale sur le lit un rien trop moelleux de Remus, tout en examinant sa chambre : tout semble bien rangé -mais la chaussette qui traînait il y a deux semaines alors ? A moins qu'il n'ai fait le ménage ici aussi uniquement pour ma venue-, deux trois photos semblables à celle de mon bureau sont exposées sur une table de chevet et une épaisse commode en bois, le papier peint clair s'abîme de part et d'autre, certaines tâches cachées par une lampe, un gadget sorcier, un livre. Il y a un certain nombre de livres dans la salle : sous la table de chevet, sur l'étagère près de la porte...J'imagine qu'il doit même y en avoir sous le lit et un dans la taie d'oreiller. Remus ne lit pas tant que ça, et certains des ouvrages ici présents n'ont peut être jamais été ouvert mais il n'ose pas jeter les livres. Je regarde les photos, même si je les connais par cœur : un portrait de James et Lily prise durant leur mariage, moi durant une ballade en forêt à l'époque où nous étions en couple, Katty, Sue, Remus, Peter, Ludo, James, Lily et moi pour les vingt ans de Sue -une soirée mémorable, surtout grâce aux stripteaseurs et au fait que nous devions arriver déguisés (une grande difficulté pour Lily, alors enceinte de Harry).

C'est Sirius qui a pris cette photo. Elle est un peu de travers, à cause du fait qu'il était hilare face à nos déguisements -et peut être aussi à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà commencé à consommer en début de soirée. Il n'est présent sur aucune des photos. Je me demande où Remus range celles où il l'est. Les miennes sont dans une boîte normalement cachée sous une lame de parquet situé devant ma table de chevet. Mais pour ce voyage, je l'ai apporté...Dans cette boîte se trouve aussi la lettre que mon ami m'a écrit, la lettre où il m'a tout raconté, la lettre par laquelle j'ai appris la mort de Lily.

Je la garde, je la connais par cœur et elle me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je la lis mais, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je la garde.

Je sursaute quand Remus entre dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? s'inquiète-t-il, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Il fallait demander ça avant, je bougonne en me roulant dans les couvertures.

Il soupire mais je sais qu'il sourit encore. Sa main glisse de mes cheveux à mon épaule -je frissonne-, avant de longer mes côtes.

-Sue est toujours aussi sulfureuse...Ca m'étonne que vous n'ayez jamais couché ensemble.

-Elle est un peu trop excentrique à mon goût...Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit intéressée pas les loups garous.

-Moi non plus, je certifie en le regardant avec l'air le plus naturel du monde.

Il me considère d'un œil glacial avant de sourire à nouveau et de passer un bras et une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. J'essaye de ne pas afficher le moindre contentement tandis qu'il rapproche son visage du mien.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi t'es tu installée dans mon lit ?

-Plus proche des escaliers que la chambre d'ami, je déclare, plus sur le ton d'une question que d'une réponse.

-C'est faux, murmure-t-il avec malice.

-Plus moelleux pour mon dos meurtri, je choisi alors qu'il s'allonge sur moi.

Soudain, un frisson traverse mon corps alors que Remus embrasse ma nuque, ses mains plaquant fermement mes hanches contre le matelas. Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux d'un air distrait tandis qu'il se place entre mes jambes.

-D'ailleurs, où est Sooty ? je me demande, me rappelant subitement de l'existence du chat noir.

-Tais toi, m'ordonne une voix contre mon oreille, la chaleur du souffle caressant ma nuque tandis que je sens l'impatience monter dans le corps qui se colle au mien.

Je m'exécute, aidant mon ami à me déshabiller.

Malgré notre rupture, Remus et moi couchons encore ensemble : nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, nous savons parfaitement où nous allons -nulle part- et nous sommes extrêmement proches. Et puisque nous ne nous voyons que très peu, l'ambiguïté n'a pas le temps de s'installer entre nous. Bien sûr, nous avons des histoires chacun de notre côté, des flirts, des petits et petites amis. Dans ce genre de situation, qui n'est arrivé que deux fois sachant que je ne viens que rarement en Angleterre, nous préférons nous abstenir, mais sinon, pourquoi ne pas profiter l'un de l'autre ? Si nous gardons cela secret, c'est autant pour l'excitation de l'interdit, et du flirt issu uniquement du désir, que pour nos connaissances : nous ne voulons pas recevoir des leçons de morales puisqu'on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous sommes juste d'excellents amis qui s'amusent de temps en temps au lit. Même Sue n'est pas au courant, bien qu'elle soit très proche de nous : on sait très bien qu'elle prendrait un immense plaisir à hurler la nouvelle sur les toits.

Parfois, je me rappelle des débuts de notre relations, non pas quand Remus m'a demandé de sortir avec lui en septième année, mais avant, lorsque j'étais encore amoureuse de Sirius, en sixième année. C'est grâce à cet amour que j'ai pu devenir amie avec mon amant actuel...Et à chaque fois que j'y pense, je me met à rigoler comme une folle en me remémorant notre première véritable discussion : en me changeant dans une cabine vestimentaire, je racontais à Lily comment je voulais séduire Sirius, avant de me rendre compte que ma meilleure amie était absente et que Lupin, à qui je n'avais presque jamais adressé la parole, avait entendu mes folies. J'ai du le plaquer dans la cabine pour lui faire jurer de ne rien dire -il savait que je n'avais pas le droit de séduire Sirius, et je m'étais trahie en parlant à tue-tête, quand je me suis aperçut que je n'avais pas de chemise. Il a accepté de rester muet sur le sujet, surtout pour sortir de la dite cabine au plus vite puis nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il m'a aidé pour Sirius...en partie.

Dire qu'à cette époque, le simple fait que je m'asseyais sur lui le rendait fébrile. Il me manque le petit Moony innocent et adolescent.

C'est horrible de se dire que tout mon bonheur présent a la même origine que mes souffrances : Sirius...Et notre contrat. Ce stupide contrat qui m'a rendu si heureuse, qui m'avait permis de me rapprocher de l'homme que j'aimais. Ce contrat qui m'a permis, plus tard, d'agrandir mon cercle d'amis, de voir Lily heureuse...De rencontrer son enfant.

Enfin, il faut que je m'occupe du présent et des amis qu'il me reste...Le passé attendra. Demain. J'embrasse l'épaule de Remus au moment même où il commençait à se mouvoir en moi, nous permettant d'oublier un moment les tourments qui nous enchaînent.

* * *

Je me réveille, l'épaule droite courbaturée...Ah oui, les bagages que j'ai porté toute la journée d'hier. Je sens une pression à côté de moi, je sais qui en est la cause. Je tourne doucement la tête pour regarder quelques mèches, rendue folles par la nuit, de mon ami. Je ne m'aventurerai pas à lui caresser le dos, à embrasser sa nuque, ni même à me serrer contre lui. Il ne faut surtout pas le réveiller. Avec un léger mouvement de panique, je me lève pour voir le réveil sur la table de chevet : 7h24. J'ai un peu de temps.

Tout doucement, en priant pour que la malédiction de la maladresse qui a été jetée sur mon ancêtre -je maintiens cette hypothèse !- ne se réalise pas en cet instant précis, je sors des draps, récupère un ou deux vêtements étalés par terre, ouvre lentement mon sac pour en sortir une nouvelle robe -l'autre étant bien trop froissée. Je jette sans cesse des regards à la masse toujours enfouie sous les couvertures, m'assurant que Remus dort toujours. Je recule doucement jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

Soudain, je percute la poignée émettant alors un tintement qui me semble assourdissant dans cette chambre silencieuse. Immobile, fixant mon ami, je cesse de respirer. Il n'a pas bougé...Je suis fière de l'avoir fatigué à ce point. Je tends la main dans mon dos, attrape le pommeau, le fait tourner avec toute les précautions du monde avant de me faufiler par l'ouverture.

Au moment où la porte se referme, je reprends ma respiration avant de sursauter, étouffant un cri de justesse, avec l'impression d'envoyer de l'air dans mon estomac étrangement, quand Sooty se jette sur mes pieds. Il doit avoir faim. Je descends les escaliers avec lui, toujours avec la plus grande discrétion, m'appuyant sur la rampe afin d'alléger mes pas pour les marches grinçantes. Dans la cuisine, d'un coup de baguette magique, je remplie une assiette de lait mais je n'ose la poser sur le carrelage, même avec un sort. Tous les sons que je produis me semblent fracassant et mes mouvement cacophoniques. Je décide donc de laisser le chat grimper sur le plan de travail. Je sors par la porte de derrière afin de me retrouver dans le jardin. Je saute par dessus les haies et une fois assez éloignée, je me demande si je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

Mais il vaut mieux prendre trop de précautions que pas assez. Même si cela signifie ne pas prendre de douche. Je relève ma manche pour voir l'heure : 7h38. Je suis tout juste dans les temps. Je me tiens droite, face à un bouleau un peu vieux.

Et je transplane.

A cette heure si, le hall du ministère de la magie est presque vide, mais je sais que dans moins de quinze minutes, il sera impossible de s'y déplacer librement. Je respire profondément, l'anxiété contractant mon ventre, la peur modifiant mes traits. Enfin, j'ose marcher en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois au niveau deux -« Département de la Justice magique » annonce la voix féminine- je m'aventure dans les couloirs avant de me rappeler que je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de Sue. Comme une idiote, ou une enfant perdue, je murmure avec pitié :

-Sue ? Où es-tu ?

Je me sens ridicule. Je commence alors à lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur les différentes portes ainsi que les panneaux d'indications. Je me retrouve en face d'une superbe porte en chêne massif avec écrit « Bureau de M. Bartemius Croupton Sr ». Je lève doucement le poing, pour frapper contre le battant quand un étau se referme sur mon poignet. Je tourne la tête et, ne voyant aucune emprise matérielle, je comprends qu'un sort me retient.

-Tu es dingue ? Me lance la voix de mon amie. Frapper à la porte de Croupton, surtout qu'il est sûrement là !

-Je croyais pouvoir t'y trouver, je marmonne en guise d'excuse.

-Moi je suis plus loin, par là-bas. Tu me demandes discrètement un service qui semble être douteux et la première chose que tu fais c'est te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Je ne réponds pas à cette remarque : si elle savait...

Je me retourne et découvre une Sue coiffée d'un chignon serré au possible, habillée d'une robe sobre et impeccable. Tout mon contraire...D'ailleurs, suis-je coiffée ? Zut...Le seul point où j'arrive à battre la beauté de Sue n'est, aujourd'hui, pas mis en valeur. Mes cheveux sont toujours ma plus grande fierté : ils sont sublimes, de l'or véritable, avec des reflets très légèrement cuivré. C'est mon plus grand trésor après mes amis...Je me souviens encore de la fois où je les ai tous perdu en une seule soirée. Douloureux souvenir...Qui mêle une nouvelle fois Sirius...

Je suis ma meilleure amie en passant mes mains entre mes cheveux emmêlés par la nuit avant de les réunir en une queue de cheval afin de donner l'impression qu'ils sont disciplinés. Sue pousse une petite porte simple et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle étroite mais remplie comme un œuf : elle ne doit pas être la seule à y travailler. Nous sommes seules, pour le moment. Nous nous faufilons entre les bureaux avant d'arriver au sien. Elle s'installe en soupirant sur son siège, quelques dossiers, qui me semblent particulièrement épais, ouvert devant elle. Elle s'étire avant de réunir ses mains devant son visage, les coudes sur le bureau. Nous nous défions du regard pendant quelques minutes. Je n'ose lui parler, lui offrir ma requête...Lily aurait tout de suite abordé la question, elle l'aurait même deviné, je le sais. Entre Sue et moi, c'est moins limpide...Mais je l'aime quand même. Enfin, elle ouvre sa bouche parfaitement maquillée, sa question se résumant en un mot :

-Alors ?

Je prends toute mon inspiration, comme si j'allais plonger dans l'eau. Je veux lui demander quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas...Alors je créé un léger détour.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

La phrase ne veut pas sortir mais il faut que je me force. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse, j'ai peur qu'elle me dénonce, je suis effrayée ! Pourtant, Sue est mon seul espoir. Jamais une phrase ne m'a semblé aussi difficile à dire

- Laisse-moi voir les archives des Mangemorts.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Alors moi, c'est Eliane, El' pour les intimes (en faite, il n'y a que Anwa qui m'appelle comme ça, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire que je trouvais ça strange __O_o ^^). Bref. Toujours est-il que, au moment où j'écris cette note, je suis en conversation msn avec Taka (ça change ^^), qui m'a demandé de faire… Sa note de chapitre…_

_Oui, c'est bien, mais je suis censée dire quoi ? O_o_

_Donc voilà, juste un petit bonjour de la part de la dernière membre du G4, en espérant que le chapitre qui suit va vous plaire, mais ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, puisque je ne l'ai pas lu (bah oui, les correctrices, c'est LLB et Anwa__ )._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : **_Tu as honte ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas aimer Sirius à sa juste valeur ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! déclara Lynna avec des expression ridiculement grandiloquentes._

_-Et toi tu dérailles à chaque fois qu'il est à trois mètres de nous, répliqua Evans avec un sourire moqueur._

_Son amie lui tira la langue en guise de réponse avant d'enfourner une dragée surprise dans sa bouche._

_-Ainsi donc tu n'arriverais pas à te contenir en présence de Black ? demanda une jeune fille de gryffondor nommée Sue. _

_-Pfeuh, comme si toi tu le pouvais…_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Je te demande pardon ?

Sue me regarde comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, affichant gravité et tristesse.

-Il faut que je vois les archives concernant les mangemorts.

-Tu as une autorisation ? réplique-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que je n'en ai pas.

-Justement, non, c'est pour ça que je te...

-Je refuse, me coupe-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre son siège, le visage interdit.

-Sue !

-Non ! Je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! Tu m'entends ? Je risque ma place et surtout nous pourrions avoir un procès ! Nos relations passées avec certains prisonniers seraient plus que compromettantes si on nous prenait !

-Je sais mais...

Je commence à sentir les larmes monter : il faut que je le fasse, justement à cause d'un prisonnier.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça d'ailleurs ?

La curiosité féminine...

-Il faut que je sache précisément ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence.

-Ca ne te servirais à rien, tu ne liras qu'horreur sur horreur...Tu sais ce qu'il faut savoir, ça suffit largement. Ce serait trop éprouvant pour toi.

-Non je ne sais pas ! Je n'étais pas là ! Je ne sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais rien su, j'ai toujours du croire sur parole vos lettres, vos messages...Et quand j'apprends qu'un ami est un traître, comment veux-tu que je me sente ?

Je commence à hurler et ma voix déraille par moment.

-JE REVE ?! Tu veux en savoir plus sur Black ! Tu insinues qu'on t'aurait menti ? Que nous serions des traîtres comme lui ! crache-t-elle avec toute la haine du monde, hurlant à son tour. Tu ne nous crois pas ? Tu es train de renier la mort de Peter, James, Lily et tous ces moldus ? Tu me dégoûtes à préférer tes sentiments de gamine et tes jolis souvenirs à la vérité, à notre souffrance !

Elle termine par une insulte m'étant dédiée, bousculant sans le vouloir l'encadré sur son bureau portant son nom complet -qu'elle déteste- et son titre tandis que les muscles de mon visages commencent à me tirer, me laissant deviner que je vais bientôt me mettre à pleurer...

-Non -ma voix s'effrite- c'est juste que je...Je 'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à le détester, il reste mon ami dans mon cœur. Peter, James et Lily sont morts à cause de lui et ça me torture de savoir que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ces sentiments !

Sue me regarde pleurer un moment, comme effrayée.

-Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? souffle-t-elle avec appréhension

-Non, je ne le suis plus du tout, je te parle d'amitié, je marmonne entre mes larmes, laissant mon amie soupirer de soulagement. Je me dis que, si je pouvais lire des papiers formels où il était écrit les crimes de Sirius, quand il a rejoint les mangemorts et ce genre de choses...Je pourrai enfin me débarrasser de lui...Ma situation est invivable ! Vous, vous avez pu voir, être certain, moi non !

Je me calme enfin, ré-apprivoisant mon souffle et ma voix tandis que Sue fixe se doigts crispés sur un dossier.

-S'il te plaît...N'en parle pas à Remus...Il ne pourrait supporter.

Elle hoche la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise. Sortant sa baguette, elle frappe trois coups sur une fenêtre qui s'ouvre alors que nous sommes sous terre. Elle se penche comme pour attraper quelque chose. Une fois redressée, elle me dépasse et s'avance vers la porte par laquelle nous sommes rentrées.

-Tu viens ?

-Où ça ? je demande, perdue.

-On va aux archives, répond-elle, me montrant l'objet qu'elle avait attrapé : une petite clé en cuivre.

-Alors...Tu acceptes...

-Je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi...je n'accepte pas qu'un de mes ex-petits-amis soit dans cette situation...Et j'ai l'impression que si, toi, sa meilleure amie, tu pouvais le haïr, je le pourrais aussi.

Je reste immobile face à Sue qui me regarde avec inquiétude : alors je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas réussir à en vouloir totalement à Sirius Black ?

Nous nous mettons alors en marche vers la salle désirée, marchant à pas de loup devant le bureau de . Je regarde mon amie qui avance d'un pas décidé devant moi : c'est vrai qu'elle est sortie avec Sirius durant notre derrière année scolaire...Certes cela n'a pas duré entre eux, renforçant l'image de Casanova que Sirius détenait malgré lui, alors que c'était surtout à cause du tempérament un peu trop taquin de Sue qui lui faisait peur. Sirius n'a jamais été un coureur de jupon, c'était les filles qui le cherchaient...Il s'en voulait énormément de les faire pleurer donc il se forçait à les accepter...Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive...Moi et mon contrat.

Nous arrivons enfin devant une porte noire, qui semble surchargée de sorts de protection. Je me demande si Azkaban est aussi protégé que cette salle.

-Tu as de la chance que Bones ne soit pas là, d'habitude il arrive bien plus tôt et surveille cette zone mais ces temps ci il est un peu trop occupé, ou plutôt il doit faire ça pour nous embêter...même si aujourd'hui ça nous arrange...Je l'engueulerai quand même et en parlerai à M. Croupton, ronchonne-t-elle. Quel imbécile ce William...Tss.

Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur ce « Bones »qui semble mettre ma meilleure amie dans un état de mauvaise humeur terrible. Il y a des gens, comme ça, qui nous sont antipathique et nous rendent nerveuses. Je la comprends parfaitement, pour moi, c'est Josh.

Sue rentre la clé dans l'une des nombreuses serrures puis murmure une incantation sur une deuxième avant de dessiner un signe du bout du doigt sur une troisième. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre, laissant s'échapper un nuage de poussière. Le lieu est sombre, aucune lumière n'y pénètre. Sue lance un sort aux chandeliers disposés ça et là dans la salle, mais l'obscurité ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller. Je reste collée à mon amie, de peur qu'un classeur ou qu'une boîte ne m'avale puis, nous nous retrouvons en face d'une rangée d'armoires taillées dans l'ébène, toutes plus imposantes les une que les autres..

-Otwórz się na prawo!

Je reconnais la langue comme étant du polonais. J'ai déjà eut à faire à des polonais, pour une histoire de Kappas...Ils sont plutôt gentils -les polonais, pas les Kappas !- Face à l'ordre de Sue, les armoires ouvrent une à une leurs portes, dévoilant ainsi des centaines de dossiers entassés, de coffres et de chemises en papier. Tout cela me donne une impression de désordre mais je me rends compte qu'aucune feuille ne dépasse, qu'aucun dossier n'est ouvert...

-Voilà, Lynna, ce sont les archives des vingt dernières années. Pour pouvoir ouvrir la dernière armoire -elle me montre une ombre plus loin- il faut être encore plus haut placé. Je pense que seul le ministre de la magie, le chef du magenmagot et le directeur de ce département peuvent le faire donc je ne peux rien pour toi à ce niveau là. Plus tu vas vers la droite, plus tu es dans le récent. Je pense que c'est par là que tu trouveras des informations sur...Black. Je te laisse, je retourne travailler, alors même si je ferme la porte, soit discrète. Je reviens te chercher dans deux trois heures, d'accord ?

-Oui...Encore merci !

Sue ne réponds pas et s'en va. Au bout d'une minute, j'entends la porte se refermer et je me retrouve seule, faces aux étagères remplies de crimes et d'atrocités. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers l'armoire interdite, priant intérieurement que le dossier « Black » ne se trouve pas à l'intérieur.

Quoique, si c'était le cas, je pourrai continuer d'apprécier...

Je me prends la tête entre les mains puis la secoue comme pour chasser cette folle remarque.

Je pioche un classeur sur la première étagère de droite et le parcours rapidement. Il reporte le meurtre des Prewett, le nombre de mangemort, les raisons, les sorts utilisés, leur cellules...

Je me sens nauséeuse : j'ai connu les Prewett, très rapidement, l'un d'eux s'était marié à une Black, Sirius m'en avait parlé. Je respire longuement, je savais que cela allait être dur mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je ne suis pas là pour me rappeler de tout ceux que ce monde a perdu mais pour connaître la vérité.

J'ouvre au fur et à mesure différents dossiers, je n'ose m'occuper des coffres -je devine qu'ils doivent contenir les effets personnels des mangemorts ou des éléments utilisé pour l'enquête -je frissonne à l'idée d'y trouver des membres humains, comme pour le doigt de Peter. Mon âme commence à vaciller dans ces ténèbres, je commence à avoir des difficultés à lire la moindre feuille, ouvrir le moindre classeur. Je me mets à pleurer et à réclamer silencieusement de l'aide lorsque je lis le meurtre d'une fillette de cinq ans. La salle m'étouffe, je commence à me sentir de plus en plus mal. Je décide de refermer le dossier, toujours en larme, puis d'en ouvrir un autre -tortures-, un autre -violence-, un autre -destruction-, encore un autre -tromperie-, et toujours rien sur lui...Jusqu'à ce que je fasse tomber une chemise en cherchant à faire sortir un énorme cahier. La chemise est bien plus fine que le reste, indécemment fine, elle ne doit pas contenir plus de cinq feuilles ! Peut être un simple vol durant une bataille entre les aurors et des partisans de Voldemort.

Je tends la main pour la ranger lorsque j'aperçois entre mes doigts les lettres « c » et « k » qui se suivent. Mon cœur manque un battement tandis que mon bras tremble comme une feuille. Je le prends à pleine main et je lis un nom qui me déçoit autant qu'il m'attriste : « Regulus Black ».

Le petit frère de Sirius, celui qu'il avait voulu protéger des mangemorts, celui dont il regrettait la proximité fraternelle, celui dont il m'avait tant parlé, me confiant ses craintes et ses rêves à son sujet lorsque nous étions assis au bord du lac, jetant quelques cailloux dans l'eau de temps en temps.

Je me remémore les rares moments où j'ai croisé Regulus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux, je l'imaginais même triste...très triste. Je me souviens très bien de ce que je pensais à cette époque...Ce n'est pas Sirius qui nous accable, c'est son absence.

Comme aujourd'hui, comme en ce moment, comme depuis bientôt six ans.

Les larmes se remettent à rouler sur mes joues, je renifle bruyamment puis éclate en sanglot tout en serrant contre moi la dernière trace du petit frère, à genoux, le corps secoué de spasmes, penchée en avant, comme si j'allais vomir. J'aurais tellement voulu vous protéger ! Si je le pouvais, je le ferai ! Si on me donnait une seconde chance, afin de vous rendre heureux...Revenez, je vous en supplie ! Je n'y arrive pas sans vous tous...

Pourquoi Sirius nous a-t-il trahit ? Lui qui détestait la magie noire ? Nous a-t-il bernés depuis le début ? N'était-il pas heureux avec nous ?

Au moment où Sue vient me chercher, je continue de pleurer, le nom du cadet des Black contre moi. Elle me lève d'un bras, me chuchotant qu'il faut partir, et qu'elle me l'avait bien dit que je me ferai du mal. Je m'en fiche. Je veux les aider. Je veux fuir mais rester. Je veux mourir...C'est de ma faute.

-Zamknij się do obrony, murmure-t-elle aux armoires, après y avoir fourré la chemise que je tenais, qui se referment violemment

Elle me tire avec elle, une fois sortie de la salle, je retrouve un peu mes esprits mais Sue ne me lâche pas avant d'être dehors. Par chance nous n'avons croisés personnes avant le hall où peu de personne ne nous a remarqué, trop occupés par leurs affaires. On se dirige vers le pub où nous nous étions retrouvés la veille. C'est uniquement une fois assise en face d'une assiette remplie de victuailles que je reprends totalement le contrôle de mon âme. Je me sens même honteuse d'avoir agit d'une telle manière et de l'état dans lequel mon amie m'a retrouvée mais je vais tout de même beaucoup mieux. Je bois lentement le verre d'eau que me tends mon amie et, comme si le liquide lavait mes passions, je me sens renaître. Je pousse un long soupir, soulagée d'être dans un lieu un peu plus lumineux et vivant.

-Franchement, je n'aurai pas du te laisser là bas, soupire Sue, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolée, j'ai craqué mais je te promets que ça ne recommencera pas, je murmure, toujours un peu désemparée mais rassurée aussi.

-Comment ca ? Il n'est pas question que tu y retournes !

-S'il te plaît !

Elle me regarde, furieuse -contre qui ? Je ne sais pas- et perturbée à la fois avant de me dire qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Donc j'ai réussi à la convaincre. Ce qui n'est pas très glorieux de ma part : je m'en veux pour elle, je lui fais risquer sa place et son intégrité dans le ministère...Je n'ai pas d'excuse, juste une explication...Mais rien pour l'aider elle. J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose en retour.

-Est-ce que tu as au moins trouvé quelque chose ? Demande Sue, tentant de prendre un ton sévère mais qui transpire l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

-Euh...Non...Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le dossier.

Elle pousse une exclamation de dédain, levant les yeux au ciel quand soudain, je me rappelle qu'elle était déjà dans le département de la justice magique lors de l'arrestation de Sirius...peut être qu'elle sait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire à ce propos ? Comment s'est déroulée l'affaire ? Je lui demande, comme si c'était la première fois que je la rencontrais et que je désirais écrire un article sur le sujet.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que les autres...Et peut être moins, répond elle rapidement, fermant les yeux avec douleur comme pour éviter d'y repenser. Je n'étais qu'une nouvelle, je terminais tout juste mes études de droit magique...On ne confiait pas ce genre d'affaire à une novice.

-D'accord...Peut être que tu as eu des échos, des proches, des supérieurs...

-Non !

-Les journaux ?

-Tu les as lus comme moi.

-Oui, enfin non, je n'en ai lu aucun qui a parlé du procès, était-ce à huis clos ? Trop secret ? Tu sais comment il s'est déroulé ?

-Il n'y en a pas eu, réponds mon amie avec l'air le plus neutre qui puisse exister, comme si elle parlait des travaux publiques sur le trottoir d'en face.

J'ouvris la bouche, comme pour hurler ma question, mon ventre se contractant et mes poings se serrant mais l'air se bloqua avant de sortir de ma gorge, me donnant l'impression d'avoir crier tout en sachant que non.

-Inutile, il y avait tellement de témoin, dont un bon nombre de moldus à qui le département des catastrophes magiques a du effacer la mémoire...Tant de dégât...Il était évident que..., Sue ne termina pas sa phrase mais eut une petite grimace en guise de réponse à ma question silencieuse.

-Mais c'est illégal ! C'est ce qui se faisait dans les pires tyrannies ! je m'exclame, affolée, oubliant le véritable sujet, outrée que mes amis ait laissé faire ça.

-Tu le défends désormais ? Demande-t-elle avec un soupçon de reproche.

Je me reprends...Que fais-je exactement ? Je cherche à le haïr ou à le protéger ?...Non, je veux être sur que je _peux_ le haïr et pour cela, je _veux_ que Sue démonte tous mes arguments. C'est pour cela que nous avons cette discussion et que je fouille les archives, de plus, cela me permet d'en savoir plus sur mes amis. Oui, je me suis enfin rendu compte que je ne savais rien de ce que vivaient mes proches à l'époque...Cette me pensée me torture.

-Ca aurait prit trop de temps, un procès pour ce genre d'acte doit prendre plusieurs années dans des périodes de paix, on ne pouvait laisser des criminels dehors durant tout ce temps ! Surtout autant ! Et Barty Croupton avait commencé à appliquer cette méthode alors...

-Pour tous ? je demande effarée

-Oui...Tous....Sauf son fils. Et les mangemorts qui « étaient avec lui » lors de la capture, termine-t-elle sur un ton funeste.

Sue commence à me raconter le terrible épisode de l'emprisonnement de Croupton Jr, mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, perdue dans mes propres remords.

Je n'étais pas seulement à l'étranger, j'étais dans un autre monde...Un monde inquiet mais pas terrorisé, un monde complexe mais dans lequel on pouvait faire confiance aux gens, dans lequel on pouvait rire, un monde dans lequel on pouvait vivre...Je me permets de juger ces personnes alors que j'ai fuit la guerre ? J'aurai du rester, ne serait-ce que pour afficher mon opinion car désormais, celle-ci ne vaut presque rien. Je suis totalement étrangère à ce qu'ont vécu ceux qui étaient présent. J'ai été lâche, comme me l'a dit Lily un jour...J'ai abandonné mes amis, je me suis trouvée des excuses...Non, il ne faut pas que je pense ça. Je dois justement haïr Sirius comme les autres le haïssent, ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est devenu mangemort. Il faut que je chasse cette ignorance des actes de Sirius, afin que je puisse le détester comme les autres. Je n'y arriverai pas seule, et c'est dans ce travail que Sue doit m'aider.

Mon amie termine son récit sur la famille Croupton, expliquant que malgré ses efforts depuis six ans, le pauvre homme risque de se faire muter, puis le silence s'installe entre nous. Nous regardons nos assiettes, chacune perdue dans ses sombres réflexions.

Soudain, elle me pose une question que je n'osais pas penser, et encore moins prononcer, la question que j'évitais depuis toujours, celle qui me terrorise, surtout par rapport à ce que pourrait penser Remus.

-Le charme de Sirius a joué contre lui, montrant qu'il pouvait tromper les gens...Dis, tu le ressens comment, toi, qui a été comme moi...amoureuse de lui ?

J'avale un morceau de pomme de terre de travers, devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate puis bégaye une réponse

-Ben, justement, j'ai l'impression que « ça » a comme renforcé mon amitié pour lui, tu vois ? Et c'est ce même effet qui m'empêche de le rejeter de mon cœur autant que je le voudrai. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de...Enfin...

-Tu as honte ?

-Comment ?

Je la regarde, stupéfaite par cette question : Sirius a été mon ami, je l'aimais à une époque et je n'ai pas à rejeter ce souvenir, je suis fière d'avoir été amoureuse et ravie d'avoir vécu tant de choses ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me pose cette question. Soudain je me retiens, d'abord parce que sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai encore pensé à mon ancien camarade comme je pense à Peter ou James, et ensuite, parce que je viens de comprendre que Sue parlait d'elle à travers cette question. Elle fixe ses genoux, avec dégoût et mélancolie. Je regarde le plafond en bois avant de répondre.

-Pas vraiment, c'est le passé...Je considère ce Sirius comme étant un souvenir de jeunesse en plus, pas comme étant le traître qu'il est devenu. Je pense qu'à cette époque, il était de notre côté...Je crois qu'il a changé quand je suis partie.

S'il te plaît, Sue, dément ! Dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je t'en prie, je ne pourrai vivre avec ce poids sur mes épaules ! Ne me dis pas qu'à cause de moi, Sirius s'est perdu, qu'il a tué Peter et a causé la mort de James et Lily...Par pitié !

-Je ne sais pas quand il a changé mais pour Poudlard, je te fais confiance...Mais je pense qu'il est devenu mangemort avant ton départ...Il avait peut être des prédispositions...Voilà tout.

-Oui...Merci.

Elle marmonne un son sans aucune signification, semblant comprendre que je dépendais de cette réponse.

-Et toi ? Je demande en tentant de camoufler ma curiosité.

Je me déteste quand je suis comme ça : je suis gentille et attentive pour, ensuite, lorsque je serai en colère, rejeter toutes les faiblesses de mon interlocuteur à la figure, cherchant à le blesser par dessus tout. J'espère ne jamais me mettre en colère contre toi, Sue...Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas comme j'ai perdu Lily.

-Je suis sortie avec lui et maintenant, je dois le cacher...D'un côté, dans ton malheur passé, tu finis par trouver ton bonheur, finit elle avec un air taquin.

-Oh, ça va !

-Tu sais comment il est au lit, au moins ? continue-telle en pouffant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-LA FERME SUE !

Des clients éloignés se retournent afin de voir qui a hurlé tandis que nous nous cachons derrière nos serviettes pour glousser comme des adolescentes.

C'est étrange comme parler du Sirius du collège nous donne l'impression de parler de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un ami perdu de vue, et non pas d'un meurtrier.

-Ca fait du bien d'agir en gamine de maternelle. Tu savais qu'à une époque je voulais sortir avec Peter ? Tu t'en rends compte ? se met-elle à rigoler, comme si nous parlions de personnes encore vivantes.

-Quoi ? J'admets que l'on puisse le trouver gentil mais...Justement, il serait bien trop docile pour toi ! Je lance dans un éclat de rire.

-C'est bien un homme soumis ! réplique-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Sais-tu que l'esclavage a été aboli depuis un certain temps ?

Elle me tire la langue avant de m'expliquer ses raisons par rapport à Peter : poli, gentillet, pas du genre à se vanter mais avec tout de même un certain don pour les sorts lorsqu'il n'était pas mis en faire valoir des Maraudeurs...Finalement, je ne le connaissais pas si bien et ça me désole. Par contre je pense que ça l'aurait fait souffrir de sortir avec Sue : elle est bien trop belle et convoitée. Finalement, nous retournons au sujet de départ.

-Donc tu dois cacher ta relation avec Sirius ? D'un côté je comprends que pour ton travail ce ne doit pas être un atout.

-Oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu caches ta relation avec Remus.

-Quoi !?

Je rougis à tel point que j'ai l'impression que mes cheveux vont s'enflammer, j'attrape mon bras avec ma main gauche tandis que la droite triture ma robe. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une enfant de six ans.

-Arrête, j'ai vu hier : il n'arrêtait pas de te jeter des regards et tu ne lâchais pas tes vêtements comme si tu avais peur qu'il te les arrache, sans compter vos sourires à chaque fois que vos yeux se rencontrait ou que l'un parlait de l'autre !

-On n'est pas ensemble, je te le jure...

-Ne me mens pas, s'exclame-t-elle, offusquée par ce manque de confiance et par le fait qu'on puisse la prendre pour plus bête qu'elle n'est.

-Je de le dirai si on était en couple, je te promets.

Elle me jette un regard soupçonneux, toujours pas convaincue.

-Alors tu veux te remettre avec lui ? Demande-t-elle lentement.

-Non plus, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui...En fait on...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, écarlate, ma langue devenant lourde et pâteuse, ma mâchoire ne m'obéissant plus.

Sue s'impatiente et, de peur qu'elle ne me jette un sort impardonnable, je prends une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et lance :

-érieuxjetejureneledisàpersonne.

Faites qu'elle ne m'ait pas compris, faites qu'elle ne m'ait pas compris, faites qu'elle ne m'ait pas compris.

Je lève les yeux et croise un regard si pétillant qu'il est étonnant que les yeux ne soient pas en dehors des orbites du propriétaire, accompagné qu'un sourire carnassier. Zut, elle a compris.

-Tu quoi ?! hurle-t-elle avec la même joie qu'un reporter qui aurait découvert un scoop.

-Ne me fait pas répéter, je bougonne.

-Oh mon dieu ! Lynna qui couche sans aucun sentiment avec son ex ! Tu es encore plus libertine que moi !

-Je ne pense pas, je crache rapidement, furieuse contre elle et Remus -pour son manque de discrétion- mais surtout contre moi. On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

-D'accord, d'accord...

Elle semble chercher un nouveau sujet de conversation puis lance :

-Parlons de ton discours pour Poudlard, ta préparation. Il faut s'y mettre !

-Bonne idée !

-Le mieux, c'est de montrer, ou plutôt de faire croire que tu es une vraie professionnelle dans le domaine, et pour ça, tu devras montrer ton expérience dans les créatures dangereuses. Tu pourrais dire un truc genre... « Je couche avec un loup garou et c'est génial au lit ! »

-Raaah !

Quand midi sonne, nous repartons vers le ministère de la magie. Cette fois, je me rends au département des créatures magiques pour régler quelques formalités sur ma mutation temporaire et afin de recevoir les dossiers que je devrais régler pendant mon séjour. Il est bien sûr évident, que j'ai oublié des papiers chez Remus, me forçant à revenir dans quelques temps -et repasser par les archives. En fait j'avoue avoir oublié d'oublier mais...Le résultat est le même.

En rentrant à la maison vide, j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin sur la table. J'identifie tout de suite l'écriture comme étant celle de Remus.

« Lynna,

J'ai rangé ta valise et nettoyé le salon mais peux-tu faire la vaisselle d'hier soir ? Je rentre à 17h, alors ne vide pas le frigo en mon absence.»

Je souris à la taquinerie mais je désenchante rapidement en lisant la suite.

« J'ai contacté ta mère, elle veut te voir au plus vite.

Ca t'apprendra à m'abandonner le matin ! »

Zut.

Je décide de m'y mettre au plus vite, comme ça elle ne me retiendra pas pendant des heures. Je plonge ma main dans un bol en porcelaine au pied de la cheminée avant de jeter le contenu dans le feu.

Trente secondes plus tard, je me retrouve devant le tapis iranien, le chesterfield et la table basse munie d'un vase contenant quelques jonquilles. Petite, j'adorais les jonquilles, au point de cueillir toutes celles qui étaient dans mon jardin...Dans ces moments là, ma mère me punissait d'avoir tout saccagé. Je regarde à gauche et à droite, j'entends Sooty, derrière, qui se frotte contre mes jambes, puis je vois une paire d'escarpin blanc arriver à toute vitesse dans le salon. Catherine...Ma mère.

-Ooooh ! Ma chérie ! lance ma mère avec l'œil humide.

-M'man.

Je me suis toujours dit que ce genre d'arrivée, de bons sentiments en revoyant ses enfants était d'une idiotie. J'observe ma mère qui n'a pas changé, pas même une ride en plus -sûrement grâce à de nombreuses crèmes- : toujours mince, toujours grande, toujours blonde, toujours impeccable. Ma sœur en plus vieille et avec une autre couleur de cheveux. Elle commence alors à m'inonder de questions en tout genre, ma vie au travail, mon salaire, mes collègues, mes amis, mes repas, combien de temps je vais rester en Angleterre, quand vais-je leur rendre visite.

-Le mois prochain ?

-Oui...

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu...

-Oui, je sais.

-Il faut que je te vois pour te donner des...

-Oui, je sais...

-Et ton père veut te parler de...

-OUI ! JE SAIS !

Elle me regarde d'un air mauvais avant de parler de Remus : sachant que je peux sortir la tête à la moindre remarque déplaisante elle évite les disputes mère-fille. Je bénis la personne qui a créé la poudre de cheminette !

-Heureusement que Remus m'a dit que tu étais de retour ! Un garçon charmant ! Dommage qu'il soit en si mauvaise santé, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as quitté.

-Je l'ai quitté parce que nous sommes seulement amis, je me fiche de sa maladie, je répète avec lassitude.

-Si seulement il n'avait pas été contaminé, je suis certaine que vous auriez fait un très beau mariage.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

-Regarde ta sœur par exemple, elle au moins s'est trouvé quelqu'un de merveilleux...

Et ta sœur gnagnagni, et ta sœur gnagnagna…Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi Sue cours les garçons...Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire pareil. Et si je disais à ma chère mère que je cherche à renouer contact avec un garçon dont j'étais autrefois tombée amoureuse et qui est désormais en prison ?

En fait, je pense que ça la rendrait heureuse de savoir que je m'intéresse à un garçon, peut importe qui, alors si en plus il est d'une très riche famille de Sang-pur, elle sera extatique. Je pourrai me marier à un détraqueur, tant qu'il serait aimable avec elle, riche et ambitieux, ça lui irait. Je crois qu'à une époque elle a crut que j'étais lesbienne. Elle en a fait une crise de larme hors du commun. Il faut dire que présenter Sue revenait à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Puis Remus est arrivé, ce qui l'a calmé. Mais en quoi ça la concerne, ma sexualité ?

Je regarde l'heure sur le poignet de ma mère avant de lui dire que je m'en vais. Elle me retient encore une demi-heure en recommandations, interrogations et papotages que les mères ont à l'infini et qui nous épuisent tant. Enfin, je lui lance un au revoir plus ferme que les autres puis sors la tête de l'antre. Je pousse un long soupir d'exaspération quand une voix me fait sursauter.

-Alors ? Vous avez pu vous parler ?

Je me retourne et jette un regard noir à Remus, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés, apparemment très fier de son coup. Ses cheveux sont un peu décoiffés par la journée de travail, exhibant d'autant mieux leurs reflets, et ses vêtements comportent quelques tâches d'encre.

-C'est mesquin de ta part de l'avoir contacté.

-Pourquoi tu es parti sans me réveiller ? demande-t-il avec sérieux.

-Je devais régler des affaires, et puis quand je te réveille, tu râles, je réplique en tirant la langue.

-Ca dépend de la manière dont tu me réveilles aussi.

-Et puis j'étais fière de t'avoir épuisé à ce point.

-Tu ne m'épuises que psychologiquement, réplique-t-il tandis que j'affiche une moue boudeuse. C'est Moony qui me fait dormir autant.

-Tu insinues que c'était mauvais ?

-Mais non, c'était super, fait-il avec un sourire tendre et un peu rêveur. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas..., demande-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Si si, ne t'en fais pas...Je t'assure que oui ! je renforce face à son expression sceptique.

-Bon, alors ça va. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers la cuisine.

Je regarde son dos...Mon départ ce matin l'a blessé, je m'en rends compte : il a toujours peur que j'ai honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il est. Il est vrai que son autre nature me fait peur mais je m'y habitue, grâce à lui, grâce à mon travail. C'est aussi pour lui redonner un peu confiance en lui que l'on continue d'avoir des relations d'ordre sexuelles. Bien sûr, j'en tire moi même profit : elles me permettent de m'assurer que le passé a bien existé, elles m'offrent un peu de liberté et d'amour sans aucun retour en échange...Tout en permettant d'aider un ami que j'avais abandonné.

Je rejoins mon amant et l'aide à préparer le dîner. Au moment même où je rince des tomates, il me lance :

-Au fait j'ai reçu une carte de félicitations de la part de Sue cet après-midi, tu sais pourquoi ?

Nous nous regardons, moi blasée, lui inquiet.

-Elle sait ?

-Oui.

Remus pousse un long soupir rempli de tristesse et de déception. Comme moi, il a peur de ce qui va se produire plus tard avec une telle information dans les mains de Sue. Soudain je relève la tête pour lui parler d'un certain « William Bones » qui pourrait nous aider à la contenir vu qu'elle semble le haïr mais je m'abstiens : cela reviendrait à dire que j'ai vu Sue. Remus doit sûrement se dire que je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée, qu'elle l'a deviné seule, hier, et que, si je suis au courant moi aussi, c'est parce que j'aurai reçu un mot...Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui en réalité, ni ce que je continuerai de faire...Qu'il sache que je cherche à savoir, qu'il me rejette la faute et qu'il me fasse d'autant plus douter. Car tant que je douterai de ma propre responsabilité, je me méfierai de la trahison de Sirius. Mon cœur dégage une chaleur agréable à son nom, mon esprit me demande de sourire et m'assaille de doux souvenirs, je continue d'associer cet homme aux plus beaux moments de ma jeunesse...

Je n'ai pas réussi, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas...Mais un jour, j'y arriverai. Pour le moment, il faut que je chasse Sirius de ma tête, je ne veux pas aggraver la situation en risquant de murmurer son prénom en face de mon amant, et pour cela, il faut que je me taise et que je pense à autre chose.

Je me glisse derrière mon ami pour le serrer contre moi, laissant rouler mes doigts sur sa robe de sorcier tout en embrassant sa nuque. Il tend une main en arrière afin de frôler ma cuisse. Ca, c'est le bon côté de notre relation que Remus ne connaîtra sûrement jamais : il me fait oublier la culpabilité que j'ai envers lui, me permettant de ne pas lui dire le fond de mes pensées, lui cachant l'inconvenante et terrible sympathie que j'éprouve pour Sirius Black.

Pardon Lily, je suis toujours aussi lâche.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4, un peu longuet mais assez important : nous connaissons désormais tous les principaux personnage de l'histoire...Et nous en redécouvrons certains.

Note d'Anwa aujourd'hui...un peu censurée à cause de Spoiler (namého !)...Pour connaître ce qu'elle dit, lisez la note de fin de chapitre. Après avoir lu le chapitre !

Coucou, c'est Anwa !

J'espère que vous appréciez toutes et tous cette histoire et qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute. J'avoue que ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre pour le lire, en tout cas beaucoup moins que pour les autres. De toute façon dans ce chapitre, un personnage insupportable fait son apparition, j'ai nommé : ************ ! Oui, vous savez, la ************* qui **************** dans AD et qui ************ Lynna ? Ben c'est **************. Bon voila, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! (au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, pas de remarque débile ce coup-ci, j'ai décidé d'être sérieuse…mouai on y croit tous xD)

**Chapitre 4 :** _Je vais me rendre à Azkaban._

_Sirius essaie de me voir, j'en suis ravie, mais elle reste avec lui et me fait toujours signe que ma présence les gêne. Je la comprends, si j'étais la petite amie de Sirius et qu'il fréquentait souvent une autre fille avec qui il avait eu une drôle de relation, je ne serais pas contente non plus…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester. Et ça me fait souffrir. Je connais désormais son prénom : Pauline. Je l'aurais peut être adorée dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, je souffre et mon cœur a décidé qu'elle était coupable._

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Je referme un autre dossier, encore, en soupirant. Je commence à désespérer : le dossier Black se trouverait-il réellement dans l'armoire interdite ? Je lui jette un regard attristé, comme si elle pouvait s'émouvoir mais rien ne se produit. Je pousse un second soupir avant d'ouvrir un nouveau classeur qui parle de gens manipulés durant cette période sombre.

Voilà bientôt trois semaines que j'ai commencé mes recherches. En réalité, je n'ai pu me rendre dans cette salle que deux fois, et très peu de temps. Bones semble être revenu et Sue a tous les soucis du monde à le retenir loin d'ici. Elle a beau lui trouver mille et un défauts insupportables, elle commence elle aussi à manquer d'imagination pour le retenir dans son bureau plus d'une demi-heure tout en pouvant m'accompagner à la porte scellée. Peut être que si elle usait de ses charmes, ça marcherait... Mais je pense qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser un détraqueur plutôt que de séduire cet homme. Non pas qu'il soit moche -il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts, un visage un peu rond tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal chez les anglais- mais, il y a des gens, comme ça, qui nous donnent des envies de meurtres et ce qui est d'autant plus horripilant, c'est qu'on ne peut les attaquer sur certains sujets... Pour Bones, c'est son prénom : « William », un superbe prénom, élégant mais jeune, riche mais humble, dont on ne peut se moquer. Sue adore les Williams mais parce que « cet imbécile » le porte, elle ne peut plus les apprécier comme avant. Certains penseront que c'est de la mauvaise foi ou une forme de névrose mais il en est ainsi. Je lui ai aussi proposé qu'elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas, s'il a des soucis... Mais depuis le temps, Bones doit la haïr et n'acceptera jamais de lui parler. En ce moment, je crois qu'elle est en train de lui faire la morale parce qu'il a osé l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Sue n'est que le diminutif de Susan, son second prénom-qui vient de sa grand mère je crois-... Personne ne l'appelle autrement. La colère d'une Winston est quelque chose que l'on doit éviter à tous prix si l'on tient à la vie.

Du côté de Remus, il se pose des questions et me soupçonne même d'avoir un petit ami mais je lui ai assuré que non. Il est un peu jaloux car très possessif et il n'aimerait pas que je sorte avec un autre alors que je couche avec lui. C'est peut-être cette attention presque paternelle qui me permet de ne pas souffrir de notre relation : je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir uniquement du sexe avec un homme, sauf lui, cela me détruirait de l'intérieur, cependant, Remus prend soin de moi, une bienveillance qui remplace l'amour et me protège. D'ailleurs il cherche aussi à me faire travailler ma présentation qui devrait se faire dans environ deux mois... C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Il m'aide beaucoup et me soutient moralement, même s'il ne connait pas la raison de cette baisse de vitalité. Il est vraiment adorable, malheureusement, cette nuit, j'ai dû me loger dans une chambre d'hôte sur le chemin de traverse car la lune était pleine. Au fond, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été un loup garou... je serais peut être encore avec lui ? Comment savoir : son caractère calme et raisonné est peut être le fruit de cette souffrance, et donc, s'il n'avait jamais été malade, il ne m'aurait pas séduit. Et, au fond, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une personne plus mature, qui arriverait mieux que moi à comprendre ses problèmes, car moi, je ne peux y arriver... Je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie à jouer ce rôle. Il mérite une vraie femme, pas une gamine : il a mûri, pas moi, il a eu le temps et les moyens de grandir, moi je suis restée dans le passé. J'ai un pincement au cœur à l'idée de voir Remus avec une autre mais je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est juste la même réaction que lorsque Lily m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec James. Rien d'autre.

Je me perds un instant -pourtant si précieux vu les efforts de Sue pour obtenir ce temps libre- dans mes souvenirs, un vague sourire au lèvre, fixant une boîte en bois. Cette salle ne m'accable plus autant qu'avant, elle est toujours aussi sombre mais elle me donne le droit de penser au passé puisque là est la raison de son existence. Je me remémore les matchs de Quidditch, ma tentative ratée de qualification dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, Severus Snape et Lily... Qu'est-il devenu d'ailleurs ? D'un côté, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu devenir amie avec Sirius. Il m'avait attaqué par surprise et voulait faire chanter Black, en croyant que j'étais sa petite amie, ce qui a raté et a renforcé notre lien. Et oui, Sirius apprécie énormément les gens qui lui donnent une occasion de jeter des sorts à « Snivelly ».

Sirius. L'amour de mes années adolescentes. J'avais décidé de lui déclarer mon amour en cinquième année mais de demander à être amie avec lui et non pas d'être sa petite copine... Afin de ne pas souffrir. Finalement, j'en ai bavé, surtout à cause des autres filles qui n'acceptaient pas que je l'accapare d'une manière aussi lâche. Elles m'ont frappée, humiliée et ont détruit un bon nombre de mes devoirs. Je crois que le pire fut lorsqu'elles m'ont coupé les cheveux... Je n'ai pas voulu voir Sirius avant un bout de temps, heureusement, l'infirmière me les a fait repousser aussi beaux qu'à l'origine. Il y a eu bien d'autres attaques dues à cette amitié, avec Lily entre autre mais, finalement, ces souvenirs sont devenus beaux et inestimables. J'ai eu plein de nouveaux amis, ressenti plein d'émotions et j'ai fini par évoluer et savoir ce qui était vraiment précieux à mes yeux.

Puis j'ai fini par les abandonner une fois Pouldard terminé.

Alors que j'allais me morfondre dans d'obscures pensées, rabâchant mes erreurs d'antan, une lumière argentée apparaît à côté de moi : un patronus. Un milan qui énonce, d'une voix identique à celle de Sue, la phrase permettant de refermer les armoires avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Va-t-en ! Bones arrive !

Je me relève tandis que le rapace s'évapore et me précipite vers la sortie, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir quand j'aperçois le chargé des archives qui arrive... J'hésite à lui lancer un sort mais je me ferais repérer immédiatement, et il est presque certain que la salle dans laquelle je suis détient un charme empêchant les sorts offensifs. Soudain, apparaît juste entre lui et moi une femme apparemment effondrée, sortie du bureau d'un procureur -je n'en suis pas sûre. Bones fait un pas en arrière, sûrement déstabilisé, gêné d'être en face d'une telle tristesse sans pouvoir rien faire, puis il pivote et retourne par là où il était venu, murmurant quelque chose pour lui même... Probablement une excuse afin d'éviter les sanglots de la malheureuse.

Je soupire de soulagement et referme la porte derrière moi. J'allais me diriger directement vers l'ascenseur afin qu'on ne me voit pas ici plus longtemps mais je commence à culpabiliser pour cette pauvre femme : elle m'a aidé et elle semble vraiment triste. Je commence à ressentir le même malaise que Bones puis décide de m'approcher d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me rends compte que nous devons faire à peu près la même taille, elle doit juste avoir quelques centimètres de plus. Son style vestimentaire semble doux et pourtant au goût du jour, exactement le genre de vêtement qui me donnent une excellente impression. Finalement, je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un tel état ?

La femme relève la tête, un peu étonnée de voir une personne s'intéressant à elle, mais lorsque nos regards se rencontrent, nous réalisons chacune un bond en arrière, remplaçant l'empathie et la tristesse pour de la surprise et de l'incrédulité. Nous nous fixons, comme si on revoyait un mort, chacune la bouche ouverte. Son visage doux, son regard tendre mais ferme, surtout pour moi, cette posture... Je t'ai connue, je t'ai haïe...

Ma rivale.

-Pauline ?

-Lynna ?

Je sais qu'elle non plus n'en croit pas ses yeux. Une foule de sentiments et de souvenirs remontent dans ma tête : c'est cette fille qui sortait avec Sirius alors que je cherchais à le conquérir, c'est celle-là même qui l'a éloigné de moi pour protéger son couple, c'est elle que j'appréciais de loin pour la détester de près. Elle avait un an de plus que nous. Elle était à Poufsouffle. Une fille bien qui a volé mon Sirius.

Quand je repense à tout cela, je ressens une immense sympathie pour elle, oubliant toute ma haine passée : nous avons été dans la même situation, l'une par rapport à l'autre, tout cela à cause de lui. Je lui offre un sourire difficile et timide auquel elle répond par un regard sur le côté en haussant les épaules avant d'engager la conversation.

-Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je réponds en hochant la tête, ne sachant comment engager la conversation.

Contrairement à Sue qui vit dans la plaidoirie, moi j'ai vécu dans les grognements, hurlements, aboiements, meuglements et autres bruits bestiaux. Je ne sais toujours pas comment discuter avec des humains. Ma timidité a survécu, tout comme ma maladresse.

-Que deviens-tu ? Fait-elle avec une douceur maternelle qui me touche en plein cœur, comme si, par un sourire, elle venait de me pardonner toutes mes erreurs passées.

-Je...je suis agent d'élevage et de soin aus créatures magiques en Roumanie mais là je suis en mutation pour quelques mois.... Et toi ?

-J'ai ouvert un restaurant à Plymouth, tu connais la région ?

-Oui, mes parents vivent là-bas, je réponds avec ma vitalité habituelle.

Elle me sourit tandis que je baisse la tête, de honte : elle a l'air si femme, si mature avec son visage doux mais fin, ses manières délicates, tandis que je ressemble toujours à une enfant avec mon visage rond et mes mouvements exagérés. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius est sorti avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai... Mon frère... Qui est à Azkaban pour 18 mois, murmure-t-elle, l'air sombre.

Elle me jette un regard, comme pour vérifier ma réaction, mais je n'affiche qu'un air de surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, aussi naïvement, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu en tête. Et puis je n'aime pas cogiter sur le malheur des autres.

-Ah, je comprends... Je sais que cela est très douloureux, je lui dis, maladroitement mais avec toute la sincérité dont je suis capable.

Moi aussi, j'ai mon frère en prison, celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Etrangement, elle acquiesce comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Je n'ose pas lui demander la raison de cette incarcération, cependant, elle reprend la parole.

-Ce n'est pas réellement son emprisonnement qui me chagrine, mais le fait que... J'ai besoin de certains papiers pour le restaurant qu'il détient, puisqu'il est le copropriétaire... Et il est le seul à savoir où ils sont... J'ai donc dû réclamer une visite mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir, et encore moins d'aller dans cet horrible endroit, toute seule...

Elle frissonne tandis que je reste muette et immobile : elle était en train de se confier à moi. Ma rivale, celle que j'ai haï pendant si longtemps, se laisse aller devant moi. Pourquoi les gens se confient-ils aussi simplement à moi ? C'est touchant mais j'ai peur pour eux, peur que j'utilise ces informations contre eux. J'ai déjà utilisé cette arme contre Sirius alors... Mais elle ne semble pas aller plus loin. Nous nous saluons rapidement puis je reprends mon chemin, plutôt contente qu'elle ne m'ait pas demandé ce que je faisais là.

Au moment où j'ouvre la cage d'escalier, mon cerveau entre en éveil et relie tous les éléments. Je retourne en arrière et attrape à nouveau Pauline par l'épaule. Dois-je commencer par ma requête ou par une mise en confiance ? Prenons la deuxième option.

-Tu....Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Autour d'un verre...-je remarque la suspicion dans son regard-... Euh, en fait, ces temps ci... Je cherche à renouer avec le passé, mes souvenirs de jeunesse... Et tu en fais partie. Alors...

Je mens bien, quoique... Disons alors que je manipule bien la vérité quand je le veux, si on oublie mes bégaiements.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Je vois très bien qu'elle sait que je désire lui réclamer un service, que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle a connu de Sirius mais ce n'est pas tout...

-J'ai... j'ai comme besoin de te parler... De remémorer le passé. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu es devenue, comment tu t'en es sortie... Par rapport à -je me tais, n'arrivant pas à finir ma phrase, pourtant Pauline comprend ce que je voulais dire.

-Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter, lorsqu'il m'a plaqué, j'ai comme qui dirait « coupé les ponts » avec votre groupe. Quand je le croisais, je le saluais mais rien de plus.

-Je sais mais comment as-tu réagi par rapport à son...

Soudain Bones revient une nouvelle fois à la charge, de très mauvaise humeur, nos regards se croisent et il ne semble pas du tout content de me voir ici : il m'a déjà vue une fois et là, je suis en train de confirmer ses soupçons. Pauline réagit plus vite que moi -comme d'habitude... Comme quand elle a décidé de contrôler les relations de Sirius- et se jette contre mon épaule, en sanglotant bruyamment. Les efforts me semblent un peu exagérés, même ridicules, mais j'essaie de jouer le jeu malgré tout, en réalisant quelques caresses circulaires dans son dos, comme pour la consoler. Au moment où Bones arrive à notre hauteur, il nous jette un regard méfiant et me demande :

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Je la console, je réponds le plus simplement du monde, moi même un peu désemparée.

-Vous n'étiez pas avec elle tout à l'heure.

-Vous ne pourriez pas nous laisser tranquilles ? grogne Pauline furieuse des questions impertinentes de l'employé du ministère.

-Je ne vous pose pas de questions à vous, Madame...

-Mademoiselle ! Grince-t-elle.

L'erreur à ne pas faire avec une femme : se tromper sur son âge... En mal.

-Peu importe. Alors ? Insiste-t-il en me jetant un regard perçant.

-Ben... J'ai...-Trouve une idée Lynna ! Vite ! Assemble les éléments !-...Je suis venue parce que je...-Que faisaient les Maraudeurs dans les impasses ?..Ah !- Je suis venue porter plainte.

-Plainte ?

-Oui.

Ils inversaient la situation. C'est quitte ou double, et pour le moment je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois dire, mes mains deviennent moites et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Cher James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, protégez la pauvre cruche que je suis.

-Et contre qui ?

-Et bien... En fait je suis venue ici de la part de mes parents !

-Vos parents ?

-Tout à fait !

-Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus d'eux-mêmes ?

-Et bien... Justement, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus se déplacer que je viens porter plainte. A cause de Pauline, je finis en la désignant avec un air grave d'une main.

Les deux personnes en face de moi me regardent, éberluées : Bones ne semble pas croire un mot de mon récit tout en s'énervant tandis que Pauline affiche une expression d'incrédulité tout en trouvant la situation comique.

-Oui, parce que... -je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon ancienne rivale-. Parce que Pauline les a empoisonnés ! Ils sont tous les deux très malades et j'ai préféré qu'ils ne sortent pas et ne voient personne pour la journée, ils vomissent partout, racontent des idioties plus grosses qu'eux et ça semble contagieux.

-Et comment Mademoiselle aurait pu les empoisonner.

-Son restaurant. Mes parents y vont souvent et... Je pense qu'elle a dû glisser de la poudre de champignons des mines dans leur... Ragoût.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... La poudre de champignons n'a pas ce genre d'effet... non en fait la poudre de champignons des mines est hallucinogène, sauf pour les Quintaped : ça les rend plus calmes... Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Maintenant les deux sorciers ont échangé leurs expressions : le surveillant des archives me regarde étonné, en jetant de temps en temps un rapide coup d'oeil dégoûté vers Pauline qui, elle, est furieuse de me voir critiquer sa cuisine.

-Vous voulez donc déposer plainte ? Me propose soudainement l'homme avec politesse, signe qu'il me croit et que je suis peut être allée trop loin.

-Euh... Oui mais... En fait, je ne vais pas le faire parce que...

-Parce que, au moment où je réalisais le dit ragoût, j'ai appris la sanction pénale de mon frère et les larmes embuant mon regard, j'ai confondu le sel et l'ingrédient pré-cité, lance Pauline avec rapidité et dextérité.

-Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi je suis venue lui dire que finalement je ne portais pas plainte et je voulais la soutenir dans son malheur... Et mes parents aiment beaucoup son ragoût... Et puis ils disent toujours n'importe quoi, alors ça ne me change pas trop de d'habitude, je termine en réalisant un petit geste de la main comme pour me débarrasser d'une mouche.

-Donc ? Demande Bones. Même s'il n'y a pas de plainte, c'est un acte qui aurait pu avoir de graves incidences et...

-Bones, que faites-vous ici à bavarder avec ces jeunes femmes ? Demande une voix glaciale dans le dos de ce dernier.

L'interpellé a un sursaut ainsi qu'un frisson en se tournant vers un homme grand, droit, impeccable et à la moustache taillée sur mesure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais d'instinct, je me redresse en face de lui, par politesse car je sais qui il est. Bones regarde ses pieds en murmurant des excuses avant de filer dans son bureau. L'homme se retourne vers nous et nous juge du regard. Pauline et moi restons sans bouger, impuissantes face au pouvoir de cet homme.

-Que faites-vous ici, mesdemoiselles ? Nous demande Bartemius Croupton, le directeur du département de la justice magique.

-Nous..., commence Pauline avant d'être interrompue.

-Vous êtes la soeur du porteur de valise mangemort, non ? Dit-il sur un ton calme mais qui nous sembla terrible.

-Oui, chuchote-t-elle, dans un tremblement.

-Que faites-vous ici _exactement_ ?

Cette fois je sens de la méfiance, mais surtout de la provocation dans cette phrase, ce qui me regonfle à bloc. Je me lance alors.

-Nous sommes venues voir si elle pouvait demander à quelqu'un de réaliser un intermédiaire entre elle et son frère en prison pour acquérir certains papiers administratifs. Est-ce un crime que d'aller voir un proche en prison ? Je lance, sur un ton de défi, me rappelant l'histoire que Sue m'a raconté.

-Non, répond-il lentement en me dévisageant, le visage crispé. Et vous êtes ?

-Une amie d'enfance, je reviens tout juste de Roumanie pour la soutenir.

-Ah oui... -ses traits se relâchent, comme soulagé que j'ignore son histoire...Ce qu'il croit- Sachez qu'il est impossible d'utiliser un intermédiaire pour votre problème mais vous pouvez être accompagnée. Cela répond à vos questions ?

Nous approuvons d'un signe de la tête.

-Parfait. Si vous voulez bien quitter les lieux désormais, termine-t-il sur un ton laissant deviner qu'aucune réponse ne sera acceptée.

Pauline et moi acquiesçons puis filons à toute vitesse, chacune tenant l'autre par le bras, et nous ne nous arrêtons qu'une fois dans le Hall. Nous nous réfugions un peu à part afin de pouvoir discuter, sans véritablement nous rendre compte de notre comportement. Une fois notre souffle repris, je m'aperçois que j'ai eu peur de dire mon nom à Croupton, comme s'il allait tout deviner, jusqu'au plus profond de ma mémoire. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule, afin de m'assurer qu'il n'est plus là et que nous sommes en sécurité, puis je regarde Pauline : elle a les poings serrés et semble troublée. Puis ses yeux se relèvent vers moi, comme pour attendre un jugement. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire, et surtout je cherche pourquoi elle me regarde ainsi : elle a dit quelque chose de mal ? Soudain une phrase du directeur du département de la justice magique me revient en tête.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à Azkaban voir ton frère ? Je demande, en croyant que c'était cela qu'elle désirait entendre.

Subitement, un éclair jaillit dans mon esprit, illuminant l'ensemble d'un plan que j'aurais écrit sans m'en rendre compte, reliant les éléments entre eux, comme si je venais de poser la dernière pièce d'un puzzle et que, maintenant, je voyais la vérité. Par la simple énonciation de cette phrase, une porte s'est ouverte, un chemin s'est créé... Un chemin me permettant de le rejoindre.

Il faut que j'aille à Azkaban voir Sirius Black.

Cette idée me fait peur, elle me terrifie mais c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer, ce sera sûrement la seule... Il faut arrêter d'être lâche, de se cramponner à son confort. Je dois avancer, pour ne pas décevoir Sue, pour ne plus mentir à Remus. Je ne risque rien à part une déception, non ?

Mais je serais déçue de quoi ?

-Certes, tu m'as aidée il y a cinq minutes mais... On ne se connait pas, on s'est même haïes à une époque, on ne s'est jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui.

-Si, la fois où tu m'as dit de m'éloigner de..., je marmonne avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

-Bon, d'accord, je t'ai parlé à ce moment là -ronchonne-t-elle, gênée- mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était amical. Alors pourquoi m'accompagner ?

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

-Non... Non, je m'attendais plus à un jugement sur mon frère, finit-elle, avec morosité. Ca ne te fait rien ?

Ah ! Son frère !... Si j'ai bien tout compris, il aurait transporté des fonds aidant les mangemorts. Je m'en fiche un peu... Et c'est bien là mon problème : je me fiche de ce qui est grave, je ne m'attache qu'aux sentiments heureux.

-Tu ne sembles pas être au courant mais je suis partie en Roumanie en 79, je n'ai vécu que très peu de temps en dehors de Poudlard en Angleterre. Donc la guerre m'a beaucoup moins touchée que vous... Et maintenant, j'essaie de savoir ce qui s'est passé, comprendre les blessures des autres parce que... Je...

-Tu te sens coupable ?

-Non, pas envers ceux qui ont souffert en tout cas, puisque moi aussi j'ai perdu des proches, mais plutôt envers... ceux qui ont changé de camp, qui sont passés de l'autre côté. Et je m'en veux de ne pas les haïr comme vous, la dernière image que j'ai d'eux sont de bons souvenirs et des moments qui me rendent heureuse... Il représente une forme de bonheur alors qu'il devrait me rendre furieuse, me faire pleurer...

-Tu parles de Black, n'est-ce pas.

Oups. Je rougis en fixant mes pieds, cherchant à marmonner une excuse, à démentir mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma langue ?

-Tu veux aller le voir en prison ?

-NON ! Ce n'est pas ça....-elle m'offre un regard compréhensif-... Enfin si. Mais... Je veux savoir.

-Tu crois qu'un tueur dément te dira la vérité ? Déjà qu'il était à moitié fou quand on l'a enfermé si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, alors maintenant....

-J'ai déjà eu à faire avec des détraqueurs, et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas la force de mentir quand ils sont là... Ta vérité se modifie, tu culpabilises et la rancoeur t'envahit, mais les actes restent les mêmes. Non ?

-Pourquoi es-tu partie en Roumanie ? M'interroge-t-elle.

-Pour un meilleur salaire et découvrir une nouvelle culture mais quel est le lien avec...

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne devais pas lui servir de port d'attache une fois sa mission terminée ? Que tu n'es pas avec lui ?

SCLAK !

Ma main me picote tandis que la joue de Pauline devient écarlate. J'ai envie de m'excuser mais c'est comme si Sue venait de prendre possession de mon corps, m'interdisant de culpabiliser et m'ordonnant de lui hurler dessus. Je combats un moment ma Sue intérieure avant de lancer à la femme face à moi :

-Lily était ma meilleure amie, elle est morte tu entends ? Toi, ton frère est vivant, alors tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien... Mais moi, je ne la verrai plus jamais, je ne pourrai plus lui parler, plus t'insulter avec elle, plus rêver avec elle... ELLE EST MORTE !

Etrangement, je ne pleurs pas, je suis plutôt enragée au fait que Pauline soit restée de marbre et terrifiée par mes propres paroles. Je vais l'écraser au prochain mot qu'elle va dire, je sens qu'elle va me faire la morale, qu'elle va tenter d'argumenter, mais je vais la blesser au possible, détruire sa vie, la briser !

-Pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça... J'imagine que c'est à cause de mon frère... Et d'un reste de rancœur envers toi. Je te prie de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi.

Je suis un peu déstabilisée mais le calme est revenu en moi. Pauline est tellement plus... Adulte que moi. Je suis jalouse.

-Bah, ça va... C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Ces temps-ci je relis ce qui s'est produit durant la guerre et... Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment niveau moral -je tente de rire-, de plus... J'ai adopté Sooty, le chat de Lily, alors je n'ai pas réellement tout perdu, je finis, en tentant de me convaincre moi même.

Un silence s'installe, chacune repensant au passé, à l'adolescence, aux êtres chers.

-Ainsi donc tu m'insultais dans mon dos ? Reprend-elle avec un sourire.

-Seulement à l'époque où tu sortais avec Sirius -elle glousse- et en règle générale j'évitais de parler de toi, ça me rendait trop triste.

-C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu méchante avec toi.

-Carrément cruelle ! Mais d'un côté, tu étais la vraie copine, tandis que moi, je n'étais que celle qui s'accaparait Sirius sans être franche avec lui.

-Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, murmure-t-elle, sa voix remplie de compassion avec une très légère pointe d'admiration.

Je hoche la tête... Je l'aimais comme une folle, j'ai tout donné pour lui, puis mon amour a évolué en amour fraternel.

-Je ne le suis plus, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne veux pas « rejoindre mon amant en prison et lui donner un gâteau de Savoie avec une lime cachée à l'intérieur » -nous rigolons-. Je suis sortie avec Remus Lupin après, d'ailleurs en ce moment je vis chez lui.

-Ah ! Remus, je m'en souviens, le garçon calme et blond, n'est-ce pas ?... Il va bien ?

-Oui, quoique cette nuit il était fatigué...-c'était la pleine lune mais ça, je ne lui dis pas, au cas où elle ne serait pas au courant-.

Nous discutons quelques minutes de nos anciennes connaissances, chacune ayant contact avec des camarades de classe de l'autre, puis, alors que le silence revenait à la charge, Pauline me lance :

-J'accepte que tu viennes avec moi... A deux conditions.

-Lesquelles ? Je demande, surprise et effrayée à la fois -le but est si proche mais il me fait peur, j'ai presque envie que ces conditions soient impossibles à réaliser.

-Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux demander à Black, sérieusement. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes dans un endroit pareil pour rien.

-Cela fait cinq ans et demi que je réfléchis à ça, alors... Et la deuxième ?

-Réfléchis quand même, ce sera pour de vrai cette fois... Et la deuxième... je veux que tes parents viennent une fois par mois dans mon restaurant vu la contre pub que tu as faite tout à l'heure, sourit-elle méchamment, déclenchant un flot d'excuses chez moi.

Au moment de sortir de notre petit coin reculé du Hall du ministère de la magie, Pauline me lance :

-Rendez vous ici dans une semaine, à 14h. Je t'enverrais ce qu'il faut alors surveille ton courrier !

J'acquiesce en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'elle se fait avaler dans la foule pressée des employés du ministère.

Lily, que penses-tu ? Pauline, mon ancienne rivale, et moi sommes presque devenue amies... J'avais raisons quand je pensais que c'était une fille bien... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Sirius. Et en plus, elle m'aide.

Lily, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

* * *

-Je... J'ai rencontré Pauline l'autre jour. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé... Un peu maigri, c'est tout. Elle est vraiment adulte et j'ai pu un peu discuter avec elle : c'est une femme très « vertueuse », elle ferait une excellente mère. Je l'envie un peu. Peut être devrais-je la présenter à Remus. Quoi que lui aussi la haïssait à l'époque, comme nous trois... Injustement, la pauvre... Sauf toi, peut être, James. Tu n'aimais pas qu'elle vous éloigne de Sirius.

Le bouquet est un peu abîmé à cause du voyage en magicobus, mes vêtements sont froissés et mes cheveux gonflés par le vent, quelques mèches reviennent devant mon visage. Je soupire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir vous voir avant plusieurs mois, avant l'anniversaire de votre mort... Mais il fallait que je vous dise.

-Elle... elle va voir son frère à Azkaban, dans trois jours. Elle m'a envoyé les papiers pour que je l'accompagne. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé, je... J'ai besoin de le voir. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, je vous l'assure, mais... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien. J'ai pitié de lui alors que.. Si je suis ici, c'est par sa faute !

Ma voix tremble et s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Les larmes commencent à monter à mes yeux et le vent les fait couler. J'essuie rapidement mes joues d'un geste de la manche. Je renifle bruyamment avant de déposer avec respect la gerbe de fleurs -des pervenches- sur la tombe. J'aimerais les serrer dans mes bras, sentir leur chaleur contre moi, pouvoir pleurer contre Lily tandis que James tenterait une blague idiote afin de relativiser, pour ensuite recevoir un regard noir de sa femme tandis que je rigolerais entre deux sanglots.

-J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que vous êtes mariés, surtout toi, Lily... Je me souviens de l'époque où je voulais que vous soyez amis... Mais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! D'ailleurs, Sue m'a avoué l'autre jour qu'elle avait envisagé de sortir avec Peter... Tous les Maraudeurs seraient passés par nous trois, les filles de Gryffondor, alors, je rigole doucement avant de soupirer. Si je suis venue ici, c'était pour vous dire que... Je vais me rendre à Azkaban. Pour parler à Sirius. Pour lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça. Je veux être sûre que ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à vivre dans cette situation.

Je me relève, souffle une dernière fois, resserre mon manteau contre moi avant de partir, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière en déclarant :

-Désolée. Mais je dois savoir.

Une rapide bourrasque défait un peu plus mes cheveux, retirant les longues mèches de mon visage, ébranlant le bouquet déposé sur la tombe.

Je me sens mal.

Dites, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose : combien d'ancienne lectrice de AD ont hurlé de joie lorsque Lynna a giflé Pauline ?

(mais moi j'aime Pauline ! Imaginez que j'aurais écrit une histoire avec l'héroïne qui aime un garçon mais qu'une autre cherche à le garder près d'elle sans lui dire ses sentiments...Vous auriez toute été contre Lynna ! Tout dépend des points de vue, n'est-ce pas !)

Chapitre Suivant : enfin, nous Le retrouvons...*Taka pars pleurer*

Note : Langage de la pervenche :

blanche : souvenirs agréables. Je veux vous séduire.

bleue : amitié naissante. Mélancolie, je ne rêve qu'à vous, vous êtes mon premier amour.

mauve : je vous suis fidèle.

violette : tristesse nostalgique


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui j'ai encore une fois l'immense honneur de laisser une note avant ce 5e chapitre ^^ Au programme pour ce chapitre : d'énormes câlins avec celui que vous attendiez toutes, Blaaaaaaack ! (oui, vous pouvez imaginer le petit cri d'hystérie que je lance, là ).XD**_

_**Bon, en fait, je vais vous décevoir, il n'y a que Sirius, pas de câlins. **_

_**Et réellement, on a envie de frapper Lynna notre cruche détestée dans ce chapitre. Et au moment où j'écris cette note, je pleure à moitié, et les mouchoirs en papier s'accumulent sur mon bureau. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause des évènements du chapitre, c'est ma jolie rhinite allergique qui se réveille en ces beaux jours T_T**_

_**Donc souhaitez moi de m'en sortir avec mon nez capricieux, et en retour,**_

_**je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (et une lancée de tomates sur Lynna !) **_

_**Bisous et tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews en fin de chapitre :)**_

_** LaLouisaBlack.**_

Voilà le seul chapitre qui m'a fait culpabiliser durant la fac, dans les bras de mon copain, seule dans mon lit....Je m'en veux pour ce que je fais subir à mes personnages.

**Chapitre 5 : **_Crois moi, je t'en supplie ! _

_-Je t'aime._

_Il me jette un regard un peu surpris et perplexe._

_-Désolée mais c'est la première chose qu'il fallait que je mette au clair, Sirius, je t'aime, ça c'est une vérité..._

_-Lynna...je..., commence-t-il avec douleur et gêne. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de..._

_-Sauf que cette fois encore, tu ne pourras pas me mettre de râteau, je le coupe, avec un immense sourire._

_Il me regarde, inquiet : la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, nous avons tous été entraînés dans une histoire particulièrement originale, voire même un peu folle il faut avouer._

_-Je t'aime car... Pour moi, tu es mon frère._

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Il fait froid, des frissons parcourent mon corps, mon âme hurle de m'enfuir, de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit, j'ai envie de pleurer mais mon corps refuse de s'encombrer de larmes qui pourraient brouiller ma vision et donc me gêner dans une échappée, tout mon corps tremble comme une feuille face à cet immense bâtiment noir d'où sortent de longues et abominables plaintes. Je me sens vraiment très mal.

Je suis sur l'île où est érigée Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Petite, mon père m'a menacée de m'envoyer ici lorsque j'ai donné un coup de poing à ma soeur qui l'a fait saigner pendant plusieurs heures. Plus grande, les professeurs nous rappelaient que l'ignorance entraîne la misère, la misère entraîne la délinquance et que nous risquions de nous retrouver en prison. Enfin, nous avons vu partir des gens dans ce bâtiment. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu. Et j'ai peur, je suis horrifiée par ce que j'ai devant les yeux : de nombreuses roches irrégulières et recouvertes d'algues gluantes, seule végétation, entourant d'immenses murs lisses, sûrement protégés de l'érosion par la magie, et noirs comme les ténèbres les plus terribles.

Je ne veux pas rentrer, j'ai peur.

Je tourne la tête en entendant Pauline déglutir. Elle-même semble regretter son choix : son visage est plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, elle semble se tendre comme pour s'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou, son air mature et maternel s'est envolé pour laisser place à une expression d'épouvante. Nous nous prenons la main, comme des soeurs qui se rendent à la petite école, une petite école remplie de monstres, de criminels et de fous. Chacune vêtue une longue cape noire, la capuche cachant nos visages.

Soudain, notre accompagnateur, un certain prononce une incantation, créant une cigogne argentée, nous permettant de reprendre nos esprits et de repenser à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Nous avançons lentement et difficilement vers l'entrée de la prison que Bertuccio, après nous avoir fait signer les derniers papiers administratifs, ouvre grâce à plusieurs sorts qui nous semblent fort complexes. Il nous explique que seuls les détraqueurs peuvent ouvrir le portail sans incantations. Nous pénétrons dans la prison avec la cigogne tandis que notre guide referme le portail, nous à l'intérieur, lui dehors.

-Quoi ? Vous faites quoi là ? S'exclame Pauline, visiblement paniquée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est la procédure : je ne dois pas rentrer avec vous pour vous laisser de l'intimité avec la personne que vous devez voir. Cependant, je dois refermer la porte par mesure de sécurité. Je comprends que cela puisse vous paraître suspect...

-Terrifiant vous voulez dire, je murmure avec un soupçon de supplication.

-...Mais ça ira. Le patronus restera près de vous, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre des gardiens...

-Vous n'avez pas peur que les visiteurs fassent s'évader des prisonniers ?

-Pas du tout, les détraqueurs sentent les humains, quelques soient les sorts ou les protections, même les capes d'invisibilité les plus pures sont inutiles face à eux et la seule sortie est celle devant laquelle nous sommes. De plus, les « gardiens » refuseraient de laisser une cellule vide après une visite. Le seul moyen de créer une évasion serait de réaliser un échange... Mais alors, les gardiens humains le verrait. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'enfuir d'Azkaban, c'est la prison la plus sécurisée de Grande Bretagne. -Il reprend sa respiration avant de demander :- Vous savez réaliser des patronus ?

Nous approuvons d'un bref signe de tête.

-Bien, vous avez le droit de les réaliser en cas de difficultés mais cela reste déconseillé... Ca pourrait « soulager » les prisonniers. Vous comprenez que cela nuirait à... L'objectif de ce bâtiment.

Nous acquiesçons, tandis que je serre ma baguette dans ma poche. Nous suivons la cigogne qui nous mène vers la cellule du frère de Pauline. Nous croisons quelques détraqueurs mais ils ne s'approchent pas, grâce à l'être qui nous protège, préférant dévorer les délires et les malheurs des détenus. Pauline et moi lâchons nos mains pour les plaquer contre nos oreilles, afin de fuir les sanglots plaintifs, les gémissements désaxés et les hurlements furieux. Le patronus nous protège des détraqueurs mais pas des humains... Si on ne devient pas fous avec les gardiens, on le devient aux sons perpétuels des « voisins ». J'ai envie de pleurer, d'aller courir chez Remus pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras, me rassure, me borde dans son lit, je veux sentir sa chaleur, qu'on soit ensemble et qu'on rit... Rire... Comment rit-on ? Aurais-je déjà oublié ? Au bout d'un long chemin dans l'obscurité et l'encrassement, la puanteur nous prenant au nez, bloquant nos poumons, griffant nos gorges, l'oiseau lumineux s'arrête et ouvre le bec probablement pour nous dire quelque chose. Nous devinons que nous sommes arrivées à destination. Je garde les mains sur les oreilles tandis que Pauline frappe à la porte, appelant quelqu'un. Un visage sale effacé par quelques mèches de cheveux lourdes et emmêlées, le regard terrorisé, s'affiche entre les barreaux de la porte.

Je reste hors de la vue du prisonnier, me concentrant sur mon souvenir le plus heureux, celui qui me fait sourire comme une idiote, qui me fait rougir et me donne presque envie de pleurer : la fin de ma sixième année à Poudlard, quand Sirius et moi avons pu être ensemble sans penser aux autres, quand Lily et Remus m'avaient pardonné, quand je flirtais avec ce dernier, que James se moquait de nous sous les rires de Peter... Je pense à mes amis. Je murmure à mon tour l'incantation pour obtenir un patronus. Un animal à la forme canine se forme à côté de moi : un dingo... Je ne l'ai jamais montré à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à Remus, il se serait moqué de moi malgré le fait qu'il sait que les dingos sont terriblement agressifs. Je commence alors à lire les chiffres sur les portes pour savoir où je suis. Cellule 267...Je cherche la 769. Oui, finalement j'ai trouvé le dossier de Black : pour éviter toute nouvelle rencontre avec Bones, Sue s'est chargée de fouiller les archives à ma place et a trouvé le dossier -elle en a même profité pour me traiter d'incapable. J'avance rapidement -je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps-, cependant, je remarque que plus je m'approche, plus les détraqueurs sont nombreux : j'arrive dans la partie de la prison placée sous haute sécurité. Bonne nouvelle ? Je me concentre un peu plus sur mes souvenirs heureux afin de renforcer mon sortilège qui semble faiblir. Soudain un immense choc se fait entendre tout près : un prisonnier vient de se jeter contre la porte qui était derrière moi, me faisant sursauter, sûrement à la recherche du peu d'apaisement que pourrait lui apporter le patronus.

Sans le vouloir, je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et de peur, horrifiée par ce qui vient de se passer et par le prisonnier mais je plaque une main contre ma bouche alors qu'un détraqueur s'approche de moi, apparemment alerté par le bruit que j'ai fait...

Je me glisse contre le mur, afin d'éviter tout contact, les larmes aux yeux par l'aura du monstre qui transperce peu à peu mon bouclier et force ma mémoire à se rappeler d'autres moments... Je repense aux humiliations, à la solitude, aux moqueries, au passage à tabac... Je ferme les yeux... A la lettre de mon ami, m'informant de la mort de Lily et James. Je fais un pas en arrière, la créature semblant préférer s'occuper du détenu puis je m'éloigne rapidement en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

750...755...760...765...Beaucoup des cellules sont vides, et je n'ose imaginer ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui les occupaient. 768... Je m'arrête, n'osant faire un pas de plus. Nous y voilà. Je suis paralysée d'anxiété face au détraqueur qui garde la porte, mais je n'ai pas peur. En fait, c'est bien pire et j'ai honte de moi : j'ai le trac. Une tension s'est installée en moi et semble ne pas vouloir partir. Je devrais être furieuse, désespérée, même folle... Et je n'ai que le TRAC ? Je vais voir le pire tueur de Grande Bretagne et je ressens la même chose que si j'allais passer un examen de transplanage ? Comme le jour où j'ai dû déclarer mon amour à Sirius et que j'espérais que Voldemort surgirait de derrière les serres et ferait sauter Poudlard, m'évitant ainsi ce moment gênant.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et me préparer à cette confrontation : cette fois je dois déclarer ma haine... Ou plutôt, y chercher de la haine.

D'un geste de ma baguette, le dingo se jette sur le gardien de prison qui s'envole autre part pour un moment. Je pose un pied devant l'autre, lentement, la respiration s'accélérant, mon patronus passant alternativement de la lueur presque morte à la luminosité aveuglante. Je lève le bras et frappe un rapide coup sec qui en devient deux à cause de mes tremblements. Je n'ose regarder à travers les barreaux, plusieurs frissons m'envahissent et mes genoux menacent de lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Puis, j'entends un frôlement de tissus, suivit d'un claquement typique des pieds nus sur la pierre, le soufflement d'une respiration se fait entendre. Avec toute la force que mon corps contient, je lève la tête difficilement contre la honte, la peur et la tristesse qui me font courber.

Des yeux : le ciel._ Je t'aime. Je veux être ton amie. Qu'il est beau. Il est superbe. Il rayonne. Je t'aime aussi. Merci. Non, merci à toi. _

Je reste bouche bée, les bras ballants, les épaules affaissées : il est devant moi. Les larmes montent mais ne coulent pas, ses cheveux sont sales et très longs, ma respiration se bloque, une barbe a poussé sur son visage désormais émacié, je revois défiler mes souvenirs devant mes yeux, ses yeux... Sont restés les mêmes.

-Que voulez vous ? Demande-t-il avec agressivité, sa voix déraillant en milieu de phrase.

Il reste assez loin de la porte, avec son dédain habituel qui me ferait presque sourire s'il ne m'attristait pas autant car c'est une preuve de plus pour sa culpabilité. Il regarde derrière mon épaule, comme pour voir le patronus qui me permet de rester ici. J'imaginais trouver un fou mais je suis soulagée qu'il soit encore maîtrisable, ça devrait accélérer les choses... Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Son ton acerbe m'a tranché le coeur mais je dois répondre. Ma langue refuse de bouger mais je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai pas autant de temps que je veux, Pauline finira bientôt, je ne dois pas la mettre dans une situation gênante. Mon corps semble obéir à nouveau, et d'un geste rapide, je rejette ma capuche en arrière.

-Sirius...

Le prisonnier me regarde abasourdi puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il est collé à la porte, ses mains sales agrippées aux barreaux, comme si une falaise allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds s'il les lâchait. J'ai un sursaut à ce mouvement, reculant d'un pas. Ses yeux fixent mon visage sans ciller, comme si un battement de paupières allait me faire disparaître.

-LYN...

-Chut ! Je ne suis pas censée être là.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde, comme s'il n'avait rien vu depuis des années... Ce qui est le cas d'une certaine manière. Je ne dois pas prendre ça comme un compliment. Haïs le ! Je me rends compte, sans le vouloir, qu'il est heureux : il ne sourit pas mais ses traits sont détendus, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'arrive pas à se décider, ses lèvres fines et gercées s'entrouvrant pour ensuite se refermer. Je lui souffle alors :

-Je suis venu en secret ici pour savoir... Je veux connaître ce qui s'est passé, la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. On m'a expliqué que tu n'avais pas eu de procès alors tu as une chance -mais pourquoi je dis ça ? Je dois le haïr, pas lui donner un moyen de s'excuser ! Ma bonté me perdra-, et fais vite.

Il se plaque une main sur la bouche, et ses yeux deviennent plus brillants qu'à l'habitude. Il est triste ou aux anges ? Ou peut être que c'est le patronus qui lui permet de ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse alors il en profite. Ou alors il est ravi de pouvoir s'expliquer... Raconter un mensonge ? Non...

-Merci... Merci mon...

-Dépêche toi ! Je crache avec agressivité, ne voulant entendre de belles paroles de sa part, au cas où je serais trop faible...

-Tu es au courant du recours au Gardien du Secret ? Me chuchote-t-il, sa voix me gonflant le coeur malgré moi -haïs le Lynna ! Haïs le !

-Oui. James et Lily t'ont choisi, tu les as trahis. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi et quand as-tu changé de camp, pas comment tu as tué mes amis.

J'ai forcé sur le dernier mot pour tenter de le faire souffrir, quoique s'il est vraiment de l'autre côté, ça ne devrait rien lui faire. Pourtant, ses sourcils s'affaissent... L'aurais-je touché ? En suis-je heureuse ? Ou est-ce le contraire ?

-Non, à l'origine ça aurait dû être moi mais je les ai fait changer d'avis, c'est Peter qui a été le Gardien, chuchote-t-il précipitamment, ayant des difficultés notables à contrôler sa voix, ses yeux cherchant le moindre soutient.

Je reste sans voix... La prison l'a rendu fou.

-Tu as tué Peter parce qu'il te pourchassait à cause de ta trahison... Et avec lui, douze moldus, tu te rappelles ?

-Non, c'est moi qui le chassais, c'est lui qui les a trahis, c'est sa faute...

-Tu OSES mentir sur un mort ? Il était notre ami, tu l'as tué et tu oses lui reprocher la perte de Lily et James ? Je commence à siffler, furieuse et déçue.

-Non, il n'est pas mort ! Lynna !-l'adolescente en moi frissonne en entendant ce prénom venant de sa bouche... Non, je ne dois pas l'aimer, je ne dois pas avoir pitié, je ne dois pas le laisser m'amadouer- Crois moi, je t'en supplie. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de James. Je voulais le tuer. Il s'est transformé ! -sa voix s'accélère de syllabe en syllabe mais il n'arrive toujours pas à garder un ton régulier- Il s'est transformé en rat ! Je le jure ! Il s'est coupé un doigt puis est devenu un rat s'est enfuit ! Tu te souviens ? Nos transformations.

Ses phrases commencent à s'emmêler, ses mains tremblent mais son regard reste d'acier. Leur métamorphose.. .Oui, ils étaient Animagi, lui, James et Peter. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai dû guérir Prongs, le jour où ils m'ont révélé leur secret.

Sirius semble désemparé.

-Crois moi, je t'en supplie ! Lynna...

Sirius Black me suppliant... Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de toute ma vie. A une époque c'était l'inverse.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle James et Lily auraient choisi Peter, il n'aurait jamais rejoint Voldemort, il en avait trop peur, et il n'aurait jamais pu tuer douze personnes avec un seul sort... Alors que toi, tu es doué et... Tu avais des prédispositions pour la magie noire.

Non... Lynna... Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ça ? Pourquoi faire mal aux gens avec leur faiblesses... Pourquoi utiliser un argument aussi lâche que sa famille. Même si c'est la vérité, même s'il nous a trahis... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas digne de moi. Mais il ose se cacher derrière des gens qu'il a tués, il ose utiliser mes amis pour se défendre, mon malheur pour s'excuser...

Je veux sortir d'ici. Je n'ai plus rien à faire.

J'ai réussi.

-Lynna, ce n'est pas ça, il avait peur ! Tu sais très bien qu'il se cachait derrière nous pour...

Je remets ma capuche et d'un geste de la main, indique à mon patronus -affaibli- de me frayer un chemin.

-Lynna ne pars pas !

-Arrête, c'est inutile de parler plus, je lance d'une voix glaciale que je ne connaissais pas. Si tu avais demandé pardon, si tu avais montré de la culpabilité, j'aurais échoué car si je suis venue c'est pour te haïr.

Son regard semble se figer un peu plus sur moi, mais pas comme précédemment. Il semble se vider. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de lui... Plus maintenant.

-Je n'y arrivais pas avant, je voulais faire comme les autres mais je te trouvais des excuses. Désormais... Tu me déçois... C'est fait : je te hais. Adieu Sirius Black.

-NON ! RESTE ! LYNNA !

Je marche droit devant moi, le patronus ne doit plus protéger que ma personne désormais -et je sens qu'il peine-, ignorant les hurlements du prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase me transperce l'esprit, le coeur et l'âme.

-C'est TA faute ! C'est toi qui est partie comme une lâche ! Tu nous as abandonnés !

Puis le silence prend place. Je m'arrête, tout mon corps se contractant. Non, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-C'est toi ! Continue la voix qui s'affaiblit.

J'hésite un moment à retourner sur mes pas, mon visage se déformant lentement. Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Aucune réponse. Puis je me mets à courir vers la sortie... Plus vite... En larmes, voulant faire sortir cette phrase de ma tête.

Voilà le pire qu'il pouvait se produire... Je le hais mais je me hais avec lui.

Pardon.

Je retrouve Pauline qui venait tout juste de quitter son frère... Moi j'ai perdu le mien. Je crois qu'elle me fait un signe de tête mais je ne la vois pas... J'ai l'impression que le néant m'a envahie.

Nous descendons les escaliers en compagnie de la cigogne... Quand exactement mon patronus s'est-il évanoui ? Nous nous retrouvons devant le lourd portail et Bertuccio nous fait sortir de cette prison, nous permettant de laisser le passé derrière nous. Au moment où le vent glacial de la mer du nord s'engouffre dans ma cape, je tourne la tête en arrière. Je me mords les lèvres, je me sens nauséeuse et désabusée mais je me retiens de hurler ce que je pense à Sirius. A Black.

Au moment de toucher le portoloin nous transportant chez nous, une lamentation déchirante perce le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant sur cet enfer.

Je ne veux pas savoir de qui elle vient.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : **_Tu t'en voulais pour un meurtrier ?!_

_-Cela ne te concerne pas !_

_-SI, CELA ME CONCERNE ! -hurle –t-il, me tétanisant sur place et sentant les larmes monter à nouveau : ne m'hurle pas dessus, pas toi aussi, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas refaire cette erreur !- J'ai accepté de ne rien dire à Sirius il y a plus de six mois, je pensais que votre relation apporterait quelque chose de bien, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de vous, de vous aider, de m'effacer, ET VOUS OSEZ VOUS COMPORTER DE LA PIRE MANIERE QUI SOIT EN VOUS FICHANT DES AUTRES ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS !_

_Il reprend sa respiration tandis que je me met à sangloter, toute seule, en me cachant dans mes bras, je tente de parler mais cette fois, ce sera différent…_

_* * _* * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Je ne quitte pas mon lit... Des murs bleus m'entourent, une épaisse couverture beige avec des petits motifs de fleurs me recouvre, la chambre est rangée et nettoyée, chose jamais vue lorsque je vivais ici. Oui, je suis chez moi, ou plutôt chez mes parents, dans mon ancienne chambre, où j'accrochais des posters de mes chanteurs préférés, des grandes stars de la musique magique et des images de filles à qui je voulais ressembler. Maintenant, tout est rangé dans un gros carton, coincé sous plusieurs autres dans la cave. Il n'y a que du papier peint à perte de vue, si on oublie la zone où j'en ai arraché lors d'une grosse crise de colère. Je ne me souviens plus de la raison de cette fureur mais je me rappelle des sensations -je me suis retournée un ongle, chose très douloureuse et désagréable- ainsi que des hurlements de ma mère. Sur mon bureau traînent quelques plumes d'oies et un pot d'encre ainsi que des parchemins et des grimoires soigneusement alignés. Deux trois babioles l'entourent, et, par terre, une corbeille un peu vieille contre mon sac d'école.

Ce sac... Je m'étais pendant longtemps refusée de l'acheter car Sirius n'aimait pas les filles trop coquettes et dépensières. Puis... Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à effacer Black de ma mémoire. Je gigote un peu afin de mieux ressentir la chaleur de mon lit. Cela va bientôt faire deux jours. J'espère que Sue ne s'inquiète pas trop. Mais surtout, je veux que Remus ne soit pas au courant.

J'ai demandé à ma mère de ne rien lui dire mis à part que je suis ici et que je ne peux le voir. Peut-être a-t-elle prétexté un repas en famille ou quelque chose de ce genre lorsqu'il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma vie d'avant. Je me suis comme suicidée en allant _le_ voir. Et le problème c'est qu'en ne bougeant pas, je pense à lui, ce qui me paralyse d'autant plus. Deux jours que je pleure comme une madeleine dans mon oreiller, deux jours que ma mère me saoule avec ses questions. Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez hier midi alors qu'elle me harcelait à nouveau avec son interrogatoire. Heureusement que mon père lui a dit de me laisser me reposer sinon je n'aurais pas supporté. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille autant que j'aimerais qu'on me sauve. J'aimerais que Remus vienne et qu'il me comprenne, qu'il me pardonne... Est-ce que je voudrais qu'il comprenne ? Je ne sais pas.

En revenant d'Azkaban, Pauline et moi sommes allées chez elle, une petite maison charmante comme tout. Le restaurant au rez-de-chaussé était fermé pour la journée. Une fois dans son salon, elle m'a servit un thé brûlant dans une tasse avec un dessin de repas comportant un verre de jus de citrouille et une tourte fumante que j'ai fixée pendant de longues minutes avant de laisser s'échapper un léger gloussement.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? M'a alors demandé Pauline, prenant ce geste comme une insulte après une telle épreuve.

-Je viens tout juste de me rappeler que la première fois qu'on s'est réellement parlé, tu sais, à Pré-au-lard... Quand tu voulais que je m'éloigne de...Black... On était en face d'une épicerie qui préparait des tourtes à la mandragore... Le décor ridicule pour ce qui a été un moment horriblement douloureux.

-C'est ça qui te fait rire ?

-Oui. Je sais, c'est un peu bête mais voilà...

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? A-t-elle proposé, curieuse probablement, me laissant clairement deviner qu'elle ne parlait plus de notre adolescence mais de notre visite.

-Non, j'ai répondu, peut être un peu trop rapidement. A moins que toi tu ne parles de ta propre visite.

Elle s'est alors crispée et nous n'avons parlé que très peu, et uniquement de choses totalement détachées, politiquement correctes.

Mais il faudra bien que je retourne au travail, que je croise à nouveau Sue et Remus. Sue sait-elle ce qui s'est passé ? Peut être a-t-elle eu vent que deux personnes sont allées à Azkaban et que l'une d'elle s'est éloignée. Non, personne ne peut le savoir, si on oublie Pauline et Sirius... Et quelques détraqueurs. Soudain, je replonge ma tête dans la couverture, effrayée, en me rappelant de l'homme qui s'était jeté avec violence contre la porte de sa cellule. Punaise, je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas, plus jamais ! C'est trop horrible. A chaque fois que je réalise un geste, que je dis un mot, ce sont mes souvenirs les plus terribles qui remontent à la surface : quand je me suis brossée les cheveux, j'ai revu mon passage à tabac par les filles de Serdaigle, en regardant ma mère jardiner de ma fenêtre, je repense aux fleurs du cimetière où sont désormais mes amis, le moindre animal qui passe me rappelle les mensonges de Si... Black. Pense à Remus, pense à lui... Que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il saura ? Devrais-je lui dire quoique ce soit ? Si je ne raconte rien, il ne se posera pas de question et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, par contre si il finit par découvrir, il m'en voudra énormément. Peut être qu'avec le temps ça lui paraîtra moins important. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec ce secret, j'ai toujours eu besoin de partager mes pensées, en plus, dans la situation où je suis, il me faut du réconfort. Je suis en train de me détruire toute seule, de me laisser pourrir, mais je risque de perdre l'une de mes amitiés les plus précieuses....Non, désormais LA plus précieuse. Alors comment dois-je me comporter ?

Le soleil est couché mais il continue de faire jour. J'imagine qu'il doit être six heures, il n'y a plus de réveil dans ma chambre et ma montre est rangée dans une autre robe. J'entends quelques pas dans les escaliers tandis que je reste dans ma couverture. Puis, de rapides coups secs se font entendre à ma porte.

-Non, je réponds immédiatement pour décourager ma mère.

La poignée tourne sur elle même et la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Je me redresse brusquement, furieuse que ma mère ne me laisse aucune vie privée alors que je suis adulte, vaccinée, rémunérée avant de faire un bond vers le coin opposé de la chambre : ce n'est pas ma mère qui est rentré, ni mon père, et encore moins ma soeur... Et ce n'est pas Remus qui est venu me consoler et demander de mes nouvelles.

Non....C'est Remus Lupin, l'air sombre et grave, un parchemin à la main, les bras croisés sur son buste, qui me fixe d'un air terrible. Il est venu pour me montrer qu'il est furieux. Ma gorge se resserre et je déglutis difficilement, regardant à gauche et à droite au cas où mes parents auraient eu la bonne idée d'installer un passage secret pour que je puisse m'échapper. Poudlard me manque.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Toi oui en tout cas, je réponds, ne cherchant même pas à adoucir l'ambiance, sachant ce combat perdu d'avance.

-Réponds.

Je regarde furtivement ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le parchemin : je remarque que c'est une lettre du ministère de la magie... Oh non, ne me dite pas que c'est le compte-rendu de ma visite à Azkaban à conserver afin d'excuser une absence de cinq jours à mon employeur. Mais pourquoi j'ai mis l'adresse de Remus sur les décharges administratives ? Pourquoi ? Serais-je si idiote ?

-Il fallait que j'y aille.

-Pourquoi ? Réplique-t-il, son ton me laissant entendre qu'il n'est pas du tout d'accord et qu'il n'attends qu'une phrase pour me hurler dessus.

Aurais-je encore une chance de mentir ? Dois-je utiliser Pauline comme excuse ?

-Je m'y suis rendue avec une amie -euh...- pour voir son frère qui a été condamné pour...

-Ne mens pas : Sue m'a tout dit à propos de tes recherches. Explique toi.

Zut. J'imagine qu'elle a dû s'inquiéter pour moi et donc tout raconter à Remus. Je n'ai même pas le bénéfice d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, je dois tout prendre sur moi. Ma punition pour avoir douté commence. Ma gorge se serre, mes paupières se tendent, ma bouche s'étire malgré moi en une grimace.

-Elle a du te dire pourquoi je faisais ça alors, je réplique avec amertume et mépris. Donc tu n'as rien à savoir de plus...

-Tu ne nous crois pas !

-Si je vous crois ! Enfin...

-Alors pourquoi une telle investigation ? Pourquoi doutes-tu de la culpabilité de...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase tandis que je cherche une réponse : pourquoi je doutais déjà ? J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Comment ai-je pu douter ?

-Parce que nous avions été amis, je murmure, incertaine.

-Donc le simple fait qu'un jour il t'a raconté une blague te permet de remettre en cause notre parole et la mort de tes VRAIS amis ? Gronde-t-il.

-Je vous crois, je te jure que je vous crois mais... Je n'arrivais pas à le haïr ! Je l'appréciais toujours.

Je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, surtout pas. Remus me prend violemment par le col et m'approche de son visage enragé, les traits crispés. Je suis terrorisée, je n'ose plus bouger d'un millimètre, le mouvement m'a fait mal, le tissu a comme brûlé ma nuque et je sens que je vais pleurer, non pas de douleur mais de frayeur. Cela ne va pas m'aider, bien au contraire.

-Il a tué Peter, par sa faute Lily et James sont morts ainsi qu'un immense nombre de moldus qui avaient une famille et des amis ; par sa faute, nos vies ont été détruites et tu l'apprécies ? Siffle-t-il avec irascibilité. Tu te fous de moi ? Hurle-t-il finalement en me secouant, m'affolant et me tétanisant à la fois.

Je ne supporte pas de voir Remus être en colère, ça me rend toujours triste pour lui et pour moi cependant, avec le temps j'ai su à peu près comment le calmer. Cependant je ne l'ai jamais vu violent, de toute ma vie, surtout envers une femme : alors le voir me maintenir avec cette force, sentir que je ne peux m'échapper...C'est comme si mon ami avait été chassé par un monstre et cela, par ma faute. Sa colère semble avoir du mal à se contenir : quelques bibelots ont éclaté à sa dernière phrase et les meubles se sont mis à trembler. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me jeter un sort, me frapper ou même me tuer. Je ne mérite plus d'être amie avec lui, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça...Mais s'il te plaît, Remus, arrête, j'ai trop peur, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, que je vais être maudite.

-Lâche moi...

-Tu t'en fiches de ce qu'on a vécu ?

-Non, lâche moi...S'il te plait.

-LA FERME ! Je croyais que tu étais amie avec Lily, que tu avais souffert autant que nous mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé, à croire que tu es partie juste pour te permettre d'ignorer ce que nous vivions... Ou même ignorer qu'il était de l'autre côté, rester dans ton petit monde rose où les amis ne s'entre-tuent pas.

-C'est faux, j'aime Lily, je l'aime toujours autant, mais... je m'en voulais... pour lui.

-Tu t'en voulais pour un meurtrier ?! Tu as idée de ce que nous avons vécu, nous ?

-Non ! Je m'en voulais de ne pas être restée pour l'empêcher de faire ça !

-Tu crois que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ? Une imbécile comme toi ? Crache-t-il avec mépris en me repoussant avant de m'insulter, lâchant enfin ma robe tandis que je m'écroule par terre, encore paralysée par la peur que m'a inspiré cette violence.

Je sais qu'il fait ça uniquement pour me blesser, qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment, mais ça me blesse quand même, ça me détruit. Il me tourne le dos tandis que je pleure, à genoux, la tête dans les mains, réclamant silencieusement ne serait-ce qu'une caresse, qu'un contact. Puis j'entends sa voix, toujours rauque mais avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Tu l'as vu ? A Azkaban...

-...

-REPONDS ? TU L'AS VU OUI OU NON ? Rugit-t-il en se retournant vers moi, les traits déformés.

-Oui...

J'aurais peut être du dire non : il semble encore plus enragé.

-POURQUOI ?

-Arrête de hurler..., je supplie.

-Je hurle si je veux ! Réponds : pourquoi es-tu allée le voir ?

-Je voulais savoir...j'avais besoin de lui demander si..., je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase mais le fait que Remus ne m'écoute pas jusqu'au bout me mets malgré tout en colère.

-Et tu as pu lui parlé ?

-...Oui..

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien ? Je lui lance, ma voix s'égosillant.

-Tu veux que je te traite comment ? Que je t'admire parce que tu m'as menti ? Que je t'offre des fleurs et te complimente parce que tu as préféré croire un criminel qui nous a trahit plutôt que nous ? Parce que tu es la dernière des connes ?! Ca veut dire quoi, pour toi, l'amitié ? Juste une maison où t'incruster, un mec pour te culbuter, quelques ragots à colporter et surtout des gens à décevoir et à trahir ? Franchement tu peux retourner avec lui, je pense que vous avez les même valeurs !

-Mais non ! C'est faux, je vous aime...Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi...Pas lui, surtout qu'il m'a dit que...

-Non, finalement, garde ses mensonges pour toi, vu que tu veux à tout pris lui trouver des excuses et partager ses passe-temps : nous tromper pour nous abandonner ensuite.

-Je ne le crois pas ! Je te jure ! Il a été horrible envers Peter... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, je regrette tellement... S'il te plaît, pardonne moi. Je te promets... je le hais désormais. Je le jure...

Je le hais comme je me hais moi, de l'avoir présumé meilleur, de l'avoir apprécié, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en mes amis, d'avoir été amoureuse de lui, d'avoir été son amie... Je me hais parce que je ne peux l'aimer, parce que je l'ai voulu mais que je n'en ai pas le droit, parce que je n'ai pas le choix... Tout en moi me dit de l'abhorrer, et je le fais. Je n'ai plus le droit de me rappeler de lui. Je n'ai plus de raison pour sourire en pensant à lui. Ma propre nature, celle d'apprécier les gens malgré tout, celle qui m'a permis de me faire des amis... Cette nature a été détruite par ces amitiés. Des amitiés douloureuses au possible mais plus importantes que mes envies.

-Tu aurais dû rester là bas, lance Remus avec hargne. Tu me dégoûtes.

-Je veux plus y retourner, c'est trop horrible... Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

-Tu voudrais que je te réconforte ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Je sanglote entre mes genoux, comme une enfant, toujours par terre, en tendant une main désespérée vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix de Remus, je le frôle mais il réalise un mouvement brusque, rompant le faible contact, m'isolant un peu plus. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un fossé sans fin. Au bout de très longues minutes, alors que je continue de tendre le bras dans le vide, à la recherche d'un soutien dans mon monde obscur, je sens des doigts entourer les miens avant de les refermer puis des bras me serrent contre un corps chauds et doux. Je gémis d'autant plus, pouvant enfin me laisser aller tout en sachant qu'on me consolera. Cette simple idée a autant d'effet sur moi qu'un sort d'euphorie où la vue d'une licorne. Je sens ses mains qui glissent entre mes cheveux, et à la place du souvenir de l'humiliation, je repense à mes premiers flirts avec lui, aux coiffures extravagantes de Sue lors de Halloween, aux envies de diadème de Lily pour son mariage. Certes, la souffrance est toujours là mais elle finira par partir, non ? Les mauvais souvenirs reviendront toujours et la simple présence de mon ami les entretient avec son propre malheur mais... Il les adoucit. Pas complètement mais un peu, il me fait penser à autre chose, il m'aide à avancer. C'est un ami. Un grand ami.

Je m'accroche à lui, comme par peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois, je sens un de ses bras se glisser entre mes mollets et mes genoux... Hein ?

Soudain, il me soulève dans ses bras.

-LACHE MOI ! Je crie comme une folle, terrifiée, les mains crispée sur le col de la robe de Remus, par peur qu'il me fasse tomber à cause de mon poids.

-Ca va, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance.

-POSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Je continue de piailler, m'agrippant toujours plus à mon ami, un léger sourire amusé et crispé aux lèvres.

C'est très flatteur qu'un homme nous prenne dans ses bras ainsi, ça fait prince qui sauve sa demoiselle, mais c'est très complexant et on a une peur bleue ! Il finit par me poser délicatement sur mon lit avant de s'y installer lui même.

-Tu pleures beaucoup, remarque-t-il, me rendant écarlate.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu.

-Et tu es lourde.

-Méchant.

Il me caresse une joue d'un air nonchalant, étalant par là même une dernière larme, tandis que je fixe mes mains, toujours honteuse. Il soupire avant de demander doucement, son ton laissant deviner une légère inquiétude :

-Tu as vraiment été à Azkaban ? Toute seule ?

-J'y suis allé...C'était horrible...Plus jamais je n'irai là bas, même pour tout l'or du monde. Mais j'y suis allée avec quelqu'un.

-Qui ? Demande-t-il, suspicieux.

-...Pau... Pauline.

-Pauline ? De qui parles-tu ? C'est une collègue à toi ?

-Non...Tu te souviens en sixième année ? La fille qui avait un an de plus que nous, à Poufsouffle... Tu sais ? Celle qui m'avait plus ou moins fait déprimer...

-Cette Pauline ? S'exclame-t-il, stupéfait. Mais... Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire... Tu n'étais pas censée la détester ?

-Elle devait aller voir son frère en prison -j'ai envie de rajouter « lui aussi » mais je me retiens- et je l'ai croisée au ministère... Puis, par un concours de circonstance, j'ai fini par l'accompagner. Elle a accepté que je m'éloigne, elle en connaissait la raison mais a décidé de ne rien dire. Et je ne la hais plus... Il n'y a plus de raison pour que je la haïsse, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande pitoyablement, recherchant un soutien, une réponse affirmative qui pourtant -je le sais- me blesserait encore plus.

Remus lève les sourcils, comme pour évaluer ce que je viens de dire puis réalise un petit geste des épaule avant que je ne tire à nouveau sur sa robe. Il me serre alors contre lui, à nouveau, tandis que je laisse échapper quelques derniers et faibles sanglots. Puis je me mets à parler de choses plus communes, comme pour mettre véritablement fin à cette dispute.

-Elle se souvient de toi.

-Vraiment ? Et elle a dit quoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour ton problème... Elle a dit qu'elle se rappelait de toi comme étant un garçon « calme et...blond », je souffle avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en attrapant une des mèches de mon ami tirant vers le gris. Si elle savait..., je finis par ricaner.

-Je t'interdis de rire de mes cheveux ou sinon je placarde partout des photos de toi quand tu n'avais plus grand chose sur la tête ! James et moi sommes venus durant ton sommeil dans l'infirmerie pour avoir un moyen de te faire chanter en plus de tous les autres, réponds-il à ma question silencieuse.

-Traître ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne t'inviterai pas dans son restaurant ! J'irai avec Ludo et puis c'est tout !

-Elle dirige un restaurant ? C'est cool !

-Elle y sert de la poudre de champignon des mines.

-C'est moins cool, dit-il avec une expression d'incrédulité qui me fait rire.

Je me met à lui raconter comment je l'ai rencontrée dans le ministère tandis qu'il s'allonge contre moi pour être dans une position plus confortable, laissant aller un main baladeuse que je me permets de chasser à certains moments d'une rapide et petite tape.

-Hum ! Cela ne te gêne vraiment pas de faire ça dans MON lit ?

-On le fait tout le temps dans le mien alors tu peux faire un effort pour une fois.

-Oui mais ça, c'est un lit qui m'a vu grandir, qui m'a toujours connue pure et innocente et toi, tu veux saccager cette grâce ?

-Comme si on n'avait pas fait notre première fois sur ce lit, termine-t-il avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'oeil me faisant sourire.

-Peut être mais aujourd'hui c'est non, voilà... J'ai la migraine et je suis exténuée. En plus c'est vrai vu que j'ai pleuré.

Remus pousse un soupir blasé avant de me proposer un massage pour me soulager et me détendre.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter à ça ? L'expérience peut être.

Voilà, Pauline et moi sommes réconciliées, Sue fait attention à moi et Remus m'a pardonné.

Le seul bémol est l'antipathie que je ressens envers moi même... Mais ça passera...

Là encore, je doute : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit pendant de longues années à propos de mon affection pour...Black.

* * *

Note de Chapitre d'Eliane :

Et oui, comme vous l'a dit Taka, cette semaine, c'est moi qui commente :D.

Tout d'abord, contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai déjà lu ce chapitre avant même d'y laisser un petit commentaire. Ce qui s'explique facilement, vu que Taka m'a demandé de corriger son chapitre ^^. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Concernant ce chapitre... Je dois avouer qu'ici, je n'aime pas particulièrement Lynna et Remus. La première parce qu'elle est faible, le second parce qu'il s'énerve. Et oui, c'est le genre de chapitre où l'on a envie de prendre les personnages, et de les claquer contre un mur, pour leur remettre leurs idées en place...

Je crois que Taka adore XD.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon...voici le chapitre 7...Tiens ? J'ai l'impression que tous mes chapitres 7 ne servent strictement à RIEN...Faudra que je vé : ce chapitre contient du vécu et deux clins d'oeil à deux de mes fics ! Essayez de les trouver !  
Note de Anwa today,

_Bonjour à tous, et merci de suivre « Reconstruction ». Il est ici question de Whiskey Pur Feu, de cuites, de paris débiles quand on est bourré… bref les trucs à pas faire si vous avez des examens dans pas longtemps (comment ça je peux parler ? O_o Bon, d'accord j'avoue mais bon c'était juste un bac blanc c'est pas grave si j'avais la gueule de bois xD).Je remercie particulièrement Eliane, qui a corrigé un petit tiers (en fait un quart) du chapitre. Merci Puppy !_

_Sur ce bonne Lecture, et on se retrouve dans 3 chapitres !_

_Anwa._

**Chapitre 7 : **_Bon, on peut se remettre à mon discours ? La date approche et je commence à stresser._

_Une main bienfaitrice se pose sur ma tête –oh s'il vous plaît Grand Merlin, faites que ce soit Lui-…je lève les yeux et croise un regard compatissant, mais aux lieux d'être d'un bleu profond, ils sont marron chatoyant. Remus. Son expression est pleine de compassion, et on pense tout les deux la même chose : je me suis bien fait remarquer, certes, mais pas de la meilleure manière qui soit._

_-Comment tu fais pour avoir la tête aussi résistante ? plaisante Black avec une certaine admiration._

_-On t'a bercé trop près du mur, et depuis, toutes les chutes font naître en toi des souvenirs de ta petite enfance ? continua James, avec une fausse candeur dans la voix._

_Même moi je ne peux à m'empêcher de pouffer à cette blague. Je déteste ça, la capacité qu'ont les garçons de nous faire rire quand ils nous taquinent. Au moins, après cette dernière remarque, ils me demandent –enfin- si je vais bien, et le professeur McGonagall nous fait rentrer dans la classe._

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Vous croyez que je devrais faire de l'humour à ce sujet ?

-Rire sur l'extermination des gnomes des montagnes par les vampires ? C'est trop horrible !

-Mais au moins ça les découragera à faire mon travail et je serais mieux payée !

-Ca les découragera de venir tout court. Et tu te feras renvoyer.

-Et comme ça tu pourras la garder chez toi toute l'année, veinard.

-Sue ! Nous râlons en chœur, Remus et moi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ludo, curieux et amusé.

Nous sommes actuellement dans le salon de Remus avec Sue et Ludovic qui a accepté de quitter les interviews pendant une après midi grâce à Sue. Non pas grâce à ses charmes mais plutôt à cause d'un certain dossier mêlant un léger détournement de fond dans l'équipe des frelons de Wimbourne. Si nous nous sommes réunis, c'est pour préparer ma présentation, et pour ce faire, il me fallait de bons éléments : ma meilleure amie pour son talent dans la plaidoirie, Remus pour son humour et sa pertinence et Ludo...Simple beau parleur mais efficace.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans l'équipe nationale de Roumanie ? Ils t'accepteraient sûrement et ça encouragerait les jeunes, je réclame avec un air intéressé.

-Comme ça elle aura un amant dans chaque pays, renchérit Sue, me rendant écarlate.

-Non merci, je viens tout juste d'obtenir un bon poste au ministère de la magie alors je ne vais pas quitter le pays maintenant.

-Bon...Que dis-tu de parler des différentes protections afin de rassurer ton auditoire ? me propose ma meilleure amie.

-Oui mais comment en parler sans leur faire peur justement ? je demande, remarquant que ce discours pourrait être à double tranchant.

-J'ai faim, je vais aller me chercher un truc à manger, me répond-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas écouté.

-Moi aussi, je t'accompagne, rajoute Ludo.

-Bon sang ! On est ici pour travailler sur mon projet, pas pour se remplir l'estomac !

On dirait qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendue. Je pourrai parler à la table, elle aurait eut une meilleure réaction. Le véritable problème lorsque l'on fait un travail de groupe, c'est qu'on se disperse trop rapidement, et surtout pour des broutilles comme la nourriture, la boisson et les potins. Je jette un regarde désespéré à Remus qui me fait un sourire entendu en haussant les épaules avant de se pencher sur mon brouillon.

-Tu devrais leur montrer des choses qu'ils trouveraient « classes », qui les impressionneraient, comme du matériel extrêmement rare ou des primes...Sans pour autant être déconnecté de leur réalité, tu leur donneras envie de faire pareil que toi afin d'avoir accès à ce genre de bénéfice. Tu as de quoi les impressionner ?

-Oui, mes gants...

-Qu'est-ce que des gants ont de super si ils n'ont pas appartenu à un grand batteur tel que moi ? s'étonne Ludo, en revenant avec un paquet de chips et une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, me laissant deviner que je dois terminer mon travail au plus vite avant de finir saoul.

-Ils sont en soie ? demande Sue.

-Non, en peau de Grapcornes. Ca devrait paraître sympa, non ?

-Vu le prix que ça coûte, oui ! s'exclame mon amie. C'est toi qui les as payés ?

-Non, c'est le travail. Par contre, je ne connais pas très bien les primes que reçoivent les éleveurs de dragons. La plupart du temps c'est de l'argent j'imagine, beaucoup d'argent, voir une maison de fonction...

-Ca ira largement, me sourit Remus. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par y aller moi même.

-Ben, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? interroge Ludo tout en rayant une des phrases que je viens d'écrire pour en mettre une un peu mieux tournée tout en y ajoutant une note sur la manière de l'exprimer.

-Trop de choses me retiennent ici on va dire...

Mon cœur se crispe et je renverse un peu d'encre sur un journal par là même, mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude : avant, quand il disait des choses ambiguë qui pouvait me laisser croire qu'il m'aimait encore, ça me gênait...Là...C'est différent. Ce n'est pas de l'amour pourtant. Je me penche pour essayer de sauver les hommes présents sur les photos en noir et blanc, représentant les différents candidats au poste de premier ministre du ministère de la magie, les élections sont de plus en plus proche et les débats toujours plus ardents. Je pense que le choix définitif se fera fin juin. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma gêne.

-Il a peur des reptiles à pattes ! chuchote Sue à l'oreille de Verpey, de la manière la moins discrète possible.

-C'est faux ! S'exclame Remus, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous éclatons de rire avant d'étudier la manière dont je devrais énoncer mon discours. Plusieurs fois, Verpey me coupe la parole ou reprends mes phrases afin de me montrer quel ton est plus juste, quels gestes sont plus chaleureux tandis que Sue rectifie un terme péjoratif ou une expression déplacée. Plus les minutes passent, plus les bouteilles se vident et nos voix se réchauffent, au point d'arriver à un point où je suis allongée sur ma meilleure amie, à rire des discours plus étonnants les uns que les autres des deux énergumènes masculins qui cherchent à défendre leur point de vue sur leur goût en matière de sous vêtements pour homme. Sooty nous regarde avec mépris du haut d'une étagère, remuant parfois une oreille lors d'une exclamation plus importante que les autres, sa queue frappant régulièrement le bois du meuble, preuve de mécontentement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne qui devrait être réservé aux abraxans, les vêtements froissés et le visage barbouillé. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de mes cheveux. Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers la salle de bain, où Remus cache ses potions en tout genre, dont celles contre les maux de tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais une petite voix me dit d'aller voir dans le lavabo de la cuisine...Je dois devenir folle. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, cruellement blanche et brillante pour mes yeux gonflés, je ferme la porte à clé avant de m'avancer vers le placard à potions quand un bruit démentiel et épouvantable surgit à un mètre de moi, déchirant mes oreilles, me faisant sursauter et lâcher un cri. Je me retourne en sortant ma baguette de ma poche -ah zut, ça c'est une fourchette...que fait-elle ici ?-, au cas où, quand je me rends compte que ce n'est que Sue, dans la baignoire qui prend une douche sans faire attention à moi : l'origine du fracas n'était que l'eau sortant du pommeau...Il faut vraiment que je prenne cette potion moi. Sans faire attention à Sue, toute nue, j'ouvre un flacon d'où sort une odeur de charogne. Je me pince le nez et avale le tout d'une traite avant de m'accrocher au lavabo, au cas où le liquide voudrait ressortir.

Trente seconde plus tard, je vais mieux, et le bruit de la douche ne me dérange beaucoup moins que la femme dedans. Je pousse un très gros soupir avant de fermer le rideau qui entoure la baignoire d'un geste de ma baguette -qui était rangée dans ma chaussette droite...Etrange. Je me regarde dans le miroir et commence à me débarbouiller le visage pour ensuite me coiffer tandis que Sue se met à chantonner une chanson moldue vieille comme le monde...Ou plutôt qui date de notre adolescence. Le temps passe vite. Et pourtant, cet air est toujours aussi entraînant..._See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the __dancing queen...__Si ça continue je vais finir par la chanter avec elle. Tiens ? Et si on reformai__t__ le groupe avec les garçons...Sauf que les initiales sont pas terribles. RLLA...Oui, l'initiale du vrai prénom de Sue est A. LLAR ? Ca me donne envie de lardons. Alors que je suis en train de chercher parmi mes connaissances qui feraient un bon manager, la poignée de la salle de bain tourne sur elle même____._

_-Occupé ! Nous déclarons en chœur._

_-Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfermées toutes les deux ? __d__emande la voix suspicieuse de Remus._

_-Sue prends une douche et moi je dois aller aux toilettes._

_-Wow ! Attends, je vais sortir, je ne veux pas voir un tel cataclysme, déclare Sue, en sortant trempée avant de se sécher et de se rhabiller._

-Tu n'as aucune pudeur ? Je m'exclame, en la regardant enfiler son soutien gorge.

-Ben, pas avec toi : on a tout de même vécu sept ans ensemble.

-Ah...C'est vrai. Mais alors pourquoi ça te gêne de me voir aller aux...

-Je me souviens très bien de comment ça sentait après que...

-Mais..., je m'exclame avant d'être coupée par Remus qui approuve derrière la porte. On ne te parle pas à toi ! Surtout que vous pouvez parler tout les deux.

Sue sort de la salle de bain en tirant la langue et j'aperçois Remus se diriger vers sa chambre en maugréant quelques arguments incompréhensibles. Franchement, aucune gêne ces deux là...Surtout quand il s'agit de moi. En fait, c'est plus ou moins de ma faute vu que je rougis trop facilement et me met à bafouiller à la moindre remarque, ce qu'ils adorent. Si j'étais moins réactive, on m'embêterait moins ! C'est un cercle vicieux dans lequel je me suis empêtrée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir j'entends un cri puissant provenant, sans aucun doute, de ma meilleure amie.

-TOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je descends à toute vitesse : si ça se trouve, c'est Bones qui est venu l'embêter ici, ou m'arrêter à cause de ma visite, ou Josh qui vient me harceler même en Angleterre...Ou peut être que c'est Severus Snape, sortit des méandres de notre passé pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Franchement, plus j'y pense, plus je me pose de questions sur lui...Pourquoi je n'ai rien demandé aux autres d'ailleurs ? Peut être parce qu'aucun de nous ne l'apprécions.

Alors que je saute les trois dernières marches de l'escalier et atterris dans le salon, je vois Sue, les poings serrés, le visage crispé et le regard furibond fixer une personne placée entre nous. Celle-ci se retourne, apparemment mécontente de cet accueil -et aussi pour savoir quelle était l'origine du vacarme qu'a créé mon atterrissage.

-Pauline ?

-Bonjour Lynna, je venais te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais on dirait que je dérange, dit elle en fronçant le nez avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Sue.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne dérange pas du tout...C'est juste qu'on vient de se réveiller et hier on a un peu trop bu donc on est encore un peu...Dans le vague, c'est tout ! N'est-ce pas Sue ? je demande en insistant du regard.

Elle renifle mais je lui lance un regard que je cherche à rendre meurtrier, suite à quoi elle approuve d'un marmonnement avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

-C'est gentil d'être venue, je reprends en me tournant vers la jeune femme. Ca va ? Le restaurant reçoit du monde?

-Oui, tes parents y viennent régulièrement et vu que ton père est un grand mangeur, les affaires marchent bien. Encore merci.

-C'était le marché, je réponds faiblement, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

Au moment où elle allait me répondre, Remus arrive dans le salon, jette un regard dans la cuisine d'où sort un bruit régulier, comme quelqu'un qui couperait un morceau de pain.

-Lynna ? Pourquoi Sue est-elle en train de déchiqueter le...Ah...Bonjour, bafouille-t-il, commençant à rougir en saluant Pauline.

-Bonjour...Remus Lupin, c'est cela ?

-Oui, et vous êtes Pauline Peclercs. Lynna m'a dit qu'elle...Enfin, que vous aviez repris contact, tente-t-il d'expliquer.

Je le regarde se dépatouiller dans ses explications bancales : je sais qu'il veut être poli, et surtout ne pas la mettre dans une situation désagréable en lui apprenant qu'il sait pour son frère et sa visite en prison. Il pense que comme ça, on lui pardonnera plus facilement d'être un lycanthrope. Et aussi, il cherche toujours à être galant avec les femmes : il suffit qu'elles soient élégante pour qu'il soit dans tout ses états, qu'elles lui plaisent ou pas. C'est amusant et ça ne me rend pas du tout jalouse, m'assurant que je n'ai aucun sentiment caché pour lui...Sauf ces temps-ci, je suis plus sensible à ses compliments, ses gestes...Je me fais des idées. Je secoue la tête avant de sourire en le voyant commencer un discours sur les gnomes des montagnes. Dire qu'au naturel il est d'une conversation agréable, mais dans ce genre de situation, j'ai l'impression de revoir Peter. Je pourrais en profiter pour réaliser une vengeance, me moquer de lui ou autre mais...Je ne suis pas douée en répliques bien tournées et autres plaisanteries, la plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'alourdir la situation, me donnant d'autant plus l'impression d'être un poids pour les autres.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? je propose à Pauline, sortant ainsi Remus de son embarras.

-Oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

-Je pense qu'il ne doit pas rester de Whisky Pur Feu malheureusement...

-Un simple thé suffira.

Je lui souris avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où Sue continue de donner de violents coups de couteau à une planche à pain sur laquelle reposait un fruit...Ou un estomac de veracrasse, au choix. Je lui retire son arme et lui demande d'être gentille, lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Alors que j'ouvre le garde-manger, je lance un regard honteux aux bouteilles et verres qui trempent dans le lavabo quand je me rappelle de la petite voix de ce matin. Je m'en approche, voit une sorte d'algue violette qui semble coincée sous un bol. Je plonge ma main dans l'eau répugnante et en sort une petite culotte. Ma culotte. Trempée par l'eau croupie du lavabo. Cela fait des années que je fais attention à ne pas la perdre ou l'oublier, depuis mes entraînements de transplanage en vérité, et aujourd'hui, je l'ai finalement perdue et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte ! Même en allant aux toilettes !

-Dire que Lily se moquait de ma manie de vérifier si je l'avais...C'est moi qui avais raison finalement.

-Raison de quoi ? demande Pauline juste derrière moi.

Je plonge vivement la culotte dans l'eau en me retournant avec un sourire forcé.

-Rien, rien du tout, je parlais toute seule. Tu veux un thé c'est ça ? On a du thé vert ou différent thés aux fruits, tu préfères quoi ? je demande avec empressement, cherchant à tout prix à l'éloigner du lavabo.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour perdre ce vêtement...Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais habillée et Remus ne m'a pas vraiment abordé durant la soirée...Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'ont fait les deux autres par contre. Sûrement une blague idiote de Sue.

Sue qui est assise, les bras croisés, le regard hautain, Sooty sur ses genoux, n'adressant pas un mot à Pauline. Je lui jette un regard qui mêle tristesse et amusement : c'est moi l'ancienne rivale, pas elle. Remus, quant à lui, cherche à entretenir la discussion.

-Et donc...Tu diriges un restaurant ?

-Oui, du côté de Plymouth.

-Ah...Et il a une spécialité ?

-Non, la cuisine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant.

A cette phrase, Sue poussa un petit reniflement de dédaigneux auquel Pauline ne répondit pas mais son regard n'en disait pas moins.

-J'essaie surtout de me différencier de tous les restaurant aux menus basés sur les produits de la mer.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec tous ces ports, on ne doit trouver que des plats à base de poissons.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas reçu trop de critiques ? Par rapport à ce que j'ai dit à Bones, je demande.

-Je pense que ça..., commence Pauline avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Bones ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? S'exclame Sue, furieuse qu'on parle de lui sans l'insulter.

Je me mets à raconter notre aventure dans les couloirs du ministère à mes amis et mes mensonges à William Bones, sous le regard anxieux de Pauline. Je fais bien attention d'éviter les passages compromettant tels que son frère, Croupton et surtout la visite à Azkaban. Tous, ici, savons que j'y suis allée, même si je n'ai encore rien raconté à Sue : je pense que Remus lui a dit ce que j'avais fait et lui a demandé de ne pas trop en parler. Je ne pense pas que, si il a demandé ça, ce soit pour mon confort et éviter d'autres crises de larmes mais plutôt pour m'empêcher de me faire douter à nouveau, pour que je ne pense plus à Black, et que le sujet ne revienne plus sur la table.

-Tu connais Bones ? demande Pauline avec politesse.

-Oui, c'est un collègue, crache Sue, toujours mécontente de parler d'un sujet aussi désagréable surtout avec une fille qui lui semble antipathique.

-Tu pourrais peut être le convaincre de...

-Non !

Remus et moi nous jetons un regard avant d'expliquer à ma toute nouvelle amie que les relations Winston-Bones sont des plus délicates et qu'une invitation dans un restaurant où ce dernier a eu vent d'une mauvaise utilisation d'ingrédients pourrait être prise comme une menace de mort dans ce drôle de tandem. Nous décidons alors d'aborder un autre sujet, à savoir nos vies professionnelles, nos formations, pour enfin arriver à l'inévitable Poudlard. Je raconte à la jeune femme que je vais réaliser une présentation devant les élèves, lui donnant immédiatement envie de participer elle aussi, sous le regard jaloux et outrée de Sue -sûrement se considérait-elle comme une privilégiée et que seuls les initiés pouvaient se permettre de m'aider. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ce qui devait arriver arriva : nous changeons de sujet de conversation pour enfin, une nouvelle fois, ressasser nos souvenirs.

-Vous vous souvenez du professeur Slughorn ? demande Pauline, émoustillées par toutes ces anecdotes qui remontent à la surface.

-Oh oui...Il harcelait littéralement Lily, soupire Remus. Elle aurait mis le feu au château, il l'aurait complimentée, alors que moi, il me détestait seulement parce que je n'étais pas doué en potion.

-Je me souviens qu'à une époque, Lily recevait des lettres anonymes et elle a soupçonné Slughorn d'en être l'auteur ! je m'exclame en rigolant, me souvenant de cette période qui avait enflammée ma meilleure amie jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, la rendant fébrile à la moindre enveloppe. Mais c'est une longue histoire, je termine sous les regards interrogateurs.

-Je me demande s'il est encore en poste.

-Non, je crois qu'il est parti en retraite peu de temps après que l'on ait quitté l'école, lance Sue, apparemment bien au courant.

-Je me demande si son remplaçant et aussi plein de bonhomie que lui, je fais, rêveuse.

-Ben, n'importe qui serait plus conciliant que lui par rapport à moi, non ? déclare Remus.

Alors que l'horloge du salon sonne onze heures, Pauline décide de nous quitter, prétextant l'ouverture de son restaurant. Nous la raccompagnons jusqu'à la cheminée puis la saluons avant de nous remettre au rangement de la maison de Remus, toujours sans dessus dessous -et j'en profite pour récupérer ma culotte. Alors que je me rasseyais en face du parchemin où trônait ma présentation, Sue se met à râler sur mon ancienne rivale.

-Rah ! Je ne la supporte pas ! Elle et ses manière de petite bourgeoise...Et vas-y que je te regarde de haut...Comment tu peux l'apprécier désormais ?

-C'est elle qui m'a accompagné à Azkaban, je lance rapidement.

Sue se tait, me regarde, perplexe et étonnée, ferme la bouche puis jette :

-Tu aurais du la laisser là-bas !

Sûrement s'attendait-elle à quelques rires, au moins un sourire, mais ni moi, ni Remus ne réagissons à cette remarque, nous rappelant trop bien notre dispute. Je me penche derrière la table basse pour récupérer une plume tombée par terre -juste à côté d'un bouchon sur lequel Sooty, sortit de nulle part, se jette férocement.

-Bon, on peut se remettre à mon discours ? La date approche et je commence à stresser.

-Oui oui, on va s'y mettre, soupire Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Où est Ludo ? demande Sue.

Nous nous jetons un regard commun et remarquons enfin l'absence de notre ami. Nous tentons alors de récapituler la soirée pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, et il semblerait que je sois celle qui se souvient le moins bien des évènements de la veille : après avoir trop bu, je ne me suis plus relevée, et gênant les cuisses de Sue, celle-ci a décidé d'enlever ma culotte en guise de punition -désormais, je connais le coupable- tandis que Remus défiait Ludo sur des sujets de plus en plus idiots. Au moment où j'étais montée dans la chambre j'avais, apparemment, accepté d'être le prix d'un des paris...

-C'était quoi le pari ? je m'effare. Il n'a pas gagné j'espère !

Mes deux amis me jettent un regard très expressif : celui de Sue taquin, et celui de Remus flatté. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Je crois que ça avait un lien avec la mare derrière le jardin, dans le petit bois, se remémore Remus. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait gagné vu qu'il n'était pas avec toi ce matin.

Je soupire de soulagement puis énonce la possibilité qu'il se soit noyé dans la mare. Sue et Remus me regarde un moment avant de partir dans une crise de fou rire que je trouve très déplacée avant de comprendre qu'ils ne rient pas de moi mais de quelque chose derrière moi : Ludovic, trempé, en caleçon, quelques feuilles gluantes sur sa peau, l'air hagard, vient de rentrer dans le salon. Je n'ose même pas rire, gênée par la presque nudité de notre ami, fait un rapide geste avec ma baguette créant une épaisse couverture en laine que je tends rapidement au joueur de Quidditch dont l'expression mélange mécontentement et amusement.

Après avoir réussi à calmer les deux autres idiots et hurlé deux-trois fois afin que l'on m'écoute - j'aimerais avoir de l'autorité, du respect, qu'on soit attentif... Mais je n'y arrive jamais - nous nous remettons enfin autour de la table basse pour nous remettre au travail.

- Bon, je vais chercher une bouteille et je me joins à vous, déclare Ludo.

Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas avancer ? Je laisse violemment tomber ma tête sur l'épaule de Remus, feignant avoir une crise de larme.

Je tire sur ma robe qui ne cesse de remonter au niveau de mes hanches, enlève mon chapeau pour ranger une mèche, remets mon chapeau en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il soit comme me l'a dit Ludovic, je vérifie une nouvelle fois - ça fait 43 fois en réalité - mon maquillage, je fais quelques mimiques, répétant quelques phrases complexes, bouge d'un pied à l'autre et retire sur ma robe qui remonte à nouveau sur mes hanches. Fichue robe ! Malheureusement, c'était la seule de tout le magasin qui convenait pour l'occasion : sobre mais aventurière. En réalité il y en avait une autre, encore mieux que celle-ci, mais une fois mise, j'ai eu un mal de chien à la retirer : je tirais de tous les côtés mais mes hanches et ma poitrine étaient trop épaisses pour la faire glisser ! Je me suis mise à paniquer, à avoir envie d'appeler les vendeuses mais à craindre la honte, puis je me suis demandée si je pouvais découper la dite robe pour ensuite la cacher ou la rembourser... Avant de voir le prix - exorbitant. Finalement j'ai vu qu'il y avait un bouton que je n'avais pas ouvert mais j'ai tout de même décidé de prendre une autre tenue.

Je respire longuement, anxieuse au possible, mais cette fois, j'ai envie de bondir partout et de hurler de joie, de faire des roulades même si je m'en sais incapable, de chanter, de danser : je suis à la gare de pré-au-lard ! _Yeah ! _Poudlard est bientôt devant moi, j'attends que quelqu'un vienne me chercher- en tout cas c'est ce que disait la lettre du professeur Dumbledore que j'ai reçu il y a quelques semaines. Et que je ne cesse de relire depuis ce matin. Comme le jour de ma première rentrée, quand je relisais la lettre de mon acceptation à Poudlard. Que de souvenirs. Le Poudlard Express, la Grande Salle, les cours, les amis...Je pousse un long soupir bienheureux, chassant rapidement une obscure pensée qui me tourmente depuis un bon moment désormais. Je me demande où je ferai ma présentation : dans le parc ? Une salle de classe sûrement... Olala ! Et si j'avais l'honneur d'aller dans la Grande Salle ! Moi toute seule, sur une estrade, à parler devant des centaines d'étudiants ébahis !

Non, ne rêve pas trop Lynna !

Je souris comme une idiote, mes joues me font mal, mes mains ont encore la trace de mes ongles que je plantais dans la paume. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de pas impressionnant, un fracas que je n'ai pas entendu depuis neuf années mais si facile à reconnaître puisque c'est lui qui nous a accueillis pendant sept rentrées. Je me retourne et offre un immense sourire à Rubeus Hagrid. Ce dernier regarde sur les côtés puis derrière moi avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches, un air mécontent sur son visage, lâchant un soupir d'agacement.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes avec des Dragons ! Je suis très déçu Lynna, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague pas vraie ? je tente de sourire, la panique commençant à m'envahir.

Hagrid me toise un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant me rappelant mon supérieur, .

- Bien sûr que c'est une blague ! déclare-t-il en me donnant une immense tape sur l'épaule, me faisant réaliser un vol plané de trois mètres vers l'avant qu'il ne remarque pas. Toujours aussi naïve à ce que je vois ! Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde t'attend et je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore aurait accepté de loger des dragons dans le parc... Même si j'aurais bien aimé en voir quelques uns tout juste arrivés de Roumanie... Ah la la, dommage que ce soit illégal d'en adopter dans ce pays. Ou sinon, dit-il, comment va ton travail ? Tu dois en voir, des merveilles de la nature, chanceuse.

Je lui raconte quels genres de créatures je rencontre au travers de mon travail tandis qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à une voiture tirée par des sombrals - je le savais même avant de voir un collègue se faire tuer dans un éboulement il y a quatre ans. Il réalise tous les efforts du monde pour rentrer dedans et caresse son chien Crockdur, déjà à l'intérieur, avant de claquer la porte.

Chapitre suivant : poudlard...Alala...Le château m'avait manqué. ^^ le Plus dur dans ce chapitre fut Hagrid, sérieusement, il est trop difficile comme personnage.  
Aujourd'hui, grande promo : une review laissée, un chapitre posté la semaine prochaine ! (comment ça "comme toujours" ? Chuuuut !)


	8. Chapitre 8

Aujourd'hui j'ai a peu près 1 mois de retard...désolée désolée désolée...J'avais mes partiels, puis plus d'inspi, puis la déprime (partiels ratés, je l'avoue), puis ma bêta est portée disparue avec le chapitre puis...blablabla. Normalement, c'est Lalouisablack qui doit faire un commentaire aujourd'hui...Mais elle est pas là.

Bref, voici le chapitre "Lynna à Poudlard"...Très simpliste mais je l'aime au fait, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 8 :**_ je te laisse leur exposer ta passion pour la bestialité_.

_-Alors, Black, ça fait quoi ? demanda Snape avec délectation. Ta petite amie adorée est agenouillée face à un autre homme ?_

_-Ben…En fait, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_-Hein ?_

_-Tu sais, je ne sors pas avec Sirius, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille. Nous sommes amis…Désolée de mettre ton plan à l'eau, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_-Hein ? continua de bégayer le serpentard._

_-Ah, c'est vrai que ce mot t'est inconnus, reprit Lynna avec sarcasme._

_Elle se lança alors dans une longue explications de ce qu'étaient des compagnons, l'amitié et la solidarité avant de se faire interrompre par Lupin quelques minutes plus tard._

_-Je pense qu'ils ont d'autres choses à faire plutôt que d'écouter tes discours sur la camaraderie, déclara ce dernier en se penchant vers elle. _

_Apparemment, personne ne l'avait écouté : Black et Snape s'était lancé dans un combat féroce, Sirius apparemment très heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour jeter quelques sorts à son pire adversaire._

_* * _* * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

J'avance rapidement, autant par anxiété que par nécessité vu l'allure du demi-géant, frôlant quelques jeunes sorciers qui se retournent, étonnés de voir une femme qui n'est pas l'un de leur professeur j'imagine. Je tente de retenir un sourire arrogant, sentant ma supériorité sur eux, et de ne pas les regarder comme eux me me regardent, sans pour autant m'interdire quelques coups d'oeil discrets. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on était aussi petit...Et qu'on portait ces horribles robes toutes la journée !

SBAF.

Je viens de m'étaler de tout mon long sur les marches menant à l'entrée de l'école devant environ cinq élèves qui pouffent. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi CA ne change pas ! Hein ? Toujours cette histoire de malédiction ?

-Ca va Lynna ? Me demande Hagrid en me relevant brusquement, d'une seule main -il faut dire que si il aurait utilisé les deux, j'aurais été encore plus complexée par mon poids que d'habitude.

-Oui, ça va, pardon..., je murmure rapidement, rougissante.

J'espère qu'aucun des gamins n'étaient en sixième ou septième année. J'ai une terrible envie de vérifier mais je dois éviter, ça fait cruche alors que je dois paraître adulte. Allez, fait comme cette journaliste au nom bizarre -Teutère je crois-, répète toi que tu es une pro !_ Je suis une pro, je suis une pro, je suis une pro._

J'époussette rapidement ma robe, j'en profite pour la tirer vers le bas, tentant d'appliquer un air serein sur mon visage et fait signe à mon guide que nous pouvons continuer. Une fois dans le hall, la chaleur laisse place à une vague fraiche conservée par les épaisses pierres du château. Je me permet de lancer un regard circulaire, un immense sourire au lèvres : combien de fois suis-je passé dans ce lieu gigantesque, après un cours de botanique ou une balade près du lac, époussetant la neige ou fuyant la pluie, me rendant dans mon dortoir ou dans la grande salle pour la répartition.

Oh...Tout ça me manque tellement. J'adorerai assister à une nouvelle chanson de ce cher choixpeau, chanter l'hymne de Poudlard avec les autres, et à la fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit, de ne plus le mériter...Je pousse un énorme soupir avant de courir pour rattraper le garde chasse qui ne s'est pas aperçu de ma pause. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pousse enfin une lourde porte qui pendant longtemps m'avait inspiré de nombreuses craintes, puis s'écarte pour me laisser entrer dans la salle des professeurs.

Je me sens bizarre ici, comme si j'étais une intrus, comme une casserole dans un magasin de chaudron. Presque tous les regards se tournent sur moi, et comme à chaque fois dans une situation gênante, j'ai un comportement très enfantin mais qui fonctionne : je fixe sans bouger la personne qui m'a emmené en ce lieu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'appelle, ce qui ne tarde pas.

-Miss Ruffray, bienvenu à Poudlard, me lance une voix féminine mais stricte.

-Professeur McGonagall ! je m'exclame poliment, tout en remerciant intérieurement Remus, Pauline et Sue de m'avoir rappelé les noms de mes anciens professeurs. Ravie de vous revoir, j'ignorais que vous étiez toujours ici.

Elle a vieillit, c'est évident, des rides se sont concentrées sur certaines zones de son visage mais son regard est toujours fort et son allure décidée. Elle doit me dépasser d'une tête mais je la trouve plus petite qu'avant, malgré cela, mon admiration pour elle ne s'en trouve pas changé. Elle commence à me présenter différents membre du corps enseignant, dont certains qui étaient déjà présent lors de mes études, comme le professeur Flitwick. Bien évidemment je ne connais pas le professeur de défense contre le forces du mal, qui semble être près à prendre sa retraite.

-Vous avez toujours des difficultés à conserver un professeur plus d'un an pour ce poste ?

-N'en parlez pas, c'est un véritable fléau, de plus, les candidats se font rare ! C'est presque nous qui devons aller les chercher me chuchote le professeur de Charme.

-Je n'avais pas cette impression quand j'étais élève, je murmure sur le même ton, dévoilant mon incrédulité.

-C'est normal, me déclare une belle femme derrière nous qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi -Professeur Sinistra je crois ?-, à votre époque, la guerre faisait rage et comme nous le savons tous, Poudlard était le seul lieu en sécurité...Les gens ne cherchaient pas un travail mais un refuge.

-Tout à fait, renchérit le petit professeur en hochant vigoureusement la tête face à mon étonnement, Dumbledore croulait sous les lettre de motivations durant cette période sombre.

Je montre une nouvelle fois ma stupeur tout en me jurant de tout raconter à Sue et les autres : je me sens privilégiée de parler ainsi avec des enseignants qui me livrent des aspects cachés de l'école. La discussion finit par dévier sur mon travail, sur les sorts dont j'ai besoin -peut être cherchent-ils à en parler avec leurs élèves ?-, de la présentation que je vais faire cette après midi. Les professeurs entrent et sortent, s'incruste dans la discussion pour ensuite s'éloigner, certains me regardent d'un air soupçonneux d'autre avec un sourire nostalgique. Finalement, la conversation dévie sur mes anciens camarades de classe, leur travail, leur situation, si ils ont des enfants qui vont bientôt être en âge de rentrer au collège...

-Il n'empêche que vous aviez mis une belle pagaille dans l'école à votre époque, soupire le fantôme du professeur Binns tandis que je lance un rire à moitié gêné.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous pouvez en parler sans craindre de représailles, était-ce la bande de Potter qui avait gelé tout le troisième étage en 75 ? me demande McGonagall remuant une petite cuillère en argent dans une tasse en porcelaine remplie de café.

-Et bien en fait, je rigole timidement, il voulait juste faire du patinage dans un seul couloir mais le concierge est arrivé trop rapidement par rapport à son plan et il s'est mis à geler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage afin de s'enfuir.

Remus et Black m'avaient expliqués cet événement en rigolant lorsque nous étions amis, un an après le dit événement qui avait été agréablement accueillis par les élèves : voir toute une partie du château gelée était un spectacle assez impressionnant et merveilleux. Je chasse rapidement et sans grandes difficulté Black de mes pensées.

-Je vois...Dix points en moins pour gryffondor.

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame, effarée Mais c'était il y a plus de 10 ans !

Je remarque que le professeur de métamorphose affiche un petit sourire en coin tandis que deux professeurs derrière glousse à ma réaction : ah...D'accord, c'était une blague...Je reste perplexe.

Alors que j'allais me mettre à bouder en plein milieu d'une salle remplie d'adulte, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer Dumbledore. Par habitude, je me lève pour le saluer : il porte toujours ces immenses robes aux motifs magnifiques et sa barbe semble avoir poussé, son visage a vieillit mais son expression paternelle efface toujours aussi bien ses rides. Il me serre la main en guise de salutation avant de demander de mes nouvelles et si je suis prête pour cette après midi. McGonagall finit par nous quitter tandis que le directeur me propose de me montrer la salle où je vais faire ma présentation, ce que j'accepte avec joie, tentant d'ignorer ma déception à ne pas être dans la grande salle...Tant pis, une autre fois peut être.

-Nous avons aménagé sommairement une des salles de travail près de la bibliothèque, cela devrait convenir pour le nombre d'élèves présents mais pour vous, est-ce suffisant ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien apporté de particulièrement encombrant, je réponds avec une certaine précipitation.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais parlé à Dumbledore...Les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient souvent dans son bureau mais moi j'étais sage, Lily et James ont eut besoin de lui lors de la guerre mais j'étais en Roumanie, Sue le rencontre souvent dans son travail puisqu'il est le chef du Magenmagot...Je me sens un peu bête et...Inutile.

-Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à demander quoique ce soit, nous sommes tous ravis de voir une ancienne élève entre ces murs, et les élèves ont hâtes de voir un adulte qui n'est pas un professeur.

-Oui...euh...Excusez moi mais...Y a-t-il des...Comment dire...Des élèves... « Farceurs » ?

J'ai le souvenir très présent de certains élèves auparavant mes amis mais qui désormais, avec le nouveau point de vue que m'offre cette position, me semblent très cruels vu leur plaisir à se moquer ouvertement de certains professeurs. Dumbledore semble avoir saisit mon inquiétude et me sourit chaleureusement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes jeunes et sympathique, ils verront plus en vous une « Jeune » qu'un exemple d'autorité.

Alors que nous arrivions au niveau de la bibliothèque, je fais un rapide bond sur le côté afin d'éviter de me prendre la personne qui vient d'en sortir dans un tourbillon de noir. C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau style de fantôme ? Une blague de Peeves ? Ah non, un adulte, donc un professeur. Il me jette un regard froid, examinateur et perplexe tandis que je l'observe à mon tour, murmurant une excuse, juste par automatisme. Il porte une immense robe noire, ses cheveux sales encadrent son visage trop fin pour être en bonne santé et un nez... « Saillant ». Il ne semble pas très heureux, je dirai même en colère mais je n'ose dire quoique ce soit...Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir par moi même, mon cerveau semble remuer dans tous les sens, comme pour me signaler quelque chose, ou plutôt pour _me rappeler quelque chose._ C'est difficile et presque douloureux tellement mon esprit cogite.

-Ah, vous tombez bien, déclare Dumbledore, ravi, à l'homme en noir, moins ravi. Notre invitée est enfin arrivée, et vous la connaissez ! N'est-ce...

A peine a-t-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que le déclic arrive, mon cerveau tourne au maximum et tout rentre en place tandis que je coupe la parole au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, relevant légèrement l'indexe pour montrer du doigt...

-Snape ! Je m'exclame avec un immense sourire, trop contente d'avoir réussi non seulement à faire fonctionner mon esprit correctement, à dire quelque chose de compréhensible mais surtout de l'avoir retrouvé.

Non pas que je le cherchais mais tout de même, je suis contente de savoir où il est désormais. Ce dernier me jette un regard hautain, levant un sourcil. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé : ses traits ont durcis mais il garde ses attributs pincipaux...Non Lynna ! Ne pense pas comme ça ! C'est mal ! C'est le passé, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents qui nous moquons injustement des autres sur leur physique. Nous avons tout les deux souffert de ça, désormais, nous devons faire la paix, nous sommes chacun une partie essentielle des souvenirs de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous représentons chacun une partie fondamentale de notre passé.

-Et vous êtes ? Demande-t-il, me jugeant de la tête a pied, me montrant clairement qu'il ma totalement effacé de sa mémoire.

HEIN ? Il m'a oublié ? Je suis si insignifiante pour lui ? Moi ? Alors qu'on était tous les deux amis avec Lily ? Il s'en fiche d'elle aussi ? Bon d'un côté il l'a insulté mais quand même...Je croyais avoir été « importante » et en fait je suis transparente ? C'est cruel...Et blessant.

-Voyons Severus, vous vous rappelez sûrement de Lynna Ruffray, vous étiez dans la même promotion.

-Non, je ne me rappelle pas, déclare-t-il avec une nonchalance assassine.

Alors que j'allais répondre, Dumbledore s'interposa et demanda avec politesse mais d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus, ni mauvais comportement, à ce que Snape m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle et y amène ensuite les élèves de sixième et septième année. Ce dernier ronchonna quelque chose puis fit volte-face, me jeta un regard pour me faire signe de le suivre puis marcha d'un pas conquérant. Je me mis alors à lui rappeler différents évènements auxquels il aurait pu m'associer et, ainsi, se rappeler de moi, mais je dois avouer que parler à un dos n'était pas très glorifiant.

-Tu m'avais pris en otage en croyant que j'étais la petite amie de Sirius Black alors qu'en fait on était juste amis.

-Je ne vois pas du tout, et les amis de ce traître ne m'intéressent pas, crache-t-il me montrant clairement qu'il ne veut pas parler avec moi...

-J'étais proche avec Lily Evans...Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Oui mais, de vous, non, répond-il un peu trop rapidement : il a réagit au nom de Lily, j'en suis certaine.

Je cherche un dernier événement pour qu'il se rappelle de moi...Bon, tentons le tout pour le tout.

-Tu sais ? La cruche blonde qui tombait des escaliers tous les matins, je trainais beaucoup avec James, Sirius, Remus et...

-Aaaaah ! Oui, susurre-t-il d'un air doucereux, vous êtes cette idiote vénérant ces petits imbéciles arrogants et qui sortait avec le monst...Lupin.

Ouh, alors lui il cherche la guerre : on peut m'insulter, se moquer de moi et m'humilier mais personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de mes amis : si ils supportent une fille aussi faible, inutile et embarrassante que moi, ce sont les personnes les plus gentilles du monde !

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'insulter Remus ? Je demande, sûre qu'il ne peut rien répliquer à cette question. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à pers...

-Le fait qu'il ait voulu me dévorer quand j'avais seize ans ? Lance-t-il avec dextérité.

Zut, il avait quelque chose à répondre...Et c'est vrai en plus. Je cherche rapidement de quoi répondre tandis qu'il ouvre une porte, qui doit être celle de la salle dont m'avait parlé Dumbledore, d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

-Ce n'était pas lui...Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas contrôler le loup garou...

-Je devrais avoir pitié de lui ? D'ailleurs peut être est-ce par pitié justement que tu copulais avec lui, fait-il avec un sourire mauvais, tandis que l'allusion à ma vie sexuelle me fait rougir comme une tomate.

-Si je faisais vraiment ça par pitié, c'est toi qui aurait été dans mon lit. Et moi, au moins, je couche avec quelqu'un.

Je remercie Sue pour la première superbe réplique qu'elle avait un jour lancé à un poivrot dans un bar. La deuxième était un peu puérile par contre.

-J'aurais dit « quelque chose », ricane Snape avant de descendre un escalier tandis que je reste planté devant la salle vide, furieuse et humiliée.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de lucidité jaillit dans mon cerveau. Je me jette alors contre la rambarde des escaliers et hurle :

-Tu n'as pas démentit que tu n'avais pas de vie sexuelle, Snivelly !

…Oups.

Note pour ma future présentation à Poudlard, si future présentation il y a : ne pas hurler des débilités dignes d'une enfant de douze ans au beau milieu d'une cage d'escalier d'une école. Non seulement ça résonne mais en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'une épée vient d'apparaître au dessus de ma petite tête. Comme apeurée, je me réfugie dans la salle de travail et installe quelques affiches et schémas expliquant la hiérarchie du métier d'éleveur de dragons et les différents reptiles que l'on peut rencontrer grâce à ce métier. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et m'entraine à réciter quelques phrases assez fort afin de savoir quel ton utiliser et quelle force employer : c'est assez difficile de faire ça dans une petite maison où vit un homme toujours fatigué donc il faut que je vérifie ici. J'ai l'impression de hurler mais je sais que les élèves entendront tout juste mon discours...Je jette un rapide sort sur mes mains afin qu'elles ne soient pas moite et sors un petit miroir pour vérifier mon maquillage. Enfin, je tire une nouvelle fois sur ma robe qui veut toujours remonter. Puis j'attends en relisant quelques notes et réfléchissant au rapport que je dois envoyer pour le travail en Roumanie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des élèves commencent à rentrer lentement dans ma classe, choisissant méticuleusement quelle place prendre. Je connais très bien cette réflexion : pas tout devant, c'est gênant, mais derrière on voit rien quoiqu'on peut discuter librement avec les amis, trop près des portes on entends moins bien mais on peut sortir plus tôt et près des fenêtres on a le rayon de soleil dans les yeux. Et puis il faut garder une place pour les potes, éviter de se trouver près du lourdaud de service ou de celui qui sent mauvais, réussir à placer son sac afin de sortir discrètement une bande dessinée ou un roman au cas où le discours serait trop ennuyeux. Au fur et à mesure, le volume sonore augmente, les jeunes se font des messes basses, sur moi j'imagine, sur mes affiches...Certains semblent heureux et surpris de me voir et j'arrive à intercepter quelques commentaires appréciateur sur le fait que je ne sois « _vielle_ » , que j'ai « _l'air plutôt gentille_ » et surtout que je suis _« une femme ! J'aurai parié mon balais qu'on aurait eut à faire à un homme dans le genre d'Hagrid ! »._

Puis, le brouhaha cessa lorsque Snape et Flitwick pénétrèrent la salle après le dernier élève -qui se réfugia au milieu d'une rangée, sur une chaise qui semblait lui avoir été gardée par ses deux voisins. Tandis que le professeur de charme s'installe tout au fond de la salle, avec pour objectif évident de vérifier qu'aucun brouhaha ne vienne perturber ma présentation, Snape m'adresse un rictus en déclarant d'une voix tout juste assez forte pour que la plupart des élèves entendent ce qu'il dit mais pas son collègue.

-Et bien désormais, je te laisse leur exposer ta passion pour la bestialité.

Puis il se retourna en réalisant un large mouvement de cape avant de claquer la porte, faisant sursauter certains adolescents qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, à fanfaronner avec sa cape et à insulter les gens ? Je demande aux élèves du premier rangs qui acquiescent timidement. D'ailleurs, il enseigne quelle matière ? Je demande tout haut, pour créer un premier contact avec mon auditoire.

-Potions ! Jettent quelques voix un peu partout dans les rangs.

-Ah, ce sont donc les vapeurs qui lui sont montées à la tête !

J'entends quelques gloussements étouffés et deux trois rires plus francs. Je prends une grande inspiration puis me présente d'une voix claire et forte, saluant les élèves et commençant l'exposé tant attendu. Au fur et à mesure, la tension retombe, j'arrive à suivre un bon rythme et les élèves ont l'air moins angoissés. Certains commencent même à poser des questions auxquelles je réponds. Flitwick lance de temps en temps des petits sons désapprobateurs lorsqu'un petit chahut s'installe afin de calmer la pièce et tout se déroule très bien. Il m'arrive d'avoir quelques blancs mais je le cache et j'y retourne élégamment grâce aux conseils de Ludovic et ses multiples interviews.

-La réserve est immense, je vous le dit tout de suite, et cela est nécessaire puisqu'elle contient pas moins de trois pansedefers ukrainiens -les plus gros dragons du monde pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien leur cours, je précise en feignant un regard stricte accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Nous avons bien évidemment un bon nombre de cornelongue Roumain vu qu'ils sont du pays et si vous les rencontrez un jour, vous verrez qu'ils sont considérés comme étant les plus calmes. En fait, les seules espèces qui nous manquent sont les opaloeil des Antipodes et les dents de vipères du Pérou. C'est un peu dommage pour les opaloeil qui sont vraiment extraordinaire par leurs couleurs, mais le climat ne lui convient pas...Quant au dent de vipère...C'est surtout par précaution pour nous.

-Comment ça ? Demande un garçon noir avec des dreadlocks

-Il fait partit des seuls dragons à apprécier « l'humain » -avec le Boutefeu et le Magyar-...Et plus précisément, sa viande préférée _est_ l'humain. Donc si vous rencontrez un recruteur Péruvien, lisez bien le contrat, on ne sait jamais. Mais comme je le disais, il n'y en a pas en Roumanie.

-Mais les deux autres, il y en a ? Et ils peuvent nous manger ?

-Et bien oui, nous avons des boutefeu et deux magyars mais seuls les gardiens les plus expérimentés s'en occupent, moi même, je ne les ai vu qu'à cinquante mètres de distance donc je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux.

-Mais il y a de bonnes protections ? Demande un deuxième, un blond au visage ravagé par l'acné.

-Je dois avouer que j'attendais cette question, je déclare avec un sourire, attirant mon sac d'un sort. Vous avez trois types de protections à votre disposition : une quantité incroyable de sorts font partit des fondations de la réserve, il est impossible qu'un dragon s'enfuit, protégeant ainsi notre peau et notre secret des moldus. C'est une sorte de « Azkaban pour Dragons », sauf qu'il n'y a pas de détraqueurs et qu'on prend soins des _pensionnaires_.

Quelques rires éclatent à nouveau tandis qu'un voile passe devant mes yeux à l'énonciation de la prison, mais à nouveau, j'arrive à chasser la pensée avec une facilité indécente.

-Le deuxième type de protection est plus concret, si je pourrai dire : vous ne vous approchez pas du dragon tant qu'il est réveillé, et surtout pas quand il vole, à moins que votre ambition dans la vie est d'être dévoré : en règle générale, nous attendons qu'il se repose, dorme ou qu'il ait finit de manger. Il nous arrive d'attendre plusieurs heures juste pour lui donner un traitement. A ce moment, nous lui mettons un harnais magique accompagné d'un sort d'enclavement afin qu'il reste là où il est et qu'il ne puisse blesser personne en bougeant trop violemment les ailes ou les pattes. Ce sort fonctionne malgré la peau de dragon puisque, comme vous a du l'expliquer en deuxième année, c'est un sort de superficie et non pas d'état, contrairement au stupéfix.

Je ne suis pas peu fière de citer mon ancien professeur : ainsi, les élèves comprennent et l'enseignant pourra s'inspirer de moi, et en plus, il doit vouloir me remercier...Et tout cela fait gonfler ma tête comme un ballon de baudruche !

-Mais les jets de flammes ?

-J'en viens à la troisième protection : votre matériel -en plus de la baguette- sera en grande majorité composé de vêtements. Désolée mesdemoiselles mais ce ne sera pas de la haute couture, je déclare en sortant de mon sac une paire de gants violets.

Quelques « Ouaaah » d'admiration fusent par endroit tandis que le blondinet demande d'une voix très claire :

-C'est quoi ?

-Idiot ! Réplique le garçon noir. Tu vois bien que c'est en peau de grapcorne !

-De quoi ?

-Vous êtes censé apprendre ça en début d'année, je remarque avec étonnement. Ah d'accord, le professeur Brûlopot est encore en congé d'infirmité. Qu'est-ce qu'il a perdu cette fois ? Je demande avec un sourire à la limite du narquois, faisant ricaner les élèves.

-Deux doigts ! Déclare une jeune fille brune avec un grand sourire.

-Il en avait encore ? Je m'exclame, faisant cette fois éclater de rire toute la salle.

Ouh, je suis fière de moi là, à noter pour quand je raconterais cette journée à Sue et les autres.

-Bon, un peu de sérieux maintenant. Qui sait exactement ce qu'est le grapcorne ?

Quelques mains timides se lèvent et je désigne celle un peu plus décidée d'un jeune homme roux. Ce dernier se lève avec énergie : il a le visage couvert de tâche de rousseur mais cela ne gêne en rien l'élégance de ses traits et de sa tenue. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir déjà terminée sa croissance et son expression me semble très mature, cet effet est renforcée par les épaules larges qui encadrent son corps. Il me plaît bien en gros.

-Les grapcornes sont des créatures cornues et violette vivant dans les montagnes aussi dangereuses que les dragons mais dont la peau est encore plus résistante que celles de ces derniers.

-Excellent...J'aurais bien donné quelques points pour ta maison mais je ne suis pas professeur, je termine sur le ton d'excuse, le faisant sourire et pencher légèrement la tête. En effet, la peau des grapcornes -qui composent ces gants- est bien plus résistante que celle des dragons, que ce soit face au feu ou aux sorts. Elle est exclusivement réservée aux gardiens de dragons puisqu'ils n'y à qu'eux qui peuvent « chasser » des grapcornes. C'est une forme de remerciement on pourrait dire : on protège les gens de ces monstres, on a le droit à tous les avantages qu'ils peuvent donner. Bref, un bon nombre de vos vêtement seront composés de cette peau, et plus vous avancerez dans la hiérarchie, plus vous en aurez en guise d'uniforme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je termine mon discours en laissant les coordonnées des gens à contacter au cas où l'emploi de gardien de dragon les intéresserait, fait distribuer un dépliant récapitulatif et salue mes élèves qui par politesse m'applaudissent et se lèvent comme un seul homme dans un vacarme innommable mais qui me rend terriblement nostalgique. Tandis que je ranges en quelques coups de baguettes mes affiches et tous les parchemins qui trainent, quelques adolescent s'approchent de moi pour me demander quelques précisions, informations ou ce que ça fait d'être toujours en contact avec des dragons. Parmi eux se trouve le jeune homme roux qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle : après que je sois hors de la salle, en bas des escaliers et jusqu'au portail de l'école, que le concierge vient de m'ouvrir, il trouvait encore des questions à poser.

-Mais la barrière de la langue...

-Ne vous en faites pas, il y a beaucoup d'étrangers engagés en Roumanie et nous avons à peu près tous le même niveau de Roumain : pas terrible, certes, mais on le comprend. Et puis, quand on est avec des dragons, on se fait des signes avec les bras où des symboles avec des rubans vu que nous nous trouvons à plusieurs mètres les uns des autres, donc n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet.

-Et le financement du voyage et de l'équipement ? Demande-t-il, apparemment inquiet.

Je le comprend : il faut dire que les gants à 35 gallions minimums, c'est pas donné.

-Tout est pris en charge par le bureau des créatures magiques : ils vous paient les transports, le matériel et si vous avez un bon dossier ou des circonstances spécifiques, vous avez même une possibilité d'avoir un rabais non négligeable sur le logement de fonction.

-Qu'entendez vous par circonstances spécifiques ?

-Et bien si vous avez des soucis financiers, ou une famille à loger avec vous -même si je crois que vous êtes un peu jeunes pour avoir déjà une femme et trois enfants, je rigole.

-Et à partir de quel niveau considère-t-on les « soucis financiers » comme...

-Jeune homme, siffle alors le concierge, qui semble s'impatienter à garder le portail grand ouvert, j'ai d'autres choses à faire alors laissez partir mademoiselle et retournez dans votre salle commune.

Le jeune homme soupire et s'excuse avant de faire demi-tour.

Note:

Lynna, tu es un peu hypocrite d'en vouloir à Snape de t'avoir oubilé alors que toi même tu as mis un certains temps pour le remttre en place dans ta mémoire.  
Chapitre prochain...Lynna fait un truc que Lily a fait dans un chapitre de Courrier et Préjugés mais qui n'a pas été clairement dit sauf en note d'auteur...(c'est assez clair ? XD)

Laissez une review, Lynna y répond !

(_Hein ?_)


	9. Chapitre 9

_Salut à toutes et à tous,_

_Vous l'avez surement remarqué, je n'ai pu commenter le dernier chapitre, à cause d'une merveilleuse panne d'internet qui dure depuis plus d'un mois (plaignez moi très, très fort), et qui risque de durer encore de nombreuses semaines (dixit le réparateur passé mardi matin à la maison). Si ça continue, je vais passer les vacances sans la moindre connexion ._

_Pour me rattraper, je vais vous parler un peu de ce chapitre, bien que je n'en sache pas beaucoup plus que vous à ce sujet, ne l'ayant pas encore lu. Enfin, d'après ce que m'a dit cette chère Taka (qui, je l'espère, vous transmettra ce message sans aucune modification), je pense que Lynna va se poser de nombreuses questions inutiles, maudire à peu près la Terre entière, discuter avec certaines personnes et peut-être, si nous sommes sages, faire certaines de ces maladresses typiquement lynnaliennes (d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour poser un copyright, je pense que je ne l'avais jamais fait : vous saviez que le prénom de l'héroïne de cette histoire venait en partie de moi ? =D)_

_Enfin, j'espère ne pas trop me tromper dans mes suppositions (si je suis à côté de la plaque, ne me lynchez pas, please), et vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

_Bisous,_

_LaLouisaBlack._

_PS : Taka, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long =P_

C'état lalouisablack qui parle parle parle et me rappelle des choses...Mais elle se trompe sur un point : dans ce chapitre...pas de maladresse.

C'est terminé la Lynna maladroite ! *un éclaire déchire le ciel suivit d'un terrible coup de tonnerre*

Vous souvenez vous de la raison pour laquelle Lynna n'était plus maladroite dans AD ?

**Chapitre 9 :** _Ca va ? _

_Elle ne sourit plus comme avant, tout à l'air forcé et détruit dans ses expressions, mis à part le désespoir et le dégoût. Elle me parle de moins en moins mais tente de respecter sa promesse de s'occuper de mes problèmes, sauf que quand je lui dis que mon problème c'est son état, elle change de sujet ou se tait pour finalement s'éloigner. Elle cherche à s'éloigner, à rester seule…Elle a cessé de se faire jolie, à chercher comment séduire, comment être une femme, elle laisse tomber sa vie sociale aussi, alors qu'elle venait de reprendre. Elle se fait happer par des ténèbres contre lesquelles je ne peux rien…[...]_

_L'amour de Lynna existe-t-il encore ? Ou plutôt sa force est-elle encore présente ?_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Et tu ne l'as pas retenu ? Alors qu'il était mignon ? S'exclame Sue dans l'antre de la cheminée.

-Mais si, et pas parce qu'il était mignon, je corrige. Non, en fait, je l'ai rattrapé et lui ai donné ma carte -celle avec l'adresse du ministère anglais, tu sais ?- afin qu'il m'envoie la date de sa future visite à Pré-au-lard, ainsi, nous pourrons discuter un peu plus longuement. Il avait l'air vraiment très motivé !

-Et très mignon, marmonne Sue avec un sourire en coin indécent.

-NON ! Je hurle, aussi rouge qu'un boutefeu chinois. Je fais ça pour son avenir, enfin je veux dire...

-Oui, son avenir...et le tien peut être. Tu aurais du l'inviter dans ta chambre.

-Il a dix sept ans ! Il est charmant mais...

-Lily disait la même chose de son correspondant. Et en plus il était majeur, quelle occasion manquée...

-Il y avait le concierge qui nous regardait !

-Donc tu as voulu qu'il te suive, tu avoues ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-Rah ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire...Va-t-en ! C'est impossible de discuter avec toi, je soupire en faisant un signe de la main tandis que mon amie éclate de rire et me salue avant de disparaître.

J'expire longuement, regardant sans réfléchir dans les cendres de la cheminée de ma chambre d'hôte que j'ai louée pour deux ou trois nuits -toujours à cause de la maladie de Remus-, un vague sentiment de mélancolie m'envahissant. Poudlard...J'ai l'impression que le sentiment de bonheur que j'ai ressentit là-bas n'était que mensonge et artifice...Pourtant je l'ai bien ressentit, non ?

Rapidement, l'amertume prend place. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé : le seul bonheur que j'arrive encore à percevoir est celui de mon travail. Une petite boule se forme dans ma gorge, ce qui est très désagréable. Je sais exactement ce qui s'y est produit et pourquoi je suis ainsi : j'avais tout pour être ravie d'y retourner, je l'étais, et puis...Je me suis comme « interdit » d'être heureuse, de ressentir au maximum et de conserver ces émotions. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être contente, je n'ai pas le droit d'assimiler Poudlard à de la joie, Poudlard qui représente mon passé...

Parce que j'ai faillit à ma tâche.

Si Black aurait été contrit, si il aurait accepté les accusations, j'aurai pu me dire qu'il avait un bon fond, mais non. Et puis il y a aussi ma part de responsabilité. J'aurai du aider Black à Poudlard. Il a abusé de la confiance qu'on lui avait offert. J'ai abandonné mes amis. Il a rejeté ses souvenirs. J'ai ignoré les appels au secours. Il a méprisé nos vies. Nous sommes tout deux coupable, aucun de nous n'a le droit au bonheur. Lui, ce sont des monstres qui l'en empêche, moi, c'est mon esprit qui me l'ordonne. Je ne ne peux que faire semblant, sourire sans rien ressentir, rire en cachant ma crispation, voir mes amis sans être ravie de faire partit de leur groupe. Pourtant Dieu sait que je les aime.

Désormais, j'arrive à chasser de mon esprit mes souvenirs douloureux et gênant, j'arrive à penser à autres choses rapidement et en repensant à mes longues introspections à ce sujet pendant ces cinq dernières années -bientôt six- je me trouve idiote et bien naïve. Je suis fière de réussir à haïr Black, je suis satisfaite d'avoir enfin quitté cette crédulité insultante pour mes amis défunts, je suis même étonnée de voir la maturité que cela m'a permis d'acquérir. Je me sens plus femme désormais, plus sûre de moi, plus stable. Les émotions ont moins d'emprise, je pleure beaucoup moins, je ne suis plus aussi impulsive qu'avant -sauf lors de rare exception...Comme face à Snape par exemple-, je ris moins aussi...

Mais je suis horriblement triste de ne plus être celle que j'étais, de ne plus être Lynna, la fille un peu bête mais gentille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une soeur, une amie, un morceau de mon âme. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir un comportement irréfléchi, un caractère enflammé et de vivre au fil de mes sentiments. Puisque Black ne regrette pas ses actes, puisqu'il hait nos amis, puisque tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie, puisque mes autres amis ont eux aussi changé, murit, la Lynna d'antan n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher et doit donc cesser d'exister. Désormais, je dois prendre du recul, être plus calme, plus sérieuse aussi...Je dois être adulte. Et peut être que c'est ça qui me dégoûte de moi même, moi qui ait toujours voulu être un souffle de jeunesse pour les gens, qui voulait prendre soin d'eux, leur rappeler que la vie est belle...Je suis maintenant une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et qui n'a plus le droit de faire la gamine.

Quand je doutais de Black, cela me retenait à mon adolescence peut être à cause de mes anciens sentiments pour lui ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, maintenant, ce qui est sûr cependant, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien qui me retient. Plus personne n'a besoin de « Lynna-patatras ». Black m'aurait-il maudite ? Quand je l'appréciais, je pouvais m'aimer, désormais, je ne peux que nous haïr. Je n'arrive même pas à nous aimer, je n'ose même pas essayer : comment réagirait Remus ? Comment apprécier un meurtrier ? Et si je retombais dans ce doute dévorant et presque criminel ! Non, je ne crois pas être capable de refaire la même erreur, cette histoire est définitivement terminée. Je hais Black, il me hait et moi aussi, je me hais.

Pourquoi avait-il parut si heureux en me voyant ? Me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête, me déstabilisant légèrement. Il devait être juste fier de voir qu'une personne était toujours embobinée...Mais son regard n'était pas ainsi, il n'avait pas cette expression lorsque...Non, je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Comment pourrais-je savoir quelle signification à son regard alors qu'il nous a tous roulé dans la farine ? Qu'il était un agent double, un traître et un meurtrier.

Et le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que je n'en pleure plus.

J'ai changé moi aussi, finalement.

Et je n'en suis pas aussi fière que je l'aurais pensé il y a encore quelques mois.

Je me relève en chassant toute pensées sur Black de mon esprit, préférant réfléchir à comment remplir mes derniers mois en Angleterre : il faudrait que j'aille rendre visite à maman mais je n'ai pas envie. Elle va encore me prendre la tête. Et puis j'aimerais passer dire bonjour à Katty qui est revenu de son voyage...Peut être que je devrai organiser un repas entre fille, je pourrai y convier Sue et Pauline. Je commence à me déshabiller tout en réfléchissant à comment attendrir les relations entre elles : il est vrai que Sue est assez rentre-dedans mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ces tensions ne viennent pas uniquement d'elle.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, je me glisse sous l'épaisse couverture à l'odeur inconnue : ça me fait toujours bizarre de dormir dans un lit qui n'a pas mon odeur ou celle de Remus. Même l'odeur de Sue me convient, un rien trop parfumée mais ça va quand même. La journée a été longue pourtant je n'arrive pas à sentir le sommeil se répandre en moi. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais je devrai me lever à l'aube demain pour mon travail donc je préfère me mettre au lit tout de suite.

Après avoir rêvassé une bonne heure sur mon futur professionnel et mes amis, n'ayant toujours aucune envie de dormir je décide de m'occuper d'une manière tout aussi intellectuelle mais bien plus physique. Je respire profondément, ma main gauche coince entre deux doigt le bout d'un mamelon tandis que la droite se glisse entre mes cuisses afin de frôler mon intimité. Je cherche à me focaliser sur mes fantasmes en fermant les yeux, des hommes séduisants que j'ai croisé au travail en Roumanie ou dans la rue, des ex qui me regretteraient, des faits vécus me rendant plus sensibles, je m'imagine avec Remus qui étrangement -sans pour autant me gêner, bien au contraire- sait exactement comment agir, quel rythme adopter, quelles phrases dire, ou alors je suis avec ce jeune homme roux, décidant avec une grande magnanimité de lui apprendre certaines bases pour étourdir les filles de son âge -c'est étonnant comment un égo flatté peut griser une personne. Une remarque de Sue surgit de nulle part mais je la fait disparaître grâce à un nouvel amant imaginaire, au corps bronzé et aux muscles saillants, à l'odeur lourde et envoûtante, me serrant à lui, glissant une main derrière ma nuque pour mieux m'embrasser sans que je ne puisse m'échapper, me soulevant sans aucun problème, me murmurant mille et une parole érotiques au creux de mon oreille, frottant ses hanches aux miennes afin de me faire sentir son désir...Mon esprit vagabonde de corps en corps, tandis que mes doigts commencent à se faire plus insistants , se rapprochant toujours plus d'une zone rendu moins gênante et plus encline à m'aider à atteindre mon objectif.

-Je peux t'aider ?

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise mais peu gênée, je dois l'avouer, face à Remus, sortit de nul part -ou peut être de la cheminée- accroupi contre mon lit. Ses yeux sont terriblement cernés mais il semblerait que ce que le spectacle qui s'offre à lui efface toute la fatigue accumulée par la récente pleine lune. Il affiche un sourire à moitié entre la taquinerie coquine et le bonheur simple et si masculin face à une femme qui se touche, ne cherchant même pas à le dissimuler...Ah, les hommes.

Je sais qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, je sais aussi qu'il respectera mon refus...Si refus il y a, or :

-Peut être, je murmure en cherchant à prendre un air malicieux et une voix chaude, me mouvant lascivement sous la couette.

J'ai souvent l'impression que ce genre d'efforts me rendent ridicule, je ne suis pas comme Sue, ce n'est pas naturel pour moi, ça ne colle pas avec mon corps trop lourd, pas assez souple et pourtant, ça marche avec une efficacité incroyable, à chaque fois. Dix secondes plus tard, Remus est sur moi, nu, caressant alternativement mes hanches et mes seins d'une main vigoureuse, l'autre terminant avec empressement -et une légère maladresse qui s'estompe au fil des nuits que nous passons ensemble- le travail que j'avais débuté. Je le sens impatient et fébrile, ce qui gonfle mon estime et mon plaisir. Ses attentions me bouleversent plus que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop pour moi, je cherche à en rendre autant mais je n'ai pas la sensation d'y arriver, même si tout son être est saisi de frissons à cause de la différence de température entre son corps, excité, et l'air frais de la chambre, même si je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps ainsi, et encore moins en moi...C'est étrange comme sentiment, est-ce moi qui suis devenue plus sensible ? Bah, aidons le plutôt à me faire venir en pensant à des choses plus libertines tout en s'occupant de sa virilité.

Sentant l'extase arriver, je fais un léger signe de la main à mon amant bien particulier puis l'aide à retirer mon dernier sous-vêtement pour écarter largement les jambes avant d'abandonner tout effort, laissant la jouissance contracter mon corps de toute part et Remus s'introduire en moi, ce qu'il fait avec une violence qui lui est assez rare, surtout deux jours après une pleine lune. Non pas que ça me déplaise mais, encore une fois, j'ai besoin qu'il ressente plus que moi, qu'il reçoive plus de plaisirs, bien plus que ce qu'il me donne...Et j'ai beau essayer par tous les moyens qui me sont offerts, cela me semble malgré tout impossible à réaliser.

Comme je l'avais prédit, il ne dura pas longtemps en moi, lâchant rapidement un grognement dans le creux de mon cou tout en serrant un peu plus fort mes hanches contre lui. Il réalisa un dernier va et viens, plus léger que les autres avant de faire un mouvement pour se retirer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'enferme entre me jambes, empêchant toute retraite, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire fier avant de s'allonger sur moi, reprenant sa respiration habituelle, me serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je le gardais en moi seulement au collège, plus maintenant. Bon,il ne doit pas trop se poser de question et penser que c'est parce l'acte a été particulièrement déléctable, ce qui n'est pas faux, alors pas la peine de me prendre la tête avec un simple mouvement de jambe...

Il sait que ce fut bon, mais il a tout de même besoin de me le demander, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais plus que le plaisir que j'ai ressentis, je me focalise sur le malaise qui s'empare de mon esprit tandis que je repense au sentiment qui m'avait saisi durant les préliminaires, et même après : qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Suis-je vraiment sensibilisé ? Déjà, il y a quelques jours, dès qu'il était gentil avec moi j'avais envie de me coller à son corps, mais maintenant...C'est encore plus fort, mon coeur bat plus vite et est plus douloureux, ses mots me transpercent et me donne envie de rester avec lui, tout ce qu'il me donne est bien plus savoureux qu'auparavant et me semble trop beau pour moi, la simple pensée qu'il puisse s'en aller m'est insupportable...

Et pourtant...Je suis certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de lui ! Je l'était, il y a presque dix ans, lors de notre septième année et quelques années après, mais plus maintenant.

Nous sommes des amis, des amants à certaines occasions, mais je ne l'aime pas comme...Comme Lily aimait James, comme je l'aimais il y a des années, lorsque nous sortions ensemble au collège.

Comment vérifier ?

Je l'embrasse lentement dans le cou en passant une main dans son dos humide de transpiration : c'est vrai que les nuits se font plus chaude à l'approche de l'été. Je lui murmure quelques compliments qui le font sourire avant de changer radicalement le sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici exactement ?

-Et bien...je te faisais l'amour -l'expression me fait rougir à un point qui n'est pas normal- et tu m'as retenu donc...

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander : comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas mort de fatigue ?

-Oh, la pleine lune tu veux dire ? Et bien Pauline a une amie qui est médicomage et elle lui a demandé de lui apprendre quelques sorts et potions pour les blessures et la fatigues qu'elle m'a ensuite enseigné -j'ai prétexté que c'était pour ta présentation, tu joueras le jeu, d'accord ? C'est pas aussi bien que Pomfresh mais on sent quand même une grande différence.

-C'est super ! Je m'exclame, sincère. Tu me les apprendras ?

Et bien, Pauline est vraiment une femme charmante finalement : elle m'aide moi -enfin, si on peut le dire ainsi-, elle soigne Remus indirectement...Franchement, elle grimpe à une vitesse folle dans mon estime ! Je suis heureuse que mon ami puisse désormais se rétablir plus rapidement, je me sens juste un peu nulle de ne pas avoir été celle qui l'ait aidé.

Nous discutons le reste de la soirée, dans le lit, nus, des différentes manières de soigner les griffures et morsures d'animaux, puis de ma journée à Poudlard avant de nous endormir.

Le lendemain, je me lève brutalement, regarde ma montre sur la table de chevet -sept heure dix...j'ai vingt minutes pour arriver au travail, c'est juste. Sans dire un mot mais affichant un air mécontent de moi même, je m'habille sans même m'être douchée puis part dans la minuscule salle de bain pour me maquiller. En retournant dans la chambre, je remarque Remus qui s'étire lentement dans le lit puis qui ouvre les yeux tandis que j'enfourne mes affaires dans mon sac à main avec une violence assez effrayante.

-Ca ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je suis presque en retard, je réponds sèchement. Mais ça va, ce n'est pas toi.

Je chasse une petite voix qui me demande si ce n'est vraiment pas de « sa faute » si je suis dans un tel état d'énervement.

Il me regarde, étonné : c'est vrai que d'habitude...Je veux dire « Avant », j'étais plus éparpillée et courrait dans tous les sens lorsque j'étais en retard, et je n'affichais pas un air aussi grave. Je lui murmure un « pardon » sincère, moi même désolée de ne plus être la même.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour la note de la chambre, j'ai déjà réglé, mais tu dois partir à neuf heure tapante maximum et rendre les clés à l'accueil. Je rentre à la maison ce soir vers six heure. Ca ira ?

-Oui, fait-il, à moitié sonné par le débit de mes paroles, l'agitation autour de lui et le fait qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Alors que je me dirige vers la cheminée pour prendre une poignée de poudre, je sens mon poignet être tiré en arrière. En me retournant, je vois mon ami s'approcher de moi pour embrasser mon front en me souhaitant une bonne journée. En temps normal, j'aurai rigolé puis lui aurait signalé qu'il était nu comme un vers...Mais là...Je rougis et j'ai envie de pleurer,de me réfugier dans ses bras tout en fuyant le plus loin possible. Pourquoi ?

-Passe une bonne journée.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, la gorge trop serrée, puis m'échappe par la cheminée pour atterrir au ministère de la magie.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ne me dites pas que je suis retombée amoureuse de lui ! Certes, ça fait dix ans qu'on couche ensemble, mais on est juste amis ! Et puis, c'est dix ans entrecoupés de longs mois en Roumanie. D'accord on se connaît mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, on sait exactement ce qu'un regard de l'autre signifie mais...Ce n'est pas de l'amour...

-Hello !

Je sursaute comme si un Magyar venait de me hurler dans les oreilles et pivote brutalement en dégageant ma baguette de ma poche. En face de moi, Sue me regarde avec un léger sourire, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette plaisanterie. Sans le vouloir, je suis furieuse, et je préfère m'éloigner le plus rapidement d'elle, pour ne pas me mettre à lui sortir des méchancetés cruelles, blessantes et surtout inutiles.

-Ca va ? Je ne vais pas t'attaquer tu sais, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire qui me met encore plus sur les nerfs.

-Excuse moi mais là, j'ai un rendez vous, je suis super stressé.

-Quoi ? On ne peut pas parler cinq minutes ?

-Non ! Je déclare avec un peu trop de dureté.

Je prends une profonde respiration pour me calmer un moment puis relève les yeux vers mon amie, visiblement vexée.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas, c'est ce rapport à rendre et la tension...Enfin, tu comprends. On se voit à midi pour manger si tu veux ? Je t'invite pour me faire pardonner.

-D'accord ! S'exclame-t-elle, tellement ravie de ne pas avoir à payer qu'elle semble prête à tout me pardonner.

Je m'enfonce dans la foule sans la saluer, toujours mécontente : de moi, d'elle, de tout ce monde qui parle, de cette réunion qui m'a forcé à me lever plus tôt, de ce travail...Respire calmement...Ca ne marche pas. Tant pis. Ca devrait passer.

Près de la fontaine de la fraternité, à midi moins dix, j'attends Sue pour aller dans un restaurant situé dans le monde moldu : on en a découvert un tellement bon marché -et pourtant avec des plats de qualité- qu'on préfère se changer pour y aller plutôt que d'acheter un vieux sandwitch rassis à un prix exorbitant dans le hall. Finalement, ce matin, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur un greffier qui passait par là juste parce qu'il avait fait tomber un de mes dossier. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le retrouver et à lui demander pardon avant qu'il ne dise à tout le monde que j'étais une folle furieuse injuste et bruyante.

Bon sang, reprends toi Lynna, si à chaque fois que tu fais une légère introspection tu te mets dans un tel état d'énervement, on est pas sortit de l'auberge. Soit tu en fais une totale, soit tu n'en fais pas du tout !

Finalement, je vois Sue arriver, habillée en moldue, faisant tourner quelques tête sur son passage –pour ses vêtements ou sa beauté ?

Nous sortons du ministère puis nous dirigeons vers le restaurant.

-Dis moi Lynna ? Euh...Tu es allé à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-elle, une fois attablée dans un coin un peu en retrait.

Je cesse immédiatement la mastication de ma rondelle de tomate pour ensuite la reprendre, avaler et demander avec une certaine froideur :

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ben, Remus parlait avec cette Peclercs l'autre jour et je les ais entendu parler de la prison et de toi avant d'aborder différent sorts...Alors...

Je ne réagit pas, regardant mon assiette, puis me décide à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois maintenant: ma rencontre avec Pauline, comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre de m'emmener à Azkaban.

-Et tu as pu..._le_ rencontrer ?

-Oui. Et désormais, je le hais. C'est fait.

Je sens qu'elle veut en savoir plus, qu'elle veut me demander comment ça s'est passé, ce qu'il a dit. Je préfère ne pas entendre trop de question au sujet de Black donc je prends les devant.

-Il n'a aucun remords et a même accusé Peter d'être la cause de ce carnage.

-Peter ? Mais il est fou ! Peter est...

-Oui, il est fou, et je le hais, ne t'en fais plus, je tranche sur un ton qui n'est pas dans ma nature mais qui montre bien que je n'accepterai pas de parler plus longtemps sur ce sujet.

Elle regarde un moment son verre de vin avant de murmurer d'une voix si faible que je dois cesser de manger et me pencher pour l'entendre.

-J'ai honte de ce que je vais dire mais...Ca me faisait du bien de reparler de Sirius Black avec toi...

-Moi aussi, j'avoue avec un soupçon de tristesse, repensant non seulement à nos souvenirs mais aussi à ce que j'ai perdu en allant à Azkaban.

-Et puis...J'ai comme l'impression que tu as fait le travail pour nous deux, que maintenant, moi non plus je n'ai pas à culpabiliser pour lui. Non pas que je le faisais avant mais...J'évitais de penser à lui pour ne pas me mettre moi même en question. Maintenant, je peux le faire tout en sachant que je n'ai rien à me reprocher...Merci.

Ses immenses yeux noisette me fixent avec une gratitude et une humilité rare chez cette femme. Je hoche la tête puis me remet à manger, la nourriture me paraissant terriblement fade et caoutchouteuse. Oui, je dois faire ce travail pour elle aussi, pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse et insouciante, je dois le haïr quitte à me dégoûter de moi même.

-Enfin, maintenant, je ne te poserai plus de problèmes avec Bones puisque je n'ai plus besoin des archives.

-C'est vrai. Mais en fait on s'entend mieux lui et moi ! On a un peu parlé il y a quelques semaines et c'est un sorcier très gentil et respectueux, je comprends mieux pourquoi Croupton l'a engagé. D'ailleurs, Croupton a été muté il y a dix jours au département de la coopération magique, le pauvre homme.

-Ah...Et donc, ce Bones, tu disais ?

-Oui, William -maintenant on s'appelle par nos prénoms- est vraiment intéressant et cultivé et j'adore sa manière de voir les choses.

-Attends, il t'appelle Sue ou par ton vrai prénom ?

-Le vrai, tu te souviens que c'était ce qui m'énervait le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il m'a expliqué qu'il avait la garde de sa nièce depuis que les parents de celle-ci étaient morts durant la guerre -tu te rends compte ! Il est super mature non ?- Bref, sa nièce donc se nomme Susan ! Comme moi ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un air ravi, un air que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis la mort de Lily et James. Et par peur de s'emmêler les pinceaux, il m'appelait par mon vrai prénom. J'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que désormais, je ne lui en tient plus compte.

-Donc on peut tous t'appeler A...

-Non ! Lui il peut à cause de Susan, sa nièce, toi et les autres vous gardez « Sue ». Compris ?

-D'accord, D'accord. Et elle a quelle âge cette petite ?

-Elle a fêté ses sept ans il y a trois mois...Elle a presque l'âge d'Harry, soupire-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Je souris à Sue : Harry Potter, sauveur de notre monde et seul être vivant ayant obligé James Potter à se mettre aux tâches ménagères sans avoir besoin de hurler. Ce cher Harry au yeux de Lily, ce tout petit bébé...Il a du grandir depuis. A quoi peut-il ressembler ? Comment vit-il la disparition de ses parents ?

-Tu crois qu'on le reverra un jour ? Me demande mon amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire ? Je ricane.

-Je sais pas, j'aimerai bien savoir comment il va, lui raconter des trucs sur ses parents...Tu crois que Lily accepterait que je lui apprenne certaines choses de la vie ? M'interroge-t-elle avec une expression taquine.

-Rien que pour avoir prononcé cette menace, Lily m'a dit de là où elle est qu'elle venait de te maudire sur trente générations et que demain tu gagneras sept kilos !

-C'était une blague !

-Lily n'écoute plus.

-Quelle rabat joie celle là !

On se regarde une seconde avant de glousser comme deux grosses dindes.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note d'auteur :** Oh c'est trop bon...C'est même délicieux, succulent, merveilleux...

Vous allez enfin Haïr Lynna ! Hahahahaha !

Toute cette fic n'a été écrite que dans un seul but : ce chapitre ! (enfin, un tout petit moment de ce chapitre)

Ce n'est qu'au milieu du chapitre que je me suis rappelé que Charlie était attrappeur. Ca m'a aidé juste au bon moment.

Pov Remus puis Pov Lynna !

_Note de Eliane : Note d'Eliane :_

_Effectivement, comme vous l'a dit Taka, vous allez vraiment haïr cette pauvre Lynna... Qui est décidément moins maladroite qu'à l'accoutumé ! Cela cacherait-il quelque chose ? Visiblement, Remus a des doutes *sifflote*. _

_Bref, pour parler d'autre chose... Anwa a proposé Amitié Douloureuse en sélection du mois, catégorie OC (Other Caractère, les personnages originaux, quoi ^^). Allez donc voter pour cette chère Taka qui n'attends que ça XD. En passant, allez aussi lire les autres fics proposées, il y en a des excellentes !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

En fait, pour la sélection du mois, on parle de Other Character car il y a aussi Dubois et d'autres perso « non connus », mais en fait c'est Original Character.

**Chapitre 10 :** _Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir !_

_-Tu es amoureux ?_

_J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup de discussions ces temps-ci. Remus, quant à lui, vient de faire un bon d'un mètre et est passé par un teint blafard avant d'atteindre celui d'une pivoine._

_-Hein ?_

_-Deux ! je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre._

_-Trois ! Bon, on arrête, c'est minable comme jeu… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _

_-Ben, pour savoir, quoi d'autre ? Alors, tu es amoureux ou pas ?_

_-Je… Je ne crois pas…_

_C'est moi ou j'ai déjà vécu cette scène ?_

_-En fait, je pense que, d'une manière, j'aimerais plus être « aimé »... Quand je vois comment tu te bats pour Sirius je me dis que ce serait agréable d'être l'objet d'un tel désir chez une fille, me répond-il, toujours plus rougissant et avec un sourire rêveur… Presque triste._

* * * * * * * Ʀəɱȕʂ* * * * * * *

Une nouvelle fois, je me réveille face à un dos pâle avec deux ou trois fines cicatrices et je sais que l'une d'elle n'est pas due aux monstres et dragons en tout genre mais à cette humiliation durant notre sixième année. Je me lève en dissimulant à l'aide de la couverture le corps nu aux formes généreuses et accueillantes de Lynna avant de me rhabiller pour déjeuner.

Devant un café et un journal je me rends compte d'une chose : en dix ans, on n'a jamais eu autant de nuits communes que lorsque l'on sortait ensemble, Lynna et moi. D'habitude, on ne couche que très rarement ensemble. Souvent l'un d'entre nous se faisait taquin mais se prenait un refus : mes mains baladeuses se faisaient taper dessus et ses caresses érotiques lui apportaient des pincements désagréables... Là, elle ne refuse plus rien, au contraire. J'en souris légèrement, appréciant cette proximité mais me demandant si cela est vraiment sain pour notre amitié. Bah, c'est peut être Azkaban qui l'a rendue fébrile et sensible ce qui fait qu'elle cherche désormais un peu de réconfort... Enfin, Azkaban, c'était il y a plusieurs mois maintenant ! Et ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue pleurer. Non pas qu'avec elle ce soit si courant.

...

Correction : si, avec elle, c'est tout le temps les rires ou les larmes. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié au niveau des émotions, et en rajoutant les bosses douloureuses à cause de sa maladresse, c'est rare qu'elle ne soit pas en train de sangloter... Tiens, c'est vrai qu'elle tombe moins ces temps ci.

Bah, c'est bien qu'elle ne pleure plus, ça veut dire qu'elle va mieux. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit plus aussi maladroite c'est... Ça veut dire quoi déjà, ce comportement, chez elle ?

-Bonjour, me fait une voix calme mais pas du tout endormie derrière moi.

Lynna vient de surgir dans mon champ de vision, déjà coiffée et habillée, puis s'assit à table, prenant un toast.

-Bien dormi ? je demande avec ironie tandis qu'elle hoche la tête sans véritable expression. Dis-moi... Ça te travaille encore ta visite en prison ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais plus te gronder...

-Pas spécialement : quand j'y pense je ne me sens pas très en forme mais sinon, ça va... Pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose dans mon sommeil ? répond-elle toujours avec un air vague.

-Non. C'était juste pour savoir... En fait, tu n'as pas dû t'en rendre compte mais ces temps ci, on le fait beaucoup plus fréquemment que normalement alors je me disais que peut-être tu cherchais de la chaleur humaine ou un truc dans ce genre.

Son visage s'est crispé et son corps a eu un léger sursaut, puis elle s'est mise à tousser : j'ai touché un point sensible ou elle a avalé de travers ?

-Euh... Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, ça va, souffle-t-elle, le visage un peu rouge. J'avais remarqué, ne t'en fais pas... Peut-être que ce regain d'excitation est dû à l'anniversaire de nos « dix ans de relations bizarres et entrecoupées de pleins d'aventures avec d'autres personnes ».

-Hey ! C'est vrai que ça va faire dix ans bientôt ! Le temps passe vite... Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.

Je soupire en repensant à ces dix années passées avec et sans elle : nous avons perdu nos amis les plus chers, d'autres sont restés, d'autres encore se sont mariés.

-Ça ne te rend pas triste de n'avoir personne de... Sérieux ?

Nouvel étouffement et d'autres crispations... Je sais que sa maladresse n'a pas d'influence sur sa façon de manger donc... C'est un sujet délicat pour elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es belle, drôle et gentille, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te trouver quelqu'un. Au pire tu auras toujours Josh pour te harceler.

Elle me jette un toast à la figure mais je vois bien qu'elle a une attitude différente, et qu'elle a rougit. C'est parler de mariage qui la rend ainsi ? Je sais que les femmes sont sensibles à ce sujet mais là il y a quelque chose de louche. Soudain, j'arrive à me rappeler ce que signifie le manque de maladresse chez Lynna : c'était Lily qui avait compris la première, à l'époque ou Sirius était l'objet de tous les désirs de notre chère cruche. L'absence de gaucherie est due à une peine de cœur !

Lynna serait amoureuse ?

-Dis, tu as déjà quelqu'un à l'esprit ?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne coucherais pas avec toi, c'est bien l'une des règles de notre relation, non ?

-Oui, je rigole doucement.

L'autre règle c'est que les relations sexuelles ne deviennent pas trop régulières afin que l'on puisse rencontrer d'autres personnes sans trop de problèmes et que notre amitié garde toujours le dessus. Et là, on commence à l'enfreindre allègrement. Il y a un truc qui cloche, j'en suis certain désormais, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle voit que j'ai compris. Je me lève un peu trop rapidement et me dirige dans la cuisine, prétextant chercher du café.

Réfléchis Remus, Lynna a un problème, elle agit bizarrement et n'est plus tout à fait la même. Revoyons les choses une à une : Lynna part à Azkaban, revient en larme, je m'occupe de la remettre sur pieds, elle va mieux, va à Poudlard, revient et... Voilà. Et après Azkaban, elle n'est plus aussi pleurnicharde et maladroite, donc elle a un soucis d'ordre sentimental mais aussi, elle couche plus souvent avec moi. Donc, après avoir vu Black, elle a eu un chamboulement et... Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui vu la neutralité, quand ce n'est pas de la haine, avec laquelle elle en parle. Bon, que peut dire ce regain de désir envers moi ?

En fait c'est moi qui prends toujours l'initiative ces derniers temps mais c'est elle qui me tend des perches énormes...

Je dois en conclure que c'est le fait que je me sois occupée d'elle qui la rend ainsi ? Non, je dois perdre la tête.

Je retourne dans le salon, l'esprit toujours harcelé par cette idée saugrenue et improbable, Lynna, quant à elle, reste assise, le dos tourné, sûrement le regard dans le vide. Bon, j'ai une solution pour m'assurer que cette idée est tout à fait idiote.

Je m'approche sans faire de bruit, puis me penche pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille et enfouir mon visage entre son cou et son épaule afin d'y respirer son odeur qui m'est si familière. Je la sens se détendre aussi rapidement qu'elle s'est crispée avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Donc, soit mes cheveux la gênent, soit elle a oublié la frontière qu'on avait mis entre tendresse - ce qu'elle fait et qui est réservé aux moments d'amitié - et sexualité - ce que je fait.

-Je t'adore, je lui murmure.

Là, elle est censée me répondre « oui, je sais » ou « t'emballe pas trop » ou même « arrête ça »...

-Moi aussi.

Mon idée idiote se révèle être... Probable.

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de son corps, pris à mon propre piège, alors je continue mon test : je caresse sa poitrine sous ses vêtements de travail puis descends plus bas en embrassant ses lèvres avec une certaine force. Je sais qu'elle adore ça en règle générale mais si elle gémit déjà en cours de route... Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Ses mains, devenues bien plus agile avec les années, semblent avoir décidées d'écarter toutes pensées dignes de ce nom.

Ce fut génial, mais là, je ne sais plus si c'est l'aspect physique ou l'idée qui me hantait toujours et qui a accompagné l'acte qui a rendu ça aussi bon. Je reprends lentement mon souffle, assis sur le tapis, m'habillant sans voir la nécessité des vêtements que j'ai dans les mains tandis que Lynna se coiffe à la va vite puis pars travailler - je ne commence qu'à onze heure pour ma part - en me faisant un signe de la main et un sourire qui se transforme au fur et à mesure en expression de crainte tandis qu'elle détourne la tête.

Je reste un moment à regarder la cheminée puis m'étale de nouveau sur le dos en soupirant - de bonheur ou de résolution, je ne saurais le dire. Sooty s'approche de moi et s'installe sur mon torse, plantant doucement ses griffes au rythme de ses ronronnements sans me faire trop mal.

Désormais, j'en suis sûr : Lynna est en train de retomber amoureuse de moi.

Je me lève alors brusquement, faisant partir Sooty d'un bond, vexé, une nouvelle question dans l'esprit : comment dois-je réagir ?

-Laisse lui le temps de s'en rendre compte elle même, et puis tu m'as bien dit qu'elle ne semble pas être totalement amoureuse de toi.

-Mais je ne sais même pas si je veux qu'elle m'aime ou non, je souffle dans un murmure que je voulais inaudible mais qui parvint malgré tout aux oreilles de Pauline.

Nous sommes dans une pièce à part de son restaurant : depuis peu, je la fréquente beaucoup plus, ravi d'avoir enfin une conversation avec quelqu'un d'adulte et calme - je sais que sur ce point Lynna s'arrange mais vu notre relation, c'est compliqué, surtout quand je veux parler d'elle, quant à Sue et Ludovic... N'en parlons pas !

Bref. C'est une femme charmante, bien différente de l'adolescente possessive que nous avions connue au collège... Mais d'un côté, c'était à cause de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Black... Et ce dernier n'a jamais apporté que des souffrances, donc je ne peux que pardonner Pauline pour cette erreur de jeunesse. Les souvenirs des pleines lunes avec les maraudeurs me reviennent vaguement en tête mais je les chasse avec fermeté.

Peclercs m'a un jour raconté avoir déjà été fiancée mais l'homme en question n'appréciait pas de la voir travailler et refuser de quitter le poste de patronne dans son restaurant. Donc ils se sont quittés et ne se sont plus jamais revus depuis. Elle aime bien qu'un autre membre de la gente masculine approuve le fait que ce soit un idiot, donc je le fais... Comme ça, j'ai des cafés gratuits !

-En fait, j'aime le fait qu'on puisse m'aimer malgré... Mes défauts, si je puis dire.

Oui, elle n'est pas au courant de ma maladie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est tous comme ça, femme ou homme, on veut être aimé. La question est : veux-tu l'aimer ? Apprécierais-tu de la voir avec un autre ?

Je réfléchis : j'ai envie de l'aimer... Enfin, si elle m'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir la seule femme qui m'accepte sous tous mes aspects sans se moquer de moi et qui m'a tout offert, qui connait mon passé et les secrets des maraudeurs... Enfin, surtout celui des transformations... Mais si elle ne m'aime pas... Je ressens un malaise en moi, mon cœur se tord dans tous les sens... Mais pas au point d'être douloureux.

Est-ce que j'accepterais de la voir avec un autre ? Euh...

-Tu devrais réfléchir à ces questions. Et puis il faut dire que vous vous êtes mis dans une relation super ambiguë tous les deux.

-Je sais.

Que faire ? Soit je deviens plus entreprenant dans un domaine plus romantique, mais ça pourrait lui faire peur et c'est à moi qu'on jetterait la pierre d'avoir rompu notre amitié, soit j'attends, mais qui sait combien de temps cette situation durera... Et Lynna n'a plus beaucoup de temps à passer en Angleterre. Il faut que j'agisse vite donc... Si j'ai envie qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous... Mais en ai-je envie ?

Retour au point de départ.

-Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup les garçons, remarque Pauline avec un sourire maternel, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Bah, ne t'en fais pas, tu verras avec le temps...

-Lynna n'a plus que trois mois à passer ici, après elle repartira en Roumanie.

-Ah. Voilà qui corse le problème. Alors soit tu lui demandes de briser son rêve pour toi...

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis lui demander de tout plaquer alors que je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir envie d'être avec elle...

-Soit tu attends... Encore. Je te conseille d'attendre, et peut être même d'aller la rejoindre en Roumanie si tu te rends compte que tu tiens à elle... Enfin, si tu la considères comme autre chose qu'une amie.

-Une sœur ?

-Rah ! Tu m'as compris, alors ne me force pas à tout t'expliquer.

-C'est cher d'aller en Roumanie, autant lui envoyer un hibou, je ronchonne avec un début de sourire.

-Quel romantisme tu dégages Remus, j'en suis toute retournée, répond-elle avec un air neutre au possible.

Nous nous jetons un regard glacial avant de rire de notre comportement et aborder des sujets plus adultes... Chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire avec les autres sans dévier sur un sujet graveleux ou sur de la nourriture. C'est agréable, de temps en temps.

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Sue, lâche mon bras...

-Pas question ! Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir !

-Tu sais ce que Remus adore faire avec mon bras ?

-Beurk ! S'écrie ma meilleure amie en me repoussant, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

C'est trop simple parfois.

Mais maintenant je repense à ce que Remus m'a dit l'autre matin. Lui aussi s'est rendu compte que nos relations deviennent trop fréquentes, et j'ai peur qu'il s'aperçoive de ma nouvelle sensibilité pour lui... L'imbécile ! Pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il m'adorait ? Pourquoi mon cœur a-t-il réagit ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être assoiffée et que ces paroles sont comme de l'eau pure... Mais ça ne me guérit pas pour autant... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne ressens pas le bonheur de quand je suis amoureuse, est-ce parce que je me hais ? A cause de ça, ne verrai-je plus l'amour de la même manière qu'avant ?

Rah, je vais finir par avoir mal à la tête.

Je continue de marcher sur les pavés de l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard afin de rejoindre mon rendez vous... Enfin, mon entrevue... Bref, je rejoins le jeune homme motivé de septième année en compagnie de Sue qui refuse le fait que je ne cherche pas à le mettre dans mon lit. Quoique là, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est elle qui veut l'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes. Elle regarde fébrilement autour d'elle, comme si le garçon - nommé Charlie Weasley si j'ai bien compris... C'est quoi ce nom imprononçable ! - allait sortir de nulle part, avec un bouquet de fleur à la main et un sourire charmeur, mais il n'y a que des adolescents courant d'une boutique à l'autre et de jeunes couples ingénus. Nous arrivons à la porte des Trois Balais, lieu du rendez vous, puis je jette un regard à Sue.

-Tu peux partir maintenant.

-Mais ! Laisse moi juste le voir, une seconde, me fait-elle en prenant un regard plein de pitié.

J'accepte en soupirant, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré moi, puis pousse la porte de l'auberge. Il y a du monde mais pas au point de nous empêcher d'avancer. Les gens doivent sûrement rester dehors, profiter du soleil et de la chaleur plutôt qu'étouffer dans un pub rempli.

Je jette un regard circulaire et remarque une personne se lever en me regardant, je lui fais un signe de la main puis me dirige vers lui, suivie de près par Sue.

-Bonjour, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

-Non, ça va, je viens tout juste de m'ass...

-Bonjour, le coupe Sue avec une voix suave. Je suis Sue Winston, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Au revoir Sue, je déclare avec un ton qui montre que je n'accepterai aucune réponse.

Sue maugrée un moment avant de partir sous mon regard noir sans s'empêcher pour autant de faire un clin d'œil à Charlie.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle a pris trop de poudre de champignons magiques.

Charlie rigole légèrement, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir. Je m'assois sur une chaise située face à lui puis nous commençons à discuter du travail de gardien de Dragons, des diplômes nécessaires et des formalités à remplir. Rosmerta passe entre-temps nous servir quelques boissons rafraîchissantes avant de retourner à son comptoir et s'occuper de ses autres clients. Charlie semble avoir une bonne connaissances en matière de créatures magiques et je lui assure qu'il pourra réussir ses études supérieures à mi-temps, tout en travaillant à la Réserve, grâce à cette avance.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, alors qu'il rangeait les différents papiers administratifs à remplir - pour avoir le droit aux aides sociales et au logement de fonction - dans son sac, un bruit aiguë et sec en sortit, me faisant sursauter. Je regarde Charlie qui semble gronder son sac du regard avant de me jeter un coup d'œil gêné.

-Quel était ce bruit ?

-Rien rien...

Je lève un sourcil, tentant de prendre la même expression que Remus lorsqu'il voit bien que je mens. Charlie soupire puis commence à m'expliquer :

-C'est mon petit frère... Je l'ai vu avec maman avant de venir ici et il a appris que... Que j'allais vous voir et je lui avais déjà raconté quel était votre travail - pardon -, donc il a râlé pour que je vous montre son animal de compagnie, marmonne-t-il, visiblement honteux. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, vraiment, vous faites bien assez ainsi et puis c'est un mammifère...

-Je suis agent de soins aux mammifères.

-Quoi ? Mais les dragons...

-Vu le manque d'effectif, il m'arrive de faire des heures supplémentaires dans ce secteur, ce qui explique mes connaissances, mais ce n'est pas mon travail officiel...

-Ah... Mais je ne veux pas vous gêner et...

-Ça ne me gêne pas, ni de venir ici, ni de m'occuper de cet animal. Je suis, pour le moment, une chasseuse de tête, si on peut le dire ainsi, et c'est vous qui me rendez un grand service en acceptant aussi rapidement de venir travailler en Roumanie, je souris afin de le réconforter.

Bon, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer si tôt à la maison, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer avec Remus, j'ai peur qu'il devine tout à mon propos. Donc je cherche par tous les moyens à rester ici quitte à m'occuper d'un chat ou d'un crapaud.

-Non mais ça va, je vous assure... Et puis il n'a rien ce rat, c'est sûr, c'est juste Percy... Pardon, mon petit frère qui est paranoïaque.

Un rat ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt simple à nourrir et c'est sympathique pour certains... Sauf pour Kathy et Sue qui ont une sainte horreur des rongeurs.

-Faites moi voir, ça ira plus vite, et puis si votre petit frère sait que je l'ai vu, il sera satisfait et il vous laissera tranquille.

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de marmonner une dernière excuse puis il se penche sur son sac et en sort un gros rat aux couleurs grisâtres, semblant endormit. Alors que son maître me le tends, il ouvre un œil paresseux puis se met à couiner de plus en plus fort, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers nous.

-Vous sentez le chat ?

-Peut être, mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'un animal a aussi peur de moi... Il n'y aucun aliment étrange dans votre sac ?

-Non, juste des gnomes au poivres... C'est dangereux pour eux ?

Je hoche la tête, négativement, puis prends d'une main ferme et précise le rat affolé, bloquant ses pattes sans lui faire mal. Il continue son vacarme tandis que j'examine ses yeux et sa truffe - un peu de sang s'y injecte mais c'est normal chez eux lors d'un tel état d'excitation.

-C'est pour ça que votre petit frère voulait que je le vois ?

-Non, normalement, il ne fait que dormir, et ça l'inquiétait... Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, s'étonne Charlie, fixant l'animal avec effarement. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Fatigué... Il est gros, c'est certain, mais semble plutôt en bonne santé. Je tâte son ventre afin de vérifier si il n'a pas quelques tumeurs, chose très fréquente pour les rongeurs, vérifie qu'aucun de ses membres ne s'est abîmé...

-Sa patte avant est estropiée... C'est récent ?

-Où ça ? Ah, le doigt manquant, non, on l'a récupéré comme ça.

-Quand l'avez-vous récupéré exactement ? Je demande malgré tout, pour être sûre.

-Il y a plus de cinq ans si je me souviens bien... Attendez, c'était l'année où Ginny est née, murmure-t-il sans que je ne comprenne rien à ce qu'il raconte. Oui, ça fait cinq ans !

-Les problèmes ne viennent pas du doigt, ça fait trop longtemps, donc ce n'est pas un panari. A quelle ménagerie l'avez-vous obtenu ?

Charlie se met à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonne qu'ils l'ont recueilli. Il semble être assez honteux de la situation financière de sa famille... Il n'a pas à l'être, vu que je vis avec un loup-garou fauché... Je chasse Remus de mon esprit et réalise une minuscule incision du bout de ma baguette sur la cuisse du rat, afin de vérifier si il coagule bien et calculer sa glycémie.

-Il n'est pas diabétique et ne semble pas avoir de problèmes sanguins. En cinq ans il a toujours été paresseux ? A-t-il fait preuve de certains dons magiques ?

-Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que dormir et on a rien vu d'extraordinaire chez lui, en tout cas, pas que je sache. Percy râlait souvent dessus justement.

-Bon, il est possible qu'il ait une maladie virale... La chromodacryorrhée - les yeux et le nez qui sont injectés de sang, vous voyez ? - pourrait en être un symptôme mais je n'en suis pas certaine malheureusement. Je vais vous donner une liste des aliments à éviter... Il est aussi possible que ce soit juste un paresseux réincarné en rat, cependant... Je dois vous prévenir que, cinq ans, c'est l'âge maximal d'un rat non magique, alors ménagez votre petit frère.

Charlie hoche la tête puis récupère le rat qui semble vouloir à tout prix retourner dans le sac. J'écris rapidement quelques indications sur un parchemin puis le donne au jeune homme en face de moi et me lève. Je jette un regard au rat puis quelque chose remue dans mon esprit. J'ai une impression de déjà vu mais c'est tout à fait normal, non ? C'est notre cerveau qui, soit a eu un temps de retard, soit a trop réfléchi et a déjà imaginé une telle scène sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je secoue un peu la tête et récupère le gros rat sans dire un mot, un air très concentré sur le visage.

Je le pose sur la table et lui jette un sort sur les pattes arrières... Qui réagissent parfaitement. Soudain, le rongeur planta ses incisives dans l'un de mes doigts me faisant sursauter plus par surprise que par peur. Je desserre mon emprise, me doutant que l'animal va filer à la vitesse d'un balais de course voir son maître mais à la place il fait un saut périlleux assez impressionnant en direction de la porte du bar.

Par chance, Charlie l'attrapa avec des réflexes prodigieux je dois l'admettre. Face à mon regard admirateur il déclara :

-Je suis attrappeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et... On gagne la plupart de nos matchs.

Tiens ? Il frime... Ça me rappelle un certain joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de James avant d'expliquer mon test.

-Je voulais voir si il ne commençait pas à souffrir d'une paralysie, tous les symptômes concordaient, mais il marche parfaitement bien. Bon, suivez le régime que j'ai écrit sur la feuille et si ça ne change rien... C'est que vous avez hérité d'un fainéant qui panique dès qu'il voit une femme.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon je vais y aller. N'hésitez pas à me contacter au moindre problème pour les formulaires et à me donner de vos nouvelles.

Je regarde une dernière fois le sac d'où sortent des couinements terrifiés : pourquoi a-t-il si peur de moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de câlin à Sooty ce matin, donc je n'ai aucune odeur de félin sur mes vêtements. Aucun rat n'a jamais eu peur de moi à ce point... Bon d'un côté, les seuls rats que j'ai rencontrés avaient muté suite à des sorts douteux. Bon, il y a aussi Peter qui se transformait en rat mais lui n'avait pas peur de moi puisqu'il était un animagus, donc il ne compte pas. Peut être que c'est l'odeur de Remus : peut être que le rat sent que j'ai été avec un loup garou... Et je ne connaîtrais pas cet effet puisque en temps normal, je ne travaille pas avec les animaux quand je vois Remus car mon travail est en Roumanie ! Il faudra que je vérifie cette hypothèse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la bestiole, on dirait qu'elle a vu le Sinistros ? Demande un client au visage rond avec une épaisse moustache, étonné, qui nous observait depuis un moment.

-Qui sait, vu ce qui traine dans ce village..., murmure avec mystère un deuxième qui a une cicatrice sombre sous l'œil gauche.

Je range ma chaise tout en soulevant mon sac avant de l'installer sur une épaule. Je fais un rapide signe de tête afin de saluer Charlie qui semble écouter attentivement la discussion en cours.

-Et voilà, il est reparti sur sa vieille légende, lança un nain accoudé au bar.

-Arrête avec ça, Berny ! Ça fait longtemps que les hurlements de la cabane ont cessé ! Grogna un troisième client qui arborait une énorme barbe.

-Et est-ce que tu oses pour autant t'en approcher ? Moi je vous dis que la cabane est toujours infestée de monstres, peut-être même que c'est là que réside le maître du Sinistros !

Je pousse la porte doucement, cherchant à en entendre plus pour pouvoir ensuite en rire avec Remus : c'est fou que les rumeurs sur lui et sa cabane continuent, même 9 ans après notre départ de l'école.

-Et qu'est-ce que ton stupide Sinistros ferait à ce rat ? Ce sont les chats qui chassent les rats, pas les chiens.

-Ce rat a sentit que le destin n'était plus très loin, il a compris que le chien des ténèbres ne le lâchera plus...

-Tout ça pour un pauvre rat, soupira le nain. Désolé mon garçon, fit-il en s'adressant à Charlie qui faisait son possible pour ne pas glousser face aux idioties que racontait le vieil homme. Berny aime bien se lancer dans des histoires sans queue ni tête.

-Oh, ça va, mon propre oncle a cru voir un Sinistros il y a longtemps... Selon moi, il est plus mort de peur que...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la conversation, la porte des Trois Balais s'étant refermée sur moi, me laissant seule, dans les bourrasques. Je redresse ma cape puis m'engage dans l'allée qui me fait face. Un sourire dû aux affabulations du vieillard se dessine sur mon visage tandis que j'observe les vitrines des magasins : franchement, pourquoi voulait-il tellement qu'un funeste chien ténébreux mette fin à la vie de ce vieux rat fatigué et abîmé par les années et les batailles ? Tout ça à cause du bruit que faisait Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante... Il y a des fous dans ce monde qui gobent et racontent vraiment n'importe quoi...

* * *

note d'auteur : …

*bruit de jouissance machiavélique*

Vous la haïssez, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai réussi.

HAHAHAHAHAHA !

*part se réfugier dans un bunker*

FIN !

Non je déconne. C'est pas la fin de la fic, je le jure ! N'appuyez pas sur le gros bouton rouge ! Non, lâchez aussi la hallebarde ! Et baissez ces snipers !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :** _Suivez moi !_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Merci encore Mme Rosmerta !

-Mais de rien Charlie, déjà que Berny n'a pas cessé de t'embêter avec ses...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, probablement à cause de moi mais je m'en fiche, je réparerai la porte un autre jour...ainsi que les trois tables et les dizaines de choppes que j'ai fracassées sur mon chemin. Je suis rentré comme une véritable tempête dans l'auberge avant de me jeter sur le sac du jeunes sorcier afin d'en sortir le rat qui s'y débattait, ma tempête émotionnelle intérieure s'exprimant au travers de magie involontaire. A nouveau, il tente de me mordre et de s'enfuir de mes mains mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir sa patte, ni de le reconnaître alors que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

-Sale rat, je grogne avec une rage qui m'aurait surprise dans un autre moment.

Charlie, qui voulait sûrement me poser une question se reprit immédiatement, sûrement à cause du dit grognement. Je le regarde et je comprends à son expression que ma tête pourrait faire peur à un troll : je veux lui expliquer ce qui se passe mais je ne sais que dire, ni même que faire. Alors, sans lui offrir aucune excuses ni éclaircissement, juste un haussement d'épaule, je transplane directement au ministère de la magie. Je me rappelle de notre sixième année quand j'avais peur de transplaner, mais le souvenir est écrasé par le sentiment d'urgence : il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais il faut le faire.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il toujours fallut que je comprenne les choses en retard ? Sombre idiote ! Attardé de cerveau ! Enfin, mieux vaux tard que jamais...Le doute m'envahit mais je réfléchirais plus tard.

Le rat toujours dans ma main, se débattant et me faisant saigner en plantant ses dents dans ma peau sous le regard stupéfait des employés du ministère, je fonce au département des créatures magiques...Cependant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre guide mes pas, je n'ai jamais eu une démarche aussi violente, une allure aussi sûre de moi, un regard aussi brûlant, c'est comme si quelqu'un que je connaissais me contrôlait...Qui ? Je ne sais pas mais je l'en remercie. Peut être Sue...Ou bien Lily. Cette fois, au lieu de rentrer dans le secteurs des créatures dangereuse, je me dirige vers un petit cabinet miteux sur lequel est écrit « Bureau des mutations animales ». Ce lieu est le plus souvent utilisées pour les animaux ayant subit des changements magiques illégaux mais c'est aussi le centre d'examen des animagi, cependant, ils sont si rare qu'on finirait presque par l'oublier...

Je prend ma respiration puis ouvre la porte avec les poing où est séquestré mon prisonnier sans aucune précautions. Je me retrouve alors devant un vieux monsieur qui doit être aussi fripé que sa robe de sorcier. Il me jette un coup d'oeil sous ses épais sourcils blanc puis me juge de haut en bas.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de moi, dit-il dans un sifflement provoqué par l'âge. Est-ce le rat que vous tenez qui nécessite des soins ? Si c'est le cas, allez à l'office des...

-Moi non..., je souffle, comme épuisée. Pas le rat non plus, je déclare en suivant le regard du vieillard.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Pour quelqu'un d'autre.

* * * * * * ʆǐɍĭʊʂ * * * * * * * *

Je sais que je peux m'enfuir, je sais que j'en ai les capacités, mais où aller ? Comment retrouver un rat caché dans le Royaume Uni ? Il est forcément resté au pays, en attendant, j'en suis certain, mais les rats se multiplient trop rapidement pour que je puisse réaliser une recherche convenable...Je suis fichu, condamné à rester ici...Dire que j'aurais pu avoir de l'aide. Je la déteste.

Elle est illogique...pourquoi venir me voir si ce n'est pour pas me croire...Elle voulait juste me jeter sa haine à la figure ? Qu'elle n'aille pas dire que c'est l'ambiance de ce lieu qui la rendu aussi mauvaise. D'un côté, je devrais presque me sentir heureux de l'avoir vu puisque personne n'ose venir jusqu'ici. Désormais, j'ai un petit souvenir non heureux en plus pour quand je suis en Padfoot. Elle a changé mais reste reconnaissable, son visage a un peu mûri et son regard a gagné en fermeté...Cruauté. Je ne cesse de repasser dans ma tête ce souvenir : elle a détruit tout ce qui était en moi, elle a fait naître de l'espoir, m'a ouvert le coeur un court instant juste pour mieux le détruire, elle était mon dernier espoir et s'est enfuit, comme avant...Je n'aurai pas du lui dire ça mais elle aurait du me croire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais quelque chose d'elle...Je la hais. Je suis nul. Je mérite ce que j'ai eu. Mais je la hais. C'est étrange de me dire que c'est la seule connaissance que j'ai vu depuis Peter. J'ai peur de penser aux autres, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser...Ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Je peux les perdre, et puis, même si ils sont heureux, j'en souffrirais...Inutilement. Il faut que je maintienne mon esprit sur des éléments neutres, voir sombres mais pas destructeur. Il faut que j'arrête de trop réfléchir, cela me rendra fou, je n'arrive même plus à suivre le cheminement de ma pensée.

-Black ?

Je relève violemment la tête vers un visage carré, tandis que l'habituelle tension musculaire au niveau de la nuque apparaît : difficile d'être confortablement installé si l'on désire rester par terre à fixer le sol dans une prison. D'un côté, qu'est-ce qui doit être confortable ici ? Rien, je soupire avec un léger rire cynique. Chose fort inhabituelle. On ne peut pas rire ici, pas même un rire jaune, alors comment...Enfin l'information arrive à mon cerveau et je comprends finalement ce que je vois : il y a un homme et non pas un détraqueur en face de moi, et il doit avoir invoqué un patronus, voilà pourquoi je peux « rire ». C'est sûrement un auror qui veut en savoir plus sur mon cher maître...Je me relève dans l'intention de lui parler au travers des barreaux.

Au moment où j'allais atteindre une distance acceptable, une chose simple, mais qui provoque en moi une surprise proche de la terreur, se réalise : la porte s'ouvre brutalement et, surtout, complètement devant moi, me laissant voir l'impressionnante carrure de l'auror qui est bien plus costaud que moi...mais un peu plus petit. Je remarque la lueur argentée typique d'un patronus derrière lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière : il se passe quoi ? Lynna m'a dénoncé à propos de ma forme animagus et ils ont décidés que ce délit ajouté à mes crimes me donnait un accès direct vers la bouche d'un détraqueur ? Non, c'est pas son genre, et surtout, elle nous a promis de ne rien dire. Elle ne peut pas avoir fait CA tout de même...Si ? Je fixe l'homme en face de moi, perplexe et méfiant, attendant une réponse. Lui même semble avoir un peu peur de moi mais il reprend sa respiration avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

-Suivez moi !

Je reste muet et immobile, terrifié : on m'emmène vraiment au détraqueur ? Je vais perdre mon âme ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne bouge toujours pas en fixant l'homme au visage carré. Cela semble le déranger : je le vois frissonner lorsqu'un immense gémissement empli de folie d'un autre prisonnier parvient à nos oreilles.

-J'aimerai quitter cette prison au plus vite alors suivez moi !

-Pourquoi ? je souffle d'une voix rauque mais un peu plus stable que lors de ma discussion avec Lynna.

-Pour votre procès, lance-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux, ouvrant grand la bouche. Procès ? Le mot me semble incompréhensible. Pourtant je l'ai tourné et retourné dans mon esprit, durant des années : ce mot était synonyme d'injustice et donc je pouvais y penser en prison...Mais là...Il est...légitime ? Je vais avoir le droit à un procès ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je le laisse me passer des menottes magiques aux poignets et aux chevilles et je marche derrière le sorcier qui avait caché cinq collègues en bas des escaliers. Les choses vont trop vite, et pas assez à la fois : je n'arrive pas à tout assimiler mais je veux aller au procès. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin...Cette sensation est bizarre après tout ce temps à me sentir comme un martyr et un criminel. Je vois des portes de cellules qui défilent, les cris s'amenuisent, le cynisme et la terreur aussi.

Enfin le portail de la prison s'ouvre en grand devant moi.

L'extérieur, la nature, la vie m'accueillent comme si je venais au monde. Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux mais je cherche à les garder ouverts, pour tout voir, pour tout reconnaître, que tout cela soit réintroduit dans mon esprit et mon âme, que tout retrouve sa place...Même si ce n'est que pour la dernière fois de ma vie, même si je perds mon procès, je veux tout récupérer. Et enfin je retrouve cette chose qui m'avait quitté lors de cette soirée d'Halloween, qui m'inonde, qui éclate en moi tout en restant vaporeux et insaisissable...C'est tellement frais et exaltant que j'en suis étourdi. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

J'arrive à ressentir le Bonheur, j'arrive à le reconnaître comme si je revoyais un ancien ami perdu de vue depuis dix ans, affichant quelques rides mais gardant les mêmes traits, et à l'apprécier comme si je ressuscitait, je peux le placer sur des mots, des visions, je parviens à me souvenir, non pas avec tristesse mais avec nostalgie et humour, de ce qui se passait avant mon entrée à Azkaban mais, plus important que tout, je me rappelle d'autre choses que de la mort de Lily et James, de ma responsabilité dans leur mort, du manque de confiance de Lynna, de l'absence de Remus, de la haine envers ma famille et de la trahison de Peter.

Non, cette fois, même si c'est saccadé, incomplet et flou, je revois les ballades nocturnes avec les maraudeurs, ma cousine Andromeda enceinte, son bébé aux cheveux vert, les visites de pré-au-lard le mariage de mes meilleurs amis, la naissance d'Harry puis son baptême, la maladresse et la gentillesse de Lynna, l'enthousiasme et le charme de Susan, les farces et surtout, je me souviens de Poudlard, ses passages secrets, ses tableaux, ses mots de passe, la grande salle pleine de limace par notre faute, le troisième étage gelé par James, les amours...Ca fait six ans que je n'ai pas pensé à ce mot. « Amour ». Amusant quand on y pense.

Je me sens idiot au possible...Et j'en suis heureux !

Mais par dessus tout, il y a ce mot qui me semble être le plus beau du monde :

-Procès, je souffle, ému.

J'ai envie de le chanter, -ah oui, chanter ça existe aussi- j'ai envie d'embrasser l'homme en face de moi alors que nous nous dirigeons vers un vieux chapeau troué que je devine être un portoloin -la magie...Même ce concept est un souvenir heureux pour moi. Je vais utiliser de la magie ! J'ai envie de penser à tout à la fois, de ne plus laisser s'échapper les souvenirs, de ne plus les rejeter comme à la prison, mais au contraire, de les sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

Juste avant de toucher le tissu, je murmure :

-Merci.

J'ai envie de remercier tout ce qui existe, même les roches sous mes pieds, même les nuages qui me semblaient si noirs dans ma cellule alors qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, les vagues qui me paraissaient terribles mais qui sont si belles en réalité.

-Remerciez Miss Ruffray, me lance-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement, trop heureux d'avoir quitté cette prison infernale.

Je reste immobile à l'énonciation du nom de famille de mon amie, un instant, comme pour l'identifier à nouveau et comprendre le lien entre elle et le fait que je sois sorti, puis je lui lance un immense sourire plein de sympathie -qui me fait un peu mal : cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas « sourit »- qui le surprend, lui et ses collègues.

Après le voyage magique qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon étourdissement, je me retrouve dans une salle sombre mais propre, où reposent trois chaises en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et une table nue. Les six sorciers m'ordonnent d'attendre dans cette sale que mon avocat arrive et m'indiquent que je devrais garder ces menottes jusqu'au début du procès, avant de sortir de la pièce et de me laisser seul.

Je devine que la salle doit être chargée de sort en tout genre, au cas où je voudrai m'enfuir ou faire quelque chose de mal, qu'il doit y avoir au moins deux gardes derrière la porte et je sais que je suis au ministère de la magie, je sais aussi que si on va me retirer ces menottes au début de mon procès, ce sera uniquement pour me remettre au main des détraqueurs le temps du trajet entre cette salle et le tribunal. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant autour de moi comme si je venais de m'acheter un nouvel appartement.

Je m'approche doucement, à cause des chaînes et de mon appréhension, d'une chaise puis je m'y assis tout aussi lentement. Je me trouve ridicule à apprécier la salle mais ça me rends heureux, tout me rends heureux et je ne veux plus m'empêcher de l'être, je n'ai plus rien à craindre ici, on ne me volera pas mes souvenirs, et puis, elle est confortable cette chaise ! Je me replonge alors dans ma mémoire, cherchant parfois un nom, une adresse ou une date qui m'ont échappé depuis le temps. Parfois, la tristesse me retrouve, à d'autre moments, je me met à rire tout seul, je caresse de temps en temps la table, comme pour m'assurer que tout cela est bien réel, puis me reperds volontairement dans des épisodes de ma vie.

Il n'y a pas d'horloge ici, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas dire quand il est arrivé, mais le voir a fait naître en moi une telle chaleur que j'ai du planter mes ongles dans ma paume pour me retenir de rire : Albus Dumbledore, toujours dans ses superbes robes aux motifs chatoyants. Sa barbe a gagné quelques centimètre depuis la dernière fois mais il me semble encore plus lumineux qu'avant.

-Bonjour Sirius.

-Bonjour.

Je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler professeur ou pas. Je me demande si il est encore directeur...Sûrement, vu à quel point il aimait sont travail.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

Je lève un sourcil : je me sens mieux, certes mais je trouve cette question tout de même assez impolie vue que j'ai passé de longues années en prison. Une question me brûle les lèvre mais je tente de la retenir.

-Vous êtes mon avocat ? Je finis par demander.

-Et bien, malgré le fait que je sois chef du magenmagot, ainsi qu'un témoin fort important pour cette affaire et quelqu'un que l'on pourrait considérer comme étant un proche -mais de qui ne suis-je pas proche alors ?- j'ai décidé, en effet, d'ajouter à cette collection de titre celui d'avocat de la défense.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il me raconte, mon cerveau a encore du mal à suivre les évènements et les paroles. Je regarde la table, les questions se multipliant dans ma tête, et je sens que si je ne les déverse pas maintenant, mon crâne va finir par exploser.

-Quand commence le procès ?

J'ai honte de moi : c'est la question la moins enrichissante mais c'est celle que je me pose depuis si longtemps que mon corps à devancé ma pensée, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir appuyé un peu trop sur le dernier mot.

-Dans deux heures, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons tout le temps de préparer votre discours. Je pense déjà savoir une bonne partie ce qui a du se produire, vu la dernière découverte réalisée il y a deux jours. Vous n'aurez qu'à me préciser quelques détails et tout ira pour le mieux. Soyez juste poli et calme. Surtout calme ! Insiste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Entendu.

Bien sûr que je devrai être calme, tout le monde me croit coupable...D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'a-t-on fait sortir de prison puisqu'il n'y a pas de preuves pour moi ? Et si c'était un piège ? Non, Dumbledore est un homme d'honneur. Alors...

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que nous avons retrouvé un certain Peter Pettigrew vivant contrairement à ce que disent les registres, me répond-il en souriant.

Il me fixe un moment, s'attendant à une troisième interrogation. Les questions continuent de me harceler mais je commence à avoir honte de ne pas chercher à réfléchir par moi même, à me demander si je dois les poser. Je plante alors mon regard dans celui de Dumbledore, comme pour lui laisser le choix sur le chemin que prendra la discussion. Ses yeux bleus semblent me transpercer et j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans face à cet homme.

-Je propose que nous commencions dès maintenant le travail : nous avons du temps, certes, mais pas autant que nous le voudrions. Et je suis certain que vous trouverez des réponses à vos questions après ce procès, alors faisons en sorte de l'emporter.

J'acquiesce avec force tandis qu'il s'installe en face de moi pour me poser demander des précisions sur nos transformations et le choix du gardien du secret, l'implication de Remus, comment s'est déroulé ma course poursuite contre Peter... Au bout d'un très long moment et après m'avoir précisé ce que je devrai dire précisément, il pousse un long soupir et pour la première fois, je vois en lui non plus le célèbre mage et puissant directeur mais un vieil homme. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais il se reprend. Je vois, il voulais demander pardon mais il sait très bien qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Nous savons tout les deux que les excuses sont inutiles et hypocrites l'un envers l'autre, ça n'avancerait à rien...C'est pour les autres que nous devons nous excuser. Il se relève alors et me salut. Je reste perplexe avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Ca fait déjà deux heures ? Je m'exclame avec une violence involontaire, ma voix déraillant en milieu de phrase.

-Non, seulement une heure et douze minutes, cependant, j'aimerai me concerter avec les témoins qui assisteront à l'audience. Reposez vous en attendant, j'arriverai avec les...Gardes.

Il a terminé sa phrase en plissant le nez, créant un élan de sympathie en moi. Je me met à fixer mes pieds et mes poignets, toujours enchaînés, en me demandant qui seront les témoins ? J'imagine qu'il y aura un sorcier ou deux qui raconteront comment la rue a explosé et ce qu'ils ont vu...Probablement contre moi. Mais qui d'autre ? Remus ? Viendra-t-il pour approuver le fait que nous étions des animagis non déclarés ? Mais ils vont en profiter pour lui rejeter la faute, dire que c'est parce qu'il était un loup garou que Peter est devenu animagi et qu'il a pu s'enfuir !

-Est-ce que Remus..., je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase.

-Oui, Monsieur Lupin sera présent et il m'a déjà raconté vos transformations. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous n'énoncerons point le but de celles-ci. Déclarez qu'il vous a surprit lors de vos entraînements et que vous lui aviez fait jurer de ne rien dire, il saura se débrouiller pour le reste, n'ayez aucune crainte pour lui.

Je vais revoir Remus. J'en suis tout émoustillé et je me sens ridicule mais...je vais le revoir. Un maraudeur ! Normalement, sa parole devrait pouvoir me défendre, même si elle ne sera pas prise pour argent comptant à cause de sa maladie. J'imagine que Peter aussi sera là, emprisonné d'une manière ou d'une autre...J'espère. Mon coeur se met à se tordre dans tous les sens à l'idée qu'il puisse être encore pris pour une victime après tout ce qu'il a fait et ce que j'ai du subir à sa place, même si j'ai moi même ma part de responsabilité.

Qui d'autre connaît notre secret ?...Lynna ?

-Et qu'en est-il de...

Je me tais : le professeur est partit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. La question reste bloquée à mi-chemin, devenant d'autant plus désagréable. Je fixe à nouveau mes poignets, seul, dans cette salle, et décide de chercher dans mes souvenirs quels sont les meilleurs moyen pour être crédible, ce que je pourrai dire pour déstabiliser Peter, en attendant.

Je dois gagner ce procès, afin de pouvoir continuer à me rappeler...

* * *

Note d'auteur :

...VOILA ! Sirius est sortit de prison ! Mais va-t-il y retourner ?  
(bon, je l'ai rendu si heureux que moi même j'en avais les larmes aux yeux à un très court instant...Donc vous voulez bien me laisser une review ?)

**Le magenmagot a décidé que pour chaque review, un juge en plus rejoindra la cause de Sirius Black !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _Le procès peut commencer_

* * * * * * ʆǐɍĭʊʂ * * * * * * * *

J'entends le bruit d'une serrure qui se défait puis celui d'un battant qui s'ouvre, mais par dessus tout, je sens un frisson glacial et nihiliste envahir la salle. Une main fine se pose sur mon épaule et je vois Albus Dumbledore se pencher vers moi, un gobelet contenant un liquide pourpre qui paraît comme gelé.

-Buvez ceci, me dit Dumbledore, tandis que deux détraqueurs entourent la porte.

-C'est quoi ? Je demande avec un surplus de haine et de méfiance envers le gobelet dut aux monstres.

-Un Vinculum Corpus, rien d'autre.

J'ai perdu des souvenirs mais très peu de connaissances : ce breuvage sert à empêcher un antidote d'agir ou à user de polynectar, le goût est terriblement acide et l'effet dure deux heures, cinq chez les moldus et dix pour les nourrissons d'après ce que j'avais appris au collège...Pourquoi m'en donne-t-on ?

-Il y a peu, un chercheur hongrois a découvert les effets de cette potions sur les animagis : cela les empêche de changer de forme. Vous et Peter Pettigrew devez en prendre avant d'assister au procès, afin d'éviter toute échappée involontaire.

Je fixe le gobelet comme un rival qui me pointerait de sa baguette puis l'avale d'une traite, me crispant douloureusement et grimaçant à cause de l'agressivité gustative de la boisson. Un détraqueurs tente de s'approcher -probablement pour profiter de mon court état de faiblesse- mais Dumbledore arrive à le renvoyer à sa place.

-Sirius, nous devons y aller maintenant.

J'acquiesce puis me lève : mes jambes tremblent, mes mains sont moites, le chien en moi hurle de m'enfuir la queue entre les jambes...Est-ce l'anxiété, les détraqueurs ou ma faiblesse ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux pas perdre ce procès, je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban...Jamais. Le peu de temps libre -et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme- que l'on m'a offert m'a permis de revisiter des souvenirs, des émotions, et désormais, je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois cela. J'ai l'impression qu'un gamin pourrait me donner une crise cardiaque juste en cherchant à me surprendre...Je n'ai pas osé poser trop de questions à Dumbledore, je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes, j'observe puis agis en fonction, je ne suis pas un stratège...

Les détraqueurs s'installent chacun d'un côté et me tiennent par les bras avant de m'enlever mes menottes, je dois à tout prix rester de marbre, penser à quelque chose de neutre...J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est neutre, que tout est horrible, injuste, cruel...Une pensée non heureuse, vite...Je me récite les différents ingrédients du Vinculum Corpus, cherchant à ne pas penser à l'acidité qui me brûle la gorge afin de ne pas aggraver ce sentiment, ni aux cours où je devais rester debout en rappelant la leçon tandis que James me faisait des grimaces dans le dos du professeur, afin de ne pas perdre ce souvenir.

La marche me semble interminable mais elle ne dura même pas deux minutes en réalité. Sauf que la réalité n'existait plus pour moi, coincé entre ces créatures. Soudainement, je me retrouve assis, sur une chaise austère, de nouvelles chaines entourant mes poignets. Charmant.

J'entends des murmures autour de moi : il y a un certain monde, probablement des témoins...des journalistes aussi...J'espère qu'il n'y a pas tant de personnes que ça. Quoique si ils ont regroupés les familles de toutes les victimes...Je me retiens de tourner la tête, afin de garder une dignité que beaucoup traite comme de l'arrogance, je fixe sans regarder les juges qui me font face. A une époque, c'était Croupton qui était au centre, désormais, il est un peu écarté : que lui est-il arrivé ? Du mal j'espère.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je jette un coup d'oeil à ma gauche et mon corps cesse soudainement de raisonner. Mon bras tente de s'arracher à ce siège pour tuer l'homme assis à deux mètres : Peter est dans la même salle que moi, à côté de moi, et il a peur de moi. Sa frayeur fait naître en mon coeur un sentiment tellement malfaisant qu'on ne peut l'apparenter à de la joie. Si seulement je pouvais le tuer, là, ça irait plus vite. Malheureusement, les chaînes sont trop serrées et renforcent leur emprise face à l'effort que j'ai fournit, puis, rapidement, une main se pose sur mon épaule : Dumbledore me transperce alors de ses yeux bleus, m'incitant au calme. Facile à dire lorsque l'homme qui a réduit votre vie à néant est assis à quelques pas de vous.

D'un signe de la main, un sorcier de taille moyenne et un peu chauve, qui semble terriblement angoissé mais fait tous ses efforts pour le cacher, ramène le silence dans la salle. Plus aucun murmure ne se fait entendre, juste quelques griffonnements de plumes sur du parchemin. Enfin, le même personnage énonce les raisons de notre présence, la date et l'heure...Cela fait donc cinq ans et demi que je suis enfermé ? Intéressant, si on peut le dire.

-Le procès peut commencer.

Voilà, mon procès, enfin. Mes entrailles se tortillent, ma bouche s'assèche puis devient pâteuse à tour de rôle, mes mains sont terriblement moites et une boule s'est logée dans ma gorge.

-Bon, ne sachant qui est la victime ni qui est le prévenu ici présent, nous interrogerons en premier Peter Pettigrew. Monsieur Pettigrew, voilà cinq ans et huit mois que votre décès à cause de Sirius Black, ici présent, a été enregistré. Expliquez nous de quelle manière avez vous pu survivre à l'attaque qui tua douze moldus et, selon les registres, vous même et ainsi, pourquoi Miss Lynna Ruffray vous a-t-elle retrouvée dans un pub du village de Pré-au-Lard.

J'entends Peter déglutir et commencer à raconter sa version des faits de la nuit d'Halloween en bégayant par moment...Reste calme, reste calme, si tu t'énerves, tu rendras crédible ses propos et tu retourneras en prison. Cherche plutôt à enregistrer les incohérence pour les ressortir plus tard.

-...Alors, avant qu'il ne lance son sort, je me suis tranché un doigt puis me suis transformé, afin de lui faire croire que j'étais bien mort par sa faute et ne plus rien avoir à craindre de lui pour le futur...J'ai pris la fuite par les égoûts et...Voilà, termine-t-il en bafouillant légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne pas être ressorti après ? Black était enfermé en prison, demanda son avocat, pour renforcer sa défense.

-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir, et j'avais toujours peur...Sous ma forme animagus je ne craignais rien...Alors quitte à ne plus voir ma famille et mes amis, j'ai préféré me faire passer pour mort, afin d'éviter qu'un autre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherche à me tuer.

-Quand avez vous appris à devenir un animagus ?

-En cinquième année de collège.

-Comment Miss Lynna Ruffray a-t-elle eut connaissance de vos transformations.

-Un jour je me suis transformé en humain à côté d'elle sans véritablement faire attention.

-Ca sera tout...Merci.

J'ai envie de tout casser, de lui éclater son crâne contre le sol en pierre, de lui arracher ses tripes, puis je vois Dumbledore s'avancer suite à l'invitation de l'homme qui interrogeait Peter.

-Vous avez dit avoir appris à vous transformer en rat en cinquième année, c'est cela ?

-Ou...Oui.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

Peter ne répond pas immédiatement : si il dit que c'était pour aider un loup garou, on va le prendre comme étant un allié des créatures obscures...

-Je trouvais ça...Intéressant et un peu amusant. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'étais jeune et au final ça m'a sauvé la vie ! Termine-t-il avec empressement.

-Je veux bien vous croire, continue le directeur. Vous l'avez appris tout seul ? Cela est fort complexe et dangereux mais vous y êtes arrivé par vous même ?

Bravo Dumbledore ! Super piège ! Soit il dit oui et j'ai des preuves pour prouver le contraire, soit il dit non et sa version de son « échappée » se trouve modifiée.

-Euh...Et bien en fait...

-Répondez, ordonna l'un des membres du magenmagot.

-Non...Euh oui, j'ai appris ça tout seul.

Perdu ! Ah, d'un coup, je me sens mieux.

-Qui connaissais ce secret ? J'imagine que si vous avez pu vous enfuir c'est parce que Monsieur Black ignorait cette capacité.

J'aime les perches qui peuvent assommer ceux qui les prennent avec un peu trop de crédulité. Peter a flairé le danger mais ne sait encore une fois quelle réponse donner.

-Euh, en fait non, Sirius Black et James Potter avait aussi appris à devenir des animagis avec moi, et ils connaissaient mon secret, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Lynna Ruffray, bien évidemment.

-Vous aviez affirmé le contraire voilà vingt secondes.

Je vois des sourcils qui se lèves dans le magenmagot.

-Qu'en est-il ? Demanda Croupton d'une voix tranchante, parlant pour la première fois.

-J'ai appris avec eux, ils savaient, se précipite Peter.

-A l'avenir, évitez ce genre de déclaration si c'est pour vous contredire ensuite, siffla l'homme.

-Oui...Pardon. C'est le stress et...

-Et malgré le fait que deux de ces personnes pouvaient vous aider, vous avez préféré rester sous forme animale tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas vous êtes vous pas rendu chez Lupin ou Ruffray, ou même chez votre mère ?

-J'avais peur de tout...

-Pendant cinq ans ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre...

-Je vois. Revenons à votre poursuite contre Black : comment saviez vous qu'il était la cause de la mort de Lily et James.

-Je savais qu'il avait été leur gardien du secret et donc, si les Potter étaient morts, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

-Comment saviez vous qu'il avait été le gardien ?

-James le considérait comme son frère et...

-Non, je me suis mal exprimé, se reprend Dumbledore, même si je sais très bien qu'il a fait exprès de parler ainsi. Comment saviez vous que les Potter avaient choisit un gardien. Cette information n'a été rendue publique qu'après leur mort.

J'entends quelques murmures derrière moi : le doute commence à s'installer, ce qui veut dire que ma cause gagne du terrain, ou plutôt, cesse d'en perdre. Rien n'est encore joué pour autant.

-Ils me l'avaient dit, déclare Peter comme si c'était une évidence.

-Vous étiez si proche d'eux qu'ils vous confient la manière dont ils allaient se protéger ? Alors que je leur avait demandé de n'en parler qu'au gardien lorsque je leur ait fait part de cette technique ?

-Euh...oui, ils me faisaient confiance.

Dumbledore fait un léger demi tour et semble réfléchir.

-Pourtant, ils savaient qu'un de leur proche était un agent double. Et si, comme vous le dite, ils avaient confié leur secret à monsieur Black c'est bien parce qu'ils considéraient tous les autres comme des menaces potentielles, non ? Moi même j'ai été tenu à l'écart.

-Ils me faisaient _vraiment_ confiance.

Ca oui...Traître.

-Vous n'étiez même pas présent lors du mariage de Lily et James et il vous ont confié une information aussi capitale ?

-J'avais eu un empêchement ce jour là.

L'avocat de Peter se leva alors et râla contre le fait qu'on accusait désormais son client non pas pour être un animagus non déclaré mais pour ne pas avoir été présent à certaines festivités. N'importe quoi. Malheureusement, le jury accepte l'objection.

-Bien, changeons de sujet alors...Monsieur Pettigrew, recommença Dumbledore, puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes vous retrouvé face à Monsieur Black le soir où vous avez fait croire votre mort.

-Je l'ai poursuivit pour...Pour venger mes amis -je me mords brutalement la joue pour m'empêcher de hurler de rage et le goût du sang arrive rapidement sur ma langue.

-Donc vous l'avez fait pour l'arrêter, c'est cela ? Alors pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ensuite ?

-Je...je me suis rendu compte qu'il était trop fort.

-Vous le poursuivez puis le fuyez sans demander votre reste ?

L'avocat de Peter coupa alors Dumbledore, à nouveau , prétextant qu'il accusait son client d'humilité et de s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'un mangemort. Tss, je lui mettrai bien mon poing dans la figure. Heureusement cette fois, les juges furent plus curieux de connaître la réponse et rejetèrent la demande de cet imbécile.

-Il voulait me tuer...

-Vous aviez dit qu'il voulait fuir. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un autre crime ?

-Parce que j'étais là...J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Mais c'est vous qui avez finit par prendre la fuite une fois face à lui, donc vous ne l'avez en rien empêché de faire quoique ce soit...Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Pourquoi avoir fuit face à un homme qui, selon vos propos, était lui même en fuite ?

-Il était trop fort pour moi...

-Vous vous êtes lancé dans un combat contre un homme alors que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le vaincre, selon vous, pour ensuite vous enfuir ? Demande Dumbledore, son ton devenant toujours un peu plus dur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de précautions avant ?

-Ca faisait vingt quatre heure qu'il était à mes trousses ! Qu'il voulait ma peau ! S'exclame Peter, qui vient de craquer sans même s'en rendre compte. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de...

-Ah, et donc, puisqu'il voulait vous tuer, vous ne pouviez pas prendre le temps de récupérer vos forces et vous avez du vous transformer en rat, c'est cela ?

-Oui, exa-..., un éclaire de lucidité jaillit dans les yeux humide du traître tandis que des exclamations outrées se font entendre un peu partout dans la salle, comprenant bien trop tard où était son erreur avant de se reprendre. Non attendez ! Il n'a voulu me tuer qu'après qu'il ait commencé à faire son sort qui a assassiné tous ces moldus, il ne voulait pas de témoins et...

-Monsieur Pettigrew, coupe une voix féminine, sèche et glaciale dans les tribunes, cela suffit, vos propos n'ont plus de sens : si Sirius Black aurait voulu vous tuer après avoir fait le sort, comment expliquez vous que de nombreux témoins aient vu votre « mort » durant le sort ? La chronologie précédant votre mort ne suit pas la route.

Raaaaatéééééé Wormtail ! Cache ce sourire Sirius, cache...Je n'y arrive pas ! Tans pis, je suis ravi de voir que ma défense se construit sur la destruction son innocence. Dumbledore s'éloigne de lui et se place au centre de la salle, calmement, comme si il venait juste de regarder quel temps il fait dehors.

-Messieurs dames, j'arrêterai mes questions ici en faisant un bref résumé de ce que nous a appris Monsieur Pettigrew : malgré le fait qu'ils savaient qu'un traître étaient proche d'eux, James et Lily Potter auraient tout de même accepté de dévoiler leurs plus grand secret à un ami autre que leur soi disant gardien. Ce dernier aurait cherché à le tuer pour une raison qui reste fort obscure et Peter a prit la fuite par peur alors qu'il devait se venger. Il a préféré faire croire à sa mort plutôt que de retrouver ses proches, tout cela, par peur, une nouvelle fois. Cela fait beaucoup de craintes pour un homme innocent. Enfin, Peter Pettigrew a avoué sans le nier qu'il avait mentit non seulement sur les personnes avec qui il avait appris à devenir animagus mais aussi sur le fait qu'en réalité, c'est Monsieur Black qui le poursuivait, et non l'inverse. Je terminerai sur une question : pourquoi un homme qui se serait soi disant retrouvé piégé par la chute de Voldemort prendrait le luxe de perdre son temps à courir après un autre sorcier pour le tuer au lieu de s'enfuir à l'étranger ?

-Quel est votre avis sur la question, Dumbledore ? Demanda la femme à la voix sèche en fronçant le nez.

-Et bien, je pense que les rôles ont été inversés : le gardien du secret n'était pas Sirius Black mais Peter Pettigrew, c'est lui qui a dévoilé la cachette des Potter à Voldemort et c'est aussi lui qui a tenté de prendre la fuite...En tuant un grand nombre de moldu et en faisant croire à sa mort afin que tout le monde prenne mon client pour le coupable.

Des petits hoquets de surprise ont surgit les deux fois où le mage a prononcé le nom de Voldemort...Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait toujours peur à l'extérieur. Des murmures réprobateurs se font entendre face aux accusation particulièrement tirées par les cheveux, je l'avoue moi même, mais au fur et à mesure, le ton glisse sur le doute, puis la surprise. Ils commencent à envisager l'idée que je puisse être totalement innocent.

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme au centre des tribunes ramène le silence dans la salle d'un simple geste, déclare succinctement qu'il est vrai que le comportement de Peter est bien trop ambiguë pour être innocent mais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour inculper qui que ce soit. Dumbledore reprend sa place à côté de moi avec un air confiant qui me réchauffe tout le corps.

Le jury décide alors de commencer à faire défiler les les témoins qui se trouvent être bien plus nombreux que ce que je croyais : des gens présents dans la rue détruite il y a cinq ans qui commencent à douter à propos de qui a jeté le sort mais qui sont sûr que Peter a crié que c'était moi le traître, Hagrid, qui est tellement grand que la barre lui arrive au genoux et qui raconte avec émotions comment il a retrouvé la maisons de James et Lily et moi, avec ma moto, à un moment un discours fut interrompu par une vieille femme toute fripée qui a déclaré qu'il fallait nous faire boire une nouvelle fois une boisson pour nous empêcher de nous transformer. Dumbledore a alors proposé que Peter et moi prouvions nos capacités d'animagus, sous le regard -et surtout les sorts- vigilant de douze aurors présents dans la salle. C'est que je me sentirais flatté. Puis les histories ont reprit, avec encore d'autre témoins. Et enfin...

-Monsieur Lupin, venez à la barre.

Je respire profondément : et voilà Remus, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil et reconnaît mon ami. Il semble aussi anxieux que moi et fronce les sourcils, montrant qu'il réfléchit. Son visage a perdu toute forme d'adolescence, il a gagné en ride et ses cheveux commencent à grisonner. Mais c'est toujours Moony, non ? C'est à cet instant précis qu'une nouvelle peur s'empare de moi : celle de ne pouvoir récupérer ce que j'ai perdu, celle qui me dit que mes repères n'existent plus, que mes amis m'ont abandonné...Comme Lynna ? D'ailleurs, maintenant, que pense-t-elle ?

Le juge commence à lui poser des questions banales, sur l'époque où il nous a connu, moi et Peter, sa situation, ce genre de choses. Je sens qu'il est tendu, sa voix est un rien trop dur mais il contrôle ses émotions.

-Que saviez vous sur le fait que les Potter devaient choisir un Gardien du Secret ?

-Je n'en savais rien avant leur mort. Je savais seulement qu'ils avaient du se cacher et qu'ils ne pouvaient garder trop de contact avec l'extérieur.

-Vous n'étiez pas aussi proche que Monsieur Pettigrew avec eux, j'imagine, lance l'avocat de Peter, sous entendant que cela était du à sa maladie, bien évidemment.

-Je l'étais bien plus que lui, sans me vanter.

Vas-y Monny ! Détruis le ! Du calme Sirius...

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils confiés cette information à mon client et pas à vous ? C'est illogique !

-Ca devient logique si on pense que Peter était le gardien du secret.

L'avocat lui jeta un regard dégoûté et répliqua quelques paroles d'homme de loi avant de retourner à sa place. Je sais que la parole de Remus ne vaut pas grand chose, que peut de monde s'appuiera sur son témoignage, mais rien ne peut me faire aussi plaisir que ce que je viens d'entendre : Remus a sous entendu que j'étais innocent ! Il a pris ma défense ! Je suis heureux...Et je me sens très idiot.

-Quand avez vous appris que Pettigrew, Black et Potter étaient des animagi ? Demande dumbledore.

-Un jour en début de cinquième année, je les ai surprit dans une salle vide à se transformer en animaux.

-Saviez vous que Miss Ruffray était au courant de ce secret ?

-Elle ne l'a appris que bien plus tard, après nos études si mes souvenirs sont bons : James avait été blessé sous sa forme animale et elle l'avait guérit tandis que Peter et Sirius reprenaient leur corps d'origine.

-Qui a blessé James Potter ? Demande l'avocat.

Hey ! Son tour est passé ! C'est de la triche non ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était une nuit de pleine lune, je ne pouvais rester avec eux, on m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé que deux jours plus tard.

-Mon client vient de me faire part du fait que c'est vous qui avez attaqué James Potter cette nuit là, sous forme de loup garou, et qu'il avait été présent lors de cette attaque sous sa forme animale.

Lâche ! Maintenant qu'il sait que Remus ne va pas l'aider mais au contraire l'enfoncer, il rejette tout sur lui...Bon, c'est vrai que c'est Moony qui a blessé Prongs mais c'était pas voulu.

-Votre client est encore en vie, vous croyez que si je me serais attaqué à un cerf armé de bois, j'aurai épargné un simple rat ? Et si ça avait été moi, James aurait rompu tout contact, pourtant, nous étions toujours amis. J'étais chez moi cette nuit là, voilà la pure vérité.

Dumbledore, qui a attendu patiemment jusqu'ici reprend alors les questions, tandis que l'avocat de Peter semble lui murmurer des reproches. C'est vrai qu'ils s'enfoncent tous les deux...Dire que cette fois c'était la vérité...Les pauvres. Je les plains.

Non, c'était une blague.

-Miss Ruffray, venez à la barre, je vous prie.

Lynna...Si j'ai bien compris, c'est elle qui a découvert Peter, donc a-t-elle prit en compte ce que je lui avais dit ? Quelle facette de notre histoire va-t-elle raconter ? Elle est toujours amie avec Remus ?...Va-t-elle parler de notre rencontre en prison ? Je sens ma respiration devenir difficile tandis qu'une forme habillée d'une robe bleu foncée apparaît dans un coin de mon champs de vision. Je n'ose la regarder. J'ai peur de comment je pourrai réagir. J'ai peur de son propre regard. J'ai peur de la déception, une nouvelle fois.

-Miss Ruffray, à quelle période avez vous connu Sirius Black ?

-Nous avons été dans la même classe au collège et nous sommes devenus amis en fin de cinquième année, fait-elle en cherchant à mettre le moins d'émotions dans sa voix.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'avant on n'était pas très proche...Pourquoi seulement en cinquième année d'ailleurs ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc à cette époque mais quoi...

-Nous sommes restés amis après avoir eu nos diplômes et je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était...

Mentira ou pas ? Je serre un peu plus la poignée de mon siège, fixant mes genoux, ma gorge se serrant.

-En mai, en 1981.

Je relève brusquement les yeux, osant enfin la regarder : elle rougit mais peut être qu'elle est dans cet état depuis le début. Et surtout, ça veut dire que sa visite en prison était tout sauf officiel. Il faut donc que j'évite d'en parler. J'ai honte de penser ça mais, ça veut dire que si elle me poignarde dans le dos, je peux la dénoncer. Je ne veux pas faire ça mais, la manière dont elle m'a rejeté ce jour là m'a réellement détruit et ne garantit rien sur ce qu'elle peut penser de moi désormais. Même si elle sait que j'avais raison...Pour Peter tout du moins.

-Quelle était votre relation avec lui ?

Aurais-je vu un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres ?

-Amicale, purement amicale, déclare-t-elle avec légèreté.

Attendez...J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un clin d'oeil que j'ai mal saisit là.

Note d'auteur : ce chapitre a été...Plus ou moins aidé par JKR, ou en tout cas, le destin m'a fait des signes : j'ai pu y placer des clins d'oeil tout en collant parfaitement à l'intrigue, que j'ai pu terminer sur une superbe phrase et que la numérotation des chapitres fait que le prochain -qui est décisif- porte le « numéro fétiche » de Sirius.


	13. Chapitre 13

Note d'auteur :

Haha ! Chapitre porte malheur pour le jugement de Black ! Treize comme les treize ans d'harry lors de son évasion, treize comme les treize années avant de montrer à Harry qu'il était innocent, treize comme...Les treize doigts de la main ! (euh...)

**Chapitre 13 :** _Nous déclarons Monsieur Sirius Black..._

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Zut : j'ai les mains tellement moites qu'un strangulot pourrait y vivre. Et maintenant je sens la barre sur laquelle je les ai posé qui commence à coller. Et ces gens qui me fixent...Pourvu que mon maquillage soit impeccable, que rien ne coule, qu'aucun bouton de fièvre n'apparaisse...Sirius me fixe-t-il aussi ? Avec haine ?

-Comment avez vous su que le rat que vous avait apporté un jeune homme était Peter Pettigrew ?  
-Et bien en fait, au début, je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnu, on me l'avait présenté comme étant susceptible d'être atteint d'une maladie virale et...

Une maladie virale ? Quel lien avec la question ? Rah ! Je suis en train de m'éloigner.

-Venez en au fait Miss.  
-Hum, pardon...-je me sens rougir encore plus-. Je l'ai reconnu car je l'avais déjà vu sous cette forme puis récupérer son apparence humaine sous mes yeux il y a plus de huit ans.  
-De quelle manière, je vous prie ?  
-James Potter se transformait aussi, comme l'ont dit les personnes qui m'ont précédées, et un jour...Sirius -un temps de pause infime s'installe, je me sens hésiter sur la manière par laquelle l'appeler- est venu me chercher car ils avaient besoin d'aide : James s'était gravement blessé sous sa forme animale. Ils ne pouvaient prévenir personne à cause de leur secret et j'avais les compétences nécessaire pour guérir une telle blessure. Peter était présent d'abord sous forme de rat puis à finit par redevenir...un homme, devant moi, alors que je soignais James en cerf. Plus tard, ce fut Sirius qui m'avoua qu'ils étaient animagi.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au ministère ? Demanda une femme mûre aux cheveux noir.  
-L'amitié -encore ce mot, toujours en présence de Sirius, ça me donne presque envie de rire...si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer-, le fait d'avoir promis...Ils n'étaient plus dans la phase d'entraînement, leurs transformations étaient complète et très réussie, il n'y avait plus de risque pour eux.  
-Cela reste pourtant illégal...Et un recensement aurait pu éviter bien des problèmes futurs, non ?  
-Monsieur, déclara Dumbledore au moment même où j'allais m'énerver. Seriez vous en train de rejeter l'erreur de ne pas avoir fournis de procès à Mr Black sur Miss Ruffray ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, mais nous cherchons à savoir surtout pourquoi elle n'a pas témoigné plus tôt de la capacité qu'avait ces jeunes hommes à se transformer, afin d'être certain de la valeur de son témoignage, expliqua l'homme au visage gras et flasque.

Je pris une grande respiration -qui me sembla à moitié bloqué par l'air déjà présent dans mes poumons- cherchant à éviter toute pensée qui m'énerverait : je suis nerveuse ! Trop nerveuse.

-J'allais partir en Roumanie dans quelques jours lorsque cet incident est arrivé, cela aurait prit trop de temps et nous étions tous pressés à cette époque. Puis, je n'aurai pu en parler sans évoquer la blessure et donc, sortir du secret médical puisqu'au final j'ai soigné un homme qui voulait conserver cela en privé.

Houhou ! Je suis fière de moi pour ce coup là...En même temps, voilà des années que j'ai préparé l'excuse pour le jour où on aurait découvert notre supercherie.

-Racontez nous comment vous avez redécouvert Peter Pettigrew il y a trois jours, demanda un homme métisse au cheveux grisonnant.

Je me mis alors à leur expliquer le plus brièvement possible la manière dont je me suis retrouvé en possession du rat tout en évitant soigneusement le nom de Weasley : je ne veux pas lui causer de soucis, le ministère est à la recherche d'un bouc émissaire, n'importe qui leur conviendrait. Une fois le récit terminé, Dumbledore s'approche de moi pour me poser des questions :

-Etait-ce la première fois que vous revoyiez cet homme depuis le soir d'Haloween 1981 ?  
-Oui.  
-Dans quel état était Peter lorsque vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
-Avant ou après qu'il soit transformé de force au ministère ?  
-Avant.  
-Il était particulièrement nerveux...Le jeune homme qui me l'avait confié en était lui même étonné puisqu'il m'a avoué que ce rat avait toujours été très calme, toujours à dormir et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.  
-Ainsi, la peur que Black viennent le tuer le pèserait tant lorsqu'il est en rat qu'il ne pouvait bouger ?  
-Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Ce qui est sûr c'est que lorsque je l'ai récupéré, il a tenté de s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises  
-Ainsi donc, le fait de vous voir a provoqué chez lui un sentiment qui l'aurait rendu nerveux ?  
-Plus que nerveux, j'aurais parlé de panique.  
-Aviez vous, par le passé, eut des mots avec Peter Pettigrew qui lui auraient donné une raison de vous craindre ?  
-Je ne pense pas : nous ne parlions que peu ensemble et je ne me souviens pas avoir été menaçante avec qui que ce soit.  
-Merci, ce sera tout.

Tandis que Dumbledore reprends sa place près de Sirius, je braque mon regard vers l'avocat de Peter s'approche de moi, par peur d'être prise de court face à ses questions...Mais surtout, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de regarder Sirius alors qu'il disait la vérité...Que pense-t-il de moi ?

-Etiez vous en bon terme avec mon client ?  
-Je pense que oui...  
-Vous pensez ?  
-Nous n'étions pas spécialement proche mais nous nous entendions bien.  
-Pourquoi êtes vous partie en Roumanie ?  
-Parce que, pour le genre de travail que je fais, on y est bien mieux payé.  
-Quitte à abandonner vos proches dans la guerre ?  
-Objection, gronda alors Dumbledore.

Après quelques arguments entre le mangemagot et les deux avocats que je n'arrive pas à entendre complètement, on m'interroge à nouveau.

-Vous n'avez été que très peu présente durant cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est exact.  
-Comment pourriez vous alors être au courant de ce qui s'y est passé ?  
-J'ai revu les Potter peu de temps avant leur mort, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient en danger. Puis, ce n'est que quelques jours après le soir où ils ont été tué qu'on m'a fait part de plus de détails.  
-Mais avant cela vous ne saviez pas que le traître était Monsieur Black, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un traître parmi nos amis.  
-Hmm...Donc vous étiez en contact avec lui ?  
-Non, je ne recevais de lettre que de Remus Lupin et Lily Potter à cette époque.  
-Bon...A propos de votre découverte des talents de mon client, il y a une divergence entre sa version et celle de Lupin et Black : il dit que c'est un loup garou qui aurait attaqué James Potter, et plus précisément Remus Lupin. Ce dernier affirme que cela est faux, pourtant, cette nuit là avait été une nuit de pleine lune. Pensez vous que cela avait pu être une machination pour tuer Potter ?  
-Machination pour tuer Potter, peut être -j'entends des murmures étonnés de toute part-. Nous étions en guerre comme vous l'avez rappelé, et Potter était une cible de choix. Par contre, la blessure n'était pas celle d'un loup garou, et je m'y connais assez bien pour assurer ce que je viens de dire.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je suis agent en soin de créatures magiques, je vous répète, et il m'arrive souvent de soigner des animaux blessé par des loups-garous, les griffure sont profondes, écartées, et on remarque qu'elles vont par paires car ces créatures attaquent avec les deux pattes antérieure. La blessure qui était sur le cerf était profonde, certes, mais la surface arrachée était bien trop grande pour des griffes...Cependant, là était la seule zone abîmée : rien aux jambes, ni à la tête. Pas même une égratignure : je suppose l'origine de cette balafre comme magique et non animale. Quelqu'un a peut être cherché à tuer James Potter, mais ce n'était pas pour le dévorer. Et vu le comportement de ce dernier avec Sirius juste après mes soins, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait jeté le sort.

Et là, je remercie Remus et Dumbledore pour m'avoir donné l'idée : ben oui, jamais je n'aurais pu sortir ça toute seule.

-Et malgré cette pensée, vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?  
-Non, James voulait éviter que cela s'ébruite et j'ai respecté son désir. Bien des blessures étaient dissimulées à cette époque, une de plus ou de moins ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Enfin, on me laisse retourner à ma place.  
J'y vais avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et m'assoit à côté de Remus, qui tente un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace.

-Ca a été ? Je demande. J'ai pas trop raté ?  
-Tu veux une note ? Répond mon ami, avec toute l'ironie dont il est capable.  
-Je suis aussi nerveuse qu'un niffleur face à un magasin de bijoux.  
-Pareil...J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu avais raisons pour...  
-Ouai...Enfin, en fait, vu que je l'ai revu sans le croire, c'est moi qui me suis le plus trompée, non ?  
-J'en sais rien, souffle faiblement Remus, tétanisé.  
-Tu te rends compte ? Peter est vivant, murmure Kathy, derrière nous.  
-Ce qui m'horrifie surtout c'est que Black a peut être passé près de six ans en prison pour rien, lui murmura son mari.

Je respire bruyamment, avec l'impression que cet air n'arrive pas à subvenir aux besoins de mes poumons, ne sachant comment agir : je suis soulagée de revoir Peter car un de nos amis est finalement vivant même si j'ai toujours du mal à le croire, je le hais plus que quiconque car toutes ces introspections inutiles étaient de sa fautes, car j'ai rejeté Sirius à cause de lui, parce qu'il a trahit James et Lily, qu'ils sont morts par sa faute...Mais l'émotion la plus forte dans mon coeur, pour le moment...C'est la peur.

-Remus, je marmonne, presque au bord des larmes à cause de la tension insoutenable.  
-Hn, fait-il entre ses dents, je ne me demande même pas si il m'écoute.  
-Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera ?

Aucune réponse. 

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋưƨ * * * * * * * *

Lynna a quitté la barre voilà un moment, laissant place à deux derniers témoins. Je sens que la tensions monte, les murmures se font plus bas mais plus rapide, les grattements de plumes plus frénétiques, et ma respiration a du mal à ne pas se coincer.

-Monsieur Black, pouvez vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Peter Pettigrew a disparu pour cinq ans et huit mois ?

Je hoche la tête, tente de prendre une respiration. J'ai peur de parler, je dois parler, j'ai peur de regarder les juges mais je dois leur montrer ma sincérité. Je suis terrorisé.  
Ma voix sort d'une manière un peu irrégulière mais je sens qu'elle se stabilise de mot en mot. Je répète alors tous les évènements de cette nuit qui m'a hantée tous les jours en prison, que j'ai revécu au rythme du souffle des détraqueurs...Je raconte comment j'ai poursuivi Peter, comment je l'ai coincé dans la rue, comment il s'est mis à crier pour ensuite jeter un sort et s'enfuir.

-Lorsque l'on vous a arrêté, vous étiez en train de rire...Drôle de comportement pour un homme innocent.  
-Je...Je venais de tout perdre, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer les évènements, je voulais tuer Peter pour me venger, comme si cela aurait pu me soulager. Et quand il s'est transformé, j'ai enfin compris...J'ai réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans toute sa manigance et cela m'a fait rire : le fait que j'ai été berné et piégé, qu'il ait eu un coup de génie, que tout avait bien été préparé. C'est comme si je voyais la chose avec un regard extérieur et que je riais de moi même.  
-Vous dites avoir traqué Peter Pettigrew, pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il avait été le gardien du Secret et qu'il avait dévoilé le lieu où se cachait Lily et James à Voldemort.  
-Vous osez prononcer son nom ? Ne pensez vous pas que cela discrédite votre argumentation ?  
-Au contraire : je n'ai pas peur de lui, je le hais, je dis son nom, contrairement à ses fidèles serviteurs qui l'appelle par un titre honorifique.

Certains juges se jettent des regards éloquents avant de se murmurer de rapides paroles. Enfin, la femme mûre m'interroge.

-Votre discours tiens la route même si je ne le crois pas encore, votre comportement est plutôt calme -ah ? C'est bien ça- et vous êtes cohérent dans votre défense alors que cela fait des années que vous êtes exposés aux détraqueurs...Puis-je vous demander comment avez vous réussi cet exploit ? Pure curiosité.  
-Vous pouvez, et je vous réponds : il me suffisait de me transformer en chien. Les détraqueurs ne pouvait me voir, juste me sentir et sous forme animale j'étais évidemment moins humain, et donc, selon eux, plus fous. Ils me faisaient moins d'effet et j'ai pu conserver une santé mentale pas trop défaillante. Avec cela, la pensée que j'étais innocent m'a permis de leur résister.  
-En quoi cette idée pouvait elle vaincre la force des gardiens d'Azkaban ? S'insurge l'homme au visage flasque qui m'est de moins en moins sympathique au fil de ses questions. Ils aspirent toutes idées de bonheur.  
-Se savoir innocent lorsque vous êtes en prison, cela est un symbole d'injustice et avec un léger effort, on peut éloigner tout sentiment trop négatif et ainsi, rendre ce concept comme neutre. Cette neutralité, les détraqueurs ne pouvaient me la retirer.  
-Merci bien, répondit la femme qui avait lancé la discussion et qui semble satisfaite de l'explication que je lui ai fournie. Messieurs les avocats, vous pouvez interroger Monsieur Sirius Black.

Bon, Dumbledore se positionne à nouveau au centre de la salle et se tourne vers moi, tentant de me défaire de mon anxiété par un sourire. C'est efficace mais pas assez malheureusement.

-Vous avez dit que Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du Secret, pourtant tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous étiez l'ami le plus proche de James et Lily Potter. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils choisit lui ?  
-Parce que je leur avait demandé : au départ, j'aurais du être le gardien, puis j'ai réfléchis et me suis dit que Voldemort devinerait aisément que ce serait moi, comme tout le monde l'a pensé. J'ai donc imaginé un plan pour protéger un peu mieux ce secret : le confier à un sorcier moins proche et surtout plus faible, un sorcier à qui personne n'aurait jamais rien confié.

Dit ainsi, on pourrait comprendre qu'il l'ait mal prit...Peut être que si je l'aurais dit autrement lorsque je lui avais expliqué mon plan, il ne nous aurait pas trahit ? Non, il était déjà de l'autre côté depuis un an. Ca ne sert à rien de parler du passé avec des si, l'important c'est de ne pas refaire les même erreurs.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai convaincu James et Lily de choisir Peter, je me disais que jamais Voldemort ne penserait qu'il aurait pu être leur gardien. Sauf que, malheureusement, c'était lui l'agent double.

Dumbledore continue avec quelques questions puis me laisse face à l'avocat de Peter.

-Monsieur Black, votre avocat vous a protégé en disant que l'une des raisons qui rendait votre culpabilité impossible est le fait que vous n'ayez pas cherché à fuir à l'étranger...Donc, si mon client était coupable, pourquoi est-il lui même resté au Royaume uni pendant tant d'années ?  
-Il devait rester dans le pays où voulait régner son maître et conserver un maximum d'informations au cas où ce dernier aurait repris du pouvoir afin de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a préféré rester dans une famille de sorcier que dans les égoûts.  
-Une question subsiste pourtant : si vous êtes innocent, pourquoi avoir tué tous ces moldus ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé le sort qui a dévasté la rue. Vous avez pris ma baguette le soir où vous m'avez arrêté, examinez les sorts qui ont été utilisés, vous verrez qu'il n'y en a aucun qui soit familier à la magie noire.

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme...Il répète ce geste deux fois avant de baisser la tête et de faire signe aux juges qu'il en a fini avec moi.

Après un petit moment remplis de murmures, les juges demandent aux avocats de faire part de leur point de vue. L'avocat de Peter commence, critiquant le fait de prendre un proche et un membre influent du magenmagot comme défense pour mon cas, qu'une machination a été montée contre son client, que depuis tant d'années, personnes ne se souvient exactement de ce qui s'est passé et qu'ainsi, j'aurai pu en profiter et insuffler le doute dans l'esprit des témoins, qu'il était impossible que Peter soit devenu le Gardien du secret et bien d'autre imbécillités qui me donne envie de devenir un véritable meurtrier. Puis vient le tour de Dumbledore.

-Messieurs et mesdames les juges, il est évident que la machination provient non pas de Sirius Black mais de Peter Pettigrew. Il connaissait une information qui ne devait être connue que du gardien du secret même, celle que les Potter devaient réaliser un sort de Fidelitas ; il a avoué que c'était Black qui l'avait pris en chasse et non lui, donc c'est Sirius qui a cherché à se venger et Peter qui s'enfuyait. Pourquoi un meurtrier pris au piège chercherait-il à commettre d'autre meurtre ? Il devrait plutôt s'enfuir...Comme l'a fait Peter qui a prit la fuite en se tranchant un doigt pour se faire passer pour mort...Mais Black savait qu'il était un animagus, alors qui cherchait-il à berner ? Pourquoi hurler que Black a trahit les Potter pour ensuite se transformer en rat ? Pour quelle raison Black a-t-il détruit cette rue tout en évitant soigneusement Peter ? Black a su se protéger...Mais le prix fut la fuite de Peter et les cinq années à Azkaban. Pourquoi un homme innocent se cacherait-il aussi longtemps alors qu'il a obtenu l'ordre de Merlin première classe et bien d'autres honneurs de la part du ministère si ce n'est par peur ? Pourquoi n'irait-il pas rejoindre ses proches ? Je suis certains qu'avec quelques réclamations, on lui aurait fournit des protections magique, et il devait le savoir aussi. Voulait-il fuir ce monde qui l'a déçu ? Alors pourquoi est-il resté dans cette famille de sorcier sous la forme d'un rat, si ce n'est pour se tenir au courant ? Sa longue absence est elle aussi du à la peur, non pas que Black, enfermé dans la pire prison qui existe, le retrouve mais parce que des mangemorts pourraient vouloir venger celui qui a, indirectement et involontairement, mené leur maître à sa perte.  
Peter est le traître et l'agent double qui causa la mort de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que celle de douze moldus.

Les juges se jettent des regards, discutent entre eux. Etrangement, je remarque que personne ne parle à Croupton qui fixe les feuilles devant lui sans ciller...Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, l'homme au centre demande qui pense que je suis innocent. Je fixe mes genoux mais j'arrive malgré tout à percevoir des mains qui se lèvent dont celle du sorcier qui a posé la question...Je n'ose pas compter, je n'ose pas regarder. Y a-t-il une bonne majorité ou non ? Puis vient la question de ceux qui me croient coupable. Là aussi un bon nombre de main se lèvent...plus qu'avant ? Je ne sais pas, je distingue à peine la première rangée alors...L'homme au centre reste silencieux pendant un moment, semblant compter les mains puis s'éclaircit la gorge, range à moitié ses feuilles devant lui comme pour faire durer le suspense juste pour voir si je ne vais pas avoir une attaque cardiaque entre temps.

-Nous déclarons Monsieur Sirius Black...

Je ne respire plus, je ne cligne pus des yeux, je suis presque mort de stress.

-...Innocent.

J'entends des applaudissements, quelques exclamations de surprises, des ordres entre journalistes qui jubilent face au scoop qu'ils viennent d'obtenir tandis que le juge tente de terminer sa déclaration avec quelques précisions dans ce chaos sonore...Et pendant ce temps là, je ferme les yeux, expirant lentement toute cette injustice qui m'inondait jusqu'alors puis inspirant, comme si cette nouvelle s'était répandue dans l'air et faisait désormais partit de l'oxygène qui m'est nécessaire pour survivre. Je souris et je sens que mes yeux s'embrument légèrement malgré mes paupières closes.

Je n'entends même pas la sentence contre Peter Pettigrew, je sens juste les gardes s'approcher et Peter gémir de terreur. Voilà...C'en est fini de Wormtail...Il ne fait plus partit de ma vie désormais, juste à mon passé...il occupera seulement ma cellule j'imagine. Les gardes s'éloignent, je le sens, et je sais que Peter part avec eux.

Tandis que j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Dumbledore me faire face, souriant, me tendant une main. Je remarque enfin que les chaînes autour de mes poignets ont disparut et je souris d'autant plus face à cette image. Je me lève en m'appuyant légèrement sur le siège et serre la main de mon avocat.

-Je vous doit combien ? Je tente de plaisanter, même si je me demande réellement si je dois le rémunérer.  
-Pas de ça avec moi, je pense que vous avez bien assez payé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, vous devrez remplir certaines formalités avant de quitter le ministère.  
-Je dois rester ici encore longtemps ? Je demande un peu déçu.  
-Quelques heures suffiront : c'est juste pour vous rendre votre baguette, vos affaires, une indemnisation et vous enregistrer en tant qu'animagus, finit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Une indemnisation ? Pour les années passées à Azkaban ? Comme si quelque chose pouvait rembourser cinq années de jeunesse gâchées. Quelle hypocrisie. Je sens le regard du directeur sur moi et je relève les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Prenez la, vous en aurez probablement besoin.

Je fait une moue peu convaincue puis jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours : les juges rangent leurs affaires tandis que les aurors forcent les journalistes à sortir...Je devrais sûrement les remercier vu que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire une interview maintenant. Plus près, les témoins se sont levés et forment des petits groupes, certains décidant visiblement que tout cela est bel et bien fini et qu'ils peuvent partir serein, d'autre jetant des regards aux alentours comme pour attendre un accord du magenmagot pour s'en aller...Et enfin, Lynna et Remus, en face de deux personnes dont les visages me sont familiers mais je n'arrive pas à poser de nom dessus et qui semblent former un couple vu le bras que vient de placer l'homme autour de la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller les voir, j'ai peur. Peur qu'ils me rejettent, peur qu'on ne soit plus les même, peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, peur qu'ils ne m'aient défendu non pas pour notre amitié passée mais pour leur conscience. Le couple les salut puis se retire, les laissant là, seuls. Lynna se tords les doigts dans tous les sens en marmonnant des paroles que je ne peux entendre à Remus qui semble lui aussi tendu, les mains dans les poches, ne desserrant que rarement les mâchoires.

J'ai envie de demander conseil à Dumbledore mais cela m'est impossible, premièrement parce que je n'oserais jamais le faire, deuxièmement parce qu'il a encore disparut.  
Une boule s'installe dans ma gorge, mes entrailles remuent mais je décide enfin de m'approcher d'eux...Si je les remercie, ça ira, non ?

-Hum...je marmonne, ne sachant par quoi commencer alors que je suis à un mètre d'eux.

Il semblerait que j'ai fait peur à Lynna qui me tournait le dos en ramassant son sac à main. Dois-je en rire ou en pleurer ? Ca m'a fait mal au coeur en tout cas mais rapidement je relativise à la vue du sourire moqueur de Remus : donc c'était de la surprise plus que de la peur ?  
Ce dernier se tourne vers moi et tente un sourire incertain qui me touche droit au coeur. Soudain je sens qu'il veut demander pardon, et le bonheur que je ressens est légèrement teinté d'amertume : on ne pourra jamais être comme avant ? On devra toujours s'excuser ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé...Autre chose.

-Je te demande de...  
-Laisse, je le coupe. Personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Il sourit d'un air gêné, cet air qu'il affichait toujours lorsque James et moi l'entrainions dans nos bêtises. Ce souvenir vient tout juste de me revenir en mémoire...je vais encore avoir du mal à tout ranger dans ma tête. Je tourne alors le regard vers Lynna qui semble avoir pris ma phrase comme une attaque fatale...Je dois lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait en prison puisque finalement je suis sortis grâce à elle. Ca va être dur, il reste de cette haine façonnée par la prison dans mon être mais il le faut...Il le faut.  
Je la vois jeter un regard soucieux vers les juges avant de me chuchoter d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête:

-Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois...Je...J'ai été horrible alors que tu disais vrai et...  
-Ca ira, maintenant je suis libre et c'est un peu grâce à toi d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
-Oh, ne la complimente pas si facilement, rigole faiblement Remus. Elle a faillit le laisser passer !  
-Mais...occupe toi de tes fesses ! S'exclame-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui me fait sourire autant que la stupidité de cette expression.

Elle suit un instant mon regard interrogateur puis me déclare que Remus était au courant de sa visite mais pas de ce que je lui avais dit et qu'elle m'expliquera tout plus tard en foudroyant notre ami de ses yeux. Ce tout petit moment fut magnifique, je ne sais pas s'ils s'en sont rendu compte mais, pendant quelques seconde, ils ont agit naturellement avec moi, comme avant. Je voudrai que ça soit toujours comme ça...

-Euh...Ou sinon, tu vas retourner directement dans ta maison ou tu veux qu'on te loge ? Demande-t-elle avec précipitation.  
-Hein ? Quelle maison ? Je m'étonne, la regardant avec perplexité.  
-Ben...Le nouveau minsitre -Fudge, c'est ça ?- a dit que tu recevrais une indemnisation et récupèrerais tes affaires...Dont ton ancienne maison. Non ?  
-Je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop écouté, j'avoue, un peu honteux.

Ainsi donc, cet homme angoissé s'appelait Fudge ? Toujours bon à savoir...Et puis il a voté pour moi on dirait alors il ne doit pas être spécialement méchant, juste un peu anxieux.

-Sirius...C'était ton procès et tu n'écoutais même pas ? S'estomaque Lynna tandis que Remus se frotte les yeux de désespoir. Alors qu'on était tous au bord de la crise cardiaque ?

Je m'embarque alors dans une explication calamiteuse face aux expressions perplexes de mes amis qui, malgré tout, me font bien rire.  
Au fond, si on a perdu notre manière d'agir entre nous, il suffit de la reconstruire pour la retrouver, non ?

C'est bizarre et je ne m'en rends pas encore tout à fait compte mais...une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi désormais...

Non : maintenant, je peux recommencer à vivre.

Note d'auteur : _"Je souris et je sens que mes yeux s'embrument légèrement malgré mes paupières closes."_  
Ici, à ce paragraphe, je pleure...De bonheur. Je ne sais pas...on l'a toutes tellement désiré, non ?

Je pourrais presque terminer ma fic ici...

(Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout une manière de m'éviter d'écrire toute la suite où j'ai beaucoup de mal ! XD) 

**LA ! OUI LA ! Je mérite une review !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : **_qu'est-ce qui te donne tant de soucis ?_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

-Non ! A l'aide !

-Ca va ? S'inquiète précipitamment Sirius.

-Non, je viens de couper un oignon ! Mes yeux ! Arrrgh ! Je pleure !

-Pas la peine de faire tout un cinéma, soupire Remus qui se cale un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Je m'approche lentement de lui et plaque les morceaux d'oignon tranché sur ses joues.

-Imbécile ! Hurle-t-il alors en plaquant une main sur ses yeux sous le rire de Sirius et tandis que je tente de m'enfuir, les larmes embuant ma vue.

Voilà un peu moins d'une semaine que Sirius est venu vivre chez nous, le temps que les journalistes quitte sa demeure et qu'il la retape. Les jours passent calmement et c'est cela qui est effrayant : je m'attendais à des problèmes, des crises de nerfs, des rancunes...Mais il n'y a que quelques regards gênés et phrases non dites. J'avais peur qu'il me haïsse, que je n'arrive plus à être naturelle avec lui mais...Etrangement, nous parlons souvent et calmement, j'arrive à voir la situation avec du recul...Tout va très bien, je ne ressens aucune gêne quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Où sont les problèmes tant attendu ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout est très calme : Remus et moi partons travailler, Sirius tente de se remettre à jour en lisant des journaux ou en écoutant la radio, parfois Sue viens mettre un peu de couleur et dire des bêtises qui nous font rire. D'ailleurs elle m'a avoué avoir des vues sur lui, elle trouverait ça « diablement sexy » qu'il sorte tout juste de prison... J'ai trouvé ça un peu déplacé mais en y repensant, il a peut être besoin d'un peu...D'affection de ce genre là ? Ce n'est pas bien de faire des hypothèses, il faut que j'arrête. Sirius est grand, Sue aussi, je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent même si ça me gêne, et justement, ça ne me gêne pas... Mais j'aurai tellement aimé en parler avec Lily.

D'ailleurs les retrouvailles pour Sirius se font doucement, Remus pense que ce serait de mauvais goût de lui présenter tout le monde d'un coup, comme si c'était pour vérifier qu'il allait déjà mieux... Bref, il a déjà revu Kathy et son mari -dont il avait oublié les noms-, Pauline -il s'est demandé si elle ne venait pas pour lui réclamer de nouvelles excuses alors que c'était juste moi qui l'avais invitée pour prendre le thé. Lorsqu'il a vu Verpey il a été un peu plus « chaleureux » mais toujours un peu lointain, comme si son esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

Non, ses seules « retrouvailles » réellement intenses furent avec Sooty. Il s'est immédiatement transformé en chien et il s'est amusé à lui courir après pour lui faire peur. Sooty l'a reconnu mais n'a pas du tout apprécié et il a fallu lui amener du poulet pour qu'il daigne sortir son museau de sa cachette et dégonfler un peu. Lily l'adorait quand il se mettait à enfler, elle disait qu'il ressemblait à un plumeau.

De mon côté, j'ai beau pensé que ces retrouvailles sont dingue, que c'est bizarre, que c'est carrément effrayant...Ca me fait incroyablement plaisir qu'il reconnaisse le dernier souvenir que Lily nous a légué.

Il est assez difficile de parler du passé et pourtant c'est tout ce qu'il reste comme lien entre nous...Peut être est-ce pour cela que c'est si dur : on se rend compte que nous avons vécu de différentes manières. Parfois Sirius a du mal à se rappeler de quelque chose ou c'est nous qui peinons à suivre son cheminement.

Peut être que ce serait plus simple qu'il fasse des crises...

Je pousse un long soupir en posant les plats sur la table avec son aide. Il n'aime pas se sentir inutile, et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux. J'essaie d'être comme avant, calme, gentille, de ne pas le juger -il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça- mais même si je me sens bien, je sais que ça ne va pas. La seule manière pour qu'il cesse de penser que tout va mal c'est de le laisser près de la radio, à écouter des musiques.

Soudain, Sue débarque dans le salon, toujours avec son manque évident de politesse et s'installe à table puis nous regarde tour à tour, soudainement gênée.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Nous comprenons immédiatement qu'elle veut parler de nos yeux gonflés et rougis.

-Je leur ai raconté comment tu as perdu ton sac de lingerie en le posant dans ta cheminée, réplique Sirius sur un ton badin.

-Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Fait Sue, offusquée tandis que je ne peux retenir un gloussement.

-On ne se moque pas, on est réellement triste !

-Tais toi !

-Pauvres petites culottes à jamais brûlées dans cet antre sombre et salissant, j'espère qu'elles vont bien au paradis des culottes, murmure-t-il en prenant un air grave tandis que Remus éclate de rire.

Sue se met à piailler des critiques à Sirius tandis que je me sers un peu de salade, heureuse de voir que Sirius conserve malgré tout son humour. Par contre, il semble avoir perdu une partie de son talent de séducteur, ou plutôt, il ne semble pas remarquer que Sue lui fait du charme...Devrais-je agir d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Non, ils sont grands, je les laisse tranquilles ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse des hypothèses sur Remus et moi.

D'ailleurs, notre relation à été interrompue par l'arrivée de Sirius. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis le procès et vu que la pleine lune arrive, ça ne risque pas d'aider mais...Ca ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. J'ai parfois l'impression...Non, la certitude qu'il fait un effort de galanterie pour moi, qu'il cherche à se rendre adorable et j'aime bien mais...

Ce n'est pas comme avant.

Ou plutôt si, ça l'est.

Avant...Avant que je ne revienne en Angleterre ! J'ai arrêté d'être perturbée par ses caresses discrètes, elles ne me font pas beaucoup plus d'effet que les miennes. Elles sont toujours agréables mais...Notre relation est redevenue « pure ». Nous sommes juste des amis-amants sans amour. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé avant.

-Mais c'est vraiment une aubaine que tu puisses vivre si près de Remus, me susurre Sue en se tournant soudainement vers moi avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu as prévenu ta mère ? Demande Remus.

-Non pas encore, j'ai envie d'attendre encore une ou deux semaine, ou sinon elle va débarquer et se mettre à y imposer son horrible sens de la décoration.

-Mon silence pour dix gallions, déclare Sue, déclenchant quelques ricanements.

-Mais c'est vrai que c'est pratique que tu ne sois pas loin, répète Sirius.

Oui, je viens d'acheter un petit cottage à deux pas de la maison de mon ami pour une bouchée de pain et j'ai aussi demandé un rallongement pour ma mutation, histoire de soutenir Sirius et de ne pas tous les laisser livrés à eux même...J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai causé tout ça et que c'est à moi de le réparer, surtout pour aider Remus... Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers Sirius : nous lui avons dit que nous étions de simple amis, on n'a jamais voulu que notre véritable relation se sache un jour alors je me demande si il prend les allusions de Sue au sérieux ou non.

-Moui, comme ça ça ne déstabilisera pas trop Sooty, il déteste retourner en Roumanie.

-C'est Josh qui va être triste..., pleurniche Sue.

-Josh ? Demande Sirius, l'air incertain, craignant avoir encore oublié un ancien camarade.

-Mon voisin en Roumanie -je le vois acquiescer dans un signe de compréhension et de soulagement-, un gros lourd.

Il ouvre des yeux surpris.

-C'est plutôt rare de t'entendre dire ce genre de chose...

-Oui mais lui c'est un gros lourd, un point c'est tout.

-Il la harcèle, explique succinctement Remus.

-Et tu ne peux pas utiliser les monstres que tu gardes pour t'en débarrasser ? Mais il te sers à quoi ce travail ? S'exclame Sirius, offusqué, nous faisant rire.

-Tu quitte un voisin qui te harcèle pour un autre qui..., commence Sue mais je lui écrase soudainement le pied avec violence en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Je me demande pourquoi cette maison était si bon marché, marmonne Remus en mâchonnant un morceau de viande afin de dévier la conversation.

-Tu vis à côté, je réponds calmement.

-Je sais, c'est pratique mais ça ne réponds pas à ma...

-Si, justement.

Il me regarde et je lui lance un regard contrit : une maison proche de celle d'un loup garou ne vaut presque rien. Il se met à rougir et à baisser la tête, trainant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette d'un air blessé.

Sirius commence à plaisanter pour lui remonter le moral tandis que je discute calmement avec Sue sur les changement au niveau de mes horaires au travail;

-Vu que j'ai demandé une mutation, je finis plus tôt mais commence à l'aube !

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas y arriver ?

-Mais oui, je suis plutôt du genre à avoir de bonne disposition le matin...

-Vraiment ? Et bien le sorcier qui te besogne ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de répit dis moi.

J'entends Remus et Sirius recracher malgré eux ce qu'ils buvaient ou mangeait.

-Sue, la politesse, tu connais ?

-Oui, c'est un plat norvégien n'est-ce pas ?

Je me prends le visage dans les mains, très fatiguée, puis décide d'ignorer ses remarques débiles et me remet au sujet principal tandis que Remus jette un rapide sort de nettoyage, rouge jusqu'au oreilles. Je remarque que Sirius aussi à l'air gêné...Il saurait pour Remus et moi ? Impossible...

On ne va pas me dire qu'il rougit parce qu'on parle de...Sexe ?

-En tout cas, je commence dès sept heure trente tous les matins.

-Quelle horreur ! Personnellement, je ne suis jamais debout avant huit heures...Enfin sauf pour faire quelques fraudes.

-Des fraudes ? Toi ? Je croyais que tu étais particulièrement impartiale...

-En fait je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et c'était pour toi, fait elle en prenant un regard de velours .

Sirius ne semble pas y prêter attention. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Remus qui observe la scène avec attention. Il faudrait qu'on en parle lui et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec moi ? J'espère que je ne risque rien.

-Non, on ajuste fouillé dans les archives pour en savoir plus...

- « On » ?

-Lynna et moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

Sue tourne la tête dans ma direction.

-Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé, tu peux terminer sans mon aide.

-Oui mais j'y ajouterai mon grain de sel, fait-elle sur un ton plein de menaces.

-D'accord, je m'en charge...-je tourne la tête vers Sirius puis commence à rougir-. Tu te souviens quand je suis venu à Azkaban ?

-Oui.

Son visage reste neutre mais je revois le même regard sombre et dépité que celui que j'avais créé en ne le croyant pas. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, rien ne pourra être pareil...On n'aura plus jamais ce sentiment de fraternité entre nous. Ca sera autre chose mais...

-Et bien...Comment dire ?...Vu que durant la plus grandes partie des évènements de la guerre j'étais en Roumanie, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ici et je me posais des questions. Donc j'ai voulu vérifier certains faits.

Il me regarde d'un air sombre.

-Tu voulais savoir si j'avais des antécédents de mangemorts...

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Je revois les registres sous mes yeux, la déclaration de mort de Regulus, j'entends à nouveau les paroles de Sirius en prison.

-Parlons d'autres chose, proposa Remus avec précipitations, sentant que l'ambiance commençait à s'alourdir. Justement, comment ça va avec Bones ces temps ci ?

-Oh, ça va, il est un peu ennuyeux. Il m'a présenté sa nièce, une gamine adorable mais lui il est d'un lent...Je n'ose imaginer comment il est au lit vu la manière dont il travail.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne fait pas les choses à temps ?

-Si si, il fait de bon rapport mais c'est juste...je ne sais pas, je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter son aura. Ca continue de me répugner. Et puis il est un peu éparpillé et perds souvent des dossiers important.

Je soupire, plaignant silencieusement ce Bones : ce ne doit pas être facile de travailler avec un phénomène comme Amelia Susan Winston. Oui, son vrai prénom est Amelia mais elle ne le supporte pas, elle trouve que « Sue » fait plus jeune et plus cool.

-Au moins, quand Croupton était là, il travaillait mieux.

Je voix Sirius resserrer un peu plus sa fourchette et sa mâchoire se durcir.

-Il est toujours au département de la coopération magique internationale, ou un truc comme ça ? Demanda Remus.

-Pour le moment, mais la rumeur cours qu'il va être remercié dans peu de temps : le scandale de sa famille avec en plus celui de Sirius, ça fait beaucoup.

-On dirait que c'est de ma faute, fait le concerné avec un sourire amer.

Une petite voix surgit dans ma tête et sonne l'alarme mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'atteint pas mon cerveau. Je sais que je dois dire quelque chose, je sais que je dois parler, je sais que je dois à tout prix calmer la situation ou sinon ça va exploser...Mais je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je commence cependant à ressentir un certain énervement envers Sue : elle est en train de protéger un homme qui a enfermé mon frère, celui de Pauline et tout cela juste pour paraître meilleur, sans faire attention aux vies qu'il brisait, aux amitiés qui allaient en souffrir...Calme toi Lynna, tu vas te remettre à sortir des horreurs, comme à chaque fois que tu t'énerves.

-Je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs mais il était important pour le ministère.

-Des erreurs ? Répète la voix calme de Sirius mais son sourire se déformant de plus en plus et ses yeux s'assombrissant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une fille comme toi puisse défendre un homme aussi cruel.

-Il l'a été juste durant la guerre ! Et tout le monde l'a été ! C'est injuste de lui rejeter à lui seul la faute !

-Non justement, des gens restaient bons durant cette guerre mais pour cacher tes défauts, tu décides d'en faire une généralités.

Sue se lève brusquement de table, furieuse, puis s'échappe par la cheminée, renversant sa chaise au passage. Sirius reste un moment à fixer son assiette, puis plaque les deux mains sur la table et se lève, murmurant une excuse et montant les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Remus et moi restons face aux plats à moitiés pleins.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive, je fais sur un ton fataliste, comme pour excuser notre passivité.

-Je sais, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé ça ainsi.

-On aurait du inviter quelqu'un qui les aurait remis à leur place tous les deux, je rigole faiblement, blessée par la scène qui vient de se produire.

-Comme ta mère ?

-Non, j'aurais plus pensé à McGonagall.

-Toujours amoureuse d'elle, rigole-t-il.

Je souris puis fixe mes genoux. Je me lève en même temps que Remus. On se regarde puis nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Sirius.

Nous le retrouvons assis sur son lit, le visage entre ses mains, comme si il cherchait à faire taire des voix. Je me demande si Azkaban laisse ce genre de séquelles.

Remus s'approche doucement de lui et s'assoit en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Vous pensez comme elle ? Que Croupton était dans son droit ?

-Non, tu l'as dit, des hommes ont été bon et juste durant cette guerre, comme Dumbledore ou Alastor Maugrey, murmure Remus.

-Pourtant...Les gens semblent avoir pitié de lui...j'ai l'impression qu'on m'en veut...Que c'est moi qui ait détruit sa vie...je le voulais mais je sais que c'est mal et...D'un côté,, j'ai été le seul envers lequel il a été cruel.

-Il y a aussi son fils, réponds le lycanthrope.

Je reste contre l'ouverture de la porte, écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils racontent.

-On ne sait pas si il était vraiment coupable...

-Euh...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant cette guerre, je bafouille, tandis que Remus tourne la tête vers moi. Mais si il y a une chose que j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux, c'était que Croupton était un homme cruel.

Sirius ne réponds pas, il ne bouge pas, mais Remus me jette un regard interrogateur Je m'installe de l'autre côté de Sirius et commence à raconter ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Sirius, quand je parlais de fouiller les archives, tu avais à moitié raison, je voulais en savoir plus sur la manière dont tu étais devenu mangemort parce que je n'arrivai pas à y croire et parce que je culpabilisais, je me disais que c'était de ma faute, que je n'aurais pas du partir...C'était un peu prétentieux et très égoïste comme me l'a fait comprendre Remus plus tard en me hurlant dessus...Il a même dit des injures. J'en ai pleuré.

Remus lâche une petite exclamation tandis que Sirius bouge légèrement les épaules et laisse un sourire apparaître. De mon côté, je sens une boule épineuse dans ma gorge.

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋưƨ * * * * * * * *

-Bref, en sortant des archives du ministère, j'ai rencontré Pauline qui venait d'apprendre que son frère allait être enfermé pour plusieurs mois...Et au même moment, Croupton est arrivé et...la manière dont il lui a parlé montrait qu'il la considérait comme aussi coupable que son frère...Il a réellement été odieux. Donc...Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Sue...Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer...J'ai du mal à être clair, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aime quand elle m'explique des choses, qu'elle tente de se faire comprendre malgré ses difficultés. Et puis j'aime aussi le fait que dans son discours il n'y a eu aucune hypocrisie. Elle ne m'a pas demandé de ne pas en vouloir à Sue, elle m'a juste rassuré. Je pose une main sur la sienne pour lui dire que j'ai compris. Et la remercie d'un regards. Elle semble un peu anxieuse, comme à propos d'autre chose.

-Dit toi que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir fait virer Croupton. Si tu veux, je pourrais contacter Pauline pour qu'elle t'adresse ses remerciements.

-Merci, ça ira. Je me sens quand même mal d'avoir mis un homme au chômage, je marmonne en me redressant et basculant ma tête en arrière.

Il faudrait que je me coupe les cheveux, ils sont vraiment trop longs.

-Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai perdu cinq ans de ma vie...

-Bah, il y a pire tu sais..., marmonne Lynna, le regard au loin.

Je la regard, la colère revenant au galop : je sais qu'il y a pire, je ne suis ni mort ni fou mais c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais entendre. Comprends-elle ce que j'ai enduré ? Se moque-t-elle de moi ?

Elle tourne un regard léger vers moi et tente un petit sourire désolé tandis que je sens que des envies de meurtres.

-Ca fait cinq ans que les élèves à Poudlard ont Snape comme professeur de potions.

Je cligne des yeux d'un air hébété, Remus cache son visage dans ses main d'un air honteux et Lynna continue de me fixer. Elle savait...Elle savait que je n'arriverai pas à trier l'information d'une manière raisonnée...C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit ça...Elle me connaît trop bien ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Elle me manipule...

Notre petite Lynna a bien grandit on dirait.

Mais tout de même comparer cinq ans en enfer avec de simples cours...Mais Snape...

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai fait ma présentation sur les dragons...Je t'en ai parlé, tu sais ?

-...

-Sirius ? Ca va ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir fait une blague pourrie ?

-...

-Sirius ?

-Mais on doit faire quelque chose pour ces pauvres enfants ! Il faut tout de suite contacter Dumbledore ! Il est fou ce type ! Laisser d'innocents élèves entre les mains d'un mangemort à grand nez ! Je m'exclame en me levant brusquement du lit.

Lynna soupire de soulagement avec un sourire gêné tandis que Remus lève les yeux au ciel alors que je fais mine d'envoyer une beuglante à Dumbledore.

Après quelques paroles rapidement échangé, Lynna retourne dans sa nouvelle maison et Remus dans sa chambre. Il semblerait que j'occupe la chambre que mon amie prenait lors de ses vacances mais elle m'a assurée que ça ne la gênait pas du tout. De plus, elle voulait déjà acheter un appartement ou autre avant que je ne sorte de prison.

J'ai parfois l'impression que ces deux là font tout pour ne pas me heurter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça hypocrite et de ne pas apprécier qu'on me traite comme quelqu'un de fragile mais peut être est-ce le cas. Vu comment j'ai réagis avec Susan, peut être que...Je suis un peu défaillant au niveau de mes émotions. Je sens l'obscurité envahir mon esprit et décide d'allumer un peu plus de lumière dans ma chambre pour regarder autour de moi et penser à d'autres choses un peu plus joviales.

Il m'arrive parfois de retrouver des affaires de Lynna dans des recoins ou sous le lit. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant, comme une chasse au trésor, et ensuite je peux la taquiner à ce sujet. C'est trop facile avec elle vu à quel point elle est réactive. J'ai déjà retrouvé deux chaussettes différentes, une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de venir dîner avec elle et un soutien gorge. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui rendre ce dernier, mais plus j'attends, plus la gêne grandit en y ajoutant la crainte d'être pris pour un pervers parce que j'ai gardé le sous vêtement.

Elle jette vraiment ses vêtements n'importe où, et ça se voit encore alors qu'elle ne vit plus ici. Pourtant elle est plutôt rangée...Bizarre.

Autre chose bizarre : sa relation avec Remus. Je suis certain qu'ils me cachent quelque chose mais ils n'ont aucun geste ambiguë et n'échange pas un seul regard langoureux. Ils se comportent réellement comme des amis particulièrement banals et pourtant...quelque chose sonne faux chez eux. C'est peut être à cause de mon « décalage »...Et puis je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux durant mon absence.

En parlant de comportement ambiguë...Sue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait du charme mais j'en doute : je sors de prison, on m'a toujours considéré comme dangereux et je ne suis pas...plus spécialement séduisant. Pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi ? C'est idiot de penser ça.

Mais alors pourquoi m'offre-t-elle ce genre de regards, pourquoi caresse-t-elle mon bras quand elle me parle ?

Ca me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Je cherche à reconstruire mes amitiés, à les récupérer, à construire quelque chose, pas à foncer dans une aventure sans queue ni tête.

Est-ce que ça me ferait du bien ?...Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je veux récupérer mes amis, pas agir à la légère...Peut être plus tard, quand j'en aurais envie.

De toute façon, pour le moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le coeur à ça...Et puis il y a cette autre chose qui m'en empêcherait de toute façon.

C'est pour cette raison que je préfère rester avec Kathy, Lynna, Remus ou Verpey : ils ne cherchent pas à me séduire mais juste à renouer des liens, à rire ensemble. Sue est plus qu'agréable quand elle ne me prend pas la tête avec Croupton mais...Son comportement finit toujours par me gêner. On a été ensemble très rapidement et j'ai rompu parce qu'elle n'était pas mon genre de femme -une fille vraiment trop bizarre celle-là- et...Je sais que ça recommencera. Or, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps...Ou plutôt : « je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ».

Ce qui m'a étonné, bien que je ne m'en sois aperçu qu'assez tard, était le fait que ni Lynna ni Susan n'étaient mariées. Encore, Sue, je peux comprendre : elle aime sa vie libre et s'amuser avec des hommes...De plus, je pense qu'elle donne priorité à son travail plutôt qu'à ses amants et rare sont les hommes assez tolérant pour accepter ce genre de choses...Mais Lynna...Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Je l'imaginais mère de deux enfants adorables, mariée à un homme gentil et calme, un peu comme Remus, pas célibataire. Peut être qu'en Roumanie elle n'est pas considérée comme une bonne épouse...Ils sont bizarre les Roumains. D'un côté, ça leur donne un peu plus de temps pour moi...C'est égoïste mais ça me rend plutôt heureux de pouvoir récupérer mes amies sans avoir un mari possessif examinant chacun de nos faits et gestes...Et m'attaquant en justice parce que j'ai toujours ce fichu soutien gorge !

Sooty passe élégamment par la fine ouverture de la porte puis, d'un bond, atterrit sur mon lit pour s'y installer. Il n'y a que lui qui n'a vraiment pas changé : toujours sans gêne lorsqu'il est question de confort ! D'ailleurs, il pense désormais que les deux maisons -celle de Lynna et de Remus- lui appartiennent.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et gratte son cou qu'il me tends avec bonheur. Mon esprit est toujours embrumé, j'ai du mal à me rappeler de tout. Peut être que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de faire mais, tant que je n'aurais ni travail ni logement, je ne pourrai faire autrement. Parmi mes proche, il n'y a que Remus et Lynna qui sont restés en réalité...Lily et James me manquent horriblement...

Azkaban a laissé des traces.

Je me réveille le lendemain et trouve une maison vide. En regardant l'horloge du salon, je comprends que Remus doit être partit travailler. Il travaille même les week ends ? Bah, ce doit être une des contraintes lorsqu'on est un loup garou.

Je me prépare un café et mâche lentement un toast puis décide de m'installer dehors avec la radio, en compagnie de Sooty qui s'étire longuement à côté de moi puis regarde les oiseaux dans les arbre. Par moment, je fait remuer un brin d'herbe afin d'attiser son esprit de chasseur et il se met à plaquer les pattes sur le sol avec une dextérité impressionnante pour attraper cette tige qui le provoque de la pire des manières.

J'aime bien écouter la radio : les informations me permettent d'être tenu au courant et de pouvoir tenir une conversation autre que sur le passé, et la musique me fait oublier tous mes souvenirs violents ou pervertis par les détraqueurs. Je m'allonge et regarde les nuages passer au dessus de moi. La torpeur qui suit un réveil trop brutal m'envahit et je me sens sombrer doucement dans un sommeil léger, des questions m'assaillant sans arrêt.

Que faire...?

-Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil, me fait doucement une voix.

J'entrouvre les yeux et remarque que quelqu'un s'est installé à côté de moi. Une fille vu les formes. Je me redresse sur les coudes et regarde Lynna qui me sourit doucement.

-Je bronze, c'est différent.

-Tu en as de la chance, ma peau ne supporte pas le soleil. Je deviens une véritable écrevisse à chaque fois que je m'expose un peu trop longtemps.

Je souris et regarde autour de moi. La radio est toujours là, laissant une voix féminine vanter les qualités du nouveau philtre contre les cernes, Sooty s'est installé près d'un arbre et un gnome de jardin fouille un monticule de terre formé par une taupe.

Lynna fouille les herbes du bout des doigts, calmement. Je me demande si elle veut me parler, mais la situation dans laquelle nous somme me suffit : nous restons côte à côte, sans bruit, sans discuter, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend. Elle me jette un regard, comme pour vérifier si je n'ai besoin de rien puis pouffe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je demande, perplexe face à cette réaction.

-Je me rappelais juste d'un jour où on s'était fait une bataille d'herbe en cinquième année. C'était après l'une de nos loooongues discussions sur l'amitié.

Le souvenir est flou mais j'acquiesce. Je ne dois pas forcer les choses.

-A propos d'amitié...Il n'y a vraiment rien entre Remus et toi ? Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

-Ben, non, pourquoi ?

-Rien, juste pour être sûr...J'avais l'impression.

Elle me regarde d'un air curieux puis me demande :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sue ? Tu lui en veux toujours pour hier ?

-Non, ça va, j'ai oublié...Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça...

-Alors elle me fait vraiment du charmes ? Je m'étonne.

Lynna se met à rougir et à afficher une expression honteuse, tentant de démentir ce que je viens de déclarer.

-Lynna, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors abandonne.

-Tu es méchant ! J'ai fait des efforts pour être plus forte, soupire-t-elle.

-Je sais, je l'ai remarqué.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclame mon amie avec un air tellement ravi et candide que j'ai envie de retirer ma phrase précédente. Ah je suis contente !

Je lève les yeux aux ciels avec un sourire mi exaspéré mi béat puis retourne sur le sujet de la discussion.

-Donc Sue cherche à me séduire ou quoi ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Un peu ?

-Ben je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille d'une véritable relation avec toi...Donc plus que « séduction », je parlerai de « flirt », ou quelque chose d'un peu plus osé...

-Ah je vois...Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle te trouve attirant.

Je lui jette un regard perplexe et lève un sourcil pour accentuer l'effet sarcastique. Lynna soupire et tente de m'expliquer la logique de son amie.

-Elle trouve « sexy » le fait que tu...Que tu viennes de sortir de prison. Elle trouve ça excitant.

-Ah, je fais sur un ton un peu méprisant. Charmant.

-Tu vas lui en vouloir pour ça ? Les mecs trouvent bien sexy les filles qui...Qui se battent dans la boue !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour la boue qu'on aime ça, tu sais ? Je ricane sachant qu'elle va rougir encore plus.

-Oui mais quand même ! Et arrête de me contredire !

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'elle fait mine de bouder. Un vent frais fait vibrer les feuilles et remues quelques unes de ses mèches qu'elle s'empresse de ranger derrière ses oreilles.

-J'aime bien, je déclare d'une voix un peu plu faible que je ne l'aurais désiré;

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-J'aime bien quand on est comme ça...Ca me rappelle avant.

Avant, quand on s'installait pour parler, quand elle écoutait mes problèmes sans me juger, quand je me sentais libre de pouvoir dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Quand on rigolait ensemble, quand on était comme un frère et une soeur...A parler de tout et rien, à se raconter nos vie, à regarder le ciel ou à se jeter des brins d'herbes. Comme une famille.

Notre relation a changé, nous ne somme plus des frères et soeur, juste de lointain cousins désormais, mais je me sens toujours bien avec elle, ainsi qu'avec Remus. Je n'ai rien à cacher, rien à craindre. Elle continue de se comporter de la même manière qu'avant...

Certes, ce n'est plus ma famille, ce sont juste des amis, mais il reste une sorte de vestiges me permettant d'apaiser légèrement mon esprit, de lui faire oublier ces cinq années d'enfer, comme cette musique. Et qui me permet aussi...D'espérer ?

Je me redresse totalement, attirant l'attention de Lynna. Soudain, je ne suis plus sûr que ce soit moi qui me contrôle, ou plutôt, quelle partie de moi agit : l'adolescent audacieux, le prisonnier qui a tout perdu ou un autre Sirius...Celui qui veut récupérer...

Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi avec force, ayant peur de lui faire mal mais ressentant le besoin de ce contact. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement puis pose doucement ses mains dans mon dos, tournant la tête pour regarder vers l'extérieur, répondant avec sa douceur habituelle.

Je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'elle a fait à Azkaban, je lui en veut d'avoir douter de moi, je m'en veux de l'avoir insulté et haït, je m'en veut d'avoir encore de la rancune envers elle aujourd'hui. Je veux la lui cacher, je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié mais c'est dur de faire semblant. Est-ce parce qu'on s'aimait trop, parce qu'elle était encore ma soeur que je ne peux lui pardonner ? Un chaos d'émotions m'envahit et je resserre un peu plus l'étreinte, ne sachant si je veux me rassurer ou lui faire mal.

Je l'entends respirer calmement. Je pose une main sur sa joue, la forçant à tourner son regard vers le mien puis approche mes lèvres pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

J'appuie mon visage contre ses cheveux, ne sachant que dire tandis qu'elle réalise d'infime tracés dans mon dos. J'ai besoin de parler mais j'aimerai qu'elle le fasse à ma place. Je n'ai pas la force de commencer la discussion...Cette discussion. Elle dessine des arabesques sur mes vêtements, j'ai parfois l'impression de reconnaître le mouvement d'un sort ou une lettre mais l'instant qui suit, le mouvement est devenu incompréhensible.

-Tu as envie de dire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je demande doucement, saisissant une mèche entre mes doigts tandis que je vois Sooty se diriger vers nous.

-Tu m'embrassais toujours sur le front quand tu te sentais un peu dépassé...

Je ne réponds pas, ressentant un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse : angoisse pour ce dont je veux lui parler et le fait qu'elle ait finit par apprendre à décoder mes actes, soulagement parce qu'elle a su que je voulais parler sans avoir besoin d'un échange subtile et qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée sur mon geste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te donne tant de soucis ? Me demande-t-elle avec une telle douceur que j'ai l'impression d'entendre une mère parler à son enfant.

Tout, j'aimerai lui répondre, mais je ne veux pas paraître lourd, bien que je sache qu'elle m'écoutera avec la même gentillesse que Remus...Je prend une grande inspiration puis lève les yeux vers le ciel ou un nuage cache à moitié le soleil.

-J'aimerai récupérer Harry.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : **_Ca fait trop longtemps..._

-Mais pourquoi tu poses ces fleurs ici ! Ca va faire une tâche sur le bois ! Oh, et vraiment, ces coussins sont hideux, pourquoi les gardes-tu ? Et tu n'es pas en train de surveiller des gnomes ou des niffleurs alors pourquoi gardes-tu ces loques ? Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

Respire Lynna. Respire. Non, ne pense pas à un sort de magie noire que t'a appris monsieur Sigurd. Du calme.

-Bonjour Lynna, on vient aider ! S'exclame une voix dans l'entrée.

Je me rue vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, Remus et Sirius avec un air désemparé et leur tiens les bras comme si ils pouvaient me sortir de là.

-Il y a un problème ? Demande faiblement le loup-garou.

-Sauvez moi, je murmure d'une voix si faible qu'eux même doivent se pencher pour m'entendre. Elle..._Elle_ est là ! Je vais finir par la tuer si...

-Lynna ! Tu pourrais te calm...Oh ! Remus ! Mon très cher, cela fait si longtemps, s'exclame ma mère d'une voix guillerette en s'approchant de mon ami pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Bonjour Mrs Ruffray, répond poliment Moony en rougissant légèrement sous les bises, un sourire mi galant pour ma mère, mi compatissant pour moi.

Je n'en peux plus, elle s'est ramenée dans ma nouvelle maison -l'enquête pour savoir qui lui a donné l'adresse est en cours, le coupable ne pourra vivre tranquille avant que je ne l'ai rattrapé- pour tout ranger à sa manière, pour critiquer mes goûts et me demander pour la six cent quarante huit mille deux cent vingt sixième fois...

-Remus, vous êtes sûr de vouloir laisser ma Lynna vieille fille ? Elle n'arrive toujours pas à se trouver un mari et j'ai bien peur que vous soyez le seul qui puisse vivre avec elle, vous qui êtes si charmant et si patient.

Elle m'insulte là ? Je remarque que Sirius a un sourire en coin et me regarde en levant les sourcils dans un signe de compassion.

-Même Miss Peclercs nous a dit à quel point vous étiez gentil avec elle. Nous devrions tous aller manger chez elle un de ces jours, non ?

Faites la taiiiiiire !

-Euh, je ne sais que dire madame mais je ne peux refuser cette.., commence Remus avant de se reprendre tandis que je lui fais des signes dans le dos de ma mère qui pourraient être traduit par « Tu acceptes, je t'égorge puis sors toutes tes tripes pour les donner à Sooty » ou a un dragon ?...Bref, je le menace. Peut être que non finalement, je sus désolé madame mais j'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Oh, quel dommage !

Je ne la supporte pas, elle parle, elle parle, elle reparle, elle discute, elle demande, elle râle, elle marmonne, elle chantonne, blablabla !

Ensuite les parents sont tristes de nous voir quitter le nid familial. Ils se demandent vraiment pas pourquoi ?

Soudain, ma mère fixe Sirius et je vois à travers ses yeux -bien qu'elle me tourne le dos- qu'elle trie tout ce qu'elle sait à son sujet. Bon essayons de lui faire peur.

-Maman, voici Sirius Black, tu sais ? Celui qui a été condamné pour le meurtre de douze moldus, un sorcier et tout le reste...

Sirius me jette un regard réprobateur auquel je ne répond pas mais je sens la culpabilité m'envahir : c'est pas très joli d'agir ainsi mais bon.

-Bonjour Mrs Ruffray, déclare-t-il en penchant la tête en guise de salut. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a des années, durant l'été 79 juste avant le départ de votre fille en Roumanie.

-Mais oui ! Je me souviens ! Vous étiez ce charmant jeune homme si séduisant ! Et bien la prison vous a changé dites moi...Et quelle relation entretenez vous avec ma fille ?

Quelqu'un d'extérieur penserait qu'elle s'inquiète que moi, sa fille, fréquente un ancien détenu, qu'elle aimerait que je m'éloigne de lui, qu'elle aurait peur pour moi. Mais toutes les personnes connaissant un tant soit peu ma mère savent qu'en réalité, elle voit en lui un potentiel prétendant.

-Aucune ! Je hurle, furieuse et écarlate.

-Vraiment ? Répond-elle, ses yeux s'illuminant, méprenant mon exaspération pour de la gêne face à un secret qui risque d'être dévoilé.

-Bon, maman, tu veux bien nous laisser maintenant ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas commode aujourd'hui ! C'est comme ça que tu traites ta pauvre mère ?

-tu veux savoir comment ils traitent leur mère ? Je grogne en désignant les deux hommes d'un signe de tête.

-T'es injuste là, Lynna. Nos mères ne sont pas aussi sympas que la tienne, fait remarquer Remus tandis que Sirius hoche la tête.

-Oh, vous allez me faire rougir. Bon, je m'éclipse puisque Lynounette veut rester avec vous. Au revoir vous deux, et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt, fait elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Sirius.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de sortir ma baguette mais elle transplane en nous laissant seuls, tous les trois, dans l'entrée.

-ELLE M'ENERVE !

-Oh, arrête, elle est géniale ta mère ! Elle est dynamique, gentille et ouverte d'esprit, répond Remus avec un petit sourire.

-Non, elle n'aime les loup garou que si ces derniers acceptent de faire d'elle une grand mère en m'épousant...Sirius, arrête de rire !

-Désolée Lynounette.

Je lui envoie un carton vide à la figure.

-Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par me faire nonne.

-Elle en mourrait, rigole Remus.

-Mais vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites qu'elle ne veut que te trouver un mari ? Demande Sirius, étonné et un peu effrayé, toujours dans cette situation d'embarras face à cette reprise de vie sociale.

-Oui, si elle s'est approché de toi de cette manière c'est parce qu'elle doit savoir que tu as eu une belle indemnisation -donc tu es riche-, que tu es un homme, que tu n'as pas d'enfant et surtout que tu as...le matériel nécessaire pour m'en faire, je rougis en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de sexe avec d'autres personnes que Remus et Sue...alors avec Sirius, surtout quand on se rappelle... « Avant »...Ca me gêne énormément. Je remarque que l'expression de Sirius semble figée, puis il tourne le regard en rougissant mais ne semble pas du tout amusé.

Et voilà, je me sens à nouveau mal par rapport à lui. Je ne subis que déception sur déception...J'aime lui parler et écouter la radio avec lui, ça me rappelle avant, je me sens simple et heureuse, et je croyais qu'une fois de nouveau ami, on pourrait parler librement du passé mais...Non, les choses sont plus compliquées que cela...Je n'ose toujours rien lui dire, je n'ose jamais être la première, j'ai peur de ses réactions...Pourtant...Pourtant je me sens bien avec lui. Entre ça, mes aventures toujours non reprises et mes sentiments changeant pour Remus et les tentatives de Sue, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

D'ailleurs, il en est où avec Sue ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, or, la connaissant, si elle avait réussit à le mettre dans son lit, elle l'aurait crié dans tous le ministère...ou peut être que vu son travail elle évite.

-Bon, vous m'aidez à déballer les cartons ? J'ai encore la salle de bain et la chambre à faire surtout.

Les deux hommes acquiescent et je les fait monter à l'étage où se trouve les deux pièces encore totalement vides. Sirius décide de s'occuper de vider les cartons de la salle d'eau pour ensuite les redescendre tandis que je m'occupe de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est un peu plus grande que chez mes parents et je m'y sens déjà bien...J'aime m'installer quelque part malgré le petit sentiment de tristesse que je ressens à quitter mon ancienne demeure -ou plutôt celle de Remus-, ça me donne l'impression que j'ai terminé une aventure et que j'en commence une nouvelle !

J'ouvre la fenêtre afin d'aérer la salle puis regarde l'extérieur. J4ai beau n'être qu'à deux pas de mon ancienne maison, ce changement de point de vue me donne l'impression d'avoir déménagé à l'autre bout du pays.

Soudain, une main se pose légèrement sur mes fesses. Je sursaute mais retient une exclamation en me retournant vers le loup garou, apparemment ravi de l'effet créé. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte pour être sûre que Sirius ne peut pas nous voir.

-Bon sang ! Ca ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à notre sujet, je siffle.

Soudain, le sourire de Remus s'estompe, laissant place à une expression où la tristesse est mêlée à une sorte de désir. Il approche son visage du mien et passe une main derrière mon dos.

-Arrête ! Je murmure, probablement peu convaincante puisqu'il m'embrasse tout de même.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire : je veux l'éloigner, l'ignorer mais...Je reste, je réponds à son baiser, je laisse une main se balader dans ses cheveux. Je sens ses hanches m'appuyer contre le mur et commencer à se frotter aux mienne.

Et il sait que j'aime ça. Que j'aime me sentir « désirée », aimée, que ce genre de mouvement me rendent folle d'envie et me « préparent » pour la suite.

Il cesse enfin de m'embrasser mais loge son visage dans mon cou, serrant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, une main frôlant ma poitrine, l'autre ne quittant plus mes hanches.

-Pourquoi ? Ca fait trop longtemps...J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmure-t-il dans un faible grognement.

J'aime ça. J'aime sentir son érection contre mon intimité, j'aime l'entendre me dire ce genre de paroles, j'aime savoir qu'il me veut, que je suis nécessaire pour lui.

C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas amusé lui et moi...Depuis que Sirius est sortit de prison. Pourtant c'était génial ces derniers temps si mes souvenirs sont bons. Oui, c'était géniale car j'étais en train de retomber am...

Soudain, malgré la vague de désir en moi qui me hurle de nous jeter sur le lit à côté, je le repousse violemment et m'éloigne vers un carton. Il semble désemparé et blessé mais c'est à cet instant précis que Sirius arrive dans la chambre. Il nous jette un regard suspicieux vu que nous rougissons puis me demande ce qu'il peut faire ensuite.

* * * * * * Ʀəɱȕʂ* * * * * * *

Bon sang...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? Elle aurait entendu Sirius et pas moi ?

Je suis soulagé qu'il ne nous ait pas vu dans une telle situation mais le rejet de Lynna me fait tout de même mal au coeur. Pourtant elle semblait apprécier ce que je faisais...

Je ne sais plus comment agir. Il y a elle, ses sentiments incertains, son comportement trop variables, moi avec mes doutes si je désire ou pas être avec elle et Sirius qui vient de revenir et à qui nous cachons ce secret. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...Sue le sait, alors lui aussi à le droit de savoir, non ? Sue qui continue de séduire Sirius qui ne réagit pas, ne réponds pas.

Et puis il y a cette histoire : récupérer Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de contrer les choix de Dumbledore bien que je comprenne tout à fait mon ami...

Je respire profondément afin de calmer mes ardeurs tandis que je regarde Sirius et Lynna essayer d'installer un rideau à la fenêtre. Je décide de les aider vu leur talent en matière de destruction massive puis, une fois que nous avons terminé, Lynna part faire du café, me laissant seul avec Sirius.

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me demander quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, il reste là, à regarder sombrement la porte par où est sortie notre amie. Je me demande rapidement si il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'elle mais, vu l'expression presque haineuse qu'il a, je pense que je peux ranger cette idée dans le tiroir des « pensées débiles dignes de Sue ».

Je lui demande quelques conseils pour qu'il m'aide à installer les affaires de Lynna qui surgit dans la chambre au moment où nous ouvrons un carton remplie de peluches. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que nous esquissons un sourire moqueur faces aux ourses, chats et boursouflets mou et inoffensifs.

-Je n'avais pas le coeur à les jeter, geint elle sur un ton d'excuse tandis que Sirius examine une espèce d'oiseau tropical décoloré par les années.

-Mais oui, on comprends tout à fait...Et puis, ça pourrait peut être te servir pour quand tu auras des enfants, ricane-t-il faisant enrager Lynna.

Ces deux là sont vraiment bizarre : ensembles, ils s'entendent tellement bien que je me demande si il s'est vraiment passé toutes ces années et ces morts, mais une fois séparés, ils semblent ne plus s'entendre, je n'ose pas parler de l'un à l'autre. Qu'ils sont compliqués ! Pauline elle même m'a avoué se sentir mal à l'aise à ce sujet avec Lynna.

-Hum..Sirius, commence-t-elle alors que nous buvons calmement nos cafés parmi les peluches.

-Hm ? Fait l'intéressé en remuant un ourse bleu du pied, comme doutant de sa nature.

-Remus et moi on se disait que...Peut être qu'on...

A l'énonciation de nos deux nom, il relève brusquement le regard, comme si il attendait quelque chose de bien particulier...

Non...Il aurait deviné pour nous deux ? Alors que cela fait un long moment que nous n'avons rien fait...si on oublie les baisers, les caresses, les attouchements intimes et...Bon, je reprend : alors que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis qu'il est là ?

-On se demandait si tu voulais voir la tombe de James et Lily avec nous pour Halloween ou si tu préfères y aller seul, finit elle, une expression remplie de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement, ouvrant grand les yeux comme si il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle demande. Puis il fixa le liquide noir contenu dans sa tasse, comme si ce dernier pouvait choisir à sa place puis il acquiesça.

-Je vais venir avec vous.

Lynna eu un petit sourire et toucha à son tour le nounours bleu comme pour montrer son soutien au travers d'une peluche aussi débile.

Finalement, la discussion avait refroidie mes ardeurs : c'est vrai que « l'anniversaire de mort » des Potter était pour bientôt. Beaucoup de monde allait sur leur tombe pour leur rendre hommage ce jour là, nous avons donc décidé de n'y aller que deux trois jours plus tard, avec Sooty, comme d'habitude.

Quelques heures après cette discussion, nous quittions notre amie pour retourner chez moi, l'esprit occupé. J'aurai voulu passé un moment de la soirée avec elle mais elle ne m'a plus jeté un regard après notre baisers. L'aurais-je brusquée ? Mais j'avais tellement envie d'elle...

-J'ai envoyé la lettre à Dumbledore, déclare soudainement Sirius tandis que je pose la main sur la poignée de ma porte d'entrée.

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement vers lui, avide de connaître la réponse.

-La lettre pour Harry ?

-Oui. Je l'ai envoyée cette après midi.

-Ah...

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas idée de quand Dumbledore pourrait répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Rigole-t-il faiblement avec un sourire sans aucune joie.

Mon coeur se serre : je suis toujours d'accord avec Dumbledore, je l'admire, je le respecte...Mais voir mon ami, celui qui a transformé mes terribles nuits de pleine lune en souvenirs magnifiques aussi triste me détruit.

-Bah, je répond peu sûr de moi. Tu trouveras bien un moyen, même si encore une fois il consiste à faire fi des règles de Dumbledore...Tu restes un maraudeur, je rigole à mon tour.

Sirius sourit en fermant les yeux face à ma réponse.

Oui, il reste un maraudeur malgré tout ça, et il récupérerait Harry que Dumbledore le veuille ou non...Je ne sais pas si ça m'amuse ou si ça m'inquiète mais c'est comme à chaque fois que lui et James préparaient une nouvelle blague : je suis impatient de voir ce qui va se passer.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : ...**

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋưƨ * * * * * * * *

La « visite » devant la tombe de Lily et James fut...Etrange, presque irréelle.

Je m'attendais juste à autre chose... Je n'avais aucune idée de comment pouvait être leur pierre tombale bien que je connaissais le cimetière, je ne pouvais savoir où elle était, ce qui y était écrit, je ne pouvais me l'imaginer...Car nous avions toujours souhaité ne jamais le savoir. Jamais.

Nous étions tous réunis, ou presque...J'étais là pour la première fois et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, savoir que je n'avais pu venir les voir avant. Nous sommes arrivés ensemble, avec Remus, Lynna, Sue et Sooty, devant cette tombe inondée de fleurs déposée par les sorciers venu deux trois jours auparavant, à halloween. Mais mes amis m'ont laissés seuls un moment...Ils avaient probablement décidé qu'il en serait mieux ainsi...Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule et hypocrite.

Mais moi aussi je le suis finalement...Puisque je feint sans arrêt le bonheur d'être avec eux alors que...Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à leur pardonner. Je leur en veux tellement, c'est destructeur mais je n'arrive pas à avancer ! A tous, Remus pour ses doutes, Lynna pour sa visite à Azkaban, Suzan pour avoir soutenu Croupton...

Mais je les aime quand même. Et je reste toujours au même endroit.

Peut être que mon déménagement m'aidera : à mon tour, je quitte la demeure de Remus pour une autre. Lynna a pu me prêter ses cartons (d'ailleurs j'ai toujours ce sous vêtement qui lui appartient...j'en fais quoi ? Je le jette ?) et j'ai finit de retaper la plupart des pièces, bien que tout cela me semble vide. La maison n'est pas trop grande mais il n'y a personne alors que je voudrais tellement y voir du monde, qu'il y ait du bruit, du mouvement.

Bien que Remus et Lynna ait un travail et que je suis en pleine recherche d'emploi, nous ne passons pas deux jours sans nous voir mais malgré cela, je continue à me sentir un peu seul.

Cela va-t-il s'arranger ? Bah, qui vivra verra.

Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de me laisser seul à ce moment là, au cimetière. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu supporter leur regard lorsque j'ai pleuré. Mais ça, c'est un secret entre Sooty et moi. Sooty qui a aperçu un moucheron et a tenté de le gober en piétinant et détruisant les nombreux bouquets, ce qui nous a tous bien fait rire...Il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de détruire les fleurs offertes à Lily.

Finalement, nous sommes rentrés aussi silencieusement que nous sommes venus. Je les ai salués et suis retourné chez moi...Dans ma maison vide et sans vie. Voilà deux jours...

Je ne sais que penser de ma situation actuelle et j'évite de trop réfléchir donc j'écoute surtout de la musique à la radio et je lis, beaucoup, en majorité des journaux. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver une vie normale même au bout de quatre mois. Je me sens toujours rejeté, je reçois toujours des dizaines de demande d'interview auxquelles je ne réponds jamais, les gens continuent de me regarder de travers, sauf mes amis bien sûr, quoique...

Remus me soutiens et garde toujours le même rôle : celui de l'ami qui arrive à prendre du recul. C'est souvent douloureux, surtout lorsque j'entends le doute dans ses paroles quand il parle de mon projet de récupérer Harry mais, j'en ai besoin, il ne faut pas des gens hypocrites autour de moi mais des amis, des vrais. Lynna arrive à être naturelle avec moi, cette manière d'agir sans réfléchir, sans suite dans les idées, juste pour le plaisir de la vie...Ce qui me plaît, bien qu'elle se met à me juger, moi, mes actes, mes avis, de plus en plus, ce qui m'énerve d'avantage à chaque fois et me met de mauvaise humeur. Elle a finalement cessé d'être une « maman » et est devenue autre chose. Ca me fait sentir encore plus faible et fragile mais puisqu'elle reste gentille malgré tout, la plupart du temps, je ne peux me séparer d'elle, de cette image que j'avais, avant. Je suis entre deux eaux, je ne sais sur quel pied danser désormais. C'est compliqué, puisque j'ai ressentit une telle tendresse et détresse envers elle, je ne peux la ranger dans une simple boîte avec l'étiquette « amie »...Peut être dans « soeur » ? Mais ça me dérange vu ce que je pensais faire avec elle lorsque nous étions adolescents...Je me complique trop la vie. L'important c'est que, Remus, Lynna et moi nous entendions bien malgré les différents.

Par contre, souvent, lorsque ces deux là sont ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des squelettes dans le placard. J'ai souvent peur que ça vienne de moi mais il n'y a aucune raison à cela, non ? Je doute...Toujours.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent des choses mais moi aussi je le fais : je cache ma rancune, ma haine, le dégoût qu'ils continuent de m'inspirer malgré l'amour que j'ai pour eux.

De son côté Sue cherche clairement à coucher avec moi. Je ne peux même plus douter de ça vu ce que m'a dit Lynna et la manière dont Sue me touche, comment elle me souffle des propos indécents dans l'oreille en frôlant ma nuque, sa manière de me regarder et de caresser différentes parties de son propre corps quand elle voit que je l'observe. Elle m'a même invitée à une soirée aujourd'hui mais j'ai refusé. Elle m'a dit de venir si l'envie me prenait mais bon, je sais que je n'irais pas...J'ai envie de devenir un adulte, il faut que je devienne un adulte sans qu'on ne me donne le temps qu'ont eu les autres, afin de montrer à Dumbledore que je peux garder Harry...Ne serait-ce que pour quelques semaines dans l'année. J'imagine qu'il doit être mieux dans sa famille moldue, c'est égoïste de ma part mais j'ai besoin de le voir.

Et c'est pour ça que je refuse le genre de « fêtes » que me propose Sue.

Je me sens bizarre : ça me flatte énormément, c'est agréable de se sentir désiré et ce jeu de flirt est plus qu'amusant, je commence enfin à prendre un rôle un peu plus actif d'ailleurs mais...Ca me rend triste aussi. Me dire qu'elle ne fait ça que pour coucher avec moi, qu'elle ne voudra probablement pas de moi comme un compagnon mais plus comme un divertissement, que je suis un spéciment plus qu'un amant désirable...J'aurai adoré il y a des années mais là...Je me sens faible, j'ai plus besoin d'un soutien que de ça, je ne me sens pas assez fort physiquement et psychologiquement parlant. Par contre je lui pardonne totalement le fait qu'elle ne veuille de moi que pour ma situation actuelle bizarrement.

Peut être que je devrais m'y lancer aveuglément, comme avant...Peut être que je devrais arrêter de réfléchir à « après », aux conséquences...Mais j'ai peur désormais, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise et de perdre les seuls amis qui me restent. Depuis que j'ai fait cette bêtise qui m'a mis en prison...

Azkaban m'a changé a un point que moi même j'ai du mal à me reconnaître et à comprendre mes actes.

L'animatrice radio annonce qu'il est huit heure du soir puis commence à récapituler les informations du jour. Voilà une nouvelle journée de passée...Je m'y habitue lentement, je reprends différentes activités pour combler les heures, mais une fois que le soir arrive...Je suis coincé face à ma solitude, le vide, les craintes et mes vieux fantômes.

…

Allons chez Remus, je trouverai bien un prétexte avant d'arriver chez lui. J'y arrive toujours...

Une fois à la porte, je frappe quelques coups secs mais je n'entends rien...Je regarde le ciel -au cas où- et m'assure que la lune n'est pas pleine ce soir -ce serait une belle bêtise de ma part alors, d'être venu-...Non, tout va bien...Et je ne pense pas qu'il doit être à la soirée de Sue.

J'ai un petit rire à imaginer Remus Lupin, cet homme si calme et réfléchi dans une soirée remplie de délurée comme Amelia Suzan Winston. Il n'en sortirait probablement pas intacte, le pauvre !

Je recule de quelques pas et lèves les yeux vers les étages mais il n'y a que l'obscurité et la nuit qui apparaissent derrière les vitres...Il ne peut pas dormir si tôt tout de même. Si ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la maison de Lynna et remarque que presque toutes les fenêtres laissent passer de la lumière. Je souris face à cette vision un peu réconfortante dans cette sombre et froide soirée de novembre puis me dirige d'un pas léger vers la demeure, heureux de ne plus passer la soirée avec un ami mais deux.

Je me permet de rentrer sans frapper et arrive dans le salon. Sur la table repose un vase remplit par un bouquet de roses rouges ayant apparemment été coupée très récemment...Lynna n'a pas de rosier dans son jardin et ces fleurs sont magnifiques -bien qu'il n'y en ait que quelques unes- donc ça signifie que quelqu'un lui a fait un cadeau. Pourtant son anniversaire n'est qu'en mars.

Je décide de penser à autre choses qu'à la manière dont ces roses sont arrivées là -c'est sa vie, et je préfère attendre qu'elle me dise si elle a un compagnon par elle même plutôt que de faire des hypothèse digne de...digne de Lynna justement- et je remarque deux assiettes à côté du vase. Donc Remus doit être là, j'avais raison. Peut être que lui sait qui a offert les fleurs...

C'est à ce moment que j'entends un bruit de pas au dessus de ma tête ainsi que quelques murmures.

Je monte calmement les escaliers, un léger sourire aux lèvres, me doutant de leur présence dans la chambre d'ami ou celle de la désormais propriétaire. Dois-je leur faire peur ? Ce serait amusant...

Les marches ne craquent pas sous mon poids plume -bien que j'ai du récupérer cinq kilos depuis ma sortie de prison.

La porte de la chambre de Lynna est entrouverte et laisse passer la lumière dans le couloir resté sombre : je n'ai pas pensé nécessaire d'allumer la lampe. Je tends la main pour l'ouvrir complètement et saluer mes deux amis mais, au moment où la pulpe de mes doigts allait toucher le battant, un mot interromps mon geste :

-Remus...

Ce n'est pas ce nom qui m'a stoppé -ça ne fait que confirmer le fait que Moony est là-, ni même le fait que ce soit Lynna qui l'ai dit -Si ce n'était pas elle, là j'aurais eu peur-...C'est la manière dont elle l'a dit.

Un soupir.

Un de ces soupirs brûlant qui fait frissonner le concerné. Un soupir suppliant et modéré à la fois. Je reste derrière cette porte, dans l'ombre, me demandant si j'ai mal entendu. Je dois avoir mal entendu, ce devait juste être une plainte, elle s'est cogné la tête contre le rebord d'un meuble ou alors Remus l'embête...C'est autre chose que ce à quoi j'ai pensé en premier, forcément. Puis, j'entends mon ami parler.

-J'en peux plus ! Ca fait des mois qu'on ne l'a pas fait...Maintenant...S'il te plaît...

Un murmure que je ne discerne pas tout à fait répond à la demande informulée de Remus puis, un instant plus tard, j'entends deux gémissements, un plus rauque et l'autre plus suave.

Je ne regarde pas dans l'entrebâillement. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir. Tout le monde, même un type resté presque six années en prison saurait ce qui se passe dans cette chambre.

Je rétracte les doigts, ferme douloureusement les yeux, peut être de peur de voir des images qui me déplairait, bien que je sois dans l'obscurité, tentant d'ignorer les soupirs et gémissements de plaisirs de Lynna, le bruit du lit sous leurs corps, les paroles empressées...

Je redescends les marches de l'escalier, lentement d'abord, puis rapidement et je fini par me ruer dehors, sans refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je ne sais quoi penser. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir convenablement. Je sais juste que ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, je ne suis pas du tout amusé par la situation cocasse dans laquelle j'ai trouvé mes amis. Suis-je blessé du fait qu'ils m'aient cachés leur relation ? Je ne sais pas. Dégoûté par ce que j'ai entendu ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Enervé ? Je veux arrêter d'y penser. C'est comme si on m'avait volé quelque chose...Mais quoi ? Est-ce l'idée que Remus couche avec Lynna qui me gêne ? L'image que j'ai d'elle qui se brise ? J'en sais rien. Ca ne m'avait pas gêné lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble à Poudlard...Quoique je ne les avais jamais surpris dans une telle situation.

Je marche d'un pas rageur, donnant de violent coup dans tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin, puis m'arrête...Je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux plus les voir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne considèrent plus notre relation comme amicale, qu'il n'y a que de la condescendance dans leur gestes et leur propos...

Je ne veux plus leur faire face, pas avant d'avoir eu quelque chose, moi aussi. Peu importe les conséquences. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont moqués de moi, de ma situation, qu'ils n'ont pas voulu m'avouer ça par pitié du pauvre taulard que j'étais qui n'avait personne avec lui et qui gênais leurs ébats...Et ça me rend furieux ! J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin face à ce genre de pensée mais eux...Que pensaient-ils donc ?

Je ferme les yeux, la respiration violente et saccadée. Il faut que je pense à autre choses mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis bien trop énervé. Bon, allons voir quelqu'un d'autre, montrons leur qu'ils ne me sont pas nécessaires, que je peux me passer d'eux.

Je transplane à Londres, à la fête dont Suzan m'avait parlé.


	17. Chapitre 17

Note d'auteur : oui, ça fait très longtemps, désolée.

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, une fic regroupant des PWP de la série BEAG (donc les fics reconstruction, amitié douloureuse, rebbeca...Bref, tout ce qui contient les maraudeurs) a été publiée ! Mais pas ici.

Sur mon compte HPFanfiction. Taka.

Donc si ça vous intéresse de connaître la première fois "non officielle" de Remus et Lynna, allez-y !

**Chapitre 17 : **_Tu n'as pas l'air bien..._

_-Si c'était pour ne pas respecter tes promesses et en aimer un autre, pourquoi m'avoir demandé tout ça ? Quel plaisir éprouves-tu à m'avoir trahi ? crie-t-il, me déchirant et faisant rougir Remus. J'aurai du te mettre un râteau, au moins ça t'aurait remis les idées en place !_

_* * * * * * _* Łƴɲɳɑ * * _* * * * * _

Je range mon nécessaire de chez M-M (Maquillage Magique) quand Sue rentre dans le restaurant, essoufflée, son chignon à moitié défait et apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

-Pff, Bones m'a encore cassé les pieds avec son emploi du temps infernal ! s'exclame-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'affale dans la chaise en face de moi en faisant signe à un serveur qu'elle voudrait commander. Il faudrait dire aux services sociaux de sauver sa nièce afin qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi enquiquinante ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? demande-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Et bien il s'est pointé pour réclamer à ce que, finalement, le lundi qu'on lui avait libéré soit échangé avec le vendredi ! Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire ? Se mettre à genoux devant Monsieur et modifier tous nos plannings qu'on avait déjà dû bousculer à cause de son fichu lundi de mes deux ! Et personne pour me soulager ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

-Tu es vulgaire, je fais remarquer sans quitter mon sac à main des yeux, toujours concentrée à ne pas faire tomber la poudre sur tous les dossiers.

-Roh, tu peux parler... D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas me prêter Remus un moment ? fait-elle, apparemment sérieuse.

-Haha ! je commence avec joie pour terminer brutalement sur un ton glacial : Non.

Je feins l'indifférence mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de fierté : que la plus belle femme que je connaisse réclame l'homme que je fréquente est assez flatteur d'un certain point de vue.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble...

-Justement, dès que l'un de nous deux voit quelqu'un d'autre, on doit cesser notre relation.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il va refuser de coucher avec deux superbes filles, susurre Sue en me faisant un clin d'oeil et caressant sa cuisse.

-Il serait ravi, j'en suis certaine. Avec n'importe quelle fille il aurait dit oui... Mais toi... Non, il refuserait, je finis avec un air espiègle.

-Méchante ! Franchement, les Maraudeurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

J'ai un pincement au coeur à cette phrase. Oui, c'est triste à dire, pour nous, les filles qui les adorions, ils sont... Détruits... Alors pour eux, ça doit être encore pire.

-Toujours pas de Sirius dans ton lit ? je demande avec un sourire, un peu soulagé pour lui.

Selon moi il ne ferait que répéter un fait déjà réalisé, ça n'avancerait à rien... Mais je peux parler avec Remus et nos ébats. Et puis, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais faisons dans les ragots, ça occupera Sue plutôt que de débattre sur mes montagnes russes sentimentales

-Ne m'en parle pas : avant-hier il se ramène à la soirée dont je t'avais parlé, me montrant bien ses intentions. On décide de flirter un peu, tout se passe pour le mieux, il est un peu brusque et pressé ce qui me ravit... Une fois chez moi on prend un ou deux verres, on flirte, on s'amuse et... Au moment de passer à l'action, il décampe, le rustre ! Oh, pour ça je lui en veux, je peux te l'assurer !

Je regarde ma meilleure amie froncer les sourcils et faire de grands gestes.

Je n'arrive même pas à parler... Peut-être parce que le morceau de pomme de terre que je viens d'enfourner dans ma bouche est bien trop gros.

Tandis que Sue continue de ronchonner sur les mecs qui la laissent en plan au milieu d'une soirée, je réfléchis : pourquoi ? Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? C'est pas logique !

Non... La vraie question que je me pose c'est : pourquoi y est-il allé ? Il ne semblait pas intéressé. Et puis, s'il avait eu envie, alors pourquoi être parti ?

Si je me le demande c'est peut-être parce qu'une partie de moi avait peur qu'il y aille... Mais je ne dois pas chercher à contrôler sa vie ! J'ai déjà tenté de le faire il y a plus de dix ans et je me rappelle très bien où ça m'a menée... A l'infirmerie !

-Il avait peut être trop bu... Ou quelque chose à faire..., je marmonne faiblement, les yeux dans le vide.

-Même pas ! Il est parti comme ça, sans s'excuser, alors que je commençais à le guider vers le lit. On s'embrassait et... Pouf, il se tire. L'air pas du tout contrit.

Si je ne me sentais pas aussi concernée et inquiète par les changements de comportement de Sirius -c'est mal, je sais, c'est un adulte mais... J'ai tout de même peur pour lui, de ce qu'il peut se faire à lui-même- j'aurais rigolé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! s'exclame Sue montrant que c'est ce qu'elle veut me dire depuis le début.

Un silence s'installe tandis que nous fixons les assiettes que vient de déposer la serveuse devant nous.

-Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que ça aille aussi vite...

-Hoho, ça non : vu comment il me faisait du rentre-dedans dix minutes plus tôt, ça m'étonnerait.

Comment elle fait pour savoir ce genre de chose, elle ? Et ne pas en être gênée au moment opportun ? Je suis jalouse, c'est pas bien. Mais moi je n'arrive jamais à vraiment savoir si on me drague ou non, et quand c'est trop voyant, je fuis en prétextant avoir un mari qui m'attend à la maison. Et ensuite on se demande pourquoi je me retrouve toujours embarquée dans des relations biscornues.

-Ou alors tu avais une mauvaise haleine.

J'évite le petit pain que Sue me jette à la figure.

-Ou alors Azkaban l'a rendu gay ! s'exclame-t-elle en frappant la table du plat de la main, faisant se retourner quelques clients alertés par le bruit.

Nous nous jetons un regard perplexe puis éclatons de rire comme des adolescentes.

Nous essuyons nos yeux du bout des doigts et tentons de reprendre une respiration plus posée.

-Il faudra dire à Remus de faire attention à ses fesses, glousse Sue ce qui me fait repartir dans une crise de fou rire.

Nous finissons notre repas et retournons à nos tâches respectives. Lorsque trois heures de l'après-midi sonne, je range mes affaires dans un attaché-case que ma mère m'a acheté pour que je sois plus présentable « comme ta soeur » puis rentre chez moi.

Ca me faisait un peu bizarre de me rendre dans cette nouvelle maison au début, et plusieurs fois, en quittant le ministère, je me suis finalement retrouvée chez Remus. Il est difficile de quitter ses habitudes. Pourtant, ça me soulage, je me sens plus libre, plus naturelle... Moi-même.

J'ai d'ailleurs enfin compris quel avait été ce regain de sentiments qui m'avait frappé suite à notre grave dispute d'il y a quelques mois.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour changer mes vêtements qui sont peut être élégants mais pas confortables pour une noise. Tandis que je me penche pour mettre des chaussures moins féminines mais plus stables, je remarque un morceau de tissu qui est tombé entre le mur et ma commode. Je me penche en me demandant si ce n'est pas le soutien-gorge que j'aurais perdu lors du déménagement mais remarque qu'il ne s'agit que d'une écharpe à rayure. Dommage. Je l'aimais bien mon soutien-gorge.

Cette écharpe appartient à Remus. Il a du l'oublier hier. Ou la laisser en sachant que j'allais la lui rendre et ainsi, avoir une nouvelle occasion de me revoir et ainsi de s'amuser encore un peu. Ce sentiment m'aurait ravi il y a quelques mois. Désormais, il me met mal à l'aise. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Pour le moment j'ai d'autres choses à faire et nous l'avons fait un peu trop de fois -par ma faute, certes- donc je préfère calmer le jeu et revenir à un rythme plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme.

Je tiens toujours l'écharpe dans ma main et hésite à la lui rendre ou la laisser ici en attendant sa prochaine visite. Mais une nouvelle fois, cela me dérange car j'ai l'impression qu'il va en profiter pour...

Et tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi me suis-je embarquée dans une situation pareille ! J'aurais pu me retenir, non mais.

J'hésite à brûler l'écharpe puis finalement une idée surgit dans ma tête : je pourrais la laisser à Sirius ! C'est génial d'avoir enfin un ami qui est lui aussi très ami avec Remus, il me sert d'échappatoire. Je suis lâche mais bon, j'ai le droit. Et en plus, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais lui demander ce qui s'est passé avec Sue... Ou plutôt pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé avec Sue.

Je me passe un coup de brosse tout à fait inutile puisque je dérange ensuite quelques mèches autour de mon visage puis transplane devant la maison de Sirius. Je trouve que les travaux qu'il a réalisés sont plutôt réussis mais loin d'être complets, mais pour l'instant, il se concentre sur l'intérieur et hésite énormément pour la chambre d'Harry. Il est vraiment déterminé à le récupérer, ne serait-ce que pour les vacances de Noël ou un weekend de temps en temps, et le voir aussi obstiné et avancé dans ses projets me fait craindre une chute possible... Au point que je n'ose même pas l'imaginer et préfère me leurrer moi aussi et me dire que, bientôt, le fils de Lily et James sera parmi nous.

Non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi, je dois en être certaine ou dire à Sirius qu'il prend trop de risque, mais pas être hypocrite. J'ai l'impression que ces temps-ci je l'énerve de plus en plus... Enfin, énerver n'est pas le mot. Je lui casse les pieds : il soupire, détourne le regard, hausse les sourcils et devient désagréable. A chaque fois c'est quand je donne un avis sur un sujet et je le trouve tout de même assez gonflé de m'en vouloir pour ça...

Enfin, peu importe, essayons de rester aimable : je vais tout de même lui demander un service qu'il risque de trouver farfelu et donc soupçonneux.

Je frappe quelques rapides coups à la porte mais rien ne se passe. J'attends une dizaine de secondes puis répète le geste. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des lames de parquet grincer de l'autre côté et je devine que Sirius a finalement du m'entendre. Je souris mais le propriétaire met tellement de temps à m'ouvrir que je me m'inquiète légèrement -et m'énerve par là même. Je suis trop impatiente, Monsieur Sigurd me l'avait déjà fait remarquer, il faut que je travaille ça.

Finalement, la poignée tourne dans un cliquetis un peu trop bruyant pour que la porte soit considérée comme étant en bon état et je finis par me retrouver en face de Sirius.

Pas rasé.

L'air sombre.

Les cheveux décoiffés et devant le visage.

Le regard presque mauvais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler le Sirius que j'avais vu à Azkaban face à cette image et mon coeur se serre lorsque je me remémore les propos qu'il m'avait dit. Je prends une grande inspiration afin de chasser ses sombres pensées de ma tête et m'approche doucement de mon ami en levant la main, étonnée de le trouver dans un état pareil.

J'ai envie de poser une question mais, au moment même où j'approchais mes doigts du visage de Sirius, ce dernier s'éloigne brusquement en me tournant le dos, réfrénant mon envie de parler. J'hésite sur la signification de son geste mais vu qu'il a laissé la porte ouverte, je prends ça comme une invitation à entrer. Il doit juste être de mauvaise humeur... Est-ce que cela a un lien avec la soirée d'hier ? Peut-être, Sue ne m'a pas dit s'il était retourné à cette soirée...

Je pénètre le salon de sa maison tandis qu'il va dans la cuisine, probablement pour chercher de quoi nous désaltérer... Ou plutôt nous réchauffer en cette froide journée de novembre. Cependant, il revient avec uniquement un verre qu'il commence à boire après s'être assis dans un fauteuil. Euh... C'est bizarre. Je sais qu'on est amis et qu'on ne devrait pas être blessé de ce genre de choses mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de colère face à ce que je considère comme un manque de respect. Non, je dois me tromper, Sirius doit juste considérer ces politesses comme extravagantes ou inutiles... Il n'était pas comme ça il y a encore peu mais maintenant il refait sa vie à sa manière.

Ou alors il a une gueule de bois.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il se sert du brandy. Bien évidemment.

J'hésite à lui demander mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va encore prendre ça comme un jugement de ma part et vu son humeur, il serait plus sage d'éviter.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? Je demande avec une toute petite voix.

Ah... Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais si peur. Et Sirius l'a senti lui aussi vu le regard noir et le froncement de nez qu'il m'a jeté. Cependant, il ne me répond pas.

D'accord.

-Je... J'étais venu te donner ça, je marmonne en tendant l'écharpe à rayure. Elle est à Remus et... Je me disais que... Tu pourrais la lui rendre toi-même ?

Soudain je me rends compte à quel point cette explication est tirée par les cheveux. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas simplement envoyée par hibou ? Ca m'apprendra à foncer sans réfléchir un peu plus.

-Tu es sa voisine, souffle-t-il en regardant son verre.

Coincée.

J'essaie de m'expliquer mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge, me donnant l'air d'une idiote. Je ne sais pas si je dois mentir ou juste cacher la vérité

-Eh bien... En fait... Je... Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui...

Il lève les yeux vers moi mais garde la tête baissée. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins en colère, plutôt étonné... Ou suspicieux. J'ai du mal à voir ses expressions à cause de ses cheveux.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? demande-t-il avec un peu moins de haine.

-Non, pas du tout, je réponds, surprise.

Immédiatement il se renferme en poussant un grognement pas très rassurant.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas toi-même le voir ? A ce que je sache, vous vous amusiez plutôt bien hier soir...

Je reste muette un moment, tentant de me rappeler quand est-ce que j'ai vu Sirius hier. Je ne l'ai pas vu alors de quoi parle-t-il ?

Soudain, une pensée s'impose à mon esprit.

-Sue t'as dit ? je m'exclame, effarée.

On lui avait pourtant fait promettre de ne pas le répéter...

-Ah parce que donc tout le monde est au courant sauf MOI ? Se met-il à hurler en tentant de sourire mais il n'arrive qu'à afficher une grimace. Très valorisant, vraiment, je vois que tu traites toujours tes amis de la même manière, Lynna.

La manière dont il a prononcé mon prénom me donne envie de pleurer. Je sursaute de peur, mes mains se rejoignent dans l'écharpe alors qu'il ne fait que poser son verre. J'ai peur. Et il le sait, ce qui semble l'énerver encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Tu me crois toujours coupable de tous ces crimes ? Ou alors tu me crois fou ? crie-t-il avec un air dément qui me paralyse.

-Mais non, tu sais bien que je te fais conf...

-Ne mens pas ! hurle-t-il à nouveau, en me faisant sursauter. Tu n'oses pas me dire la vérité, tu me traites comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile ou plutôt que mon comportement était instable. Tu vois ? Rien que maintenant tu ne cesses de trembler !

J'essaie de me contrôler mais n'y arrive qu'en partie. Ai-je peur de lui ? En ce moment c'est certain. Mais avant ? C'est un peu vrai que je le traitais comme un enfant mais... Non... C'est exactement ce que je faisais. Cependant...

-Arrête de me rejeter la faute ! A chaque fois que j'essaie de te bousculer un peu, ne serait-ce que pour te donner mon avis tu te renfermes et agis comme un type instable justement ! Alors oui ! Oui je te traite comme un gamin car c'est ce que tu es ! Oui, tu as un problème !

-Très amusant venant de la part d'une personne qui est venue vous briser en prison ! rugit Sirius, les poings serrés et le visage crispé.

A cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se brise en moi. J'ai envie de pleurer, de me boucher les oreilles, de revenir dans le passé, de ne pas entendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Non, je ne veux pas reparler de ce moment. Je ne veux pas ressasser cette erreur. J'avais réussi à l'enterrer, à l'ignorer...

-J'ai passé cinq ans à Azkaban, j'ai tout fait pour préserver ma santé et toi, tu te ramènes uniquement pour mieux me détruire. Juste pour me cracher ta haine à la figure.

-Non...Non, c'est faux..., je me mets à répéter faiblement, les yeux dans le vide, comme on pourrait réciter un cantique.

-Oh que si, tout ce que tu fais, c'est essayer de cacher ce que tu m'as dit là bas. Tu voulais juste me haïr, tu n'as même pas cherché à m'écouter, à savoir ma version... Tu n'as pas cherché une minute à savoir si je disais vrai !

-Je regrette, Sirius... Je regrette tellement, je me mets à gémir en sanglotant, rapprochant l'écharpe de Remus de mon visage. Pardonne-moi...

Je suis terrifiée et détruite à la fois, non pas à cause de ses hurlements mais à cause de moi-même et du fait qu'il a compris à quel point j'avais été répugnante... A quel point je le suis encore maintenant, à me leurrer, à faire semblant, à lui rejeter la faute.

-Mais bien sûr...Tu va pleurer puis recommencer et pleurer à nouveau. Tu le fais maintenant, tu l'as fait lorsque tu as fui la guerre, tu le feras encore ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déjà enfuie d'ailleurs ? Continue Sirius en faisant un grand geste de la main m'indiquant la porte.

Je continue de sangloter, ne sachant que faire. Dois-je partir ou me défendre ? Lui expliquer... Quoi donc ? Il m'énerve. Comment pouvais-je le croire dans une telle situation ? Je suis fatiguée ! Je n'en peux plus. Je me dégoûte à me chercher des excuses. Et pourquoi devrais-je essayer de me réconcilier ? Il m'en demande trop... Et puis il me hait.

Une nouvelle crise de sanglots me frappe à cette pensée. Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse ! Il est trop important pour moi... Non, ne me déteste pas.

-Sirius...Je...Je t'...

-DEGAGE !

Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise puis sursaute de peur en le voyant s'approcher de moi, le visage tellement déformé par la haine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me frapper ce qui me fait paniquer un peu plus mais je n'arrive toujours pas à agir.

Il attrape mon bras et je laisse échapper un « Non ! » suppliant, terrorisé. Sa main me serre tellement que j'ai mal et je le sens me traîner vers la porte avec une telle violence que je n'arrive même pas à faire bouger mes jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me jette brutalement hors de sa maison. Le geste me fait mal à l'épaule et je trébuche sur les marches du perron mais arrive de justesse à rester debout.

A l'instant où je tourne la tête, j'entends la porte claquer.

Il n'y a plus personne derrière moi.

Ma mâchoire tremble et je me sens abandonnée. Je réfugie mon visage dans l'écharpe à rayure afin de cacher mes larmes et me mets à sangloter de toutes mes forces, mes cris étant à moitié éteints par l'étoffe.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Va lui demander toi-même.

_-Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser ou responsabiliser pour ce qui vient de se passer mais je pense que c'est un devoir de ta part d'aider Lynna dans cette mauvaise passe, me conseille-t-il, ou sinon il est fort possible que votre amitié..."pourrisse"._

_-Mais je ne peux même pas la..._

_-Tu peux l'aider sans la voir : essai de dire publiquement que ce n'est que ton amie, va éclaircir les choses chez celles qui l'auront mal compris...Votre relation est horriblement vague et confuse et j'ai l'impression que tu en récoltes tout les fruits et elle les coups. Et je n'aime pas ça._

_-Au fond, c'est elle qui... je commence sur un ton morose mais Remus me coupe une seconde fois, sous le regard choqué des deux autres Maraudeurs._

_-Elle ne l'a pas cherchée ! Elle voulait juste être amie avec toi ! Et il se trouve que c'est aussi la mienne donc tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour elle !_

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋưƨ * * * * * * * *

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'énerver ainsi sur elle.

Mais elle m'avait énervé.

Je l'ai quand même mise à la porte... J'ai eu envie de la frapper.

Mais elle me prenait pour un attardé !

Je me répète à nouveau ces arguments et les contre toujours. Ca ne m'avance pas.

Ca me rappelle le coup de poing que m'avait infligé Lily lorsque je m'étais éloigné de Lynna. Je devrais agir, ne plus perdre de temps mais... Je suis perdu. Je ne sais même pas quelle direction prendre.

Il faudrait que j'aille voir quelqu'un pour savoir où est la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que Lynna a peur de moi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit au sujet de Remus ? Je croyais qu'elle me faisait confiance.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et ma respiration devient sifflante.

Certes, au fond... je suis moins important pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pour moi. Ils ont toujours été plus ou moins ensemble, Lynna, Remus, Sue, Kathy, Ludo...

Pour moi ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Et je suis un poids pour eux, probablement.

Mais... J'avais besoin de lui dire tout ça. J'avais besoin de lui parler de ce qu'elle m'a fait en prison.

Et malgré ça, elle ose se présenter devant moi ?

Est-ce vrai que je suis fragile ? Que je suis trop renfermé ? Bon sang, je sors tout juste de prison et on voudrait que tout soit comme avant ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils peuvent le croire. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour me traiter comme quelqu'un d'instable.

Ils veulent me protéger ? Ils me tuent en agissant de la sorte !

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte et me relève brusquement.

Lynna ?

J'hésite à aller ouvrir : je n'ai pas envie de la voir. De toute façon je lui hurlerais dessus... C'est comme un besoin. Ca me blesse, me détruit mais je le veux. Je veux qu'elle me provoque encore afin que je puisse dire tout ce que je pense d'elle et de son hypocrisie. Je veux qu'elle sache.

Et que malgré tout, elle m'accepte.

Je me lève et me dirige à pas de loup vers une fenêtre : si ça se trouve c'est encore un de ces stupides journalistes en manque d'article, comme cette Teutère. J'entends alors une voix s'élever derrière la porte.

-Sirius ?

C'est Remus. Je respire profondément. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie qu'il me voit ainsi... Mais peut-être que lui pourra m'aider. Me dire la vérité sans me cacher quoique ce soit.

A moins que lui aussi ne me traite comme un enfant.

-Sirius, tu es là ?

Je soupire puis décide d'aller ouvrir la porte : qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de toute façon ?

Remus écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il me voit. Bon, je suis peut-être un peu décoiffé et barbouillé mais ce n'est pas si terrible ! Qu'il se regarde après la pleine lune et on en reparlera.

Je lui fais signe d'entrer dans le salon et fais apparaître un autre verre.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? Je demande.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil puis semble hésiter avant de demander la même chose que ce que je bois.

Donc ce sera du whisky.

Nous restons silencieux tandis que je remplis son verre. Je finis par m'asseoir plus confortablement dans un fauteuil. Le même que j'occupais hier lorsque je me suis pris le bec avec Lynna.

Ah, je comprends mieux cette visite surprise. Charmant, tout à fait charmant.

Ils m'énervent.

-C'est elle qui t'envoie ?

-Hein ? répond mon ami, apparemment perdu.

-C'est Lynna qui t'a demandé de venir ? je répète, moins sûr de moi.

Remus fronce les sourcils et secoue doucement la tête. Mais ça n'a pas de sens alors... A moins qu'il ne me mente ?

-J'allais te proposer de déjeuner au restaurant de Pauline afin que tu le vois. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je préfère te garder ici : je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me supprime mes cafés gratuits par ta faute, plaisante-t-il avec une mine inquiète.

En d'autres temps, j'aurais éclaté de rire mais là, j'ai du mal à ne serait-ce que sourire. Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me « montrer en publique » prend plus d'importance dans mon esprit que le ton humoristique avec lequel il a déclaré cette phrase.

-Pourquoi, Lynna devait te voir ? demande-t-il.

Je ne lui répond pas. Je ne voulais pas la voir mais... J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne ?

Peut-être ? Mais pourquoi serait elle-revenue ? Pas pour cette stupide histoire d'écharpe tout de même. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la lui rendre elle-même.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, toi et Lynna, récemment ? Je demande en fixant le contenu de mon verre presque vide.

Remus semble réfléchir puis répond :

-Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien.

Dois-je lui parler de ce que je sais ? Bon, je suis le dernier à le savoir alors je peux au moins me permettre ça !

-Vous deux, vous êtes ensemble.

Je voulais poser une question mais ma voix à transformé ça en déclaration... Grognée. Hmpf.

-Je ne te suis pas, rigole-t-il.

Il cesse immédiatement de sourire face à mon regard : je veux une réponse. Une réponse claire et définitive, pour savoir s'ils me prennent pour un idiot ou pas !

Je le vois regarder ailleurs puis poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses, rejoindre ses mains et fixer ses pouces.

-Pas exactement. On aurait du te le dire, surtout depuis que Sue l'a deviné toute seule mais... On n'osait pas. Et pourtant tu aurais dû être au courant avant elle.

Sue l'a deviné ? Cette phrase agit comme un baume sur mon coeur : donc ils ne le lui ont pas dit clairement. Ils ne lui faisaient pas plus confiance à elle qu'à moi.

Mon ami prend une grande inspiration, comme si cet aveu lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

-Lynna et moi... Tu te souviens quand on a rompu, peu de temps avant qu'elle parte ?

-Plus ou moins.

Ca remonte à très longtemps, et ces deux-là n'étaient pas très expansifs quant à leur vie de couple. Enfin, surtout Remus. Lynna en parlait surtout aux filles d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Et franchement, j'avais d'autres choses en tête que de m'occuper de leur vie à tous les deux.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ça me tient tant à coeur ?

Parce que je n'ai qu'eux ? J'ai l'impression que cette réponse n'est pas complète.

-C'est parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, ou plutôt, pas de cette manière-là. Et bien quelques mois plus tard, elle est revenue. Et... Comment dire ? Puisque nous étions tous les deux encore célibataires on a... Enfin on ne s'est pas remis ensemble mais on a décidé de...

Il se gratte le crâne, l'air embarrassé, et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce je le vois rougir. Je me demande si j'ai bien deviné. En tout cas, je dois désormais retenir un sourire moqueur.

-Bref, on n'est pas ensemble. C'est juste que de temps en temps on... Bref, t'as compris ! S'exclame-t-il en détournant la tête.

Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner face à sa gêne.

-Non, je n'ai pas compris, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Explique-moi !

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sirius ! s'énerve-t-il.

J'éclate finalement de rire en me frappant la cuisse, plongeant Remus un peu plus profondément dans son embarras.

-Et vous nous cachez ça depuis si longtemps ?

-Oui, bon, c'était notre choix. On avait honte et on a préféré n'en parler à personne ! Et comment l'as-tu appris, d'ailleurs ? Me demande mon ami, cherchant visiblement à changer le sujet de la conversation.

Désormais, c'est moi qui suis gêné.

-Je vous ai surpris... L'autre soir. Chez Lynna, je marmonne en évitant son regard.

Je me demande s'il rougit à nouveau ou s'il est choqué. Mais en fait, plus que d'avoir surpris deux amis dans leurs ébats, ce qui me fait honte désormais, c'est d'avoir été en colère pour quelque chose de si ridicule. Et d'avoir presque porté la main sur une amie à cause de ça.

Et j'ai failli me ridiculiser devant une autre pour la même raison.

C'est fait... Je me sens vraiment ridicule.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille m'excuser ? Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie : ce que j'ai dit à Lynna était surtout dû à la manière dont elle me traite et ce qu'elle m'a fait à Azkaban. Quoique la première raison est fausse finalement. Elle me cachait des choses... Non pas parce qu'elle me prenait pour un faible mais par honte. Je comprends mieux leurs agissements désormais. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Malgré la haine qui s'éloigne peu à peu, la rancune persiste et même grandit. Si c'était si idiot, pourquoi avoir préféré pourrir nos relations plutôt que de dire la vérité ?

La dispute me revient en mémoire et je ferme les yeux avec force pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit et éviter de me remettre en colère.

Au fond, Remus n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé Lynna me voir à Azkaban.

Je serre un peu plus fort mon verre de whisky dans mes mains, cherchant à me contrôler.

-Lynna... Tu crois qu'elle a encore des doutes sur mon innocence ?

Remus boit une gorgée avant de répondre avec amertume :

-Qui n'en a pas ?

Un élan de rage surgit en moi et je me jette sur Remus, le faisant tomber de son fauteuil. J'entends le bruit du verre qui se brise mais je m'en fiche. Je le plaque violemment par terre en tenant ses épaules. J'en lâche une pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais il est plus rapide que moi et me frappe dans le ventre. Je sens ma respiration se couper douloureusement tandis qu'il réalise un mouvement pour nous renverser. J'arrive cependant à terminer mon geste, bien qu'il n'arrive qu'à lui frapper le nez. Je le vois grimacer sous la douleur et j'en profite pour essayer de frapper ses jambes avec les miennes afin de récupérer l'avantage. Maheureusement, cela ne provoque qu'un peu plus de hargne chez mon adversaire qui tente de me mettre un coup de genou. Par chance, je replie une de mes jambes au même moment mais ma cuisse reste douloureuse.

Je me rends compte que je n'arriverai pas à me défaire de son emprise. Je réalise malgré tout quelques mouvements d'épaule juste pour voir mais rien n'y fait.

Remus est essoufflé, probablement à cause de l'effort physique mais aussi de l'énervement. Moi-même j'ai du mal à récupérer mon calme ou à contrôler ma respiration. Du sang coule lentement d'une de ses narines. Ca va bientôt goutter sur moi si ça continue.

-Depuis quand es-tu plus fort que moi ? je marmonne, avec un rictus.

Remus laisse échapper un léger rire avant de me libérer. Il s'assit devant moi, l'air épuisé.

-Depuis que je connais quelques sorts pour panser mes blessures après la pleine lune... Et aussi depuis que je pèse vingt kilos de plus que toi.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement tout en frottant ma cuisse douloureuse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, ça ne fait qu'empirer la chose mais... J'en ai besoin. N'importe quel mec le ferait aussi : on a besoin de sentir la douleur pour être sur qu'on nous a frappé. C'est un mélange d'inquiétude et de fierté.

C'est comme cette bagarre. Elle nous a permis de nous calmer... Sans elle, mon premier geste aurait affaiblit encore plus notre amitié. Mais maintenant qu'on s'est « reconnu », ça va mieux.

Je suis prêt à l'écouter.

-Tu voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure ? je marmonne en fixant ma jambe.

Je l'entends respirer profondément et je vois du coin de l'oeil qu'il lève la tête vers le plafond. Probablement pour son nez.

-Ton innocence... Elle a été prouvée en démontrant une immense machination. Alors bien sûr qu'on te sait innocent, mais le doute... Le doute parfois persiste. On se demande « et si la même machination avait envoyé Peter à Azkaban ? ». Tout a été remis en question. Même moi... Parfois je me demande jusqu'où la vérité a été dissimulée. Peut-être parce que j'aurais voulu que Peter soit lui aussi innocent.

-Hey ! T'as envie que je te pète le nez pour de bon ? Je grogne en levant le poing.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le hais maintenant, je le hais pour ce qu'il...

Soudain il s'interrompt puis se met à éclater de rire.

Mon ami est fou.

Je le regarde se frotter les yeux en me demandant ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est rien, me répond-il. C'est juste qu'en.. Quand Lynna est revenue d'Azkaban... Elle était allée te voir. Et... Je lui ai hurlé dessus. Puis elle m'a dit exactement ce que je viens de te dire.

-Comment ça ?

-Je lui en voulais d'avoir cherché à rencontrer celui qu'on croyait être « le traître ». Et elle m'a dit quelle te haïssait désormais, finit-il, un sourire triste comme lui seul sait les faire.

Je sens une boule s'installer dans ma gorge. Ces paroles ne me font pas rire du tout étrangement. Entendre que Lynna me hait... Est assez douloureux en réalité. Même très douloureux. Car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est encore le cas.

-Mais au final tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu crois qu'elle pense que je suis...

-Non, m'interrompt Remus en me regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis notre altercation. Elle sait que tu es innocent. Elle a été la première à entamer des recherches sur ton cas, elle voulait vraiment que tu sois innocent. Elle t'appréciait encore.

-Appréciait. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas, je murmure en regardant le sol sur lequel des éclats de verre et du whisky sont étalés.

Remus hausse les épaules puis me dit :

-Va lui demander toi-même.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**_ Merci d'en parler._

-Je pense que si, on reste ami, on continuera de se raconter nos histoires mais...Cette fois ce sera pour de vrai !  
-C'était pas pour de vrai avant ? Rigole-t-il doucement en levant un sourcil.  
-Ben, pas vraiment... 

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Si je continue comme ça, son écharpe sera complètement fichue. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la triturer dans tous les sens. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire les cent pas, non. Moi, je tiens un objet et me mets à le tripoter pendant des heures, en ressassant mes pensées.

Je n'aurais pas du le critiquer. J'aurais du l'écouter, chercher à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Il allait mal. Terriblement mal. Et moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était cette fichue écharpe et la gêne qu'elle créait chez moi !  
Bon sang, Lynna ! Tu es la dernière des idiotes ! L'un de tes plus précieux amis vient de sortir de prison, doit se battre pour récupérer son filleul, tu le retrouves dans un état lamentable... Et tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Et à cette histoire avec Sue !  
Sue qui d'ailleurs -pour se venger ? Etrange manière- a accepté de dîner avec Bones. Bizarre.  
Mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai été odieuse.  
Et puis j'aurais dû lui parler de cette relation avec Remus. Il a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité parce qu'il aurait soit disant trahi ses amis. Je me devais de lui faire confiance, de lui prouver que cela ne valait plus rien pour nous. Au fond, toute cette historie avec Remus est ridicule.

Et ça ne sert à rien de dire ça maintenant.

Que dois-je faire ? Me rendre chez lui ? A nouveau ?  
Ou attendre ?  
Lily, que dois-je faire ?

En y repensant, en allant le voir, j'ai toujours empiré nos situation... Mais... Tout s'est toujours amélioré après.  
Je suis allée le voir pour lui déclarer mon amour mais j'ai voulu rester amie avec lui. J'ai subi un passage à tabac.  
En retournant le voir... Nous sommes devenus presque des frères et soeurs.

Je suis allée vers lui à Azkaban. Je l'ai brisé. Mais en repensant à ses paroles, j'ai pu le libérer.

Je dois être courageuse.  
Pour une fois dans ma vie, je serai courageuse.  
Lily, j'espère que tu me regardes car je ne risque pas de recommencer de si tôt !

Je lâche l'écharpe, me relève de mon lit, me tourne face à la fenêtre et visualise l'endroit où je veux apparaître.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve à nouveau devant la maison de Sirius. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité mais aussi que je viens tout juste de la quitter alors que cela ne date que d'il y a deux jours.  
C'est étrange comme la perception du temps est mauvaise chez les humains. Chez les créatures magiques c'est beaucoup plus clair. Enfin, je crois. Ils savent quoi faire à quel moment. Ils sont intelligents !

Je m'approche de la porte et frappe un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai frappé qu'un seul coup. Je vais avoir l'air idiot si je me mets à en frapper d'autres après. Mais on risque aussi de ne pas m'entendre.  
Triple cruche ! Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ? Et voilà que je me mets à rougir toute seule.

La porte s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter et je me retrouve face à Sirius, à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il semble plus surpris et moins sombre que la dernière fois. Il se passe une main sur la nuque puis m'invite à entrer. Je sens que l'ambiance est plutôt pesante mais au moins, elle n'est pas aussi haineuse que la dernière fois. On est surtout gêné.

J'hésite entre attendre qu'il parle et me jeter à l'eau la première.

-Je suis désolée...

Sirius se retourne, étonné, puis me se rembrunit légèrement.

-Pour quoi ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais sa question se répète plusieurs fois dans mon esprit, m'interrompant dans mon geste. Je prends une grande inspiration puis répond :

-Pour tout. Pour ce que je t'ai dit à Azkaban, pour t'avoir caché cette histoire avec Remus... Pour cette stupide écharpe !

Sirius sourit à cette remarque et je me sens soulagée.

-Pour Remus et moi c'est compliqué. Je voulais te le dire, j'étais vraiment gênée...  
-J'ai compris, Remus m'a tout expliqué, murmure-t-il en tournant la tête, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement. Mais ça me... Je trouve que tu aurais pu m'en parler. Je ne t'aurais pas jugée, tu sais.

C'est vrai, j'aurais du. Mais étrangement, mon esprit refuse en bloc ce qu'il dit.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est surtout que moi-même je...  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Je crois que je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir cette relation avec lui.

Sirius écarquille les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Non, en fait, maintenant, ça va mieux. Ca me fait bizarre de te parler de ça, je rigole avant de me reprendre. C'est juste que j'ai eu un étrange comportement.  
-Tu veux me le raconter ou tu préfères qu'on passe à autre chose ?  
-Je ne veux pas te déranger...  
-Ne dis pas ça, pour une fois qu'on échange les rôles. Et si ça m'ennuie, je te le dirai.  
-Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou si ça m'inquiète, j'avoue, ma voix devenant étrangement faible.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé puis je me mets à raconter ce qui s'est passé. Etrangement, cela ne me gêne pas tant que si c'était Sue. Au contraire. J'ai presque l'impression d'être avec Lily mais... Je sais que je ne serai pas jugée.  
Finalement, Sirius avait raison : c'était ça qui me faisait peur au fond. C'est ça qui nous fait tous peur.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches afin de trouver une faille dans ton incarcération. Je voulais que tu sois innocent. Je voulais me dire que je ne t'avais pas abandonné aux mangemorts. Bref, finalement je t'ai vu et... Comme tu le sais, je ne t'ai pas cru.

Sirius garde les yeux sur moi, un bras longeant le dossier. Je vois que ses mâchoires se sont serrées. De mon côté, je sens que j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Et je m'en suis voulue. Enormément. Mais Remus m'a pardonné d'avoir douté de lui. Malgré cela, j'ai continué à m'en vouloir. Je te haïssais, je n'avais plus besoin de me forcer mais... Cela se répercutait sur moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir cherché à démentir mes amis, de t'avoir trouvé mille et une excuses, de... De t'avoir apprécié toutes ces années.

Je sens que mes yeux s'humidifient mais je retiens mes larmes en regardant le plafond.

-Tu me manquais tellement. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était ton absence qui faisait souffrir les gens, pas tes actes. Je voulais te revoir... Tellement. Et je me répugnais. Je te détestais pour ce que tu avais dit. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait. Et pourtant, Remus continuait de rester avec moi. De s'occuper de moi. De me parler, de me toucher. Je ne le dégoûtais pas. Alors... Naturellement... Je suis doucement retombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'acceptait, moi, une femme monstrueuse qui avait douté de lui.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche. Tout ce que je dis est moche, horrible, autant pour Remus que pour Sirius. Tant de haine et de dégoût... Injustifié !  
Je reprends doucement ma respiration puis continue mon récit.

-Puis on t'a innocenté... Et là... C'est bizarre mais... J'ai eu à nouveau le droit de t'apprécier, de parler de toi librement, sans avoir à te détester. Non, je ne ressentais plus de haine. Et j'ai commencé à agir bizarrement envers Remus. Je ne savais plus où en était notre relation, j'avoue, piteuse. Donc je ne voulais pas t'en parler sans savoir moi-même. Cela n'allait que te causer encore plus de soucis.

Sirius ne répond pas immédiatement. Au moins, il n'a pas dit que je l'ennuyais. C'est déjà ça de pris.  
Cependant, j'aimerais qu'il me donne un avis. Qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense. Ou juste qu'il me touche l'épaule... Ou le bout du pied. N'importe quoi.

-T'as vraiment un don pour te mettre dans des relations farfelues.

Un éclat de rire s'échappe de ma bouche face à sa remarque. C'est vrai. Je suis comme ça. Et j'en souffre souvent malgré tout le bonheur que j'en tire.  
Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi puis passer ses bras autour de mon corps. Je me blottis contre lui. Il est plus maigre que Remus, et pourtant plus grand. J'arrive encore à sentir ses os malgré ses vêtements. J'aimerais qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se fasse moins de souci. J'aimerais le protéger, à nouveau.  
Sa voix résonne étrangement dans son buste contre lequel je colle mon oreille.

-Mais, finalement, tu l'aimes ou... pas ? demande-t-il, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.  
-Je... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je déclare finalement. C'est dommage. J'aurai aimé.

Ma voix se faisant plus aiguë, je décide de me taire. Je sens que Sirius me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et je réponds à son geste : cette simple phrase a finalement mis un terme à une illusion qui me réconfortait.  
Et elle me blesse terriblement.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

Malgré tout le bonheur qu'il m'a apporté, malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour moi... Je ne l'aime pas. Et ça me rend triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon ami finit par me relâcher et s'éloigner. Je sens que mon visage est rouge à cause de la chaleur que créait ce contact.

-Tu sais, pour ce que j'ai dit à Azkaban... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. En fait, je crois que c'était plus contre moi qu'autre chose.  
-Je ne dirai pas que « ça va » vu que ça ne va pas mais... Merci d'en parler.  
-Et au sujet de... Quand tu disais être traité comme quelqu'un de fragile... Je ne voulais pas non plus... Je me suis caché derrière des excuses idiotes. J'ai dit que je te traitais comme ça mais en fait j'étais surtout gênée.  
-Ca va, vu comment je t'ai traitée, je pense que je mérite d'être vu comme quelqu'un d'instable.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Tu n'es plus le Sirius d'avant. Désormais, je ne te connais plus aussi bien, et ça j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Donc je te traitais différemment.

Sirius détourne la tête. Je crois que ça l'a blessé mais nous ne pouvons plus nous leurrer. Nous ne somme plus des adolescents, même si on lui a volé ses années.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te jeter dehors, finit-il par dire après un silence. Pardon.

Je n'ose répondre. Puis le souvenir de Sue me revient en mémoire.

-Dis-moi, puisque je t'ai raconté ma misérable vie amoureuse... Tu veux bien que je te pose des questions au sujet de la tienne ?  
-Hey, c'est toi qui t'es amusée à tout déballer, moi je n'ai rien demandé ! réplique-t-il avec un rictus.  
-S'il te plaît.  
-Bon d'accord. De toute façon ça se résume à un mot : RIEN. Nada !  
-Sirius, je gronde légèrement afin de lui montrer que je suis sérieuse.

Il penche la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs coincés entre le canapé et son dos avant de soupirer de fatigue.

-Bon vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je regarde ailleurs : c'est fou ce que cette phrase me rappelle l'ancien Sirius. C'est perturbant même !

-Sue et toi, l'autre soir.

Je l'entends grogner puis le vois se courber en avant pour mettre son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu...

Je n'ose aller plus loin.  
Sirius se frotte lentement les yeux, tandis que j'attends une réponse de sa part. N'importe quoi. Je vois ses yeux se poser sur moi tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils. Puis il finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux avec une expression énervée.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout ? dit-il pour terminer ma phrase.  
-Oui.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort.

-Quand je suis allé chez elle, c'était surtout pour... Je ne sais pas vraiment, je voulais être sûr qu'on ne me voyait pas comme quelqu'un d'à part. Je voulais avoir ma vie à moi... Faire des choses sans vous peut-être.

Il se lève et se met à marcher, me tournant le dos. Sa voix est légèrement différente, plus rauque. Je le laisse parler sans l'interrompre comme il l'a fait pour moi.

-Maintenant je me dis que c'était idiot. Et puis, de toute façon ça n'aurait été qu'un « coup d'un soir ». Mais ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment eu envie de... De penser à autre chose, de faire n'importe quoi. Je voulais vraiment coucher avec Sue. Juste pour ne plus penser à vous deux, à Azkaban, à Dumbledore qui me refuse encore Harry, à la manière dont vous me traitiez

Je ne réponds rien. J'espère qu'il a compris que c'était faux. Puis je me rends compte qu'il agit exactement comme moi : il avoue ce qu'il croyait être la vérité avant. Avant qu'on ne mette enfin les choses au clair.

-Je voulais le faire. J'en avais vraiment envie. Je ne pensais déjà plus à rien, plus qu'à ça... Mais je n'ai pas pu, finit-il par grogner entre ses dents en serrant le poing, apparemment énervé.

J'entends sa respiration devenir presque sifflante et j'attends la suite qui n'arrive pas.

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? je demande en essayant de prendre ma voix la plus douce possible afin de lui montrer que je ne comprends pas.

Il se tourne à moitié vers moi, les sourcils froncés, son visage s'étant empourpré à cause de son énervement. Son regard se plante dans le mien mais lorsqu'il se met à parler, il devient fuyant.

-Je-n'ai-pas-pu, répète-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot tout en gardant les mâchoires serrées.

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de réfléchir. Que veut-il dire ?  
Il était avec Sue, il en avait envie et... « il n'a pas... ».

-Oh Merlin..., je murmure pour moi-même.

Sirius penche la tête sur le côté avec une grimace, comprenant que j'ai enfin saisi sa phrase.  
Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, choquée au possible.

-Mais c'est toujours comme ça ou...  
-Depuis Azkaban, répond-il en détournant la tête, de plus en plus énervé.

Ouah... Si on m'aurait dit un jour que Sirius Black serait...

-Pas une seule fois depuis ta sortie d'Azkaban ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas eu d'érection depuis Azkaban, déclare-t-il en se prenant le visage dans une main, les bras croisés et frappant du pied.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence il relève la tête, encore énervé mais aussi suspicieux.

-Tu ne rigoles pas ?  
-Hein ? Ah, non... Je trouve ça plutôt bizarre. Enfin, je peux parler : mes règles ne sont pas régulières. On peut dire que c'est la même chose, je déclare avec un sourire, amusée d'avoir trouvé une forme « masculine » à mon problème.  
-Non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est la même chose, soupire Sirius, très fatigué.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**_ Tu devrais peut-être juste Attendre ?_

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋuƨ * * * * * * * *

Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, bon sang...  
Comment ai-je pu avouer un truc pareil ?

D'accord, ça me torturait l'esprit depuis un long moment, je n'arrivais plus à avoir les idées claires, ça me harcelait sans arrêt, et ça m'avait empêché de coucher avec Sue, et c'est peut-être pas si important que ça. Mais ma fierté vient tout de même d'en prendre un coup !

Le savoir c'est une chose, on peut toujours penser que ça reviendra... Mais le dire à quelqu'un, c'en est une autre. C'est comme si il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Comme si je savais que désormais, lorsqu'on me présentera, je devrai accepter qu'on rajoute un adjectif bien particulier.

Je sens mon visage devenir brûlant tandis que Lynna regarde l'état de ses ongles. Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle plutôt qu'un autre. Sue, plutôt mourir. Pauline, elle m'aurait pris pour un dangereux pervers ou aurait cru que c'était une tentative de drague minable. Quant à Remus et Ludo, pas question. Je préfère ne pas en parler à d'autres hommes. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, je n'ai pas envie en plus de subir leurs regards amusés à chaque fois qu'on parlera de sexe de près ou de loin.

Oui, finalement, Lynna est « la moins pire ». Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se moque de moi mais elle semble plus surprise qu'autre chose. Je pourrais même trouver ça flatteur si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal. Mais maintenant, je regrette de lui avoir dit. A quoi cela aurait-il pu servir de toute façon ?  
Si je lui ai dit c'est parce qu'elle voulait savoir... Elle a retrouvé Peter, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments au sujet de Remus, elle devait enquêter pour Sue probablement à ce niveau là... D'ailleurs, pour Remus est-il au courant ?

-Euh, Lynna ? A propos du fait que tu ne sois pas amoureuse de Remus...

Je la vois relever la tête et joindre les mains, une expression anxieuse sur le visage comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Lui as-tu dit quoique ce soit ? Je demande, ne sachant pas si elle prend ça pour une misérable tentative de changement de sujet ou autre chose.

Elle baisse le regard.

-Non. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne. Personne ne savait que je retombais amoureuse de lui, personne ne sait que finalement je ne le suis pas. Sauf toi, désormais, corrige-t-elle rapidement.

Une certaine satisfaction assez puérile naît en moi face au fait que je sois le seul à connaître ce secret. Même Sue ignore tout de ça.  
L'inquiétude détruit immédiatement le bonheur ridicule qui avait pris place en moi.

-A propos de ce que je viens de te dire, je marmonne en évitant son regard. Tu veux bien éviter d'en parler à... Qui que ce soit ?  
-Oh, oui. Bien évidemment !  
-Même à Sue... Surtout à Sue.

Lynna acquiesce mais avec moins de conviction.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise parce que tu as peur que tout le monde le sache ou parce que tu as l'intention de retenter ta chance avec elle ? Me demande-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle rougit et semble un peu embarrassée de poser une telle question. Sue lui aurait-elle demandé de tâter le terrain ? C'est possible.  
Lorsqu'elle a prononcé le mot « peur », j'ai senti une vague d'énervement contre elle à cause de ma stupide fierté mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai. J'ai peur. Et je déteste me savoir aussi faible, ne pas être capable de faire quoique ce soit pour arranger la situation.

-L'autre jour, si j'avais voulu ce n'était pas pour elle précisément. Disons que j'étais dans un état second et n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Non pas que je méprise Sue, je rajoute précipitamment face à la mine choquée de Lynna, mais c'est une amie. Et je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir une relation avec une ex. Ca ne me donnerait qu'un peu plus l'impression de rester dans le passé. Et c'est à cause de ça que les gens me traitent comme une personne instable, inadaptée.

Lynna ne répond pas, semblant satisfaite de ma réponse. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose de lui dire tout ça. Je ne me sens pas spécialement mieux, juste un peu plus vide. Mon esprit rejette toutes ces réflexions qui me taraudaient l'esprit par ma bouche. C'est comme si j'avais un objet très lourd à porter et que je pouvais le poser quelque part, ou le mettre dans un placard : l'objet est toujours là, il faudra que je m'en occupe mais je peux m'occuper d'autres choses en attendant.

Nous passons quelques minutes à ne rien dire. Je réfléchis à ma bagarre avec Remus, à la discussion que j'ai eue avec lui, puis avec Lynna, à la dernière lettre que j'ai envoyée à Dumbledore. L'a-t-il lue ?

-Tu as... Tu es allé voir quelqu'un pour tes problèmes ?

Je tourne la tête vers mon amie, perdu, avant de comprendre de quoi elle parle.

-Non, je préfère éviter. Je sais que je devrais, je râle en la voyant prendre l'expression d'un professeur qui voit que son élève n'a pas encore commencé à réviser, mais c'est impossible. Tu peux comprendre ça !  
-Je comprends, enfin je crois, mais c'est peut-être dû au diabète... Bon d'accord, pas le diabète, se corrige-t-elle en faisant une moue gênée face à ma grimace amusée. Mais tu fais peut-être de l'hypertension ! Ca c'est probable, ou c'est peut-être dû à des troubles du sommeil, ou un simple problème hormonal.

Je la regarde réfléchir aux nombreuses causes qui pourraient être à l'origine de mon « mal », étonné.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, je marmonne avec un rictus. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Remus ! Je finis par rigoler.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, réplique-t-elle mais je vois tout de même un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'on étudie des espèces en voie de disparition, je peux t'assurer que les troubles de l'érection sont un problème qu'il faut à tout prix résoudre. Et chez beaucoup d'espèce, il y a des causes communes.  
-Communes aux humains ? je l'interroge, stupéfait.  
-L'hypertension est un problème chez tout le monde.

Je la regarde, encore plus ahurit. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait du faire autant d'étude pour faire son travail. En fait elle est moins bête qu'elle n'en a l'air. Jamais je ne l'ai entendu parler de tout ça et pourtant c'est intéressant. Mais d'un côté, quand aurai-je pu ? Durant la guerre ? Lorsqu'elle était en Roumanie ? Ou quand j'étais à Azkaban...

-Mais toi... Tu pourrais vérifier ? je demande lentement, ne sachant moi-même si je le veux vraiment. Pour moi je veux dire...

C'est assez embarrassant de demander ça à une amie, surtout une qui était amoureuse de vous il y a des années de cela, mais ça reste une occasion en or.  
Elle me fixe un moment puis détourne les yeux sur la table basse, écarlate et marmonne une réponse positive -enfin, je crois.

-Et... Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

Lynna me regarde, de plus en plus gênée. Elle se met à tripoter ses mains de plus en plus forts et se mords les lèvres.  
L'inquiétude monte en moi face à ce spectacle : qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si gênant ? Elle va devoir me toucher à certains endroits ? Mais lesquels ? Avec Lynna, on ne sait jamais si la gêne est proportionnée ou exagérée.

-Il faudrait que tu me dises une seule chose : as-tu ce problème en chien ?

C'est tout ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne regarde pas ça quand je suis sous la forme de Padfoot. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne connais les méthodes qu'avec les animaux, répond-elle, en fermant les yeux avec force.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace de consternation.

Une heure et demi plus tard, après un long moment de combat intérieur, ne sachant si je devais le faire ou pas, puis après être allé dans ma chambre vérifier si Padfoot était lui aussi impuissant -ce qui est peut-être le cas mais ce n'est pas si facile de s'exciter quand on est un chien et qu'on pense aux traitements qu'on va peut-être subir-, je me représente devant Lynna, toujours écarlate.  
Par moment, le fait qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi me donne la chaire de poule. C'est tellement peu croyable que je n'arrive même pas à l'en remercier : n'importe qui aurait rigolé mais elle... Elle reste gênée et respectueuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sent coupable de m'avoir demandé quel était mon problème... Ou qu'elle est désormais impliquée.

Peut-être que si elle rigolait, ça rendrait la chose moins grave !

Je lui fais face, lui jette un regard afin qu'elle comprenne que je suis « prêt » puis me transforme rapidement : avec Padfoot, mon esprit est plus simple, donc ce sera moins gênant à vivre. D'une manière, je fuis l'embarras grâce à lui.  
Lynna s'agenouille à mes côtés avec un drôle de sourire, puis glousse en me tapotant la tête. Je me sens nerveux et j'ai envie de bouger mais la caresse m'incite à ne pas m'éloigner. Je tourne autour d'elle, désireux qu'elle joue avec moi mais elle passe un bras autour de mon buste et me demande de ne plus bouger. Après quelques grattages d'oreille et de poitrail, ce qui m'a mis d'assez bonne humeur vu son savoir-faire, elle me pousse légèrement pour que je me mette sur le flanc. Je m'attends à d'autres attentions avec impatience mais au lieu de me frotter le ventre, elle lève sa baguette et la pointe vers une de mes pattes arrières. Je sens une drôle de pression augmenter et j'essaie de bouger la patte mais rien n'y fait. Je jappe pour signaler que quelque chose ne va pas. Soudain, la pression disparaît. Je regarde Lynna marquer deux trois choses sur un morceau de papier et je me redresse pour voir. Il y a des chiffres que je ne comprends pas. Je lui touche la main avec mon museau et elle accepte de me caresser rapidement, sans me regarder.

Elle m'attrape soudain par la peau du coup et me plaque contre le sol, sans violence certes mais je reste un peu surpris. Puis une horrible douleur me prend au niveau de la jambe, une nouvelle fois. Elle disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée mais la sensation désagréable qu'elle laisse derrière elle me fait gémir. Je ne peux voir ce qui se passe à cause de la main de Lynna qui me tient toujours le col. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens qu'on retire quelque chose et mon amie compresse légèrement l'endroit meurtri. Je saisi enfin ce qui se passe : elle m'a fait une prise de sang.

Les sorciers n'en ont pas besoin grâce à de nombreux sorts qu'il suffit d'appliquer sur la peau... Mais les animaux, si ?  
Je me redresse, me sentant étrangement faible -pourtant elle n'en a pas pris tant que ça- et renifle le minuscule petit tube que tient Lynna où repose un liquide que je vois jaune mais que je devine être rouge.

-On a encore du mal à faire des examens magiques directs sur les animaux à fourrure. Désolée, murmure ma « guérisseuse » en scellant le tube d'un sortilège. Bon maintenant...

Elle me regarde, me caresse à nouveau la figure. Je m'appuie contre ses mains et la regarde : elle semble inquiète et cela se répercute sur moi. Elle regarde par terre puis me demande me lever.  
J'obéis avec joie, préférant être debout qu'allongé, tandis qu'elle me caresse le dos sur toute sa longueur. Je me demande rapidement quel sera le prochain examen mais le plaisir que me procure ces cajoleries font fuir mes pensées. Je préfère profiter au maximum. Une de ses mains commence à me grattouiller le flanc avec une habileté surprenante.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je sens l'autre main se placer entre mes jambes arrières.

Je laisse échapper une jappement de surprise puis tourne la tête vers Lynna. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage complètement mais elle semble gênée. J'essaie de placer ma queue entre mes jambes pour me protéger mais sa main ne se déloge pas et commence à me palper. Ma guérisseuse tente de me cajoler encore un peu le flanc mais cela n'atténue pas l'embarras que provoque cette situation et je conserve les oreilles en arrière. Quelqu'un est en train de toucher ma zone la plus fragile, normal que je sois perturbé ! Je ne peux même pas dire si le contact est agréable ou non tellement c'est bizarre.  
Au moins, elle ne me fait pas mal, pour l'instant.

Finalement elle retire ses mains et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éloigner afin de m'allonger contre mon canapé.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini. Tu peux te retransformer.

Je ne me fais pas prier et reprends ma forme humaine. J'ai encore la sensation de ses doigt sur mon entrejambe mais je préfère ne rien dire. Je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule : Lynna réalise un sort désinfectant sur sa main -je retiens une remarque au sujet de mon hygiène, ne voulant plus jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé- avant d'écrire deux trois choses sur un parchemin. Le tube contenant mon sang est par terre. Je l'attire à moi préférant éviter que ma meilleure amie marche dessus et doive répéter l'expérience.

-Tu devrais éviter de garder l'échantillon dans tes mains : tu risques de le chauffer et de l'altérer, m'annonce-t-elle en pliant son papier.

Je repose immédiatement le dit échantillon sur la table, inquiet d'avoir peut-être déjà fait une bêtise, puis observe Lynna qui continue de réaliser quelques sorts que je ne connais pas, l'air concentré.

-Alors c'est ça que tu fais à ton travail ? je demande, curieux.  
-Parfois. Pas exactement ça mais assez souvent c'est voir ce qui ne va pas dans la santé d'un animal.  
-Ah..., je réponds, ne sachant que dire. Ca change de te voir aussi professionnelle, je plaisante pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Je n'imaginais pas du tout ton travail comme ça. Je te voyais plus en train de coiffer des ethonans ou jouer avec des niffleurs. Ca à l'air compliqué finalement.  
-On ne fait pas des études pour jouer avec des niffleurs, rigole Lynna. Au fait, je peux avoir un avis ? Pour une fois qu'un de mes « patients » peut me parler... si on oublie les chartiers qui ne font que m'insulter...

J'éclate de rire face à sa moue désabusée et déçue. J'imagine très bien Lynna se mettre à pleurer uniquement à cause d'une remarque blessante de ces sales bêtes.

-Ca va. C'était bizarre, même super bizarre, mais tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Sauf pour la prise de sang. C'était quoi le premier examen au fait ?  
-J'ai pris ta tension, m'explique-t-elle. Et... Je ne t'ai pas fait mal pour le...

Elle marmonne des sons inintelligibles sans arriver à se sortir de cette situation. J'aurais bien rigolé si ça ne m'avait pas concerné. Je lève les mains puis les agite pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'embarrasser avec ça puis lui dit que ça a été.

-Je... Si on pouvait ne plus en parler. Du tout.

Je dois avoir l'air idiot mais l'évènement en lui-même et la cause rendent ce souvenir particulièrement désagréable. Lynna acquiesce avec énergie, montrant qu'elle non plus n'a pas du apprécier ce moment. Non pas que j'aurais voulu mais je me sens désolé d'avoir ennuyéma meilleure amie. Elle rougit puis décide de s'occuper en accrochant un petit message à l'échantillon de sang grâce à un sceau en cire puis le fait disparaître.

-Je viens d'envoyer l'échantillon dans un laboratoire sorcier qui l'étudiera. Peut-être pourront-ils nous donner plus de réponses.  
-Donc tu n'as rien trouvé toi-même, je murmure, déçu.

Je me doutais bien que cela n'allait pas être si facile mais j'avais espéré.

-Et bien ce n'est pas de l'hypertension déjà. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème anatomique.

Nous rougissons simultanément.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si les tests révèlent quelque chose ?  
-Tu devras prendre un traitement.  
-Longtemps ? je demande en levant un sourcil, inquiet.  
-Tout dépend du résultat. Mais la plupart du temps, oui, longtemps. Cependant, je pense que... Les tests ne vont rien révéler.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu sors de prison, une prison qui t'a dévoré malgré tes barrières. Ton esprit a été protégé mais ton subconscient lui... Il a probablement dû subir des coups.

Je la regarde, blasée : je ne sais pas comment prendre ces paroles. Insinue-t-elle que je n'ai pas été assez fort ? Ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre.

-Donc tu crois que c'est psychologique ?  
-Probablement. Tu devrais peut-être juste... Attendre ?  
-Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'attends, je te ferais remarquer, je soupire en grinçant des dents.  
-Oui mais tu en demandes trop à ton esprit et ton corps.

Je n'aime pas du tout quand elle prend ce ton-là. Je sais qu'elle l'avait déjà avant Azkaban mais je ne l'avais jamais subi. Désormais, c'est plus fréquent. Je veux à tout prix la contredire, qu'elle accepte mon point de vue mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas toujours en tout cas. Elle n'a pas l'air de parfaitement saisir ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

-Regarde-toi, continue-t-elle en tendant les bras devant elle. Tu es encore trop maigre, ton état de santé est stable mais tu dois te refaire une santé au lieu de vouloir recommencer à...

Un bruit dans la cheminée l'interrompt et nous fait sursauter en même temps. Nous faisons face à un Remus qui vient d'arriver et cherche à retirer les cendres de sa robe de sorcier. Il relève la tête et fronce les sourcils en nous regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je prends pourtant une pose naturelle. Je regarde à côté de moi et voit que Lynna lui tourne le dos et s'est mise à examiner avec attention un morceau de tapis. Très discret, vraiment.

-Je peux revenir, murmure Remus, en indiquant du pouce la cheminée derrière lui.  
-Non, ça va, je le rassure en secouant la main avec une grimace pour lui faire comprendre que Lynna exagère. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Moony ne répond pas immédiatement, regardant une nouvelle fois Lynna qui finit par le regarder à son tour, curieuse.

-Euh... Ah oui, je ne retrouve pas mon écharpe. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé là hier ?

Je le regarde un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Lynna rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Remus me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-C'est un code cette écharpe ? j'arrive à demander entre deux ricanements. Ca vous permet de savoir quand vous rejoindre ou qui doit faire le premier pas ?

C'est au tour de mon ami de rougir en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Lynna lève les yeux au ciel face à mes gamineries. Ils ont beau faire semblant d'être adultes, vu leur gêne, il ne sont pas plus matures que moi.

-Elle est chez moi, marmonne ma « guérisseuse » en croisant les bras. Tu es venu ici hier ? demande-t-elle ensuite en levant la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

J'ai envie de faire une remarque sur les secrets dans le couple mais je me retiens en me rappelant ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a quelques heures. Elle ne l'aime pas.  
Je ressens une sorte de pincement au niveau du coeur à les voir se parler devant moi, à savoir qu'ils ont des relations... Mais que les sentiments sont absents. C'est étrange et triste. Je peux comprendre que c'est « amusant » mais ils maintiennent cette relation depuis si longtemps. Cela ne signifie-t-il pas quelque chose ? De la solitude ?  
De la part de Remus, je comprends mais Lynna...

_« Tu me manquais tellement. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était ton absence qui faisait souffrir les gens, pas tes actes. Je voulais te revoir... Tellement. »_

Ce serait à cause de moi ?  
C'est un peu arrogant de penser ça mais elle a dit que ma sortie de prison l'a « empêchée » de retomber amoureuse de lui. Je crois que je m'en veux.  
Lynna aurait du se trouver un mari depuis longtemps. Elle serait parfaite en mère de famille, ça je peux l'assurer.  
Non, ce ne peut pas être à cause de moi. Surement pas.

-Tu l'as frappé ? s'exclame Lynna, effarée en se tournant vers moi.  
-Hein ?

Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation.  
Heureusement, un hibou rentre dans le salon par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, mettant fin à ce début de règlement de compte. Il se pose sur mon épaule tandis que Remus raconte à Lynna qu'il a gagné.

-Pfeuh ! J'étais à moitié ivre et j'ai passé des années à Azkaban, en temps normal c'est moi qui aurait du remporter la victoire, je réplique en détachant la lettre du hibou.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises cet argument, s'exclame Remus.  
-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous bagarriez à votre âge ! réplique Lynna, ahurie.

J'ouvre la lettre et me mets à lire. Elle provient de Dumbledore. Rien qu'à son écriture je le devine.  
Je sens que le sourire né grâce à mes deux amis présents s'estompe peu à peu. J'entends leur voix s'éteindre tandis que je resserre de plus en plus mon emprise sur le parchemin. Je finis par le froisser complètement pour en faire une boule dans mon poing que je finis par jeter dans le feu.

Lynna pose une main sur mon épaule tandis que Remus s'avance pour me faire face et me demander ce qui ne va pas.

-Dumbledore m'a encore refusé la garde d'Harry. Même partielle.

Remus me donne quelques tapes dans le dos pour me réconforter. Bien que cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis sûre, murmure Lynna en serrant un peu plus mon épaule.

Oui.  
J'ai un plan.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 :**_ 4, Privet Drive_

J'attends assis sur le lit de Lynna que celle-ci revienne avec un baume contre les courbatures, courbatures dues à la récente pleine lune.  
C'est bien joli que Pauline soit amie avec une médicomage mais il y a un fossé entre « savoir la recette » et « savoir faire la recette ». Sans compter l'argent que nécessitent les ingrédients.  
Par chance, j'avais donné les instructions à Lynna suite à sa demande, ayant elle aussi régulièrement besoin de ce genre de soins.

Mais j'ai tout de même cette désagréable impression de trop profiter d'elle et de son argent. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et cela ne me donne qu'une piètre image de moi-même.  
J'aimerais être plus utile que ça, pouvoir rendre service à mes amis. Avoir un travail qui rapporte un salaire respectable et pas une misère comme c'est le cas en ce moment. J'aimerais ne plus être à la place du nécessiteux mais plutôt être celui à qui l'on demande de l'aide, un avis...

Bon, je me plains mais je suis déjà assez content de ne pas être renvoyé depuis le temps. Et en y réfléchissant de plus près, je pense que sans moi, Lynna, Sirius et Sue seraient dans un état assez catastrophique vu le nombre de fois où j'ai du les arrêter ou les récupérer après des cuites, des engueulades ou tout simplement des contrats débiles pour séduire un garçon.

Lynna franchit la porte, un pot entre les mains, l'air concentré. Je me relève et prends le baume afin de le poser quelque part avant qu'elle ne tombe et le fracasse en mille morceaux. Je l'appliquerai une fois chez moi.

-Merci beaucoup.  
-De rien, répond-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air blasé.

Ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Cela me soulage un peu de voir qu'elle se comporte à nouveau normalement, bien qu'une partie de moi aurait aimé qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était juste avant la libération de Sirius : la Lynna qui ne pouvait rien me refuser, qui était excitée par la moindre caresse. C'était assez plaisant.  
Je soupire sans savoir pourquoi.

-Dis-moi, toi et Sirius vous...

Elle me regarde, attendant la fin de ma phrase. Le problème c'est que même moi je ne la connais pas.

-Vous semblez plus proches ces derniers temps. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ou je me fais juste des idées ?

Je ne sais pas si ça me plairait de la voir retomber amoureuse de Sirius. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne me gênerais pas pour la taquiner.  
Cependant, à y repenser, si elle cherche à s'approcher de lui, ça veut dire que nous devons couper tout contact sexuel, elle et moi. Cette possibilité m'est assez désagréable à envisager.  
Je la vois rougir légèrement et froncer les sourcils. Elle cherche ses mots. Donc il y a des secrets ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'on est plus proche, c'est juste qu'on a... « crevé l'abcès ». Ca va mieux entre nous, conclue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

Je décide de la croire, cette vérité me plaisant plus qu'une autre. Elle rougit mais n'est pas tendue ou nerveuse. Les secrets que ces deux-là cachent n'ont probablement rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments.

-Je me demandais. Et si ça avait été le cas, je murmure en me rapprochant d'elle, on aurait dû cesser de... s'amuser ensemble.

Ma main caresse doucement sa hanche avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Lynna sourit légèrement et semble prendre tout ça à la légère. J'essaye de l'embrasser mais elle penche la tête sur le côté, demandant silencieusement à ce que je lui embrasse la nuque. J'obéis tandis qu'elle enlève rapidement mes vêtements.  
Je me rends comte que je me retrouve complètement nu tandis qu'elle n'a que quelques boutons de sa robe de défaits. J'essaye de rattraper mon retard mais elle me pousse déjà vers le lit, ses yeux évitant les miens et préférant apparemment observer mon sexe se durcir. C'est assez incommodant mais j'y trouve une certaine satisfaction. Peut-être de la fierté. Peu importe.

Mes mollets cognent son lit et je me laisse glisser afin de m'occuper de sa poitrine avec autre chose que mes mains. Mais elle appuie sur mon épaule afin que je m'allonge. Je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes mais ma position rend ce mouvement moins facile à faire que normalement et je sens mes muscles râler face à cet effort. J'essaye de ramener mes jambes sur le lit mais Lynna repose son équilibre sur une de mes cuisse avec sa main. De l'autre elle amasse ses cheveux d'un côté de son visage. Je comprends enfin pourquoi elle a voulu me déshabiller avant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tandis que je la regarde faire.  
C'est sympa de sa part de prendre en compte le fait que je ne suis pas en excellente forme physique.

Quelques heures plus tard -Lynna ayant réclamé une « compensation » et après nous être reposés un bon moment- je regarde mon amie se rhabiller calmement, jetant toujours quelques coups d'oeil par la fenêtre.

-Tu attends du courrier ? je lui demande en bâillant.

Comme pour répondre à ma question, un hibou surgit derrière la vitre et Lynna se précipite pour lui ouvrir et prendre l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Je remarque qu'elle fouille dans sa poche et verse quelques pièces dans la minuscule bourse accrochée à l'autre patte du hibou qui profitait de cet instant de repos pour remettre ses plumes en place avec quelques coups de becs.  
Elle doit payer ? Ce n'est ni le journal ni un colis...

Je me redresse en enfilant maladroitement mon caleçon et regarde par dessus son épaule. Ce sont les résultats d'une prise de sang.

-Tu es malade ? je demande, inquiet.

Certes, on fait très attention elle et moi mais... Peut-être qu'un soir, sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai mordue un peu trop fort, ou alors elle a peur ? Je sens mon mon coeur se serrer à cette idée. Je devrais lui faire confiance depuis le temps mais, à chaque fois, je me dis qu'un jour... Elle ne pourra plus me supporter. Elle partira, effrayée ou dégoûtée. Ou alors c'est son mari qui l'éloignera de moi, qui insinuera le doute et la haine en elle... Et je serai seul.  
Cette simple pensée me donne envie de la serrer contre moi. Elle est devenue trop importante pour qu'elle puisse partir sans me détruire. Elle a toujours été là, elle est revenue de Roumanie juste après avoir reçu ma lettre au sujet de Lily et James, je l'ai aimée si longtemps, de différentes manières certes, mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter l'importance qu'elle a à mes yeux.  
J'ai souvent pensé à la demander en mariage mais je sais que ce serait mal : mal de l'enfermer avec moi, mal de risquer de la contaminer ou qu'elle soit traitée comme je le suis car elle serait proche d'un malade... Et mal de faire passer ma peur pour de l'amour. A travers ce mariage, j'aurais voulu l'enchaîner à moi et non pas l'aimer. J'aurais juste cherché une protection.

Lynna me montre un sigle sur le papier avant de le plier pour l'enfoncer dans une de ses poche. Le sigle en question était celui d'un centre d'étude des créatures magiques. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour un animal.  
-Mais... Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a reçu et payé si c'est pour le travail ?

Je la vois rougir et éviter mon regard tandis qu'elle garde la main dans sa poche.

-Je... C'est pas censé faire partie de mon travail alors je me charge de tout.

Je fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu.

-S'il te plaît, je préfèrerais garder ça pour moi, gémit-elle en prenant un air suppliant.  
-D'accord, je réponds, l'esprit encore trop endormi pour me battre, mais tu me promets que si jamais tu as un problème, tu m'en parles. Et je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça !  
-Faut savoir ! rigole-t-elle avant de me remercier et de me faire une bise sur la joue. Bon, je dois aller voir... Quelqu'un.

Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus : elle est adulte et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'a pas eu trop de problème judiciaire, si on oublie le jour où des salamandres ont mis le feu à des boursoufs de Sibérie par sa faute. Mais elle a su s'en tirer avec une simple amende.

J'hésite entre mettre ma robe de sorcier tout de suite ou le baume. Si je mets le baume, ça va être collant et c'est pas agréable, mais sans ça, me rhabiller sera une véritable séance de torture. Je décide finalement d'ouvrir le pot et me mets à étaler la pâte visqueuse sur mes bras. Je ressens immédiatement un soulagement et je soupire d'aise. Il faut dire qu'avec ce que m'a demandé Lynna tout à l'heure, je ne les ai pas ménagés.

Alors que je profitais du calme de la maison -et de l'absence de la propriétaire- pour me reposer un peu plus et attendre que le baume agisse complètement, un hurlement me fit sursauter et mit fin à mon havre de paix.

-REMUS !

Je me lève du lit et sors de la chambre ma baguette à la main, étonné par le ton de sa voix : elle avait l'air paniqué. A peine la porte franchie, je la vois grimper les escaliers, trébucher, éviter de justesse la dégringolade puis me regarder, terrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je lui demande, perplexe.

Ce n'est pas à cause de son truc de créature magique j'espère !

-C'est Sirius... Il est... J'étais chez lui. Il n'y avait pas sa moto... Juste un message... Il veut Harry !  
-Du calme, respire et explique-moi ça calmement.  
-Sirius ! Il a pris sa moto ! Il a laissé un message ! Il est parti le chercher !  
-Chercher le message ?

Lynna me regarde avec des yeux encore plus ahuris puis les ferme et s'énerve en agitant les poings. Elle paraît hystérique comme ça.

-Mais non ! Je te dis qu'il s'est enfui en moto pour chercher Harry ! Il l'a écrit sur le message ! Il va chercher Harry à Little Whinging ! s'écrie-t-elle, sa voix soudainement aiguë. Dépêche-toi ! On doit le rattraper !

Je la regarde un instant avant de me précipiter dans la chambre pour enfiler mes chaussures et ma robe.

Oh le con.

La minute d'après, nous transplanons à Little Whinging. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de regarder autour de nous mais il n'y a rien d'autre que des maisons identiques à pertes de vue.

-Bon, tu cherches par là, moi je vais voir de ce côté, j'ordonne en indiquant un côté de la rue à mon amie qui acquiesce. On évite les patronus... Mais tu peux faire des étincelles, c'est plus simple à cacher aux moldus.

Nous partons chacun de notre côté. Ce qui est embêtant avec Sirius et sa moto, c'est que l'on doit fouiller dans tous les recoins car il a pu se transformer en chien, mais aussi vérifier dans le ciel. Ce serait tellement plus simple de poursuivre Sue ou Sooty... Non, pas Sooty.  
Alors que je regarde par dessus une haie parfaitement taillée un grand panier rempli de linge -on ne sait jamais, Sirius se cache toujours dans les endroits les plus farfelus- j'entends quelqu'un courir dans ma direction. Je me retourne en sursautant, de peur que ce soit les autorités moldues mais ce n'est que Lynna, à bout de souffle.

-Bon sang, idiot. Tu m'as envoyée du côté des impasses ! Et tu cours vite !

Je ne réponds pas, je ne pose même pas une main dans son dos pour la soutenir ou l'encourager. Je continue d'essayer de regarder partout à la fois, quitte à me faire mal au cou car j'ai oublié d'y mettre du baume. Et mes manches collent ce qui est vraiment désagréable. Et tout ça, c'est SA faute à lui.  
Bon sang, où peut bien être ce triple imbécile ! Je vais lui faire payer de nous faire courir dans le froid juste après...

-On est jeudi, non ? marmonne Lynna en fronçant les sourcils.  
-A quoi ça nous avance, je râle, de plus en plus énervé.  
-Les enfants sont à l'école à cette heure-ci.

Je la regarde, surpris : je n'ai pas beaucoup été à l'école étant petit. Pas la peine d'expliquer pourquoi.

-Mes parents ont tenus à ce que j'aille à l'école moldue avant Poudlard. Je me demande ce que sont devenue mes copines, murmure-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.  
-ON S'EN FOUT ! je hurle. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Sirius est peut-être en train de kidnapper Harry en ce moment même ! Il risque la prison ! Encore !

Je me demande si une fois dans sa vie Sirius n'a pas risqué la prison.  
Il m'énerve.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où peut se trouver cette école ? Je grogne, sans faire attention aux deux vieilles dames qui passaient à côté de nous et qui me regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

Est-ce parce que j'ai hurlé ou pour ma tenue ? Oh et puis zut, qu'elles aillent se faire voir, il y a plus important que deux vieilles moldues portant des robes à fleurs.

-Aucune. Mais un plan pourrait nous aider. Je crois que j'ai vu un panneau indiquant le centre ville. En y allant, on devrait pouvoir en trouver un !  
-Génial, je te suis.

Nous nous mettons à courir sous les regards curieux des passants et en évitant de justesse un chat trop lent ou des voitures mal garées. Au bout de cinq minutes de course, nous finissons par nous retrouver devant un bâtiment tout en largeur composé de nombreuses fenêtre et semblant assez bien entretenu.

-Ici ! s'exclame Lynna en désignant un abris-bus -près du dit bâtiment- dont l'une des façade est recouverte d'une carte.

Mon amie s'en approche et se penche en avant pour l'étudier.

-Lynna...  
-Attends, j'essaie de voir où on est...  
-Lynna, je répète en insistant.  
-Attends ! Ah, on était dans cette rue, Maple Drive, on est allé par là et... Ah ! Je vois où se trouve l'école. Elle s'appelle...  
-« Charles Dickens Primary School ». Elle est en face de nous.

Lynna détourne la tête puis rougit en se cachant le visage, de honte, face à l'inscription peinte gros et en blanc sur les murs en brique de l'école.  
Nous regardons un moment l'école puis décidons de fouiller les environs. Sirius n'aurait tout de même pas osé s'infiltrer avant même que les cours ne prennent fin. Si ?  
Quelques souvenirs de nos années à Poudlard me reviennent, faisant naître des frissons d'appréhension.

Soudain, le vrombissement d'une moto nous fait tourner la tête, ou plutôt lever les yeux.  
Une silhouette se distingue dans le ciel gris. Une fois qu'elle est assez proche pour que je puisse distinguer les roues d'une moto, je sors ma baguette et lance un maléfice d'entrave sur l'engin.  
L'instant d'après, un bruit fracassant étouffe le cri que Lynna vient de pousser : la moto de Sirius vient de s'écraser sur le sol. Ce dernier a du réaliser un sort d'amortissement pour s'en sortir vivant.  
J'avais bien dit qu'il allait me payer cette course poursuite.  
Lynna garde ses mains contre sa bouche, encore sous le choc, puis jette des coups d'oeil nerveux autour d'elle : le bruit a probablement dû alerter la rue entière. Sirius de son côté s'est lancé dans ce qui semble être l'énumération de tous les jurons qu'il connaît.

-Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Regarde l'état de ma fiancée !  
-Oh, tu continues de l'appeler ainsi? demande Lynna, réjouie, détournant son attention des moldus qui commencent à nous regarder.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le surnom de ce monstre à deux roues à toujours eu une sorte de succès chez les filles. Ca me déçoit un peu de la part de Lynna qu'elle aussi y soit sensible. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un nom ridicule pour une machine insupportable.

-Dingue ? Moi ? Je croyais m'opposer à ce qui s'appelle une « démonstration de magie dans le monde moldu » mais aussi à un kidnapping !  
-Ah oui ? Alors jeter un maléfice d'entrave ce n'est pas de la magie peut-être ? rugit Sirius.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi provocateur qu'une moto volante !  
-Silence ! Tous les deux ! s'écrie Lynna, la voix à nouveau aiguë. On ramasse les morceaux de la motos et on s'éloigne immédiatement : les moldus commencent à nous regarder. Et pas de discussion ! piaille-t-elle en nous jetant un regard mauvais.

Nous soupirons en levant les yeux aux ciels et en marmonnant deux trois paroles au sujet de son énervement avant d'agir. Non pas qu'on lui obéit quand elle crie mais là c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de moldus et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver en face d'un inspecteur du ministère.  
Nous avançons dans la direction opposée à l'école et Sirius ne cesse de jeter des regards derrière lui, apparemment très déçu.

Nous nous installons sur ce qui semble être une aire de jeu afin de réparer la moto et de discuter.

-Sirius, tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ? murmure Lynna, peu sûre d'elle.  
-Récupérer ce qui me revient de droit ? grogne le concerné, agenouillé devant son véhicule.

Je devine que si je laisse ces deux-là se parler sans agir, j'aurais le droit à de belles disputes et aussi des crises de larmes.

-Harry n'est pas un objet, j'indique en tendant une sorte de tube en acier au propriétaire de la moto.  
-C'est à Dumbledore que tu devrais dire ça ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais faire c'était...  
-L'enlever ?

Sirius ne répond pas, faisant semblant d'être occupé par la réparation de sa « fiancée ».

-Sirius, je suis d'accord que c'est odieux de la part de Dumbledore de te refuser la garde d'Harry malgré le choix de Lily et James, marmonne Lynna en regardant ses mains. Mais pense à lui : il vit avec des gens qu'il aime et où il est aimé. Je ne dis pas que ce ne serait pas le cas avec toi mais... Tu ne peux pas l'arracher à sa famille, même pour une autre. Il te haïrait pour ça...

Je vois Sirius froncer les sourcils et faire une moue haineuse puis tendre la main pour prendre une autre pièce détachée de force de sa moto pour la remettre à sa place. Il n'acceptera jamais de le dire mais Lynna l'a convaincu. Je le comprends : c'est dur d'admettre qu'elle peut avoir raison.  
J'entends notre amie soupirer puis faire quelques pas afin d'observer des massifs fleuris, probablement pour se remettre de toues ces émotions et penser à autre chose.  
Je ressens une sorte creux dans l'estomac et me rend compte que Lynna et moi n'avons pas mangé ce midi. Et si je leur proposais d'aller chez Pauline ? Ce serait sympa. On pourra parler d'autre chose et on oubliera ce qui vient de se passer.

Deux trois couples marchent de l'autre côté de la route en tenant leurs enfants par la main, ou des mères marchent à côté de leurs fils qui font du vélo, tout en jetant des regards réprobateurs à Sirius et son énorme moto, comme s'il venait de proposer de la drogue à leurs progénitures. Celui-ci s'en fiche complètement, toujours très concentré. Lynna s'est mise à jouer avec une balançoire et moi, je sens mon ventre réclamer de quoi manger tout en frissonnant de temps en temps à cause du froid.  
Puis, peu à peu, les enfants se mettent à envahir le lieu où nous nous trouvons, forçant Lynna à nous rejoindre. Elle se frotte les bras en regardant comment avance l'opération de la moto. Plus loin des petites filles jouent avec une corde à sauter, des garçons se sont emparés de la balançoire et essaient d'aller le plus loin possible, un petit groupe commence à se chamailler. Aucun d'eux ne semblent se rendre compte qu'il y a un loup-garou et un ancien détenu à quelques pas.

Les cris et les rires me fatiguent autant qu'ils maintiennent mon attention éveillée. Je ne sais pas si je veux des enfants. Bien évidemment on m'a déjà posé les questions « tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon » ou encore le célèbre « quels prénoms tu donnerais à tes enfants », et j'y réfléchissais alors. Mais en avoir un, je ne m'en pense pas capable. Même en imaginant les « moments de bonheur », l'ombre de ma maladie désenchante le tout et transforme le rêve en cauchemar.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lynna qui regarde le groupe de gamins qui commence à en venir aux mains : et elle ? Veut-elle fonder une famille ? Elle vit au jour le jour, elle donne tout son amour... N'a-t-elle pas peur de se retrouver vieille et seule, sans enfant, sans mari ?

-Ils sont en train de frapper un petit ! déclare-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se retourne vers moi, les poings sur les hanches. Je suis fatigué et elle est assez grande pour s'en charger toute seule mais le souvenir du baume et de nos ébats me force à lui obéir. En nous voyant partir, Sirius lève la tête puis nous suit, intéressé. Je verrais presque la queue de Padfoot s'agiter derrière lui.

Je vois Lynna tenter de dire quelque chose mais un gamin qui lui tourne le dos lui frôle le flanc avec son coude, probablement pour donner un coup de poing à la victime. Sirius et moi intervenons alors de la manière forte : il en saisit deux par le col tandis que j'en repousse un particulièrement gros pour en tirer un autre assez mince.  
Le garçon rond et le reste de ses amis s'enfuient en courant, abandonnant leurs trois amis entre nos mains. Sirius relâche ses otages qui semblent sur le point de pleurer de peur pour relever la victime qui continue de se protéger la tête avec ses bras.  
Lynna se met à leur faire la leçon comme quoi c'est lâche de s'en prendre à plusieurs contre un seul tandis que je leur jette un regard mauvais. Je sais qu'à cet âge-là, ils auront tout oublié dès le goûter mais j'apprécie la manière dont ils regardent leurs pieds face à nous et surtout, ce genre de moment est très désagréable pour les enfants. C'est comme si je me vengeais de tout ceux qui m'avaient rejeté en faisant la morale à trois morveux sortis de nulle part.

-Allez, déguerpissez, grogne Sirius de sa voix la plus terrible.

Nos trois fripons s'échappe à toute vitesse, de sorte que l'un d'eux trébuche avant de se relever. On les entendrait presque crier.

-Ce n'est pas glorieux de nous en prendre à des gamins, je fais remarquer à Lynna, tout en souriant.  
-Je sais mais nous, on est adultes. On sait ce qui est juste, réplique-t-elle en bombant le torse exagérément.

Je lui lance un regard perplexe en désignant Sirius d'un mouvement de tête. Elle pouffe puis me remercie d'être intervenu en posant la main sur mon bras.

-Si tu veux me remercier, tu n'as qu'à recommencer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, je lui murmure à l'oreille.  
-Mais alors je devrais faire ça à Sirius aussi, rigole-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour regarder notre ami.

J'affiche un sourire amusé et dégoûté puis me tourne à mon tour et voit que ce dernier continue de tenir la victime du mini gang par une épaule. Le pauvre garçon semble terrifié et tremble de tous ses membres. Il faut dire que le visage de Sirius est encore un peu émacié, et en plus il le regarde avec une telle intensité qu'il est étonnant que le gamin ne se soit pas mis à appeler à l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande doucement, pour le sortir de son monde.

Lynna semble elle aussi perdue avant de pousser un petit cri puis de se plaquer une main sur les lèvres. Je regarde le garçon à nouveau qui a tourné la tête vers mon amie, comme alerté par le cri.  
Il a un genou rougi et de la boue sur les vêtements. Ses lunettes sont à moitié cassées et ses cheveux ne pourraient pas être plus décoiffés que ça. Ils partent dans tout les sens et laissent voir une trace sur son front.  
Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Oh Merlin !  
Je pose à mon tour une main contre ma bouche afin d'éviter de jurer et sens l'émotion m'envahir. Je ne sais pas si je veux pleurer ou hurler de joie.  
Sirius bouge les lèvres sans qu'un seul son ne se fasse entendre. Il fronce les sourcils, déglutit puis demande :

-Gamin, où habites-tu ?

Le concerné lui jette un regard apeuré puis vérifie autour de lui si un adulte ne se trouverait pas dans les environs pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas puis il murmure une réponse sur un ton faible, comme s'il voulait qu'on ne l'entende pas.

-4, Privet Drive.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 :**_ Ah, tu es finalement rentré ! _

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋuƨ * * * * * * * *

Je freine doucement, conscient de la peur de mon passager arrière et ne voulant pas le perturber avec un freinage trop brutal. Chose amusante, lorsque la moto est finalement arrêtée, ses mains se cramponnent encore plus à mes vêtements. Il est terrifié.  
Et moi, je vacille entre l'inquiétude et l'extase.  
Je sens le casque appuyé contre mon dos avec un peu trop d'insistance et j'essaye de faire comme dans mes « rêves », quand j'imaginais quelle serait la manière la plus géniale de ramener Harry chez moi.  
Malheureusement, c'est comme pour les rendez-vous amoureux : ça ne marche jamais exactement comme on le souhaiterait.

Je relève délicatement une jambes pour la passer par dessus le siège puis attrape Harry par les épaule pour le faire descendre. Il est incroyablement léger et petit. Je souris en me rappelant à quel point James détestait qu'on le traite de nain lors de nos premières années à Poudlard -et on ne se privait pas !

-Tu peux retirer ton casque maintenant : on est arrivé, je déclare, la voix trop chevrotante à mon goût.

Il obéit avec précaution et sa tignasse est d'autant plus ébouriffée. Je le vois jeter des coups d'oeil brefs autour de lui. Je ressens une drôle de sensation : c'est comme si je regardais un chaton que je venais d'adopter et qui semblait perdu. Je ne veux pas le brusquer mais je suis impatient de jouer avec lui, de prendre soin de lui. Bien évidemment, je doit être un adulte, un parent mais là, en cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je suis heureux mais... Probablement aussi perdu que lui. Il faut dire que tout s'est fait si rapidement... Etrangement. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me présenter que la guerre commençait. Que craignaient-ils donc, ces moldus ?

_« -Je vous ordonne de vous éloigner de ma famille !  
-Je veux juste parler un peu à Harry : je suis son parrain...  
-On nous a confié sa garde, on nous a dit d'éviter les... Les gens comme vous ! Quittez cette maison et laissez nous tranquille.  
-Je voudrais juste le voir de temps en temps, j'en ai le droit...  
-Dum... Celui qui nous l'a confié nous a dit de le garder ! »_ répétait la soeur de Lily, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings, la voix terriblement aiguë...

Je m'en veux un peu que tout cela se soit déroulé ainsi, aussi violemment, face à Harry.  
Je lui fais signe de me suivre et nous entrons dans ma maison. Il continue de jeter des regards curieux mais un peu apeurés autour de lui.

-Voilà, c'est ma maison... Et la tienne aussi désormais, je déclare, la gorge un peu serrée par la gêne et avec moins d'enthousiasme que je l'aurais souhaité.

Je vois Harry ouvrir la bouche et remuer les lèvres puis il baisse à nouveau le visage, écarlate, se tiens les mains et observe autour de lui discrètement. Je me sens moi aussi assez mal à l'aise. Je le connais mais lui ne se rappelle pas de ses souvenirs de bébés et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savons comment communiquer.  
Mais désormais, je sais que je dois attendre. Je ne peux pas souhaiter que tout aille vite. Trop vite. Ca prendra du temps et je serai patient. J'ai attendu six années pour sortir d'Azkaban et presque six mois pour récupérer mon filleul. Désormais, je ne peux plus agir, je dois juste voir, observer et être attentif à ses besoins.  
J'ai encore du mal à me dire que, finalement, j'ai la garde totale d'Harry. Je crois que c'est au moment où j'ai dit qu'il serait mieux dans un environnement semblable au sien que les Dursley ont commencé à se faire à l'idée.

_«-Pétunia, je pense qu'il faudrait peut être les laisser le prendre avec eux... Il serait avec des gens comme lui... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est à eux de s'entendre entre eux !»_

C'est vrai que ce ne devait pas être facile pour eux d'élever un sorcier sans aucun repère sur ce qui est normal ou non pour nous autres.

_« -On a tout fait pour qu'il soit normal ! Pour qu'il ne soit pas comme...Ca.  
-Mais il n'est pas au courant ?  
-Il nous avait demandé de le garder, de l'élever « comme notre propre fils », donc comme quelqu'un de sain... On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait comme ma soeur ! Qu'il serait... Différent. »_

Je trouve ça un peu culotté de la part de moldus qu'on a défendu durant des années, pour qui on a du se sacrifier contre Voldemort et ses sbires, de nous qualifier de « différents ».. Surtout avec une mine aussi dégoûtée.  
En plus, je suis certain que leur fils faisait partie de ceux qui tabassaient Harry, mais je n'allais pas leur faire une histoire à ce sujet en plus du reste : les garçons, ça se bagarre sans arrêt, il n'y a pas à trop s'inquiéter. Cependant, vu qu'ils étaient à plusieurs contre un, il a du passer un sale moment...

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? je lui propose comme pour le remettre de toutes ses émotions.  
-Non merci, répond-il en me regardant derrière ses mèches ébouriffées. Mais... Mes vêtements... Quand vais-je les récupérer ?

J'écarquille les yeux puis me rappelle de l'accord convenu avec mes amis pour les transports.

-Les deux autres personnes qui étaient avec moi, Remus et Lynna, ils ont du rester pour régler deux trois petites choses mais ils vont revenir avec tes affaires, ne t'en fais pas. En fait on a fait une bêtise en montrant de la magie dans un endroit où on n'avait pas le droit et ils doivent effacer la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont vus.

C'est ça où on se prenait une amende salée.

-Eux aussi ils ont une moto volante ? demande Harry, ses yeux brillant de curiosité soudainement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Je l'avais bien dit à Remus qu'elle était cool ma fiancée ! Cependant, je reste toujours étonné qu'il ne se soit jamais rendu compte qu'il était un sorcier.

_« -Je peux réellement faire de la magie ?  
-Bien évidemment. Tout comme moi, Remus, Lynna, tes parents et bien d'autres personnes. On est assez nombreux.  
-Mais... Je ne sais pas en faire... Alors comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je sois un sorcier ?  
-Tes parents l'étaient... Et puis, tu as probablement déjà fait de la magie sans baguette. Ca arrive lorsque l'on ressent quelque chose de très fort. »_

Malgré mes indications, il semble malgré tout peu sûr de lui. A-t-il déjà réalisé son premier sort ou est-il un peu en retard ? En tout cas, ses réactions face à la magie qu'on lui montre sont assez naïves... Et flatteuses.

-Non, je suis le seul à en avoir une, ils viendront par un autre moyen, je lui explique, en bombant le torse malgré moi. Ils vont transplaner : ça consiste à disparaître d'un endroit et réapparaître à un autre l'instant d'après, je précise face à son regard interrogateur.  
-Ah, tu es finalement rentré ! s'exclame une voix sévère dans mon dos.

Je me retourne en plongeant ma main dans ma poche puis vois Sue sortir de la cuisine, un verre à la main. Elle a les cheveux un peu en bataille et son maquillage n'est pas très bien mis.  
Au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle fichait ici -non mais je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert mais tout de même, il y a une limite à tout- je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux et plaquer sa main contre sa bouche puis afficher un immense sourire en fixant Harry, qui semble de nouveau perdu.  
Puis un craquement sonore derrière nous le fait sursauter

Remus et Lynna sont de retour, apparemment fatigués.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux enlever quelqu'un, tu transplanes, Sirius, sinon, je dissèque ta moto et la jette dans la Tamise, gronde Remus en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

Lynna pose le sac où se trouvent les affaires d'Harry contre le porte-manteau avant de saluer Sue d'un petit geste de la main. De mon côté, je fronce les sourcils et pianote sur ma cuisse d'impatience.

-Bon, Harry, je te présente Amelia Susan Winston, mais tout le monde l'appelle Sue. Sue, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ? je l'interroge, impatient et légèrement énervé tandis qu'elle serre la main d'Harry, ravie.  
-C'est moi qui l'ai appelée quand j'ai trouvé ton mot tout à l'heure, avoue Lynna, les joues légèrement rosies et le regard dur. J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise et qu'on ait des problèmes juridiques donc j'ai appelé une professionnelle en la matière.

Je lui jette un regard outré mais me retient de me plaindre sur le manque de confiance de mes amis : c'est vrai que j'étais parti pour un kidnapping. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte mais une petite voix en moi ne cesse de me féliciter et je ressens tellement de fierté d'avoir finalement réalisé mon rêve. Harry semble se désintéresser de la discussion lorsque le porte-manteau soulève et range l'écharpe de Remus. Il s'en approche doucement, nous jetant des regards de temps à autres, comme pour être sûr que ça ne nous dérange pas. Je lui fais un signe de tête avec un sourire pour l'encourager à inspecter le salon : la discussion de nos deux demoiselles ne sera pas d'un grand intérêt.

-Oui ben sache que tu m'as gêné dans un truc super important avec ton patronus ridicule.  
-Mon patronus peut manger le tien, réplique Lynna, rouge de honte.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Je connais le patronus de Sue -un milan- mais pas celui de Lynna, elle n'a jamais voulu nous le montrer. Et je n'ai pas un souvenir très clair de son passage à Azkaban vu que le souvenir du moment où j'ai espéré a été à moitié dévoré par les détraqueurs.  
Faudra que je lui demande comment il est... au pire je peux lui faire du chantage affectif avec ledit souvenir. Elle me doit bien ça.

-Et puis hier tu m'as dit que tu n'avais qu'un seul dossier à faire avec Bones...  
-Tu m'as dérangée alors que je réalisais une tâche non-professionnelle.

Soudain Lynna s'interrompt en regardant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie puis fait une drôle de grimace entre la consternation et le doute. Grimace à laquelle Sue répond par une oeillade des plus incendiaires.  
Oh non, moi aussi j'ai compris.  
Par réflexe, nous jetons tous un regard à Harry qui semble ne plus écouter un mot de notre conversation, trop occupé à retirer une écharpe pour que ce dernier la remette en place avec un grand sourire.

-Tu... au travail ? Mais c'est... Avec Bones ? Tu le... bégaye Lynna, choquée.  
-Et bien les gens changent, déclare Sue en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis moins terrorisé qu'elle mais c'est vrai que faire ça durant ses heures de travail ce n'est pas très... « moral » ? Et surtout, il y a à peine quelques jours, elles me harcelait presque pour me mettre dans son lit et voilà qu'elle s'amuse avec un autre désormais, un collègue qu'elle détestait en plus. Je ne suis pas jaloux mais c'est sacrément vexant.  
Finalement, je suis content de ne pas avoir agit ce soir-là.

Sue finit par nous demander comment tout s'est passé à Little Whinging et Lynna se charge de lui conter notre petite escapade, sans arrêt interrompue par Moony.

-Et on l'a trouvé alors qu'il se faisait embêter par des « grands », finit-elle avec un geste de la main pour signifier qu'elle lui expliquera le reste plus tard.

Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reparle de la dispute qui a eu lieu entre les Dursley et moi une nouvelle fois en présence d'Harry.

-Et Lynna a passé ses nerfs sur des gamins, ricane Remus

Lynna pousse une exclamation outrée avant de s'embourber dans ses explications tordues sous nos regards amusés. Elle rougit puis change de sujet, croyant probablement qu'on se moque d'elle. Ce n'est pas mon cas, je trouve ça amusant de la voir piquer une crise avec d'autres personnes que moi... De la voir responsable avec des enfants. Je l'ai toujours vu comme la moins mature d'entre nous mais elle semble savoir s'y prendre avec les jeunes quand on y réfléchit : elle a déjà fait une présentation à Poudlard, elle s'est débrouillée -avec notre aide- avec ces sales morveux...

Je sais que j'ai raison quand je pense qu'elle fera une mère remarquable... Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Je retiens un éclat de rire tout en souriant. Cette certitude, je l'ai depuis le collège. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui.

Harry sursaute quand le miroir du porte-manteau lui demande de se coiffer ou de mettre un chapeau, puis il revient vers nous d'un pas rapide et peu assuré, comme s'il venait d'être pris en train de commettre une faute.

-Tu veux rester ici ou tu préfères choisir ta chambre ? je lui demande afin de lui éviter la gêne de devoir parler en présence d'adultes.

Il ne semble pas très bavard, voir même un peu timide. Je ne sais pas si ça m'amuse ou me déçoit.  
Je dois apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout.

-Je veux bien voir la chambre, murmure-t-il en tenant son poignet mais en évitant mon regard.

Je lui fait signe de me suivre, ce qu'il fait avec un certain enthousiasme démontrant que je visais juste au sujet de sa gêne en présence d'adultes, et j'affiche une expression souriante mais une fois devant lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser l'inquiétude m'envahir : aurais-je fait une bêtise ? Je croyais qu'on allait bien s'entendre immédiatement, j'avais prévu de devoir faire face à une boule d'énergie extravertie... Mais là, il semble comme éteint. Voulait-il rester chez les Dursley ? Peut-êtres que les paroles de ce gros imbécile l'ont blessé...

_«-Mon garçon, va prendre tes affaires : tu vas vivre avec eux désormais ! Quant à vous, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir près de ma famille ! »_ a-t-il grondé, le visage presque violet.

A ce moment, j'étais trop fier de ma victoire pour n'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'une telle phrase pourrait blesser Harry. Je viens de l'arracher à sa famille de sang. La mienne n'est pas importante mais je sais que pour les autres, elle peut être essentielle !  
J'ouvre une porte qui fait face à la salle de bain et lui propose d'entrer pour qu'il regarde par lui-même.

Je l'observe tandis qu'il s'assied sur le lit, ouvre les placards, regarde par la fenêtre. Peut-être vivait-il avant dans la même chambre que son cousin ? Vu le comportement de ce dernier, ce ne devait pas être la fête tous les jours... je n'ai pas fait assez attention d'où il avait prit ses vêtements avant de les mettre dans un sac que lui tendait sa tante.  
En fait, je n'ai fait attention à rien ! Je ne sais rien de lui ! Je ne me préoccupais que de mon petit bonheur !

Bon sang, je suis le pire parrain du monde !

-Tu veux visiter l'autre ? je lui demande, tentant soudain de me racheter en m'inquiétant plus de son avis.

Il me jette un regard derrière ses lunettes légèrement tordues -probablement à cause de la bagarre- et acquiesce. Vraiment pas bavard. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir être aimé instantanément mais l'anxiété ne cesse de croitre en moi, entravant mes poumons, serrant ma gorge. Mes mains semblent se crisper d'elles-mêmes.

Nous visitons la deuxième chambre, qui est face à la mienne. L'idée que des évènements intimes pourraient le déranger me traverse l'esprit mais la réalité me rattrape de plein fouet : ce n'est pas possible. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Lynna a reçu mes résultats.

Finalement, Harry choisit la seconde chambre et je ressens à nouveau une certaine joie : ça veut dire que ça ne le gêne pas tant que ça d'être près de moi. Ou alors il voulait juste éviter les bruits de la salle de bain...  
Je sors ma baguette et réalise un sort d'attraction, quelques secondes plus tard, le sac contenant ses affaires se retrouve dans la chambre.  
Plutôt que de s'intéresser au contenu de celui-ci, Harry ne quitte pas des yeux ma baguette, fasciné. Je devrais la ranger mais je ne bouge pas, continuant de poser, trop heureux d'être l'objet de son attention.

Bon, ce que je vais faire ne fait pas exactement partie du code du « Parfait Parent qui élève bien son Enfant » mais je peux bien lui offrir ce service. D'un geste du poignet, je réalise un sort qui ouvre le sac et range immédiatement toutes les affaires de mon filleul dans une commode contre le mur opposé à son lit. Harry suit le mouvement des vêtements avec des yeux ronds et un sourire tandis que je range ma baguette et décide de faire comme si de rien n'était -et surtout de cacher mon sourire arrogant.

-Je redescends au salon. Tu peux te reposer si tu le souhaites.

Je me maudis moi-même de cette politesse trop maladroite et de mon absence de tact avec lui. Mes paroles sont tellement vides et ridicules. J'aimerais que tout se fasse naturellement, que je ne ressente aucune gêne et que lui non plus. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie... Et il faut que je prenne ça comme un bien : ainsi, je verrai peut-être mieux l'avancée dans notre relation... Si avancée il y a.  
Je sens que je deviens légèrement paranoïaque.  
Harry observe le lit puis tourne la tête vers moi :

-Non, ça ira, répond-il. C'était quoi le tour que vous venez de faire ?

Je lui lance un regard perplexe puis comprend ce qu'il veut dire.

-Ah, le sort, c'était un simple charme de rangement. Tu l'apprendras à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
-Il y a une école pour sorcier ? Demande-t-il, étonné, tandis que nous sortons de la chambre.  
-Oui mais tu n'y entreras que lorsque tu auras onze ans, je réponds, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, me rappelant ma propre impatience d'apprendre des maléfices à jeter sur mes cousines ou mon frère.  
-Et il y a quoi comme cours de sorts ?

J'éclate de rire avant de lui répondre. Je ressens une forme de bonheur à lui expliquer ce genre de choses. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais en tout cas, ça me plaît énormément.

-Il y a différente forme de magie et tu en apprendra plusieurs : les enchantements, la métamorphose, l'astronomie, l'histoire des sorciers... Même les potions.

Soudain, une phrase de Lynna me revient en mémoire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Severus Snape soit devenu professeur de potion à Poudlard. C'est inconcevable. J'espère qu'il sera renvoyé ou mieux, qu'il partira dans un autre pays avant que Harry ne commence sa scolarité ! Sauf si j'arrive à l'entraîner convenablement pour le briser... Mais c'est irresponsable de reporter ma haine à travers Harry, je suis son parrain, pas un ami qui chercherait à obtenir une revanche à travers lui.  
Une fois en bas, je remarque que Lynna a sorti de quoi grignoter et que mes trois amis sont installés autour de la table basse.

Je m'installe, rapidement imité par Harry et regarde Remus lui poser quelques questions polies. Au même moment, Sue me donne un léger coup de coude et me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Dis, tu ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet de Dumbledore ? Tu risques gros après ce que tu as fait...

Elle me prend pour un idiot on dirait. Bon, peut-être que je suis en rogne contre elle à cause du fait que ce qui aurait pu être une « aventure » pour nous deux n'ait pas été aussi important pour elle que pour moi.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu l'as prévenu ? Je lui demande avec dédain en regardant le verre que je tiens à la main.  
-Bien sûr que non mais les Dursley pourraient, eux. Même s'ils ont acceptés, Dumbledore, lui, ne sera pas content.

Je hausse des épaules avec un sourire en coin, observant Harry se servir un des cookies servis dans une assiette.

-Tu leur as jeté un sort de confusion ? siffle Lynna qui écoutait notre conversation, outrée.

Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire tandis que Sue râle au sujet de mon inconscience. Elle peut parler ! De son côté, ma « guérisseuse » personnelle semble hésiter entre sourire et s'écrouler de fatigue. Elle finit par soupirer suite à un autre de mes sourires et y répondre.  
J'aime la manière dont notre relation s'est assainie, désormais on se comprend mieux et on est plus naturel, l'un envers l'autre. Bon, je n'aime toujours pas quand elle me fait des remarques ou qu'elle me juge mais ça va.

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai récupéré Harry, je suis dans une petite bulle de bonheur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que l'assiette est vide et que Harry nous parle avec un peu moins de retenue qu'au tout début, Sue décide de quitter notre compagnie, probablement rassurée, heureuse d'avoir vu le fils de son ancienne amie et surtout pour rejoindre son « Bones ». Nous la saluons avec des sourires plus ou moins moqueurs tandis qu'elle transplane. Mon filleul fixe un moment l'endroit où notre amie se trouvait l'instant précédent puis se rassied convenablement sur le canapé et nous regarde tour à tour.

-Comment on fait _ça_ ? finit-il par demander.  
-Ca, c'est le travail d'un long entraînement, soupire Lynna avant de faire une petite grimace. Et c'est assez bizarre comme expérience.

Remus et moi lui jetons un regard amusé, nous rappelant ses difficultés à transplaner durant les séances en sixième année. Je décide donc d'expliquer un peu mieux le concept à Harry qui semble pendu à mes lèvres, mais je m'aperçois que Lynna semble soudainement tendue puis plonge sa main dans sa poche. Elle me jette un coup d'oeil et semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas.

Que peut-elle bien avoir à me dire ?  
Cette question me taraude.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 :**_ Tu es jalouse ?_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Alors les oeufs...  
Ah non, il n'y a pas d'oeuf.

Super, je fais quoi maintenant avec cette espèce de préparation visqueuse qui aurait dû être un gâteau ?

Je me suis engagée auprès de Sirius et Harry pour cuisiner quelque chose pour eux... Je m'en croyais vraiment capable et on dirait que non. Ce n'est pourtant si compliqué un gâteau au chocolat en règle générale.

Certes, j'en ai toujours fait avec un livre et de l'aide, or là je n'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pas question que je demande de l'aide à ma mère qui me ferait des sermons comme quoi je ne serais pas une bonne épouse, ni à Sue qui serait capable d'y mettre du piment. Quant à Sirius et Harry, ils sont allé se balader dans les alentours de leur maison. Voilà une passion qu'ils ont en commun : traîner dehors. Et voilà que je me mets à parler comme ma mère, génial.  
Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle savait que je connaissais « Harry Potter ».

-Bonjour Lynna, fait une voix derrière moi.  
-Dis-moi, tu crois que ma mère voudrait que j'épouse Harry ? je demande, en me retournant vers Remus.

Celui-ci me fixe en levant un sourcil, probablement étonné par la question... Ou ma robe recouverte de farine et autres éclaboussures.

-Je ne pense pas. Elle voudrait que tu l'adoptes vu à quel point elle rêve d'être grand-mère !  
-Tu penses que son voeu le plus cher est d'être grand-mère et non pas de voir ses deux filles se marier ? je marmonne avec un rire jaune tandis que je touille sans motivation l'espèce de masse gluante dans le saladier.  
-Vu que ta soeur n'a pas encore d'enfant malgré son mariage... Je pense que désormais, elle voudrait te voir enceinte, me sourit Remus.

Je sais qu'il dit ça pour me réconforter et je lui souris en retour : c'est bien l'argument qui me fait sentir mieux. Ma soeur a toujours été si adorée, si géniale par rapport à moi. Mais elle n'a pas encore d'enfant et beaucoup de monde lui en fait la remarque. Je ne sais même pas si elle en veut, je ne crois pas en fait, mais ça me console : je n'ai pas tant de retard sur elle.

Je regarde le saladier sous mes yeux, sentant mon coeur se serrer.  
Parce qu'au fond, malgré tout ce que je fais...  
J'aurais aimé avoir cette vie. Epouser un homme, avoir des enfants. Mais j'avais mes créatures magiques, mon travail, mes amis.  
J'ai vingt-huit ans et je suis seule, sans enfant... Juste un boulot pas vraiment super.

-Tu fais quoi exactement ? demande Remus en s'approchant du plan de travail.  
-J'essaye de faire un gâteau au chocolat.  
-Et où est le chocolat.  
-Je pense qu'on doit le mettre après les oeufs, or, je n'en ai pas.  
-Donc c'est du pain que tu as là.

Je soupire.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?  
-Je vis seul et je mange sur le pouce depuis toujours.

A croire qu'on est frère et soeur, lui et moi.  
Soudain, une idée surgit dans ma tête.

-On n'a qu'à acheter un gâteau au chocolat !  
-Tu devrais avoir honte, me répond Remus en fermant les yeux.  
-Mais non ! Il suffit juste de demander à Pauline de le faire, c'est une professionnelle en la matière donc ça devrait aller puisque c'est aussi une connaissance assez proche !

Mon ami me jette un regard suspicieux avant de hausser les épaule en murmurant un « oui ». Cependant, au moment où je me dirige vers la cheminée, il attrape mon épaule et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Range ta cuisine, c'est moi qui vais y aller. Sinon, on risque non pas d'avoir un soufflé au chocolat mais un écrabouillé au chocolat, rigole-t-il en fixant les tâches sur mes vêtements.

Je dégage mon épaule de sa main en reniflant de manière hautaine tandis qu'il me fait signe qu'il part. Je retourne alors vers le plan de travail dévasté et la masse gluante, sucrée mais sans oeuf. Et les pensées morose reviennent.

J'avais mes amis.  
Mais ils s'éloignent.

Sue et Bones sont en couple, Sirius s'occupe de Harry et n'a donc presque plus de temps pour moi, Pauline fait fonctionner son propre restaurant et Remus...  
Ca fait longtemps que lui et moi n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle. Pas depuis l'arrivée de Harry en tout cas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en veut plus. Non pas que ça me gêne, je me suis moi-même rendue compte que ça ne me plaisait plus autant, que je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Au contraire, que ça m'embarrassait même. Peut-être à cause du fait que d'autres le savaient...  
Mais malgré tout, ne plus se sentir désirée créé un vide assez désagréable.  
Et puis... Je pense qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour de bon. Ce n'est pas un mal, certes, mais ça me rend tout de même assez triste. L'autre jour, nous étions tous réunis chez moi : Dumbledore avait appris ce qui s'était passé à Privet Drive et avait voulu en parler avec Sirius et Harry. Nous attendions donc tous le retour de notre ami afin de savoir s'il pouvait conserver la garde de son filleul.

Et, alors que je m'étais un peu éloignée, j'ai surpris des lambeaux de conversation : Remus taquinait Susan au sujet de Bones. Celle-ci a répliqué qu'il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dit, comme à son habitude mais tandis qu'il poussait une exclamation peu crédule, elle lui a dit qu'elle savait « des choses que tu ne voudrais pas que je crie sur les toits ».  
Je pensais qu'elle parlait de sa lycanthropie mais ça restait assez étonnant puisque nous étions presque tous au courant, sauf Pauline, qui n'était pas là.  
Je suis alors retournée dans le salon pour changer de sujet, trouvant sa remarque fort déplacée. C'est alors que je l'ai vue remuer les lèvres sans dire un mot devant Remus. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais ce dernier a fortement rougi puis s'est tourné vers moi avec un regard presque... Honteux.

Il me tromperait ? Bon, d'un côté nous ne sommes pas en couple, et par le passé, on s'était toujours tout dit alors je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il si embarrassé ?  
J'en sais de moins en moins sur lui, il passe de plus en plus de temps avec Sirius ou Pauline. Sirius, encore, je comprends, on rattrape le temps perdu et en plus, c'est un homme, son ami du collège...  
Mais voir Pauline qui me le vole, c'est assez désagréable.  
Je sais bien qu'elle est beaucoup plus mature que moi, plus intéressante aussi probablement.

Ca me blesse.

Je me rends compte que je suis derrière, oubliée désormais. Mon travail est convenable mais pas aussi satisfaisant qu'en Roumanie. Monsieur Sigurd, mon chef, me manque même un peu. Je me sens terriblement seule en fait et je fais tout pour me raccrocher aux autres, même à travers ce gâteau, sauf qu'il n'y a plus de prise où mettre mes mains.

Après quelques coups de baguette magique, je m'assieds sur une chaise près de la table à manger du salon et appuie ma tête sur mes bras : comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi je me retrouve soudainement seule ?

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je devais protéger les autres, et voilà qu'ils s'éloignent de moi. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'une mère ressent lorsqu'elle voit ses enfants partir ?  
Est-ce que je considère Remus, Sue et Sirius comme mes enfants ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette pensée et décide de changer de vêtements.

Alors que j'étais à moitié nue sur mon lit, un nouveau coup de blues m'ayant frappée de plein fouet, j'entends Remus pénétrer le salon. Je me dépêche de trouver une robe convenable et d'enfiler des chaussures avant de redescendre en quatrième vitesse.

-Et moi qui croyais avoir mis du temps, me sermonne-t-il.  
-Désolée. J'étais fatiguée et je n'arrive pas à me remettre en forme. Je suis comme... Mélancolique ces temps-ci.  
-Mélancolique ? répète-t-il, incertain.

Je fronce les sourcils. Dès que je suis avec quelqu'un, tous ces sentiments disparaissent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. C'est étrange et presque frustrant.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est passé, je réponds en affichant un sourire chaleureux.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il s'inquiète mais il répond à mon sourire en posant une main sur mes cheveux.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Je rigole doucement, trouvant cette phrase assez étrange de la part de mon « voisin » mais je suis heureuse. Ils ne m'abandonnent pas complètement. Il faut juste que je me force à aller vers eux.  
De plus, j'en parle souvent avec Sirius alors pas la peine d'embêter mes autres amis avec ça.  
D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi uniquement avec Sirius... Bah, ça ne me pose pas de problème alors ne cherchons pas les questions.  
Je pense surtout que tout cela provient de la proximité née depuis notre adolescence... Et du fait qu'il a osé avouer certains de ses problèmes d'impuissance. D'ailleurs, je lui ai finalement retransmis les résultats de son analyse : ce n'est pas physique, comme nous le pensions. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité vu qu'il se consacre uniquement à Harry.  
Je n'aurais finalement pas beaucoup servi. Comme à chaque fois.

Remus me tend une boîte qui doit probablement contenir le gâteau.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà changé le motif de la boîte et j'ai demandé à Pauline de faire quelque chose d'un peu moins... Bien que ce qu'elle fait d'habitude pour que ça ait l'air réaliste.  
-Continue comme ça et je ne t'invite plus jamais à prendre l'apéro chez moi ! je râle. Bon, je dois y aller. Je te laisse ici ou tu viens avec moi ?  
-Non, je vais y aller, tu peux fermer la maison.

Alors que j'attire les clés à moi grâce à ma baguette, je me fais une réflexion.

-Pauline ne sait toujours pas pour...  
-Non, m'interromps Remus.

Son visage semble s'être renfrogné en une fraction de seconde. Il est comme ça : plus il s'approche de quelqu'un, plus il a peur d'avouer son secret. Or Pauline est devenue une bonne amie pour nous tous.

-Elle acceptera, j'en suis certaine, je lui réponds pour le réconforter, culpabilisant un peu d'avoir ainsi plombé l'ambiance.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? réplique-t-il avec amertume.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis déclare :

-Elle m'a bien acceptée comme amie.

Il ne rit pas à ma plaisanterie bien que son visage soit un peu moins sombre... Mais plus triste.

-Et puis si elle te rejette, j'irai mettre de la poudre de champignon des mines dans ses plats ! Je m'exclame.

Cette fois, Remus sourit et tend un bras pour me serrer contre lui en guise de remerciement.  
Il tiens donc à lui parler de son secret... il a perdu beaucoup de fréquentations de cette manière et je comprend que ça le blesse à chaque fois. De temps en temps, je me dis qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, garder ce secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait si Pauline le savait ?  
Mais c'est peut-être égoïste de penser ainsi, peut-être qu'il veut être franc avec lui-même. J'enroule un bras autour de lui, à mon tour, pour le rassurer, l'autre tenant le gâteau éloigné : je n'ai pas très envie qu'il soit écrasé.

-Bon, il faut y aller, je reprends, sentant que je ne pourrais tenir cette position plus longtemps.

Remus acquiesce puis nous franchissons tous les deux la porte que je referme derrière moi.

-Dis leur de me garder une part pour plus tard.  
-Promis, je réponds avant de transplaner devant la maison de Sirius.

Une fois bien arrivée, j'ouvre la boîte pour vérifier que le gâteau n'a rien tandis que l'odeur du cacao envahit mon nez : c'est bon, il semble en bon état. J'espère que moi aussi j'en aurais une part... Il est assez petit mais ça devrait aller, non ?  
Je frappe quelques coups secs à la porte et Sirius m'ouvre.

Il s'est un peu coupé les cheveux depuis que Harry vit chez lui, pour avoir l'air présentable. Ca lui va bien d'avoir le visage dégagé et il a l'air un peu plus heureux depuis qu'il a de l'activité à temps plein. Je l'envie un peu.

Non, beaucoup.

Je retiens un soupir et lui tends la boîte contenant le gâteau au chocolat.

-Bonjour ! Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, sache que tu dois garder une part pour Remus !

Sirius, qui avait ouvert la bouche, sourit d'un air entendu avant de saisir le paquet et de me faire signe de le suivre. Une fois dans le salon, je remarque l'absence de Harry. Pourtant il reste rarement dans sa chambre d'après ce qu'on me raconte...  
Mon hôte doit avoir remarqué mon expression intriguée car il répond à ma question silencieuse :

-Puni pour quelques heures.

Je baisse la tête comme si c'était moi qui venait d'être grondée. C'est assez embarrassant comme situation et je m'étonne toujours de voir que Sirius s'y attendait. Il a une maturité cachée... C'est surprenant. Je trouve qu'il dirige très bien la situation malgré ces petits problèmes quotidien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande avec une petite voix.  
-Il a poursuivi un farfadet alors que je lui avais bien dit de ne pas quitter le chemin. Et il a failli se casser une jambe à cause de ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : on le punit car on a eu peur pour lui. Cependant, avec l'âge, je finis par comprendre cette logique.  
Sirius se laisse tomber sur son canapé avant de se frotter les yeux d'une main tandis que je m'installe près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Je... Je pense que je n'arrive pas à bien le comprendre.  
-Le comprendre ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il est exactement le contraire de ce que je présageais. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme moi ou James, avant, un sale morveux qui désobéit à ses parents sans arrêt pour montrer sa valeur ou pour paraître adulte, déclare-t-il avec de grands gestes de la main et un début de sourire.

Je pouffe doucement à cette description puis reprend mon sérieux afin qu'il continue son discours.

-Mais non, il obéit à tout ce que je lui dis. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est... « Eteint ». Il attend toujours que je lui donne la permission, il ne pose pas de questions, il est très poli, toujours... Comme s'il n'avait pas d'âme à lui, qu'il était « parfait », dans le mauvais sens du terme.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

En effet, Harry est parfait : n'importe quel parent rêverait d'avoir un petit garçon si sage, si calme, si obéissant.

-C'est mal de désirer un vaurien ? demande Sirius avec un rire jaune.

Je me rapproche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire mais reste tendu malgré tout, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Je pense que tu agis de la bonne façon... Il faut juste se rappeler que ce n'est pas toi ni James qui a élevé Harry mais la soeur de Lily. Ils ont du lui dire que la politesse était très importante. Tu devrais peut-être lui demander comment c'était dans sa famille avant et ainsi, tu pourras probablement t'adapter.  
-C'est à moi de changer ? bougonne-t-il.  
-Comme tu l'as dit, Harry est parfait, donc oui, c'est à toi de changer, je réponds pour le taquiner.

Il se défait à moitié de mon étreinte pour me jeter un regard mauvais à moitié raté par son sourire en coin.

-Et puis, s'il n'était pas un sale morveux, comme tu le dis, pourquoi aurait-il poursuivi ce farfadet ? Je demande pour le réconforter.  
-Ca, c'est une autre histoire : dès que ça concerne la magie, on dirait qu'il devient un peu trop libre. Il en oublie qu'il y a des précautions à prendre et que la magie ne peut pas tout faire, soupire Sirius. Et même lorsqu'elle le peut, ce n'est pas une raison pour y avoir recours.

Je fixe mes genoux un instant, un sourire attristé sur mes lèvres : en effet. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir recours à la magie sans arrêt. Parfois j'envie un peu les moldus qui, n'ayant pas de pouvoir, n'ont pas non plus de contraintes en plus.  
Est-ce que j'aurais été plus heureuse, moldue ? Sans dragon, sans quintaped, sans Poudlard ?  
Serai-je mariée avec une portée de « vauriens » comme le dit Sirius ?

Ca ne sert à rien de me lamenter sur ce genre d'hypothèse, je dois vivre ma vie, peu importe les contraintes.

-Tes parents seraient fiers de toi s'ils t'entendaient.

Sirius pousse un reniflement de dédain.

-Ils me feraient la morale comme quoi, la magie est tout et que nous devons l'imposer partout !  
-Bon alors mes parents seraient fiers de toi. Et ceux de James aussi probablement.

Mes paroles ne semblent pas lui remonter le moral. J'enchaîne les gaffes aujourd'hui.

-Moi je t'admire en tout cas, je murmure en regardant mes doigts entremêlés.

Je l'entends se redresser et sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule pour la serrer en signe de réconfort.

Oui, je l'admire, je le jalouse, je l'envie...  
Si tu savais, Sirius.  
Je me dégoûterais presque si... Je n'étais pas si heureuse. Cependant, ce bonheur est bien trop précaire et je dois faire attention.

-Tu sais, je commence à comprendre ce que tu ressentais lorsque tu es sorti de prison.  
-A propos de quoi exactement ?  
-Quand tu te sentais mis à l'écart. J'ai exactement la même impression en ce moment.  
-Encore ?  
-Oui.

Nous restons silencieux un instant puis il demande :

-C'est à cause de Harry ?  
-Non, pas du tout. Enfin, pas complètement. Disons qu'il t'accapare...  
-Tu es jalouse ? rigole-t-il, franchement cette fois.

J'ai l'impression de revivre mes années d'adolescence, quand nous discutions dans le parc, de nos rêves, de nos familles... De nous deux.

-Un peu. Ca n'aurait été que ça, j'aurais pu m'adapter mais avec Sue qui s'éloigne de moi et Remus aussi... Et puis vous me renvoyez tous une image pas très glorieuse de ma vie.  
-Ne dis pas ça, tu es géniale. Et permets-moi de te dire que je trouve ça plutôt bien que toi et Remus... Vous cessiez cette relation assez malsaine. Je me suis toujours demandé, une fois sorti d'Azkaban, comment ça se faisait que tu n'étais pas mariée et...  
-Arrête, on jurerait entendre ma mère.  
-Et en apprenant ce que vous faisiez... Je ne me suis plus posé de questions. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je pense que cette relation t'empêchait de t'investir sérieusement dans une autre. Surtout depuis que tu es revenue en Angleterre pour de bon.

Je fronce les sourcils face à ses arguments. Je n'y crois pas vraiment : j'ai eu d'autre relations, aucune n'ont duré bien longtemps mais j'en avais. Mais c'est vrai que depuis que je suis de retour au pays...  
Faudra travailler cette hypothèse.

Au bout d'une heure, je reprends mes affaires en faisant promettre à Sirius de garder deux parts de gâteau : une pour Remus et une pour moi.  
Je lui fais alors signe d'y aller tandis qu'il monte les escaliers pour voir Harry dans sa chambre. Je pense que la punition est terminée. En tout cas, j'espère.

Je transplane à nouveau chez moi, me sentant un peu plus revigorée par cette discussion. Rien n'a changé dans ma vie mais je peux penser à autre chose désormais. Je peux me remettre à avancer.  
Je ne peux réprimer un frisson malgré mon manteau à cause du froid : demain, nous commencerons le mois de décembre. Je me demande si Sirius a prévu un calendrier de l'Avent pour Harry.  
Je rigole en me remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance tout en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrit de minutes en minutes.  
La nuit tombe vite.

Je sors les clés de ma poche et ouvre la porte. Cependant, avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée, je tourne le regard vers la maison à côté : certaines fenêtres laissent passer la lumière des bougies. Remus doit être chez lui.  
Nous sommes proches mais séparés malgré tout. Devrais-je le rejoindre ?

La remarque de Sirius au sujet de notre relation « malsaine » me revient en mémoire et je secoue la tête pour la faire sortir. Bon, je n'irais pas, pas ce soir. Voyons qui a raison...

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retire mon manteau et m'affale dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
Au moment de l'allumer d'un mouvement de baguette, je remarque un petit morceau de parchemin juste devant.  
Je soupire puis me penche pour l'attraper : quelqu'un à dû le déposer par la poudre de cheminette...  
Peut-être est-ce un petit mot de Sirius ou de Remus... Ou la facture de Pauline ?

Je rigole à cette idée tandis que je déplie le papier.

_« Contacte-moi par cheminée dès que possible !  
Bises  
Maman »_

Je fronce les sourcils : de quoi veut-elle parler pour que ce soit si urgent ? Elle a même laissé un message pour pas que j'oublie. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Papa a un problème ?  
L'inquiétude monte en moi alors que je m'empare d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Je la jette dans l'antre qui produit une gerbe de flammes vertes et y introduis la tête en prononçant l'adresse de la maison de mes parents... Mon ancienne maison.

Je ferme les yeux durant l'attente puis les rouvre lorsque j'entends les talons de ma mère claquer sur le parquet de leur salle à manger.

-Maman...  
-Oooh ! Lynna ! Te voilà enfin ! Ca fait des heures que je t'attends !

Ce qui doit être totalement faux, je ne suis partie que deux heures tout au plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je demande avec une légère morosité.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave mais vu son immense sourire et sa gaieté, ce n'était pas si important. Donc j'ai fait ça pour rien. Merci bien.  
Soudain, je remarque qu'elle a pleuré...  
Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ?

-C'est ta soeur ! s'exclame ma mère.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que mon estomac se contracte.

-C'est merveilleux ! continue-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Oh non... Tout mais pas ça...  
Je sens ma bonne humeur s'effondrer tandis que mes vieux fantômes remontent à la surface... Et l'un d'eux a la forme exacte de ma mère en face de moi, en cet instant.  
Et il dit la même chose.

-Elle est enceinte !

Rien.  
Je ne réponds rien, je fixe juste ma mère... Ou est-ce que je fixe quelque chose derrière elle ? Je sens que ma bouche est un peu ouverte mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux crier ma haine, vomir de dégoût, pleurer de désespoir. Mais rien ne sort.

-Lynnounette, ce n'est pas fantastique ? demande-t-elle.

A peine a-t-elle terminé sa phrase que je sors la tête de la cheminée pour retourner dans mon salon.  
Je fixe l'antre noir, terrifiée : non... Non ! Non ce n'est pas magnifique, ni génial, ni rien de tout ça !  
Ca ne devait pas arriver ! Pas maintenant !  
Non, je ne veux rien savoir.

Je suis juste la fille qui n'a ni beauté, ni classe, ni intelligence, ni mari, ni enfant. Je ne suis rien pour eux... Pour eux tous.  
Je ne vaux rien. Par leur faute. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je voulais tout ça mais je ne l'ai pas... Parce que personne ne veut me l'offrir. Je suis donc vraiment nulle.

Soudain, je me rends compte que ma mère risque de venir dans ma cheminée mais je ne veux pas.  
Je me relève brusquement, reste perdue un court instant avant de me précipiter dehors : ma mère aurait le culot de me chercher dans ma maison.

Le froid me tétanise à nouveau et je ne sais plus où aller. Personne n'a besoin de moi, tous ont quelqu'un, quelque chose...  
Je suis seule. Totalement seule. Et je ne vaux rien.

Non... Je veux qu'on ait besoin de moi... Qu'on ait envie de moi.

Je me mets en marche vers la maison voisine, l'esprit comme enflammé. Oui, ainsi, je me sentirai mieux. Ca marchait il y a quelques mois, ça marchera encore, malgré tout ce que les autres pensent.  
Je frappe quelques coups secs et m'impatiente immédiatement. Au bout d'une dizaine d'interminables secondes, on finit par m'ouvrir.

-Lynna ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande Remus, légèrement étonné de me voir ici.

Je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse avec force. Il tente de se défaire, surpris tandis que je commence à retirer tant bien que mal sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est le gâteau de Pauline qui te met dans cet état ? tente-t-il de plaisanter en posant ses mains sur ses vêtements pour détruire le travail que j'avais commencé.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et le fixe droit dans les yeux pour lui faire signe de ne plus parler. Je sens qu'il est perdu et je tente de tirer cette réaction à mon avantage. Je me remets alors à ma tâche précédente qui consistait à le déshabiller. Je l'entraîne doucement vers le salon tout en l'embrassant et frottant mon corps au sien. Il met un certain temps avant de répondre, ne serait-ce qu'à un niveau purement physique. Je me rends bien compte qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment ça et ça me dégoûte encore un peu plus. Je le gêne, je l'ennui... Tout ça juste pour oublier mes problèmes.

Cependant, la réaction espérée finit par arriver tandis qu'il s'habitue peu à peu à ma « rage ». Rapidement, ses gestes deviennent aussi brusques que les miens, ses mains presque aussi voraces. Il finit par jouer à mon jeu. Je le fais s'asseoir devant moi puis pose une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Je remarque qu'il ferme les yeux en m'embrassant, chose assez rare chez lui.

Ca ne me gêne pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit.

Je veux juste qu'il me désire.  
Je l'embrasse dans le cou tandis que nos mains se démènent pour libérer son sexe et retirer mes vêtements. J'ai la sensation que mon corps n'est qu'une illusion lorsqu'il ne le touche pas...  
Mais lorsque le contact se créé, c'est comme s'il brûlait, s'il se détruisait.

Finalement, je finis par l'insérer en moi et, le premier soulagement passé, je me mets à exercer des va-et-vient à la force de mes cuisses, ses mains sur mes hanches, peut-être pour lui donner la sensation d'avoir encore le contrôle sur la situation, ou juste pour apprécier mes formes. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, de besoin mais sans envie. Je me réfugie dans son cou et continue mes mouvements de bassins.

C'est incroyable...  
A quel point je peux me haïr.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** _Salut à tous. Je suis désoéle de ne pas avoi répondu à vso reviews, je m'en veux terriblement mais sachez que j'adore les lire et relire ! J'aime vos suppositions et vos "coups de gueules contre les persos". Si je vous parle en ce moment c'est tout simplement parce que la probabilité que le chapitre prochain soit le dernier est proche de 1. (100% pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les statistiques ^^)_

_Et oui, nous allons bientôt mettre fin à l'histoire de Remus, Lynna, Pauline, Sue, Sirius et Harry._

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions si ça vous tente, et sachez que j'ai publié un recueil de PWP dont le premier chapitre est un Lynna/Remus. Si ça vous intéresse, allez le lire !_

_(bon, je dis ça mais en fait, je vais encore mettre 3 mois à l'écrire ce chapitre final)_


	24. Chapitre 24

Et nous y voilà... Au dernier chapitre.  
Ce fut une belle aventure. C'est la première fois que je faisais une suite. Désormais, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir '^^

Lynna a été un personnage fantastique à mes yeux. Elle est devenue humaine tout en restant un peu merveilleuse.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai adoré parlé de son "ancien elle" dans ce chapitre qui fait tout de même 7000 mots !

Un énorme merci à Anwa, Eliane, Lalouisablack, Shaman, Eliah et Remuslupin pour leur soutiens dans l'écriture.  
Et un énorme merci à vous, lecteurs, que vous reviewez ou non... (review quand même ? Allez, une petite dernière)

(La chanson « Can't stop loving you » convient parfaitement à Lynna… Oh, et pour les lecteurs de Amitié Douloureuse, retournez lire le dernier chapitre de la fic avant celui-là… Vous apprécierez encore plus la lecture de ce dernier chapitre)

Au fait, juste pour expliquer un peu ce qui arrive, résumons Lynna et la fic : Elle a eu une mutation, un travail monstre, elle est partie à Azkaban, elle est retombée amoureuse de Remus puis a découvert l'innocence de Sirius, n'était plus amoureuse de Remus, a aidé au kidnapping de Harry, sa sœur qui la faisait souffrir tellement elle se sentait inférieure vient de tomber enceinte à la joie de tous et finalement, elle couche avec un mec même si elle ne le veut pas vraiment, n'ayant que ça comme moyen pour se sentir mieux.

Et puis elle veut toujours se sentir utile, et pour ça, quoi de mieux que faire reposer les autres sur vous ? Mais faut bien exploser à un moment…

Vous voyez ? Alors vous pourrez comprendre son comportement et ses choix.

**Chapitre 24 : **_Et tout ce bonheur, tu en es la raison_

_Elle se lança, et tant pis si rien ne pourrait la rattraper. Il fallait qu'elle lui transmette ce sentiment, ce message._

-Depuis quelques temps, je suis beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant, je vis chaque instant d'une manière intense, tous mes anciens problèmes et les catastrophes de dehors ne m'atteignent plus autant qu'il y a quelque mois…et tout ce bonheur, tu en es la raison. Je… Je t'aime ! De tout mon cœur !

Elle avait dit ces trois mots le plus vite possible, comme pour les empêcher de s'enfuir loin de sa bouche, mais il fallait continuer sans s'arrêter, poursuivre ce qu'elle voulait faire.

_- Toute cette joie, je t'en suis reconnaissante donc je devais te dire...Merci…Et sache que je ferais tout pour te remercier d'avoir embelli à ce point ma vie. Mais avant ça je voulais savoir si… je te demande si tu voudrais bien…_

* * * * * * * Łƴɲɳɑ * * * * * * *

Je suis à vomir.

J'ai envie de mourir, de rendre ce que j'ai mangé… Bien que je n'ai pas avalé quoique ce soit depuis hier après-midi chez Sirius.

Oh Merlin, Sirius. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche mais il m'avait dit que cette relation allait pourrir ma vie et là, c'est fait. Il sera content de lui ? Déçu par mon comportement ? Est-ce que j'oserai encore le regarder dans les yeux ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir une relation sexuelle, je voulais juste qu'on prenne soin de moi mais j'avais peur, peur qu'on me rejette, peur qu'on me refuse, donc j'ai utilisé cet argument pour être sûre de réussir. Mais ça me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose au final. Je ne peux faire que ça ? Coucher avec des hommes sans rien construire de sérieux ? Pire, Remus n'en avait même pas très envie…

Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, j'en suis certaine. C'est pour ça qu'on avait instauré ces règles, et maintenant que je les enfreins, je comprends à quel point elles étaient importantes. J'en aime un autre et coucher avec lui me rend minable.

Et lui, que peut-il bien penser de moi ? Une fois qu'il a terminé, je suis partie en courant de la chambre et je me suis réfugiée ici.

C'est morbide à souhait mais je ne savais pas où me rendre. Partout j'aurais été jugée… Je ne pouvais rester chez Remus, ça m'aurait uniquement rappelé ce que je venais de faire et je n'aurais pas pu supporter son regard ou ses questions. Chez Sue, elle se serait moquée de moi ou aurait voulu me tirer les vers du nez alors que je ne veux plus en parler. Ma famille est justement ce que je fuis depuis le début, ils m'auraient encore rabaissée par rapport à ma sœur, désormais enceinte ! Et moi, tout ce que je fais c'est m'envoyer en l'air avec un homme dont je ne suis même pas amoureuse et qui ne me désire pas non plus.

Et chez Sirius… C'est bien le dernier endroit où je me serais rendue. Qu'il me voit dans cet état aussi lamentable ? Qu'il comprenne ce que je venais de faire ? Lui parler, le toucher alors que je ne me suis même pas lavée ? Que je dois encore sentir la transpiration ?

Je le dégoûterais et je ne veux pas… non.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me juge. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve répugnante. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste parce que j'ai couché avec Remus.

Et en même temps…

Je le veux.

Autant pour me détruire que pour me rassurer, car s'il n'aimait pas me voir ainsi, ça voudrait peut-être dire que j'aurais une chance ?

Ou alors, ça voudra simplement dire qu'il me prend pour une fille superficielle et immorale.

Je sais que Sirius n'est pas comme ça, il accepte les gens comme ils sont… Mais là, il m'avait fait la leçon et j'ai agi de manière contraire… Parfaitement contraire. Il va m'en vouloir et me haïr.

Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans le passé et ne pas faire ça !

Je me mets à mordre mon propre bras, comme si ça pouvait me vider de mon sang et me purifier légèrement. Mais je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la peau malgré la douleur, par contre on voit une trace de mes dents.

Voilà. Plus personne ne veut de moi. Sirius finira par apprendre ce qui s'est passé et ne voudra plus entendre parler de moi, ma famille s'en fiche complètement et s'ils apprennent quelque chose, ils auront peut-être même honte de moi. Sue va très bien avec Bones et trouvera ma réaction exagérée. Remus… Ne me désire plus. C'est fini. C'était mon dernier espoir et je me suis donnée la certitude qu'il n'existait plus.

Je suis donc seule, en face des seules personnes qui ne peuvent pas me juger.

Ou en tout cas, devant leur tombe.

James et Lily.

Que diraient-ils s'ils me voyaient ainsi ? Lily prendrait d'abord le temps de comprendre puis tenterait de me secouer un bon coup. On se disputerait puis on se réconcilierait tandis que James resterait à côté sans comprendre, déclarant que ce sont des « histoires de filles ». Mais là, personne ne peut me secouer et me dire quoi faire. Je suis adulte, je devrais savoir ce qu'il faut faire mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'ai jamais su. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Jamais rien bâti. Je ne me suis pas battue comme Sirius, je n'ai pas formée de famille comme Lily, je n'ai aidé personne à guérir comme Pauline…

Non, moi je suis restée là, à sourire bêtement et à prétendre que je pouvais soutenir les gens.

Je reste assise devant cette tombe, les genoux contre ma poitrine. Ca doit faire plusieurs heures que je suis là mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit. Je préfère rester là, avec eux, à subir la morsure du froid.

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras et laisse couler quelques larmes, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de mes rêves, mes souhaits qui ne se réaliseront pas.

J'avais presque tout pour être heureuse… Et je n'ai jamais rien fait, je n'ai jamais bougé. J'ai laissé faire les choses.

Ma passivité.

Ca faisait longtemps. Et pourtant ça n'a jamais cessé.

Depuis le début c'est cette passivité qui m'empoisonne. Depuis toujours. Parce que je ne fais rien… Je finis seule. Et triste.

Pff…

Je respire lentement, fatiguée par ces émotions et cette nuit blanche puis serre un peu plus mes jambes contre moi, à la recherche de chaleur.

Que vais-je faire ? Dois-je fuir et retourner en Roumanie ? Mais si je fais ça… Ils ne voudront plus jamais me revoir. Mais je n'ai pas la force de les contacter. De toute façon, je finirai sans eux. Donc autant m'offrir une dernière chance. Je pourrais peut-être mieux les oublier à l'étranger, avec mon travail.

Non.

Je ferme les yeux avec force, faisant tomber quelques larmes.

Je ne veux pas les oublier.

Je ne veux pas partir !

Je veux qu'on demande à ce que je reste, qu'on ait besoin de moi, qu'on ne pense pas que je suis minable… Qu'on m'aime.

Qu'il…

Je me sens lourde et j'ai l'impression qu'il me sera impossible de me détacher du matelas. Je tente de bouger légèrement pour serrer un peu plus les couvertures contre moi. Même mes paupières ont du mal à s'ouvrir. Et j'ai mal à la tête.

Soudain je me rappelle que je suis censée être dans un cimetière.

Je me relève brusquement, déclenchant une sorte de vertige et aggravant momentanément ma migraine puis je sors ma baguette. Je l'ai encore donc c'est bon signe, ce ne sont pas des sorciers qui m'ont enlevée ou alors ils sont très bêtes.

Ou très sûrs d'eux !

Je sors du lit précipitamment et murmure un « lumos ».

Une fois que mes yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité ambiante, je reconnais l'endroit.

Les volets sont fermés, c'est pourquoi il faisait sombre. Je me mords les lèvres. Est-ce que je veux être ici ? Et puis comment je suis arrivée là ? Je ne me souviens que du cimetière… Je n'avais même pas bu d'alcool alors je devrais m'en rappeler si j'avais transplané ici. Et puis vu ma fatigue, je me serai probablement désartibulée.

Chez Sirius.

J'hésite sur ce que je dois faire. Je porte toujours mes vêtements, ma cape est sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et me penche pour ouvrir les volets. L'herbe brille légèrement à cause du givre et le ciel est presque blanc. Pourtant, vu la position du soleil qui brille malgré tout derrière ces fins nuages, il doit être presque midi.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et me retourne pour voir Sirius qui tient quelques vêtements dans les bras. Ils m'appartiennent. Il a dû aller les chercher chez moi. Je le regarde, inquiète. Il ne semble pas en colère, ni dégoûté. Toujours aussi nonchalant. Cependant, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux alors je baisse la tête en rougissant, me rappelant les événements de la nuit passée.

-Tu fais du bruit quand tu te lèves, tu sais ? déclare-t-il.

Je porte une main à ma tête : il parle trop fort.

-Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'ai paniqué, je grogne en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a une potion contre le rhume sur la table de chevet.

Je fronce les sourcils puis tourne la tête vers le lit : en effet, il y a une petite fiole qui m'y attend. Je ne me fais pas prier et la saisis avant de l'avaler d'une traite. C'est assez mauvais et ça brûle la gorge mais au moins, je me sens un peu mieux.

-Comment tu savais que…

-Quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu étais brûlante de fièvre, répond Sirius.

Je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il semble inquiet.

-Ca faisait combien que tu étais là ?

-Je m'y suis rendue… Il devait être quelque chose comme six ou sept heures du soir. Je ne me souviens plus exactement.

A quelle heure m'a-t-il trouvée ? Sirius écarquille un peu plus les yeux puis secoue la tête.

-Tu es dingue de rester une nuit entière dehors, en plein hiver.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'hiver. Et puis… Je ne savais pas où aller, je murmure avec fatigue.

Mon ami me regarde et je comprends qu'il est un peu surpris par ma déclaration.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est pas important… Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? je demande, ressentant une pointe d'énervement.

-Remus s'est inquiété après que tu sois partie de chez lui précipitamment. Il n'a pas compris et a tenté de te voir chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas. Il m'a alors contacté et on est parti à ta recherche. Il faudra que tu le remercies car sinon, tu serais probablement encore gelée devant la tombe de Lily et James.

Je détourne la tête, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier à nouveau.

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui a fait une fugue juste pour qu'on lui prouve à quel point on tient à elle. J'ai honte. Je suis vraiment ridicule.

Et en même temps, je ressens une telle reconnaissance envers Remus de s'être inquiété pour moi et d'avoir voulu comprendre mon état. J'ai été idiote de le mettre dans une situation pareille.

-C'est lui qui m'a retrouvée ?

-Non, c'est moi. Je… Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te ramener ici. Je ne savais pas si c'était Remus qui t'avait rendue triste et je ne voulais pas te laisser avec lui vu votre relation alors que tu étais malade, répond violemment Sirius en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

C'est un peu bizarre… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée chez ma famille ?

D'un côté, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution… Et la pire. Car désormais, il ne me lâchera pas avant de tout savoir.

-J'aurais peut-être dû appeler ta mère…

-Non ! Non… Tu as bien fait. Merci.

Sirius lève un sourcil de perplexité puis regarde autour de lui.

-Alors ? Tu va me dire pourquoi tu as préféré passer la nuit dans un cimetière plutôt que sous un toit ?

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, me sentant encore gênée. Je ne me suis toujours pas lavée, je n'ai rien mis au clair… Et Lily ne m'a pas passé un savon.

Dois-je une nouvelle fois tout mettre au clair avec Sirius ?

Je vous en prie… Faites qu'il comprenne !

-J'ai couché avec Remus.

-Ah…

-Mais je ne voulais pas.

Sirius fronce les sourcils et semble inquiet, presque en colère.

-Comment ?

-Je lui ai plus ou moins forcé la main…

Cette fois il ouvre les yeux en grand. C'est vrai que c'est pas souvent qu'on entend une femme dire qu'elle doit forcer un homme pour qu'ils aient une relation sexuelle. Ca me fait me sentir encore plus nulle.

-Et moi-même… Je ne voulais pas vraiment ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il… Mais… C'était la seule manière…

-Manière de quoi ?

-De me sentir… Utile ?

Sirius soupire puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Faites qu'il me pardonne…

-Tu es vraiment la dernière des idiotes.

Je ne réponds pas, blessée, fixant mes pieds.

-Il y a plus de dix ans, tu m'as assuré que les amis ne servaient à rien, et là, tu cherches un but à travers eux.

Je relève la tête et regarde l'homme en face de moi puis me souviens enfin de quoi il parle. Oui, c'était le jour où je lui avais déclaré que… je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

-Tu vois où ça te mène : dans un cimetière.

-Je… Je me dégoûtais. J'avais peur que vous me méprisiez ou que je vous dégoûte.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te méprise, dis-nous ce que tu ressens au lieu de nous fuir. Et puis, que tu couches avec Remus, personnellement… Je trouve que c'est complètement idiot car… Tu ne l'aimes pas… N'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ?

Vu le ton sur lequel il a posé la question, il a des doutes.

-Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Mais je voulais me sentir désirée. Pas complètement abandonnée. Et il n'y avait que lui…

Il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider, pour accepter sans poser de questions, mais surtout, l'élément qui faisait que j'ai préféré aller le voir plutôt que Sirius : il est le seul qui pouvait me voir aussi monstrueuse. Car avec Sirius... Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me voit aussi laide.

Et voilà que je suis en face de lui, à montrer à quel point je suis méprisable.

Ce dernier fronce un peu plus les sourcils et évite mon regard. Il semble assez mécontent.

-Je vois, dit-il avec amertume. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, vas-y. J'ai contacté Remus pour lui dire que tu étais là mais peut-être que tu veux le voir par toi-même…

Il m'en veut. Mais je veux rester ici. Je ne veux plus jamais rentrer chez moi… Non. Je ne peux plus.

-J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi.

-Pardon ? s'étonne-t-il, l'air toujours mécontent, peut-être effaré par mon culot.

-Ma sœur…

-Quoi encore ?

-Elle est enceinte.

Sirius ne répond pas mais je n'ose pas lever la tête. C'est ridicule, c'est stupide, je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi pitoyable et pourtant, c'est la mienne.

Je l'entends s'approcher avant de me serrer contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, l'un contre l'autre puis éclatons de rire. On est bête.

-Tu comptes lui envoyer ça comme message de félicitations ? je rigole faiblement.

-Non, ta mère n'apprécierait pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse.

-Pas la peine de signer, tu sais.

-Je ne te savais pas si diabolique, Lynna !

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Je suis heureuse qu'il comprenne ma peine et qu'on arrive à en rire. Soudain un bruit de pas se fait entendre et Sirius m'éloigne de lui à bout de bras tandis que Harry surgit dans le couloir. Ce dernier ne sait pas quoi dire en nous regardant.

-Bonjour Harry, je commence.

-Bonjour.

Je remarque alors qu'il fixe le sommet de ma tête. Je passe une main sur mes cheveux et me rend compte qu'ils sont recouverts de terre.

-Ah… J'ai l'air intelligente avec ça.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? me propose Sirius avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Tu as besoin de la salle de bain, Harry ?

-Non non.

Sirius me fait face à nouveau et j'acquiesce avec un sourire avant qu'il ne m'indique les vêtements qu'il avait posé sur la chaise avec ma cape. Je les prends et les remercie avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je me pris le pied dans un tapis de bain.

Rapidement, Sirius arrive derrière moi et me demande si tout va bien –je remarque son sourire en coin et me promets de lui en vouloir un jour à ce sujet.

-Oui, ça va, je marmonne en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés autour de moi.

Je me sens rougir à la vue des sous-vêtements que Sirius a dû aller chercher dans ma commode avant de me rendre compte que cela faisait longtemps que j'avais perdu ce soutien gorge.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? je demande en me retournant, mais le propriétaire semble avoir à nouveau disparu.

Il faudra que je pense à l'interroger : j'ai fouillé toute la maison de Remus et la mienne à la recherche de ce vêtement !

Après être sortie de la douche, je m'enroule dans une serviette de bain et commence à me sécher les cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette. Une fois cela terminée, je m'habille jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Oui, je me dépêche ! je déclare à voix haute, craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ait besoin de la salle d'eau.

-Lynna…

Je reconnais la voix de Sirius.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi Remus et pas moi ?

Je me fixe dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

-Je veux dire… Tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ça avec moi… Tu… Aurais pu juste rester.

-J'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

-Pardon ? s'exclame-t-il, derrière la porte. Je ne t'aurais jamais…

-Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, je l'interromps, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça, je voulais tellement me sentir désirée, aimée… J'avais presque besoin de le faire. Je… Je ne sais pas si je voulais me faire mal ou juste tout oublier. Mais… Avec toi…

Je rougis en prononçant ces paroles puis secoue la tête afin de me reprendre en main.

-Avec Remus il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il me rejette. Sur le coup, ça m'aurait encore plus blessée même si peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il le fasse.

J'ai envie qu'il comprenne ce que je sous-entends mais aussi qu'il ne saisisse pas… J'ai peur, car s'il devine, il y aura une gêne entre nous.

Car si je ne suis pas allée chez lui, ce n'est pas vraiment parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'accepte… Mais s'il avait refusé de coucher avec moi… S'il m'avait vu si répugnante…

-Je vois.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Je n'ose même plus sortir de la salle de bain. Qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

-Hum… Je dois préparer le déjeuner…

Ah… Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement de sujet. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça le gêne ou le dégoûte ?

-Tu restes manger ?

Je cligne des yeux, un peu perdue et en même temps… Soulagée. Je regarde la porte derrière laquelle Sirius doit attendre ma réponse. J'ai l'impression que nos rôles ont été échangés : désormais c'est lui qui fait en sorte que ma vie reprenne un cours normal. Et cette attention créée une douce chaleur en moi.

-Oui. Merci.

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Il a dû s'éloigner.

Je me penche pour ramasser ma robe et l'enfiler quand la voix de Sirius me fait sursauter : il était encore là ?

-Au fait… Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû aller voir Remus hier par peur que je te rejette parce que… Je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Je sens une vague brûlante m'envahir et il est certain que je dois être écarlate. Sirius Black vient de me dire qu'il aurait accepté de… Avec moi ? Hier ?

Je sens l'émotion me submerger avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Puisque… Tu n'aurais pas pu te faire ce mal.

-Quoi ? je demande un peu bêtement.

Il veut dire qu'avec lui je ne me serais pas sentie si horrible ? Je n'en suis pas certaine.

-Et bien, tu sais : je ne suis toujours pas guéri.

Je reste sans réaction pendant un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il tente de me dire. J'éclate à nouveau de rire tandis que ce dernier feint être blessé.

-Ah, tu vois que tu ris de moi à ce sujet !

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, mes yeux s'humidifiant autant par le rire que par tristesse : je suis si idiote. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

Je l'entends s'éloigner de la salle de bain tandis que je redeviens sérieuse, comprenant qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour me soulager. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part d'utiliser un sujet si sensible pour lui pour me rendre le moral.

Oui… Il a toujours été merveilleux.

Je respire profondément puis sors de la salle de bain afin de rejoindre Sirius et Harry dans la cuisine.

La journée passe tranquillement, il faut aussi dire que je l'ai commencée à l'heure du repas donc elle semble plus courte que normalement. J'ai envoyé un message à Remus pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation, lui faisant clairement comprendre que je reviendrai pour lui en parler, en personne. Sirius a accepté de contacter ma mère pour lui demander d'attendre que je fasse le premier pas pour me parler à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, je veux juste penser à autre chose. Etre libre, me balader avec Harry et Padfoot, jouer aux échecs ou juste rêvasser devant la cheminée.

Sirius me parle de temps en temps ou a quelques gestes de réconfort envers moi, pas toujours au bon moment et le plus souvent quand Harry ne peut pas le voir –ce que j'approuve totalement, me sentant moi-même gênée de faire ça en sa présence- et je ne me sens pas de trop. Non, il ne cherche pas à me dire que je dois retourner chez moi et mettre les choses au clair.

Il m'offre une journée sans responsabilité.

C'est doux.

Je ne veux pas que la journée se termine, et bien évidemment, il fallait que la nuit arrive. Nous restons tous les deux dans le canapé, à parler des récents événements politiques tandis que Harry part se coucher. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça amusant que Sirius soit aussi compétent comme parent. Si rapidement en tout cas.

Nous abordons le sujet des législations sur les élevages de créatures magiquement modifiées, thème que je maîtrise sur le bout de doigts.

-Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être avec une autre personne, déclare Sirius après que j'ai exposé mon point de vue sur le sujet.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien tu es très sûre de toi, tu ne dégages plus du tout cette aura un peu enfantine que tu as d'habitude. Tu es professionnelle et je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi.

-C'est bizarre ? je demande, ne m'étant jamais fait la remarque à ce sujet.

-Ca me déstabilise un peu... Mais en même temps, c'est intéressant. Je ne connais pas du tout cet aspect de ta vie donc ça me permet de mieux te… Cerner.

Je fronce les sourcils : je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différente.

-Ca m'avait déjà frappé le jour où tu as dû m'examiner, déclare-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça ? Voilà que je me remets à penser au travail. Et à tout ce que je devais faire dès demain. Dont Remus, ma mère, ma sœur… Repartir, seule. Sans but.

-Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

-Recommencer quoi ?

-Je ne sers à rien, tout ce que je fais n'a aucun but, aucune raison. Tout se détache de moi…

Je sens la tristesse revenir au galop tandis que la nuit est déjà tombée dehors.

-Sincèrement, je pense que tu réfléchis trop. Et puis, je pense que c'est notre faute à nous si tu te sens ainsi, murmure Sirius en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-On s'est toujours trop accroché à toi, tu nous protégeais, tu conservais la preuve qu'un passé nous avait réunis. Tu ne vivais pas vraiment ta vie, tu ne prenais pas les risques qui auraient pu t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais, pour nous…

-Tu penses vraiment que Sue avait besoin de moi ? je murmure avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis certain c'est que tu nous as protégés peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Moi et Remus en tout cas.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? je tente de plaisanter mais la tristesse se laisse entendre dans ma voix.

Sirius se rapproche de moi et me serre à nouveau contre lui.

-Non, murmure-t-il. Je pense que… Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ce qu'on voudrait, ce qui pourrait nous blesser.

-Je ne…

-C'est ce que tu fais avec Remus. Tu restes avec lui juste parce qu'il n'a personne, au point d'ignorer tes envies, tes besoins. Au point de te détruire. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je sens ses bras me serrer un peu plus fort et je réponds à l'étreinte.

-Je ne veux pas que tu perdes encore ton temps à cause d'un stupide contrat comme seule toi sais les faire.

Je glousse légèrement avant de m'excuser.

-Romps avec lui

-Je ne suis…

-Tu n'as rien à répondre. C'est un ordre, déclare Sirius avec force.

Je tente de le regarder dans les yeux et je vois qu'il est sérieux. Fait-il cela pour moi ? Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Juste pour sa conscience ?

Je repose à nouveau ma tête contre son buste, toujours trop maigre bien qu'ayant gagné du poids depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

-Je pense que c'est déjà fait. Vu la manière dont je suis partie hier, il doit avoir compris lui aussi…

-Il faut que vous vous le disiez que vous avez rompu pour que ce soit fait ? demande Sirius.

J'entends son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement : il est curieux ? Intéressé ? Ou ça le gêne cette histoire ?

-Non, en fait il n'y a jamais eu de véritable rupture entre nous. D'habitude, on arrêtait juste lorsque l'un ou l'autre a un compagnon. Là il faudra juste que je mette au clair que… Ca n'arrivera plus, sauf si je retombe amoureuse de lui. Encore, je précise en rigolant de moi-même. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

Sirius ne dit plus un mot, son cœur ne ralentit pas cependant. J'ai l'impression qu'il réfléchit, je le sens parfois remuer la tête ou la pencher. Il cherche une réponse à ce que je viens de dire peut-être.

-Je peux te dire quelque chose ? demande-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelque chose…

Je tente de le regarder mais il pose une main derrière ma tête pour me coller à son épaule.

-Alors ?

-Euh… D'accord.

Son buste se presse contre ma joue tandis qu'il prend une grande inspiration puis déclare doucement :

- Depuis quelques temps, je suis beaucoup plus heureux qu'avant, je vis chaque instant d'une manière intense…

Je fronce les sourcils, ayant l'impression de connaître ce discours. Mon cerveau tourne à fond mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me perturbe. Je connais ce qu'il dit… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-…Tous mes anciens problèmes et les catastrophes de dehors ne m'atteignent plus autant qu'il y a quelque mois…

Soudain je m'en rappelle…

-Non ! Sirius ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Je me débats le plus possible, tente même de lui mettre des coups de poings là où je peux mais il me maintient en place.

Je sais qu'il sourit ! J'en suis certaine ! Il se moque de moi ! Comment ose-t-il oser reprendre ma déclaration ! Je sens que je rougis, j'ai bien trop chaud et en même temps… je souris. Je suis contente alors que je vois à quel point j'étais ridicule ce jour là. Il y a plus de douze ans.

-…Et tout ce bonheur, tu en es la raison.

Bien que ces paroles aient été les miennes, elles me vont droit au cœur… D'un côté, c'est normal, je les avais travaillées pendant des semaines afin de transmettre mes sentiments.

Et d'abord, comment s'en rappelle-t-il si bien ?

Car ça… C'est la déclaration que je lui ai faite en fin de cinquième année…

Mais alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Ne me dites pas qu'il va la faire jusqu'au bout !

-Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur.

Je cesse immédiatement de me débattre.

C'est impossible.

Je sens que ma peau brûle, je n'arrive même plus à entendre le cœur de Sirius tellement le mien bat contre mes tympans, mes mains sont plus moites que jamais, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer et rire en même temps. J'ai envie de crier mais aussi de tout garder en moi. Mon âme déborde et je ne sais plus quoi dire…

Soudain, une peur m'envahit :

-Je t'interdis de me poser la dernière question, je murmure, n'ayant pas assez de force pour parler clairement.

Pas assez de courage non plus.

Sirius éclate de rire puis reprend un peu de sérieux.

-Alors ? demande-t-il.

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas éclater de rire ce jour là ?

-J'ai été pris de court, avoue Sirius. Mais là, maintenant… tu préfères être mon amie ou débuter quelque chose d'autre ?

Je reste muette.

Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Sirius… M'aime ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Etrangement, le calme reprend le dessus : a-t-il un jour menti ? A-t-il été irrespectueux envers moi ou d'autres filles ? Non. Sirius est quelqu'un d'honnête, parfois un peu trop.

Donc…

-J'accepte de prendre le risque.

J'entends Sirius soupirer puis sa main quitter ma tête. Je détache ma joue du tissu puis ose le regarder dans les yeux.

Oui, je prends le risque avec plaisir.

Je me sens un peu gauche, ne sachant pas exactement ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les débuts de relation, je suis restée trop longtemps dans le petit confort que m'apportait Remus. Sirius semble attendre une réaction de ma part.

Allez, pour une fois, je vais prendre les devants.

Je passe une main dans sa nuque et me rapproche de lui puis affiche un petit sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? murmure Sirius.

-Mon premier baiser avec toi, je réponds simplement puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à préciser.

Il sourit à son tour puis pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour m'embrasser.

Le baiser a beau durer, je ne veux pas qu'il cesse, pas maintenant, pas après. Jamais. Je commence à poser une main sur sa cuisse pour avoir un meilleur appui tandis qu'il m'approche doucement de lui, collant mon corps au sien. Je finis par enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque et tente d'approfondir un peu plus le baiser tandis que ses mains se glissent hasardeusement sous mes vêtements.

On ne se connaît pas parfaitement, même pas du tout sur ce plan là, mais on s'apprend. Avec patience.

Il a bien fallu douze ans pour que je l'embrasse.

Tandis que je sens ses doigts se coller à mon soutien-gorge pour ensuite s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, je ressens le besoin de me coller d'avantage à lui, frotter un peu plus fort mes hanches à son sexe qui se durcit et…

Hein ?

Je cesse tout mouvement et croise le regard de Sirius qui semble lui aussi un peu surpris.

Je m'éloigne légèrement pour retrouver une place assise comme au début de notre discussion.

-Tu…

-Je te promets que je ne l'avais pas prévu, déclare-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas l'intention que ça arrive. Je ne savais même pas que ça arriverait.

-Ah.

Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde puis reprend la parole en murmurant :

-Cependant, je dois avouer que… Ca me déplairait un peu de gâcher.

Je souris face à sa métaphore puis reprend mon sérieux : est-ce que je le veux ? Est-ce que je ne mets pas trop de choses en danger en acceptant si facilement ?

Je lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

Il a un sourire en coin et son regard semble joueur mais pas agressif pour autant... Cela était différent chez lui : ce n'est pas de la taquinerie, ni de l'amusement. Toute personne ne connaissant pas Sirius Black aurait prit cette expression comme celle d'un homme ne prenant pas les choses au sérieux et qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres.

Sauf que Sirius n'est pas comme ça. Ses yeux sont trop écarquillés pour que cela n'ait pas d'importance. Son immobilité est la preuve de son respect. Il n'est pas incertain, ni méprisant... Il sait juste se montrer patient quand il le faut. Et son sourire n'affiche qu'une chose : il...

Je déglutis puis respire profondément en regardant ses épaules.

L'adolescente en moi semble refaire surface. Elle ne me contrôle en rien mais ses sentiments se mêlent aux miens, et elle veut me voir réaliser un de ses rêves. Ou peut-être que nous le voulons toutes les deux ? Plus jeune, je voyais Sirius comme un briseur de coeur, mais j'ai appris qu'il était bien plus loyal que ça. Et là, le voir aussi simple, aussi... Humble. Au fond, j'avais toujours eu cette image dégradante de lui, comme pour me consoler, pour me dire « C'est mieux ainsi, il t'aurait brisée ». Et j'avais tort.

Sirius n'est pas comme ça.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes, d'émotion. Tristesse ou joie, je n'arrive pas à savoir. Ma gorge me pique et se serre,

Je prends une autre grande inspiration, pour ravaler mes larmes. Non pas pour ne pas déranger celui qui me tiens encore dans ses bras : désormais, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ça qui le dérangerait, mais plus pour moi. Pour être fière de moi. Pour agir : la balle est dans mon camp, je dois cesser ma passivité. J'ai décidé de prendre des risques ! Il faut que je me remue, quitte à être blessée. C'est ce qui m'a permis de devenir amie avec Remus, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me rapprocher de Sirius...

Je relève les yeux et croise les siens. Ses lèvres se pincent légèrement, trahissant un trouble en lui malgré son sourire.

Non, il ne me blessera pas. J'en suis certaine.

J'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres mais ne trouve rien à dire, et encore moins le courage de m'approcher de son visage. Comment faire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué... Mais cela me semble encore plus terrible que toutes les épreuves auxquelles j'ai du faire face dans ma vie.

Mes mains sur ses bras, j'exerce une pression avec le bout de mes doigts, tirant sa peau, pour l'attirer.

Il remue légèrement, comme pour s'approcher mais je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire car je me réinstalle de manière à réduire la distance entre nous. Sans le vouloir, ou inconsciemment, je tends la tête en même temps que je me contorsionne pour m'asseoir un peu plus confortablement.

Il n'y a pas eu de début, de frôlement ou de murmures. Non. On s'est embrassé. Simplement.

Ses lèvres sont fraîches, presque froides. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est désagréable. Alors, on s'embrasse à nouveau.

Il remonte une main dans mes cheveux, pour me maintenir contre lui ou éviter que je tombe. Je ne sais pas, mais je souris. Je souris alors que je l'embrasse.

Je suis heureuse.

Sans douceur ni brutalité, je le serre contre moi et recommence l'expérience du baiser. Il répond à mon étreinte avec un peu plus d'audace.

Au fond de moi, une Lynna de seize ans, les joues rougies et affichant un immense sourire ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer entre deux soupirs de joie et de fierté ingénue : « Je le savais. »

Cela fait à peine trois jours que nous avons fait l'amour… Pour la première fois.

Après cette nuit, j'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair. Non pas avec Sirius, ni Remus, mais avec moi-même. Il fallait que je sache. Trop souvent, j'avais confondu l'amour avec l'affection et la sécurité. Alors j'ai pris la décision de retourner quelques temps en Roumanie. J'en ai besoin.

Sirius n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ma décision mais c'était ça ou rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces… Pour mieux vivre avec moi-même et mes décisions.

C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, au ministère de la magie, quelques minutes avant le départ de mon portoloin.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma famille pour leur expliquer que je ne les verrai pas pendant un moment. Ma mère m'a envoyé une beuglante mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Remus aussi a appris mon départ par courrier. Je lui ai demandé de me comprendre, lui promettant de tout lui expliquer à mon retour.

Tout lui expliquer au sujet de Sirius et moi.

Je pense qu'il a déjà dû comprendre certaines choses mais je vais arrêter de penser pour eux. Je vais juste me concentrer sur mes sentiments, mes besoins.

-Avoue, en fait tu as un mari caché et trois enfants en Roumanie, déclare Sirius en regardant les autres passagers.

-Non, mais j'ai eu une femme de ménage à une époque.

-C'est pire ! s'exclame-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire.

On n'a pas vraiment parlé de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve en ce moment depuis l'autre soir. On a fait l'amour deux fois…

Oui, je pense que je peux utiliser cette expression, mais c'est bien la seule pour le moment. Je pense que lui non plus n'a pas envie de s'encombrer de trop de titres, de noms pour désigner ce que nous sommes, ce que nous vivons. Comme si de simples mots pouvaient tuer ce qui venait de s'ouvrir à la vie. On est heureux mais encore un peu embrouillés… Moi par rapport à Remus, Sirius pour Harry…

Cette pause nous permettra de préparer l'un et l'autre au changement.

Mes sentiments eux-mêmes sont encore trop empreints de fraternité. Non pas que cela me gêne mais j'ai un peu peur de perdre le reste à cause de cela.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les contrôleurs autour du portoloin qui regardent leur montre.

-Je vais y aller…

-Reviens vite.

-Promis, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'un mois.

-Reviens avant un mois : tu serais capable d'oublier de m'envoyer mon cadeau de Noël.

Je sens que lui et moi évitons de parler de nos sentiments. Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Le jour de mon départ, mieux vaut parler de futilités.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller faire la fête avec tout plein de Roumains ?

-Je te promets de ne faire la fête avec personne, je n'ai envie que de…

Je me tais, rougis, puis lui jette un regard.

Il m'offre un sourire entre l'excuse et la gratitude.

Je dois partir. Même si j'aimerais bien rester. Un mois, ça passe vite, non ? Il va me manquer en tout cas.

Je le prends brusquement dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, ne voulant pas qu'il voie ma tristesse et en profite pour me faire changer d'avis. Il soupire et je peux deviner qu'il sourit puis dépose un baiser sur mon front ce qui me fait sourire.

-Bon, il faut que je parte. Alors… A bientôt.

-Oui.

Je m'approche du groupe de voyageurs et touche la vieille boîte à musique du bout des doigts.

* * * * * * ʆȋɾȋưƨ * * * * * * * *

Voilà trois semaines que Lynna est partie en Roumanie.

Et à peine une journée après son départ, elle m'a envoyé une lettre. Donc on s'écrit. Elle dit que ma potion contre le rhume a été inefficace car elle a quand même attrapé une maladie mais selon moi, c'est le mal du pays qui la rattrape.

Elle m'a promis d'essayer de rentrer pour Noël mais là, vu le nombre de fenêtres ouvertes du calendrier de l'avent de Harry, il ne lui reste que deux jours.

Je soupire et regarde mon filleul en train d'essayer de vaincre Remus aux échecs avec un jeu qui doit dater de la naissance de Dumbledore. Je suis plus qu'heureux de passer les fêtes avec eux, il y a encore quelques mois j'aurais donné tout mon or pour que cela arrive… Mais l'absence de Lynna laisse malgré tout une petite trace amère en moi.

Enfin, il y a encore de l'espoir qu'elle vienne dès demain.

En tout cas, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Remus de mon côté. Elle n'a plus qu'à le faire elle aussi. Il semble avoir assez bien pris la chose, il était juste surpris que je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de ce que je ressentais pour Lynna. Je pense qu'il m'a même un peu fait la tête mais c'est toujours difficile à dire avec lui.

Sue, quant à elle… N'a toujours aucune idée de la chose et je garde cette corvée pour Lynna justement : c'est sa punition pour être partie si longtemps.

La mère de cette dernière est passée plusieurs fois à la maison, et même chez Remus. La seule manière de la faire taire au sujet de « sa fille indigne qui ne prend même pas de nouvelle de sa sœur » est justement de lui dire que son aînée a peut-être besoin d'elle vu son état. Ca marche presque à tous les coups. En tout cas mieux que la technique de Remus qui a prétendu que Lynna avait un nouveau petit ami : elle n'a pas quitté sa maison avant que je ne vienne à la rescousse pour lui dire que sa fille n'avait pas voulu nous lâcher la moindre information à son sujet.

C'est tout de même étrange qu'après tant d'années… Elle et moi… On soit ensemble, et enfin en accord.

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne. Je veux juste qu'elle soit là, que je puisse à nouveau l'avoir contre moi et qu'on fasse encore l'amour. Je dois avouer que seulement deux fois avant qu'elle ne parte en Roumanie, c'est très frustrant. Peut-être se doutait-elle que je ne la tromperais pas, et puis, avec Harry, je n'aurais pas eu le temps.

Et Remus m'aurait tué.

On a échangé les rôles : désormais, c'est moi qui l'aime et lui qui la considère comme une maman.

Je m'assieds sur le tapis devant le jeu d'échec et désigne à Harry le fou qu'il doit bouger afin de protéger son roi.

-Ce ne serait pas de la triche ? remarque Remus.

-Pas du tout, on équilibre les équipes, c'est tout.

Harry s'apprête à faire une remarque lorsque son regard se fixe sur la cheminée.

-Lynna ?

Remus tourne la tête tandis que je me relève brusquement.

Lynna vient de sortir de la cheminée, sa robe est encore couverte de suie et son chignon est à moitié défait. Je m'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser, ou plutôt la prendre dans mes bras car je préfère éviter certains gestes en présence d'Harry. C'est alors que je remarque que son regard se pose sur moi puis sur Remus et elle écarquille encore plus les yeux, comme terrifiée.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus que tu rentrais plus tôt ? demande Remus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je… Je ne pensais pas prendre ce portoloin avant hier, marmonne-t-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ravi de sa venue, même précipitée cependant, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et m'aperçois que son autre main tient un parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande, inquiet de la voir aussi paniquée.

Elle me tend le parchemin qui, d'après le sigle, doit avoir un lien avec la médicomagie mais le reste est en roumain donc je ne comprends pas le moindre mot. Je relève la tête et croise son regard.

-Je suis enceinte.

Le silence s'abat dans la salle et seul Remus, après quelques secondes ose prendre la parole :

-Qui est le père ? demande-t-il avec précaution.

Lynna le regarde puis repose son attention sur moi qui meurt presque d'impatience et d'anxiété puis j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres qui tremblent légèrement :

« _Je ne sais pas._ »

**FIN**

Note de l'auteur :

Vous me haïssez ? En même temps depuis le tout début je tends le bâton pour me faire battre.

Voilà, on termine sur une Lynna dépassée, épuisée et lorsqu'elle se retrouve sur un point, elle se perd sur un autre mais au moins, désormais, elle est… Soutenue. ^^

Comme à la fin de Amitié Douloureuse.

En tout cas, il y aura des scènes coupées dans une fic dédiée aux scènes coupées et fins alternatives justement. Vous y apprendrez la fin que j'avais préparée pour cette fic sans qu'elle soit véritable.

A l'origine j'avais préparé une aventure pour cette fic avec le fils Croupton qui reprenait le dessus par rapport à son père affaiblit et des histoires de vol d'âmes, de licrones, de dragons...

Au fait… Sirius n'a toujours pas expliqué à Lynna comment ça se fait qu'il a retrouvé son soutien gorge et pas elle !

Bref, je n'écrirais pas une suite de suite.

Pensez ce que vous voulez pour la fin, il y a juste trois quatre petites choses que je dois préciser :

Lynna accouchera sans aucun problème et aura même deux enfants (d'un coup ou séparés, à vous de choisir).

Elle sera une excellente mère et vivra heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime et ses enfants.

Susan épousera Bones et deviendra la célèbre et impartiale Amelia Susan Bones.

Remus a un gros faible pour Pauline Peclercs.

Les termes de la déclaration de Lynna lui va mieux à elle qu'à Sirius et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a reprise

.

Félicitations Lynna, tu as tenue ta promesse : tu as réellement tout fait pour remercier Sirius d'avoir embelli ta vie. Et tu as réussi.

_**Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivit les aventure de cette incroyable Cruche !**_


End file.
